


Objection

by Sharkeygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Forensics, Miscarriage, Murder Mystery, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Severus Snape Lives, Suicide, american legal system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 98
Words: 113,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkeygirl/pseuds/Sharkeygirl
Summary: Ten to fifteen years after the war, Snape and Hermione are both fleeing from their old lives. One fateful night in Georgia leads to a chain of events which draws them together. Can they help each other discover the truth, or will their time run out?





	1. Chapter 1

Nine wizards and a witch followed Snape into the room. The last one to enter shut the big oak door behind him, creating a muffled thud. One by one the others lit their wands as Snape stood next to their leader, who cast his luminos last.

Snape evaluated his surroundings. The floor was dirty gray cement while the walls were a stark white. The only hint of natural color was the auburn glow of the full moon outside the window, but the window was so small only a few moonbeams managed to break through.

The leader cleared his throat. ”Do you want me to cast the Patronus?"

Snape scowled. "I am more than capable of doing so myself."

The leader nodded, but made no move to leave his side. Snape twisted his lips and fidgeted. Finding a happy memory would prove more difficult than anticipated...

The leader tapped his foot. Snape glared at him. While the leader’s facial expression did not change, he did stop.

Snape returned to his thoughts. The only one that came to mind was the moment he'd first come here. He'd apparated to a mountain just to look over the city. The sun was rising, illuminating pink and neon orange clouds against the dull gray skyscrapers. The skyline had gone on for miles, an endless sea of buildings. He may not have been happy, but for the first time he was free. He smiled as the fullness of the memory returned.

"Expecto Patronus.”

He was jolted from his thoughts by a collective gasp. He opened his eyes, but he did not see a wispy doe. Instead, he saw a misty mongoose. The others looked just as stunned as he was, though how they knew about the doe he did not want to know.

The leader recovered from his shock in time to cast a muffliato. Snape blinked. How ironic to have this man of all people using one of my spells.

He looked down at the Patronus and whispered, "Go find Lucius and tell him I'm in Terminus. Tell him his immediate presence is needed at this address."

The mongoose nodded, leaped onto the windowsill, then left. Snape maintained a neutral expression. He watched the others stare at him with a mix of fascination and terror, some debating which was most appropriate. Then the leader undid the muffliato.

"How long will it take him to get here?"

"I have no idea.”

"Would you like to wait here, or would you prefer to wait in a cell?"

He sighed. "Is there a difference?"

“There’s a bed in the cell" the leader answered.

“I would not be opposed to getting a little rest," Snape replied.

The leader nodded. "I need your wand.”

Snape gave him his best glare, though he couldn’t hide his trembling hand. The leader kept his hand outstretched as his nine followers remained silent. Snape could hear their breathing slow. He thrust his wand into the leader's hand. The leader took it and gave it to one of the others, who scurried out of the room.

"Do not scratch it," Snape called after him.

"We won't," the leader turned to the followers. "Put him in the cuffs."

No one moved.

"Put him in the cuffs.”

Gulping, the lone female crept forward. She forced Snape's hands behind his back and applied the cuffs.

Bile shot up Severus’ throat. The room spun around. He suppressed a gag.

“Don’t feel too bad. A lot of people feel sick the first time we use these," the leader began, his voice much softer. "The stronger the wizard, the worse the reaction in most cases."

Snape let out a whine. The leader then led him out of the room. After a few yards Snape's legs buckled under him.

"Jeeze," the leader commented.

"Think they're defective?" the woman asked.

The leader shook his head. "I think he's just not used to being without magic. Like I said, 'the more powerful they are, the worse they react.'"

Snape wanted to bark at them to stop talking and keep moving, but he was fearful of what would happen if he opened his mouth. The leader, sensing his distress, helped him up and walked him to a cell. The others stayed outside and looked on.

When they stepped inside the cubicle, the leader cast another spell then manually removed the cuffs. Snape’s strength returned.

"Feel better?"

Snape swallowed.

”I'll tell you when he comes, if he comes. Try to get some sleep in the meantime."

Snape said nothing.

The leader walked out of the cell. Snape heard the clank of the metal door as it closed behind him. He turned around and pressed his face against the metal-barre window. For the most part the moonlight was obscured, but the few rays that broke through were gave him some comfort. He could still see some of the skyline he remembered from so many years ago. He hoped to recapture some of the peace he'd felt then, but to no avail.

 

***

Lucius strolled through his gardens, the crisp autumn air caressing his exposed hands. This wasn't an activity he normally engaged in, but with everything that had happened in the past decade, he found himself more contemplative than he was in his youth. Before he could go too deep into his thoughts, he heard a rustling among the leaves. His heart stopped when he saw the mongoose.

"Come to 9234 Dementor Lane in Terminus. Severus is there. He needs you.”

"Shit," Lucius muttered. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lucius quickly exited the gardens, his mind racing with one worst case scenario after another. He entered the house.

"Dear? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius sighed. ”They have him.”


	2. Chapter 2

The secretary glanced up from the documents before her when she heard the door open. Upon seeing the man who entered, she sat up straighter and fluffed her bangs. His face was hardened, but there was such passion in his eyes, such drive.

Please, please don't let him be married...

"Where is he?" the man demanded when he reached the desk.

"Who, sir?" the woman asked.

"Severus Snape,” the man answered.

“Not again.”

“Excuse me?”

She frowned. "You're the third reporter to come in here today: Severus Snape refuses to give interviews."

"Where are my manners?" the man's lips curled up. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am Severus Snape's Patronus call."

“Really?”

“Indeed I am."

"It, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Lucius answered. "Now, if I could please see my friend..."

“Certainly sir," she replied. "We'll need to check your magical signature first."

Lucius gave her his fist. She placed her wand on it, muttered his name, and waited until the wand glowed green.

"Welcome to Terminus, Lucius Malfoy," she replied with a smile. Perhaps it would be inappropriate to flirt with this man given his marital status, but at least she could tell her friends at Bridge Club that she had met the infamous yet alluring Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, it's just as overrated a concrete wasteland as when I was here last," he grumbled.

"I'll get you an escort. Please sit here.” Her smile widened as she pointed to a padded green chair across the room.

Lucius nodded, took a seat, and glanced around. Aurors and detectives scurried around the room, barking orders at each other with an accent that Lucius could barely understand. He heard more sirs and ma'ams than he believed necessary, as well as an expression which never ceased to pierce his eardrums: "y'all."

Merlin, why did Severus insist on living here?

"Mr. Malfoy,” the secretary announced, "Here is your escort."

He focused on the auror was standing beside him.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Auror extended her hand. "My name is Perpetua Gray. I understand that you were Mr. Snape's Patronus call."

"Yes," Lucius stood and shook her hand. He couldn’t help but admire how firm her grasp was. "I understand that you were the lead officer in the Rita Skeeter Case."

She released his hand. "I see you've kept up with the case."

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't," he replied.

"I s'pose not," she answered. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Mr. Snape, but first I'll need your wand."

"Thank you and here you are," Lucius answered as he handed it to her.

She accepted the wand and gave it to the secretary, who took it to another room. Then she led Lucius to the detention center doorway where she took out her wand, cast a few security spells, and ushered Lucius in.

"I see security is tight here," he began.

"Yes," she replied. "We pride ourselves on never having had a jailbreak."

Lucius hummed as she led him down the corridor to a cell. She stopped and began, "Just a standard warning: we've charmed all the rooms so that any and all wandless magic is either absorbed or reflected by the walls. If you attempt to cast a hex, it will either be absorbed or, if you are very unlucky, it will bounce back to hit you."

"Understood," he answered.

She turned around. Her face hardened until she was unrecognizable. "Severus Snape!"

Lucius heard a grumble and approaching footsteps. Perpetua pointed her wand and ordered, "Stop!"

He obeyed.

She wandlessly opened the cell and allowed Lucius to enter. It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. "I'll be around the corner. Just yell if y'all need anything."

Lucius cringed.

She shut the door behind him and walked away. When he could no longer hear her footsteps, Lucius grumbled, "I cannot stand those insufferable accents."

"I find them quite tolerable," Snape replied.

Lucius hissed. "I told you to leave the second Rita Skeeter died.”

"I would've looked even guiltier if I did so and we both know it,” Snape replied.

"But you would be free.”

"Either that or in Azkaban.”

Lucius exhaled. “Perhaps you are right, but if you left there was at least a chance of stalling the investigators long enough for us to find an alternate suspect.”

“What alternate suspect?” Severus asked. “Even I can admit that nobody looks half as guilty as I do at the moment.”

“Which is why you should have left town and started a new life elsewhere.”

“I have no intention of leaving this place and you know it.”

“What on earth is you attachment to this place?”

“Must I explain this to you each time we converse?” Snape asked. “I like being close to Atlanta. The weather is warm, and the people here are more than tolerable. I couldn't very well open a potions store in a muggle city, so I went to the next closest wizarding city."

Lucius shook his head. “You still should have run.”

“If you’re only here to question my decisions then you may leave at any moment.”

“No, no. We need to discuss your situation.”

“Indeed we do.”

"What exactly are the charges leveled against you?" Lucius asked.

"First Degree Murder, Tampering with Evidence, and being a Bastard in General," Snape replied.

Lucius smirked. "Glad to see that you haven't completely lost your touch.”

“No, I suppose I have not.”

“How exactly are you faring in here?”

“Not as well as I had hoped.”

“What does that mean?”

"I'd love to say that after facing Voldemort I'd seen it all and could get through anything. These people, though… you know how many times I've been under the Crucitas curse. Even that wasn't as bad as the handcuffs they put on me.”

"The anti-magic ones," Lucius replied.

“So you know of them,” Snape answered

"I've seen them anyway," Lucius replied.

“Where?”

"I was at a conference where they were debating their ethical use."

"I cannot envision you attending any event which deals with ethics," Snape replied.

"It was a PR stunt. Personally, I think absorbing that much of a wizard's magic is inhumane, but as they claimed, they have to transport their criminals somehow," Lucius answered. "I'm just glad I got out of Azkaban before they came into use."

Snape deflated. "I wish I had known about them before I moved here. That's irrelevant now, though. You didn't come here to discuss inhumane handcuffs."

"I figured as much.”

“How can I beat these charges?”

“Unfortunately, I fear that I can't bribe anyone high enough in this town to make these charges go away. Perhaps I can bribe someone higher up to give you a pardon, but those aren't usually granted until after one is convicted..."

"I don't want you to bribe people,” Snape snapped. “I want to prove my innocence so I can resume my life here. I need an American attorney.”

"What makes you so sure they'll try you here?" Lucius asked. “The British would love nothing more than to lock you in Azkaban forever.”

“True, but DA Conway is salivating over this case, and he's made it very clear to the media and anyone else who will listen that this is his case and his alone. He will never allow Great Britain to take it away from him," Snape replied.

"Good point," Lucius mused. "He'd be a fool to pass up a case this high profile, and he knows it."

Snape continued, "I already know the best lawyers in Britain, but I need help finding one in America. I'm afraid that all I know about American lawyers is that I don't want a public defender."

"No," Lucius shuddered. "A public defender would destroy your case worse than DA Conway. You'll need a very good lawyer to get you out of this."

"I need a lawyer who won't take a plea deal under any circumstances,” Snape answered.

"Of course. Why should you spend time in prison for something that you didn't do?" Lucius answered in a somber tone.

"I also want one who won't put me on the stand for any reason. No matter what happens, I will not take the stand. That is non-negotiable."

Lucius scratched his chin. "I understand. I'll leave that between you two, but I can't…" Then, Lucius' eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. "Never mind. I know the perfect lawyer. One who will fulfill both conditions."

“You do?" Snape asked.

"Yes. This particular person owes me a great deal, putting me in a great bargaining position."

"Is this lawyer any good?"

"Would I help anyone but the best?" Lucius asked.

Snape relaxed. “Fair enough"

"All you have to do is not be a git,” Lucius replied.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." Lucius cleared his throat before yelling, “Guard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! It is deeply appreciated.
> 
> Also to everyone who celebrates it: Happy Fourth of July!


	3. Chapter 3

_Your soul is dried up and crinkled, like the pages of the books you read._

Was that the exact quote, or was it worded differently? Regardless, the words still weighed on Hermione’s soul, though she didn’t quite know why. It was said by someone for whom she had little respect, and at the time she paid it no heed. It wasn't true, or at least she hoped it wasn't true. Maybe it was. She didn't know anymore.

She looked down at the file she'd been reading and returned her thoughts to the case before her. It was a robbery case with weak evidence. Getting her client off wouldn't take much. She would set up an appointment with the prosecutor's office for this afternoon and see if she could convince them to drop the charges.

She took out a parchment and a quill. As she prepared to dip into the ink, she heard a knock.

Hermione smiled, hoping that the prosecutor was saving her the trip. She left the quill in the ink. “Come in.”

"Hello Miss Granger," a voice purred through the open door.

Her throat dried. A chill went up her spine. 

A man entered, his expression as arrogant as ever. He wandlessly shut the door behind him. 

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?" she hissed. "I'm busy."

"Yes, you must be swamped with this robbery case, especially since your client was cleared of all charges an hour ago," Lucius replied.

"What? How did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"Money does amazing things," Lucius replied as he approached her desk and whipped out a letter from his pocket. “The prosecutor told me to give you this. It's informing you of everything, including the name of the new suspect."

She yanked it from his hands and began reading it. Frowning, she gave it back to him. "I should have been informed of this.”

"I believe I just did."

"Lucius, what exactly do you want?"

"Ah, always to the point. I've always admired that about you. Well, maybe not always, but you have had your moments," Lucius mused.

"Thanks," she drawled.

"Now, Miss Granger, do you remember when you became an American citizen?” Lucius asked.

"Yes, I do," she raised an eyebrow.

"You promised me a favor, did you not?" Lucius began.

"Under duress, I suppose I did," Hermione replied.

Lucius chuckled. "Well, it's time to collect on that favor."

She sighed. "What is the nature of this favor?”

"I want you to defend someone," Lucius replied.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine."

"A recent one or a former Death Eater?"

"You actually know him quite well," Lucius answered, "a Mr. Severus Snape."

She stared at him with a blank expression.

“Did you hear me?” Lucius asked. “Severus Snape needs representation.”

"So they finally did make an arrest in Rita Skeeter's death," she whispered as she looked down at her desk.

"I need you to defend him," Lucius answered.

She looked back up, a fierce determination in her eyes. "I only defend innocent people."

"No," Lucius answered, "you only defend people that you believe are innocent. You try them in your mind and convince yourself that they are innocent, but whether or not they are will remain a mystery.”

“Most of my clients are cleared of all charges.”

“You know as well as I do that a 'not guilty' verdict doesn't mean that a defendant is innocent, it simply means that the prosecution was inadequate. We both know how many people are let off for one charge or another, only to find out that they committed that exact same felony a year later."

"There are also innocent people convicted wrongly each year. Take Sirius Black…"

"Oh yes, the defense attorney's favorite case-Sirius Black. Somehow one person's wrongful conviction is supposed to prove that prosecutors are evil while defense attorneys are noble and good. Have you ever considered that you could be just as wrong about someone as that prosecutor was about Black?"

"Insulting my profession won't convince me to help Professor Snape," she warned.

"I'm not trying to insult your profession. I obviously find it very useful in situations such as this. I'm simply telling you defending Severus isn't the immoral request that you're making it out to be," Lucius answered.

"If you want legal advice, then I suggest that you find someone who will make a good plea bargain with him.”

"He doesn't want a plea bargain.”

"Of course he doesn’t.”

"He also doesn't want legal advice. He wants a defense attorney who will clear him of all charges."

"You need to look elsewhere. I won't do it.”

"Because you believe he's guilty," Lucius answered.

"Because I don't know if he's innocent,” Hermione argued.

"Then talk to him," Lucius answered.

She scowled. "My life is in Philadelphia now. I can't just drop everything and go to Georgia."

"What exactly do you have here that is so important? I just settled your last case. Do you have a boyfriend now? No, no picture on the desk. A dying relative? No, they're all in Australia, and are still healthy from what I've heard. An active social life? No, not your style. Heck, if it weren't for all the books I'd wonder if this was just some storage space," Lucius answered.

"This conversation is over," Hermione growled. "I already said no, though I can give you the names of some other attorneys if you want."

"None understands Severus or Rita Skeeter as well as you do," Lucius answered.

"True," she smirked. "How many other attorneys could say that they've captured the victim in a jar?"

Lucius grinned. ”Not many.”

She continued, "I hope Snape can find some one to defend him. At the very least, everyone deserves a good defense.”

“But you won’t do it.”

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”

"Yes, I'm sorry too,” Lucius replied. “Expect to see the BOWI in your office tomorrow.”

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would the Bureau of Wizarding Immigration come to see me?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that the muggle States are cracking down on illegal immigration and the Wizarding States are following suit, if only to retain their autonomy. It would be a shame if someone in the bureau found out that you didn't file form 32XY."

"I signed form 32XY! I watched you process it,” Hermione argued.

"Yes, but your citizenship was quite accelerated if you know what I'm saying. Almost suspiciously so."

Hermione banged on her desk. "You were the one who expedited it. I trusted you to turn it in."

"Perhaps I did, but you know Americans and losing things," he replied.

She glared at him. "Fine, I will talk to him. Are you happy?"

"I'd be happier if you agreed to defend him," he answered.

"If I can't defend him in good conscience, then I'll find him someone who can. Deal?"

"We'll talk after you've seen him."

She snarled, knowing that she'd get nowhere arguing further with him. "Let's go."

Lucius purred. "I knew that you'd see things my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It really keeps me going!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had never considered the appearance of Terminus. Sure, she'd read about the city and seen some pictures of the skyline, but she'd never imagined the street view. She couldn’t say she wasn’t impressed. The streets were much wider than those in both Philadelphia and Hogsmede, yet they were free of litter and dirt. The sun seemed brighter, helped by the fact that it was in the seventies here whereas it was only expected to reach the fifties in Philadelphia. Then again, that was one of Terminus' selling points; it was warm all year round.

Lucius led the way, a look of determination in his eyes. Hermione slowed her pace as she took in the scenery. After a hundred feet, Lucius stopped to grab her hand. She glared at him and yanked free the appendage.

"Keep up," Lucius ordered.

"What is your hurry? It isn't like Professor Snape is going anywhere," Hermione spat.

"What made you think I was rushing to see him?" Lucius answered.

She continued to follow Lucius, practically running to keep up with him. Just when she felt too winded to continue, they arrived at an intersection where about thirty aurors stood in a row in front of a taped off section. For the first time, she realized that the streets were almost empty except for the law enforcement officers. She stopped while Lucius and a tall official-looking auror approached each other.

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"There is no other."

The auror nodded as he took out his wand. He then scanned Lucius and smiled. "All clear. Is she with you?"

Lucius looked back. Hermione was slumped over, panting. She scanned the area, looking for some place to sit. Lucius shook his head. How could she have gotten so out of shape these last few years?

"Yes, Ms. Granger is with me.”

Hermione walked over to them and smiled at the auror. The auror's eyes grew bigger. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, that's correct," she replied.

He pulled out his wand and scanned her. "All clear. Y'all technically aren't on the list, but I suppose Conway won't mind too much, 'specially if y'all are here to see Snape later."

"Thank you," Lucius answered, stifling a grimace.

The guard lifted the tape. Lucius led Hermione beyond the barrier. They strolled a few yards until she could more clearly see a building with two flights of stairs leading to a broad landing. At the top was a mahogany door with gold trim. The building itself was made of white brick with a small white dome at the top. While she had a decent view of the upper part of the building, the people crowded around the base of the staircase obscured her view of the bottom steps.

Some of the spectators were scribbling furiously on paper pads, while others were photographing the group of people at the top of the stairs. One man stood in front of the upper group. He was wearing what appeared to be designer robes, beaming. What immediately captured Hermione's attention was his piercing blue-gray eyes, full of drive and confidence almost to the point of being unnerving.

Then he spoke. The confidence radiating from his eyes was only enhanced by his booming voice. While it wasn't particularly deep, and he couldn't hide his southern accent, it was powerful.

"At nine forty-nine last night, we issued an arrest warrant for a Mr. Severus Tobias Snape for the murder of Miss Rita Skeeter, as well as for tamperin' with evidence and breaking and entering. He was arrested by our fine aurors without incident. As of right now, he's been processed and is in a jail cell. I will now take your questions."

"Mr. Conway!" a reporter yelled.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"There has been talk of moving the trial to Britain. What are the chances of that happening?" the reporter asked.

Mr. Conway answered, "Well, I believe that it's pretty likely that it'll stay here for a few reasons. One is that we have the evidence here, not in Britain. To take all our evidence over to Britain without it becoming contaminated in some way would be very difficult, indeed. Also, the crime occurred here, not in Britain. This is our jurisdiction, and we are more than capable of handling a trial of this magnitude. Those are the practical reasons. As for the personal ones, let's just say that studying in Britain gave me more connections than you can shake a stick at.”

“I see,” the reporter answered.

"Now that doesn't mean we won't have a hearing about it," Conway continued. "We want to make sure that Mr. Snape receives a fair trial while we ensure justice for Miss Skeeter. With the excellent law enforcement and justice system here in Terminus, I have no doubt we'll meet their expectations quite nicely. Next question. You, ma’am."

The woman he indicated lowered her hand. "Are you afraid that there may be more ex-Death Eaters living in Terminus and that they could reorganize and attack?"

"I have no proof of that. There hasn't been a spike in crime, nor have there been any recently reported hate crimes against muggleborns. I highly doubt that anyone is attempting to revive the Death Eaters in America. One must remember too in fairness to Mr. Snape that he was no longer involved with any of Voldemort's ex-followers, with the exception of Lucius Malfoy, who we believe poses no danger to the public. The investigators found no evidence of any Death Eater activities, though as always we’ll keep an eye out for any changes. Next question.” He pointed into the audience. “Yes, the lady in the red!"

"Does Mr. Snape have a lawyer yet?" she asked.

"As far as I know, no. No one's contacted me about it at least, though I suspect he's looking around for one," Conway gestured towards a man. "Next question. You sir.”

"There has been speculation that because Rita was a reporter, the media will unfairly bias this case. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I believe that's what makes our legal system so special. Our potential jury members will be carefully checked for any bias on either side. Remember, we don't try people in the court of public opinion. The media has a right to speculate, but in the end, it's up to impartial jurors to decide, though I do s'pect they will be sequestered once selected. Next question! You ma'am!"

"Yes, well I hear that you've just had a baby."

He and the carmel-skinned woman beside him grinned. "Yep, my wife just had a girl named Ishtar. Beautiful little thing. She takes after Calypso here, not me, thank goodness."

The reporters laughed as the woman blushed a little. Lucius looked over at Hermione, who had a wistful look in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. She glanced at him, but her thoughts still seemed to be elsewhere. Sighing, Lucius returned his attention to the press conference.

"My question is," the reporter continued, "is Calypso comfortable with your taking on such a high profile case?"

"I suspect that if she isn't, she'll be more than happy to let me know," he answered.

The reporters again laughed. Calypso chuckled as well. Hermione exhaled while Lucius shook his head.

"Well, that's all the time we have for now. I hope I answered all of your questions, and if y'all need anything more then y'all can owl me and I'll try to answer in a timely manner," Conway replied.

"Thanks," the reporters murmured.

Conway held out his hand to Calypso. They posed for a few pictures together, then turned around and walked into the station hand in hand. Hermione watched the crowd disperse. She and Lucius made no move to approach the station while the reporters were there. Once they'd left, Lucius headed up the stairs. Hermione followed, still lost in her thoughts.

As she entered the station, her attention returned to Professor Snape. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't really thought about how she'd feel about seeing him again. At the moment she didn't feel much of anything, except slight annoyance that Lucius had dragged her into this.

When she'd last seen Snape, he was about to be released from the hospital. They'd left on what she believed were very cordial terms. She'd thanked him for all that he'd done for the Wizarding World and he thanked her for saving his life in the shack. They'd shaken hands, and then he'd disappeared. Sometimes she'd wondered where he'd gone, but she never entertained those thoughts for long.

Lucius opened an interior door for her. She stepped through and nodded thanks. Then she glanced around.

Aurors and other investigators scurried back and forth; some barked orders while others clutched various documents. Lucius glided ahead of Hermione searching for someone. He approached a booth, and began talking to a blushing secretary. Hermione stood in the center and took everything in.

While Philadelphia had a decent sized wizarding community, it was only half the size of Terminus. She found herself both unsettled and comforted by the chaos. On the one hand, it would be easy to get lost in this police station, but on the other hand it took her mind off other matters.

In the corner of her right eye, she could see Mr. Conway and Calypso talking to someone in fine robes. For a moment, she wished she had the Weasley twins' extendable ear so she could hear what they were saying.

Just thinking about the twins made Hermione's heart squeeze until it hurt. She forced herself to breathe slower, a trick she'd taught herself when she got nervous in the courtroom. Breaking down right now would do no good.

She took a deep breath. Perhaps her reluctance had nothing to do with Snape's supposed innocence or guilt. Maybe it had more to do with her and the years leading up to her departure from Britain. As much as she hated to admit it, Snape was a part of her old life. Maybe she didn't know how she felt about seeing Snape because she didn't want to know how she felt.

Hermione looked at the tiled floor, hoping to take her mind off of her growing anxiety. The tiles were pristine and stark white, giving the appearance of sterility and order. As she tried to make out some patterns, she heard Lucius bark, "Hermione!"

She looked up. Beside him was a female auror. She extended her hand. "My name is Perpetua Gray, the lead officer in Mr. Snape's case."

Hermione shook her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'll be examining his case."

"Are you his attorney?" she asked.

"She's considering it," Lucius answered.

Perpetua nodded."If you will just follow me. Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you'll remember my warning about the walls and their affect on hexes. Miss Grainger, I s'pect you already know that, seeing as to how they are becoming standard in every jail."

Hermione nodded as she took them to the hallway. Perpetua opened the door and entered, followed by the others. As Lucius made small talk with Perpetua, Hermione’s stomach churned. She was probably not who Snape expected or wanted as an attorney, and quite frankly she wasn't sure that she wanted him as a client either. Before she could consider darting out of the station, though, Perpetua stopped.

The auror unlocked and opened the barred door. Hermione's heart sunk. Snape didn't deserve this; not after everything he'd done. Then again, murderers needed to be punished, that is if they were guilty.

"Here you go," Perpetua began, interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you so much Ms. Gray," Lucius answered.

"Please, call me Perpetua. The Ms. Stuff is all too formal for me," she replied.

Lucius smiled. "Okay then, Perpetua."

Hermione and Lucius entered. Perpetua shut the door and moved her wand in a way that led Hermione to believe she was undoing a spell. “Severus. I have your attorney,” Lucius announced.

"You do?" Snape drawled.

He approached Hermione and stopped. For a moment he took in the sight of her. Then a flicker of rage in his eyes ignited into a flame

"Her?" he snapped. "I ask for a defense attorney, and you bring her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I'll go back to posting "Now That Your Rose Is In Bloom," and I'll continue the every other week cycle from there.
> 
> Thank you for all your support! It is deeply appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

All morning Snape had vacillated between the dream of his freedom and the nightmare of receiving the Dementor's kiss. Although at times his sense of dread was unbearable, he held onto a shred of optimism. If anyone could find an attorney who could set him free it would be Lucius Malfoy. Snape was certain that his friend would provide him with only the best.

Then he saw Miss Granger.

Granted, if Snape was honest with himself he didn't know exactly know what he envisioned his attorney. He didn't care if it was a man or woman, but he did expect someone older. Then again, he didn't want one who was too old because they'd remember life when Tom Riddle and Voldemort were alive and could possibly be more unforgiving towards him than one who didn't remember as much. Nevertheless, the attorney in his head was dressed more formally, had an American accent, and did not have bushy hair. 

Yet there Miss Granger was, standing in front of him looking as though she had just received a life sentence. He couldn't blame her; if he were in her place he wouldn’t want this job either.

His heart beat faster as he clenched his jaw. He’d left Britain to escape people like Ms. Granger. The last thing he wanted was a reunion with the Golden Trio in the middle of a murder investigation.

Speaking of which, when did she come to the US? He'd heard somewhere that she was a defense attorney, but he'd always assumed that she was still in Britain.

Who cares? Snape certainly didn't.

"Severus," Lucius scolded. "This is the attorney I told you about.”

"I asked for an attorney, not an amateur house elf crusader,” Snape snapped back.

"Excuse me,” Hermione interjected, her face now glowing red. ”I'm right here.”

Snape glowered at her. "It's doubtful you're qualified to take on a case such as this."

“If you would speak to me then I think you'll find that I am extremely professional and fully qualified to defend you,” Hermione continued.

Snape snorted. "Where exactly did you go to law school?"

"The Wizarding Law Institute of Salem, Massachusetts. Surely you've heard of it," Hermione replied.

"Impressive, though confusing. Why are you here and not in Britain?" he asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern," she replied, her eyes warning him not to delve any further. Though he wasn't intimidated by her gaze, he decided not to press the issue. She would be gone in a few minutes anyway.

"So, how exactly did Lucius coerce you into taking this case, or is this another chance for you to play hero?" Snape replied.

Hermione's glare hardened. "You know Professor Snape; you could be appreciative that I'm even here. I didn't have to come.”

"I sense that Lucius gave you little choice in the matter," Snape drawled. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be looking at me as if I was the most disgusting man alive.”

“I don’t believe you’re disgusting,” Hermione argued.

Snape huffed.

“Despite your foul attitude,” she replied. "I'm still willing to help."

Snape’s muscles tensed. "You never could stop your crusades, could you? Whether it's house elves or convicts, you just cannot stop crusading for some cause."

"I fight for what I believe is right.”

"So then you believe that I'm innocent?”

Hermione sighed. "I don't know enough about this case to make a determination."

"So," Snape raised his voice, "you could decide at any moment to simply leave me hanging because you, like everyone else, believe that I'm guilty.”

"I never said that I thought you were guilty,” Hermione argued. "I believe there's a chance you aren't guilty, but I don't know yet."

"So in spite of your indecisiveness, you think that you can convince a jury that I'm not guilty.”

"Well it won't be hard if you're innocent.”

"I am innocent!"

Hermione stepped back.

Snape turned to Lucius, who couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. For a moment Hermione wondered if this was a practical joke, but beneath the veneer of Severus’ hardened expression she could see a hint of fear.

"I think I've done quite well for you," Lucius began.

"I don't want some know-it-all Gryffindor lawyer,” Snape argued. “I want a real defense attorney.”

"Here I thought we had made some kind of peace," Hermione growled.

“You were mistaken.”

“Oh really? Because I recall you once calling me intelligent and brave during a conversation in the hospital. Or did you forget about all that?"

"Miss Granger," he replied with no emotion.

She replied in a low voice, "Just forget I ever came here."

"Really?" Lucius' word came out more as a threat than a question.

"I promised that I'd look at the case, and I did.Good day, Professor Snape. I honestly hope you can find someone to defend you.”

Snape blinked.

“Guard!"

Snape didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at her with vacant, emotionless eyes. Perpetua peered into the cell. "Are you ready to leave, Lucius?"

"No," Lucius answered. "Severus and I still need to talk. Thank you again for coming, Miss Granger."

She nodded, her eyes still hardened from the fight. Perpetua put a freezing spell on Snape and opened the door. Hermione stormed out, leaving Perpetua to shut the door behind her. Then the guard unfroze Snape, who in turn groaned.

"I'll never get used to that.”

"Then fight to get out.”

"I'm attempting to do just that.”

"By scaring away your attorney?" 

"She wasn't my attorney."

"She was willing to help if you had let her.”

"I want a real attorney.”

“She is a real attorney.”

Severus’ scowl returned.

"At least she was willing to consider that you could be innocent,” Lucius continued. “That's more than any other attorney can say right now.”

Snape was silent for a moment. He looked down and swallowed the little saliva that remained in his mouth. "That was my last chance, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't fret too much,” Lucius replied. “I have a feeling that Granger will be back."

Snape asked, "What makes you say that?"

Lucius smirked. "She's curious, and knowing her, she won't let this go."

He sighed. "I hope she won’t."

They were silent for a moment.

“I wasn’t expecting her,” Severus whispered.

"Well, now that you are, perhaps you could think about how not to be a git when she comes back," Lucius answered.

"If she comes back," Snape replied.

Lucius’ smile grew. "She'll be back, don't worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I accidentally posted this as a chapter for "Now That Your Rose Is In Bloom." I should have everything cleared up now.
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slouched on a bench in the station. All around her aurors scurried about, shouting orders at each other. From what she could gather, there was an illegal potions bust and the suspects were being brought in soon. For a moment she wondered if they'd tie that to Snape as well.

She considered apparating back to Philadelphia and forgetting everything that had happened, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. As much as she would have liked, she just couldn't forget that Snape had saved her and the rest of the wizarding world multiple times, yet never received proper thanks. He had sacrificed twenty years of his life for a cause, only to be thrown in prison when he was on the verge of finding peace.

While Hermione no longer read the papers, she did hear things from the other attorneys in her law office. The rumor had been that Rita Skeeter was writing a book on Snape entitled, _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ According to them, making sure the scandalous contents in the book never saw the light of day was Snape's motives for murder. If Hermione was being honest with herself, it was a strong one. She knew from personal experience how Skeeter twisted things. Hermione's muscles tightened just thinking about the many times she’d graced the front page of _The Daily Prophet,_ her personal tragedies nothing more than fodder for gossip…

Still, Rita didn't deserve to die. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, Rita was free to publish whatever she chose as long as it didn't constitute slander. There was no evidence of her book sinking to that level, hence she may have been practicing her freedom of expression.

Hermione shifted her left foot. Perhaps I can find him another attorney. Maybe there is a good defense attorney who could handle him possibly being guilty. Then I could still help him without compromising my integrity. Plus it would keep Lucius and BOWI off of my back. Yes, that plan could work....

"Penny for your thoughts ma'am?"

Hermione looked up. Conway stood over her, his eyes full of genuine concern.

"I was,” Hermione swallowed. “I was just thinking about a case."

"You… aren't you Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio?" he asked.

She forced herself to smile. "Yes, I am."

"My name's Adrian Conway. I'm the District Attorney here in Terminus,” he answered. “It's an honor to meet you, ma’am."

For a moment, she thought his name sounded familiar, but before she could summon the memory he extended his hand. She shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I saw your press conference and was very impressed."

"Thanks, ma’am.”

"Congratulations on the baby. Where is your wife, anyway? I saw her here earlier,"

"She went home but I had some things to finish up here, so I couldn’t quite join her yet.”

"Oh," Hermione answered. "Did your errands have to do with the Snape case?"

"Yes," he answered.

"If you don't mind, could I discuss the case with you? I don't want to pry, but, well, it's complicated," she answered.

He raised his eyebrows. "You aren't a reporter are you?”

“No," she replied. "I'm, well, let's just say that I'm a friend of Snape's."

"Friend," he drawled as he examined her. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first and foremost I'm an attorney," she began.

"You're an attorney?" His face lit up. "If I’d have known that I would've asked you to come into my office sooner. Follow me.”

He led her to a hallway across the room from the one that led to the jail. They continued until he opened a door halfway down on the right. She almost gasped, then gulped.

She'd never seen a room this nice in Philadelphia. It was huge with pristine white walls and an immaculate dark blue Oriental rug. In the middle was a large mahogany desk with two neat stacks of files, one on each side. In the center of the desk were two pictures. One was of Conway in a suit and Calypso in a wedding dress dancing and beaming as they gazed into each other's eyes. The other was of a little boy gazing at a baby who Hermione assumed was Ishtar.

"The boy's name is Nergal," Adrian began as he sat in a leather chair behind his desk. “He’s my son.”

“How old is he?”

"He's about two years old now."

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you name him after the Babylonian god of the underworld and of chaos?”

He shrugged. "Everyone else uses Greek, Roman, or English names. We wanted to be a little different."

"Well, they are beautiful children," she replied as she glanced again at the photo.

"Ma'am, as much as I'd love to talk about my kids, I don't think that's why you're here," Adrian answered.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "Indeed."

"What involvement exactly do you have in the Snape case?"

"You see, I was called in to act as an attorney for Mr. Snape."

"Oh. So I suppose you want the case."

“No, not necessarily. I wanted to know…" she paused, "If an attorney were to take his case, then what would you recommend he or she do?"

"You're asking the prosecutor this?"

"I'm speaking with you as a fellow attorney, not as opposing council. Surely you can appreciate that."

"Yes I can, it's just unusual," he took a deep breath. "If you want the truth, then I'd get him one hell of a plea bargain."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You know as well as I do that from a defense perspective, some cases can go to trial, and some shouldn't. This is one that probably shouldn’t.”

"Mr. Snape doesn't want a plea bargain.”

"Then he'd better pray that his attorney can convince a jury that he deserves a lesser sentence."

"Excuse me,” Hermione almost spat.

"Look Miss Granger," Adrian answered. "I don't know how much you know about the case, but things don't look good for him, and I'm not saying that simply because I'm the prosecutor either. The truth is that he's the only one with real motive, and all the evidence points to him."

"So, what kind of a defense can he hope for?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Adrian answered, "He's got people who want to defend him, but I s'pect they just want their fifteen minutes of fame and their picture in the paper for defending an ex-Death Eater."

"But he's more than that,” Hermione argued. "He's more than just one of Voldemort's followers. He made a mistake and he has spent the rest of his life paying for it. He saved the world, and instead of thanking him, we're prosecuting him.”

"Miss Granger, is that an opening statement?" he asked.

"No, I mean," Hermione replied. "I have no idea."

"Look," Adrian replied. "I'm sure you're aware of Terminus' demographics. We have one of the highest numbers of half bloods and muggle borns in the Wizarding world. People here, while they may not know what exactly a Death Eater is, they have an idea of what they stood for. That kind of ideology really isn't looked at kindly here."

"Isn't that why we have unbiased juries?"

"They may not have a bias, but in my experience no juror is completely ignorant of the facts.”

She frowned. "So basically, the only people who are even considering taking this case are fame chasers?"

"Just judging from the owls that I've seen and who sent them, yes," he answered.

"Thank you Mr. Conway. You've helped me tremendously."

"Anytime. I suppose I'll see you around, then?"

"Maybe," she replied as she stood up. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I'd make up my mind before the vultures swoop in, but that's just me," he answered as he stood. He extended his hand again. "It was a pleasure to meet you though. You really are a lovely woman to talk to."

She shook his hand. "Thanks again Mr. Conway. It was pleasant talking to you as well."

He released her hand from his grip. "I hope to see you again soon, even if it's just to chat.”

"Thank you.”

Then she left his office, her mind swirling. When she reached the main foyer, she saw Lucius standing in the corner, smirking. She walked over to him.

"I saw you walk out with Conway," he began.

“I may have spoken with him for a minute or two," she replied.

“Did you learn anything of value?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you.”

Lucius’ smirk only widened.

“If you want to help Professor Snape, please tell me where the library is, as well as a decent motel,” Hermione answered. “I have a feeling I'll be spending the night here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you've given this story! I appreciate all of it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione entered her hotel room and took note of her surroundings. The room was simple with cream walls and a big oak writing desk, in front of which was a green cushioned chair. In the center was a queen-sized bed with a green comforter and five oversized pillows. For a moment she smirked at how Slytherin the room appeared, but then her mind returned to the task at hand.

She took a pile of papers from her bag and placed them on the desk. Then she cast a spell and enlarged them. She stared at the newspapers for a moment, lost in thought.

Since she'd left Britain, she'd made a point of not reading newspapers. There was really no need because anymore her life revolved around her cases. Everything she needed to know about those could be found in the police reports and statements. If she wanted to know about anything outside of her cases, her coworkers were more than happy to gossip or discuss current events during their lunch break. Just the thought of reading newspapers again was enough to make her stomach churn.

The hiss of a shower in another room returned her to the present moment.

Perhaps a glass of water would help her focus. She scrounged around in the bathroom until she found a cup, then cast an Aquamenti spell to fill it. Smiling, she took the cup to her desk and sat down. After taking a sip, she began to look over the papers.

All of the papers were on special loan from the Terminus Public Library. She was surprised they'd had so many in stock, but the librarian claimed that they always bought several copies of an edition occurring on a major news day. While that wasn't an unusual practice, at least not in Philadelphia, it was pleasant nonetheless. Still, she'd have to return the papers by the next afternoon, meaning that she only had one night to make her decision.

She held up the first one. It was the _Terminus Times_ from the day Rita Skeeter had been murdered. She examined the picture. At first, all she could see was a teary eyed and sneezing Perpetua Gray answering questions. Then Perpetua moved away, exposing Rita's corpse. Hermione cast a spell and froze the image.

Something wasn't right.

Rita’s death appeared to have been death by a spell, probably some sort of curse which would've killed in one hit. Hermione cocked her as she further examined the image. In most of the murder cases she'd seen, the victim's body was on its back, facing the sky. Rita's corpse was on her stomach with her face to the ground facing away from the door. Whoever had killed her had attacked her from behind, unless the body was moved between the time of the murder and the time the picture was taken. The only two people who might do that, though, would be the perpetrator or the police, neither of which had a clear motive for flipping the body over. She wasn't lying in a way which suggested that she was posed, either.

Hermione began reading:

**British Reporter Murdered in Hotel!**

Hermione shrugged. It wasn't the most creative title, but it wasn't slandering anyone either, a nice change of pace.

_Around ten EST last night, Terminus Aurors were called by a Mr. Samuel Anderson, a hotel employee who had been contacted by a Mr. Ares Philips to open Ms. Rita Skeeter's room. She had failed to show up for a talk with Wizarding World hero Harry Potter at the Terminus University of Advanced Wizardry._

Hermione grimaced. Why on earth did Harry have to be involved with all this? Couldn’t she be free of him once and for all?

She took a deep breath. This case wasn't about Harry's issues or hers.

" _I was concerned when she failed to show up," Ares Philips says. "She wouldn't have missed that engagement for the world. It's not everyday that the Boy-Who-Lived speaks to a university."_

_Authorities discovered her dead in her room. Initially, investigators suspected a robbery, but nothing of value was taken except a copy of_ **_Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ ** _,the victim's latest work on Britain's Great War. Later, investigators confirmed that Severus Snape himself had been living within the Terminus city limits for over a decade. Mr. Philips later verified that Ms. Skeeter had recently seen Mr. Snape._

" _The morning before she died, she told me that she'd interviewed Mr. Snape. According to her he was extremely upset about the book being potentially published. Still, Rita was determined as ever to publish it. That's just who she was," Mr. Philips claims. “Always someone who couldn’t let go of a story.”_

_While chief investigator Perpetua Gray is quick to remind reporters that every suspect is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law, she is also quick to say that Mr. Snape is currently being questioned, along with others who claim to hold information about the case; including a witness who claims to have heard the confrontation between Mr. Snape and Ms. Skeeter._

_In the meantime, Rita's body will continue to be examined and will then be transferred to Britain, where it will be interred._

Hermione stopped reading and looked back at the picture of Rita's body. If she had fought with Snape earlier in the week, then why had she turned her back to him? No one had made any mention of wards being disabled or down, so why did she let him in? Or did she? Perhaps Snape could've disabled the wards, but then why not spend some time disposing of the body? Why did he take the time to find and destroy the copy of her book, but spend no time disposing of her body? That didn't sound like Snape. No, if he killed someone he would've disposed of the body first and then worried about the manuscript. He was too smart for anything else. Also, if Rita had just fought with someone, she never would've turned her back on them, at least not without putting some protective spell on herself.

Hermione shook her head That was the problem with these investigators; no one knew either the victim or the suspect like Hermione did. Snape wouldn't have risked the Dementor's kiss by being dumb enough to leave a body around and Rita wouldn't have been dumb enough to let someone she'd just fought with have the chance to kill her. Granted, DA Conway had mentioned something about forensic evidence, so these observations wouldn't amount to reasonable doubt, but in her mind, the doubt was beginning to build.

She unfroze the picture and watched the investigators look at Rita's body. In truth, Snape had never stood a chance of not being accused, not with his ex-Death Eater status and his past. Still, to Hermione it made no sense that he would commit this crime, especially in such a lazy manner. Everything in her mind was screaming that Snape was innocent, but this only begged the question. If he didn't do it, then who did? Who else had motive or the means? Obviously it was someone Rita knew, but who?

Then Hermione sighed and slumped back in the chair. Part of her still didn't want to take this case, not because it would be hard but because there were already parts of it that she didn't want to explore. Still, could she ever forgive herself if she just stood by while Snape was convicted?

With those thoughts in mind, she stood up and crawled into her bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, wondering what her next move would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Snape picked at his food with his fork, debating whether or not to take a bite. His stomach ached, but the meal consisted of a biscuit which had to be at least two days old, drowned in something more reminiscent of battery acid than gravy. There were also grapes, but their contents revealed themselves far too easily at the slightest touch. The only thing that remotely appealed to him was the orange juice, and that was only because it was tasteless.

He took a sip from the juice and stared down at his food again. Perhaps sleep would be more appealing. Last night he hadn't rested nearly as well as he'd hoped. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were crowds of people and Dementors swarming him. Some were laughing, others were jeering, but all looked at him with the same disgust and hatred. Those looks haunted him more than the presence of the Dementors.

After each nightmare, he’d wake up panting. After catching his breath he would roll over and try to think of something else. Soon he'd find there were very few thoughts that didn't lead back to his current situation, generating the nightmare all over again. In all, he'd gotten a little over three hours of sleep, though he admitted that was probably a generous figure.

He heard approaching footsteps down the hall and took a deep breath. Visitors were a mixed blessing. On the one hand, he yearned for the company, but on the other hand he hated being stupefied. He prepared himself for the inevitable casting of the spell as he put down his fork. For a moment he wished he had his wand so he could make the food disappear, but he was giving up hope of ever seeing that instrument again.

"Severus Snape!”

If he never heard Perpetua’s voice again, he'd be all too happy.

"Yes," he growled.

"You have a visitor."

He groaned and braced his muscles. Once again, she paralyzed him. Then he heard another set of footsteps. The door shut and he felt his muscles relax as the spell was removed.

“Professor Snape?"

At first he didn't know what to say. In spite of Lucius' assurances, he didn't expect Hermione to come back, yet here she was before him.

"Miss Granger. I see you've returned.”

She approached him. He could see her silhouette in the shadows, and a little of her features. He had to admit she had grown into a woman's body since he'd last seen her, not that he would ever admit that aloud.

"Is there a place to sit down?" she asked.

Snape indicated the bed. She examined the metal cot with its thin cushion, white sheets and brown blanket. She sat down, and yelped when she felt how hard it was. Snape huffed. ”Believe it or not, these are more comfortable than the ones at Azkaban."

"Probably not something a jury needs to know," she answered.

"No it is not," he replied.

Hermione ran her finger alone the edge of the bed.

"Why did you come back?" he asked. “You have no reason to return, unless Lucius is threatening to reveal some career ending secret.”

Hermione smirked. "For someone facing the Dementor's Kiss, you sure have a lot of balls talking like that to the one person who believes you may be innocent."

She could see his eyes bulge and his mouth hang open.

"You truly believe I'm innocent?"

“Yes.”

“What changed your mind?"

"The murder was too lazy for you. I know how methodical you are when you make potions and how well you covered your tracks when you were spying. The idea of you leaving a body behind for someone to find is ludicrous. If you really committed this murder, we'd still be looking for the corpse.”

"Great, my exoneration depends on my skill at murder," Snape replied.

"No," Hermione answered. "There was a more important detail that bothered me."

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Rita was found face down, as in her back was to her killer when she died. If you two really had as bad of a fight as everyone claims, there's no way she'd just turn around and let you hex her into oblivion," she replied.

Snape bit his lower lip.

She patted the bed beside her. Snape sat down.

"Do you want me as your attorney?" she began. "If not, I can find you another one, but I don't know if they'll listen to my theory."

"Yesterday," Snape began. "I was in a state of shock. Now that I've had a chance to consider the idea, I've realized that you would be a more than adequate attorney, especially if you think I'm innocent. You are probably the only one besides Lucius and me who holds this belief."

"Well, the rest of the world doesn't matter, as long as I can convince twelve jurors that you're innocent, which I believe I can, unless you've changed your mind about a plea."

"Why would I take a plea deal for something I did not do?"

"My thoughts exactly,” she gave him a small smile. “Now, am I officially your attorney?"

He sighed. "Yes Miss Granger, it seems that I am officially putting you on retainer. You will be paid quite handsomely for your services."

"I usually charge two hundred and seventy-five dollars an hour," she replied.

"I'm willing to pay five hundred dollars an hour, and if that's not sufficient to cover the cost of moving here, then I will pay more," he answered.

Hermione blinked. “Are you serious?”

“I am. Compensating you will not put me in financial peril.”

"Really, uh, Mr. Snape, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing and take the money," he replied. "I own my own apothecary and over the past decade it has become quite lucrative, as has my brand of potions. Also, I inherited quite a bit from my maternal grandparents. Trust me, if you can secure my freedom, then no cost will be spared to make this less inconvenient for you."

She gazed into his eyes and saw self-loathing. She wanted to hug him or give him some other comforting gesture, but decided against it. "I will admit that the change in location is somewhat problematic, but defending an innocent person, particularly one who has saved my life more times than I can count, is never inconvenient for me."

"Miss Granger," he replied. "Do not idealize me. The prosecution certainly isn't."

"I'm merely telling you who you are. The prosecutor can say whatever he wants, but he'll never know you the way I do," she answered.

Snape fidgeted. 

"Now," Hermione continued, "before I announce that I've agreed to represent you, I need to know what happened between you and Rita Skeeter."

"Which part?" he asked.

"All of it," she replied. "Tell me everything from the time you reached America to this moment."

"Well, you know about the trial in Britain, and how I left, hoping to never be heard from again," he began. "I considered several locations before moving here. My first choice was New York, but it wore on me after a month. I tried to go out West to Nebraska or Wyoming, but the vast space was far from comforting. I remember talking to a muggle from Atlanta in a hotel in Omaha. He was talking about how big the city was and how he got lost all the time, but that there was still something beautiful and peaceful about it. I researched Terminus and decided to at least visit. Within a week I apparated onto Stone Mountain and saw Atlanta for the first time. It took my breath away.  That was the first time I felt at home anywhere. I moved to Terminus, set up my apothecary there, and became successful. Life was going well for me.”

“Where does Rita Skeeter come into all this?”

“Two months ago, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Rita Skeeter, as slimy as ever, smirking like she'd just discovered the story of the century. She pushed past me and began raving about how I was a success story and some other rubbish. I asked if I could be of service. I'll never forget gleam in her eyes when she said, 'I'm writing your biography.’”

Hermione nodded.

“Needless to say, I was stunned. I asked her what she was prattling on about. She told me that she'd started work on this book, and that she just needed to interview me for credibility and to get a few details straight. I gave her curt answers, hoping she would leave within a few minutes. After five minutes she asked me, 'Tell me, did you lose your virginity to Lily Evans?’”

Hermione swallowed.

“I will admit to losing my temper. It was such a degrading question, and she was disgusting for ever considering it. I yelled that my relationship with Lily was none of her business. She then told me that she'd just say that I did. I shouted, 'You bitch! I said no such thing! Are you really going to print that garbage?'

That's when she told me about the manuscript and how she'd already written most of it. She just wanted to know if I wished that I was Harry's father. I yelled at her to leave. She laughed and then asked if I ever envied Sirius Black. I yelled, 'no!'

She wrote something down and thanked me for my time. I asked her where she was going. She said that she was off to put the finishing touches on her masterpiece. I yelled, 'You'll publish that thing over my cold dead corpse!'

She looked at me, smirked, and answered, 'What are you going to do, kill me?’"

Hermione folded her hands.

“I'll admit the thought crossed my mind, but not for long. Instead, I watched her leave, then punched the wall. My whole life was about to be exposed, just when I'd finally put everything behind me. It was like the English trial all over again, only this time everything would be outright lies. After attacking my wall for a few minutes, I took out some Firewhiskey and proceeded to drink myself into oblivion. I passed out around midnight.”

“What happened then?”

“The next night was the night I brewed. The conditions were perfect. There was a full moon, which I needed for some of my potions. I thought about Rita, but I'd already contacted Lucius via owl asking if he could do anything to stop the book from being published. He promised to look into it, but he said it may take awhile because he was currently on vacation in Monaco. His alibi's airtight, unlike mine.”

“I see.”

“The next morning, Perpetua Gray approached me. She said something about Rita being murdered. I was stunned, but I can't say I wasn't relieved. I gave Perpetua permission to search my place, and the aurors came up empty. She questioned me, and I told her the truth. It took them two more weeks to contact me again. They asked some follow-up questions throughout the investigation, but there was never any indication that they were on the verge of an arrest. I knew I was a suspect, but I had no idea people were already publicly accusing me of her murder.”

“They were probably too scared to say anything to your face,” Hermione replied.

“Perhaps,” Severus answered. “Anyway, two months after Rita appeared at my place, I was put under arrest. I cannot say I was completely shocked. I did not put up any resistance, hoping that would work in my favor. Now, I'm beginning to wonder where exactly I went wrong."

"You didn't go wrong anywhere," Hermione answered. "They just want a suspect in custody, but I refuse to let them punish an innocent man. Were the police harsh with you at all?"

"Compared to what I've experienced, they were quite kind," he answered.

"Did they question you upon coming to jail?"

“I was questioned when I came here, but after five questions I requested an attorney, and it was over."

"I see," she answered as she stood up. "Well, we'll both know more once I get the case files from DA Conway."

"I suppose we will,” he replied “All I ask is that make me one promise."

“What would that be?”

”No matter what happens, don't make me take the stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

"I do not believe I stuttered, Miss Granger," Snape began. "Under no circumstances am I to take the stand."

"Okay," Hermione drawled. “Why would you not want to take the stand?"

“First and foremost, I do not believe it will be necessary for me to defend myself. Surely there is another way to plead my case without recounting my life story in front of a judge and jurors .”

“How would you go about defending yourself then.?”

“Well if someone else committed the crime then that person should take the stand, not me.”

"Do you have an alternate suspect in mind?" 

"Do you really think I'd keep something like that to myself?"

Hermione shook her head. "Look, I'm the attorney here. If I don't think you'll need to take the stand, then you won't take it. Otherwise I will need to put you on that stand.”

“No," he argued. "I refuse to take the stand. That part is non-negotiable.”

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten on her fingers. She examined Snape. Everything about his story sounded right, and with so much at stake she doubted he was hiding things from her. Still, it was unusual for such a demand to be made on the first meeting.

"I'm afraid," she answered in a slow voice, "that I cannot make that promise right now. I'll need to review the case and see how things go."

"Miss Granger, I don't want to go on the stand,” he growled.

She replied in a controlled voice. "All I can promise is that I will do my best to keep you off the stand."

Snape glared at her, but he knew that this was the best she could offer. He nodded and his features slightly softened. "That will be sufficient for now."

She released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Good. I believe that's all we need to take care of today."

"Thank you Miss Granger," he replied.

She smiled. "Thank you, uh…"

"I suppose Mr. Snape would be sufficient," he replied.

"Honestly, I like to be on a first name basis with my clients," she replied. "I think it strengthens the bond of trust between us."

Snape’s eyes grew, but then he relaxed. "I suppose that would be appropriate now that we are both adults."

She smiled. Something about the gesture lifted his spirits for a brief moment. It wasn't enough to make him move his mouth, but his eyes softened.

"So, uh Severus," she began. "I'll get the files from DA Conway and review them tonight. Out of curiosity though, because it's been bugging me for a while, who is watching your store right now?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius said he'd take care of the finances. He's also agreed to house-sit, which means that he’s watching over my house elves," he replied. Then he raised his eyebrow. "We'd both appreciate it if you didn't set them free."

"Don't worry, I heard 'here comes Hermione and there go the house elves' enough times in law school to set that dream aside," she replied with a frown.

“That was quite cruel of them.”

“No, they were right. Freeing house elves was a stupid goal to begin with."

Snape watched as pain filled her eyes. He wondered if anyone else in her life noticed that pain, not that he was equipped to deal with it. Still, if she’d been hurt it made a certain amount of sense that she would defend him. Perhaps on some level she could relate to him. Maybe she wasn’t as unsympathetic as he’d imagined…

He stopped his thoughts there. Right now he needed a lawyer, not a therapist or a friend, though if he was honest both may be nice when he was done.

"I suppose I should make the announcement that I will be representing you," Hermione began, interrupting his thoughts.

"I suppose you should," Snape replied.

Hermione turned to leave. Snape gulped before he spoke his next words, "Hermione."

She looked back. "Yes Severus?"

"I, I am honestly pleased that you changed your mind about taking my case," he replied.

The pain was gone from her eyes. "You're welcome Severus. I'll let you know if anything important comes up."

"When will that be?" he asked.

She looked at him, stunned. Never before had she considered that he might get lonely. Sure, there was still a hint of edge in his tone of voice, but there was also some sadness in his eyes, as though he was growing desperate for companionship.

"I'll try to see you as often as I can. I can't promise that it will be every day, but it will be at least once a week," Hermione answered.

He nodded as the tension left his body. “That is reassuring.”

Hermione smiled. "Try to stay sane. I'll look into getting a better breakfast for you while I'm at it. That stuff doesn't even smell like pancakes."

"They're biscuits," Snape replied.

"Ew," she replied as she crinkled her face. "Yes, you need better food."

He smirked. "Well, if you could work on that I would be grateful."

"I'll do my best," she replied. "Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye Hermione," he answered.

She gave him one last smile and yelled, "Guard!"

Snape braced himself for his inevitable stupefaction. After a few moments, he felt his muscles tighten and heard Hermione leave. Then the door shut and he felt his muscles relax. He groaned, but felt a bit lighter after talking to Hermione. 

Maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry slammed the _Daily Prophet_ onto the table. Under his breath, he muttered more than a few curse words.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as she entered the breakfast nook carrying a green tea pot.

"She's defending him!” Harry yelled.

Luna poured some tea into Harry's cup. "Who's defending whom?" 

"Hermione! She's decided to defend Snape.”

“Hmm.”

“I figured that Lucius would pull something like this.”

“Why are you blaming Lucius?”

“Because it’s clear that he’s trying to upset us, and the easiest way to do so is to get Hermione involved. But why would Hermione agree?”

“Perhaps she thinks Snape is innocent.”

“Like she would know anything about Snape and his ability to kill.”

Luna poured some tea in her own cup before looking up. "You said yourself that you weren't sure if Snape would do something like this. Why is it so bad if Hermione defends him?"

"I know what I've said about Snape, but after listening to what you overheard and looking at the evidence.” Harry took a deep breath. “Snape has a temper. Sure, he's controlled and he holds things in, but everyone has a breaking point. Maybe Snape reached his. Merlin knows he didn't want anything coming out about him and my mother. Maybe he did kill Rita to keep it from coming out.”

“Just because he has motive doesn’t mean he’d actually commit murder.”

“I know, but honestly, after hearing some of the reports, I really think that he may have done it.”

Luna sat down and rubbed her enlarged stomach. "You never answered why it was so bad that Hermione defends him."

Harry sighed. "I honestly thought we'd seen the last of her when she left England. I never really thought much about what she'd do once she reached America, though looking back, becoming a lawyer does sound about right for her. What I don't get is why she'd take such a high profile case, especially one involving an ex-Death Eater. I mean, does she want to look worse than she already does? Is her career so important to her that she’d risk putting Snape in jail because she can’t keep herself together?"

"Hermione's always cared about her career, but she also has compassion. Maybe she saw that Snape needed someone to be sympathetic towards him. Maybe she saw herself in him. Maybe, in a weird way, she needed to take this case to have some closure," Luna replied.

Harry shook his head. “You might be right.”

Luna grinned.

“Anyway, she may not stay on for long. If they move it to Britain, Snape will certainly hire a different lawyer."

"You don't really think that that will happen though.”

He sagged. "No, I don't."

"Do you want it to be tried in Britain?" Luna asked.

"I just want it done and over with so we can move on with our lives.”

"Harry, it's no big deal for me to testify against Snape. He won't hurt me.”

"I'm not worried about you testifying," he replied. "It's just that the whole thing has me thinking. First, there was Snape and my mother, and now Hermione and all those issues."

"Perhaps you should focus on the present," she answered.

Harry smiled. "You're right, Luna. There's no sense in worrying about this case, at least not before the venue hearing."

She smiled back. "Do you want to look for pixiecorns with me?"

He shook his head as his eyes sparkled in amusement. "No thanks, Luna. Please be careful, though."

She stood up. "I'm always careful. I think the baby likes hunting things with me. He kicks when he senses something close by. It's almost like he has a gift for finding magical animals."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure he does."

 

***

"Thanks for coming, Miss Granger," Adrian Conway began.

"Thanks for being so accommodating," Hermione answered.

Conway smirked as she sat down. "Somehow, I knew you'd be back. I had a feeling you just couldn't let this case go."

Hermione replied, "I told Lucius and I'll tell you; I only defend innocent people."

"So you think Mr. Snape's innocent?" Conway asked with a raised eyebrow.

Determination engulfed her eyes like a wildfire. "I know that he's innocent. I can prove it, too."

"Well, I s'pose we'll see about that.”

“Indeed we will.”

“I like your spirit," Adrian replied. "It'll really come in handy when we go in front of the International Council."

The determination was extinguished. "I've never been in front of one before."

"I've seen one convene once back in Britain. It's really not a big deal. From what I understand this one'll have three American judges and three British judges. We'll argue why the trial should be in the United States and answer a couple of questions. They'll argue why it should be in Britain. It’ll be over in a few days.”

“Okay.”

“For clarification’s sake, your client does want the trial in the US, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "He feels that he'll have a fairer trial here."

"Good. It looks better if the defense is on my side," Conway replied. "It looks even better that there's a defense, period."

"Will I have to wait until the deliberations begin before I can examine the case files?"

"Oh heck no,” Adrian answered. "I can give them to you now. It'll probably look better for us if you are fully briefed. Granted, the investigation's still ongoing and people are still being interviewed, but I can give you what we have right now."

"Thank you,” Hermione replied. “Will you need to interview Mr. Snape again?"

"Yes," Adrian answered. "We'll need to do it with you present. He wouldn't submit to an interview otherwise."

"Has he been interviewed without representation?" she asked.

"Yes, the first time. He waived his right to an attorney and was for the most part cooperative. When we arrested him, he refused to talk until, well, you came," he replied.

"If it's okay, I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until tomorrow before you interview him. I need to get caught up or I won't be of much use, I'm afraid.”

"Of course Miss Granger. I'm sure if you talk to Perpetua we can get it on the schedule."

"Thank you," she answered.

Conway nodded and stood up. He drew out his wand and walked over to a drawer. After muttering a few Latin phrases, it opened. He pulled out some papers and shrunk them. Then he walked over to her and placed them in her open hand. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'll speak to Perpetua on the way out and get that interview scheduled as soon as possible."

"That'd be great," he replied.

"I'll also try to draw up a statement from Mr. Snape," she replied.

"That sure would be helpful," he replied. "We'll talk more about the International Council when you finish with that."

She nodded and stood up. “Thank you for everything.”

"No, thank you," he answered.

With that, Hermione shook DA Conway's hand and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione strolled into her hotel room and placed the miniature folder on the desk. After cracking her knuckles, she sat down and enlarged the documents. The file folder was thicker than she'd originally thought, but that didn't intimidate her. She'd learned early on that trying to get through a whole case file in one night was ludicrous. Rather, Hermione preferred to focus on the most pertinent documents first, saving the rest for later. Her main priority tonight would be the coroner's report. If she could understand that, she may unlock the case, or at least be able to speak about it.

She opened the file folder, revealing the stacked documents with the coroner's report in the front. Smiling, she took it out and began to examine it.

As the newspaper had reported, Rita Skeeter died from a single hex. Though the coroner couldn't make a solid determination as to which curse had been cast, he guessed it to be an Adva Kadvra, which told her nothing considering that anyone with any wizarding education and enough hatred in their heart could perform it with a little practice. 

She continued to read. According to the coroner, there could be no magical signature detected, which the coroner noted was consistent with the fact that there were tiny drops of Signature Concealment Potion found on the ground.

Hermione groaned. Of course there’d be Signature Concealment Potion involved.

A decade ago, someone had found a way to conceal magical signatures. All one needed to do was dip their wand into a potion, and for one hour, their magical signature would remain hidden. At first it was a boon to the law enforcement agency because they could now magically retrieve evidence without risking getting their own signatures on it. The infatuation with it ended though when corrupt potions makers taught criminals how to brew it. Soon, it was illegal to brew the potion without a special permit. Only a select few wizards owned permits to brew it.

One of those permit holders was Severus Snape.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. Just because Snape owned a permit to brew Signature Concealment potion didn't mean he brewed this one.

Upon reading the report again, a nagging doubt crept up. In order to get a permit, one must be able to demonstrate his or her ability to brew it correctly. If brewed improperly, it could drip and leave a sticky residue, as this one did. She couldn't imagine Snape improperly brewing this potion, especially when a criminal off the street could brew it perfectly. This piece of evidence could work in her favor.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny notebook. Then she enlarged and opened it. She took a quill from the holder, dipped it into some ink, and at the top of the parchment wrote **Coroner's Report**. Then, she jotted down a few notes. After she finished, she looked at the time. Only an hour had passed, and she still felt energetic enough to continue.

She turned over the next document. Time froze and her eyes bulged as she read the title and first line. When her lungs could no longer take the lack of oxygen, she gasped. Shaking her head, she looked at the title again.

**The Statement of Luna Xena Lovegood-Potter**

Hermione took another breath and reminded herself that from the looks of things, she was Snape's last hope. Even if she had problems with Harry, she held no ill will towards Luna.

No, she could do this.

**The Statement of Luna Xena Lovegood-Potter**

I, Luna Potter, am of sound mind and body. I testify that everything in this statement is the truth to the best of my knowledge. Any deception will be punishable under perjury. I also understand that due to my condition (pregnancy) that if the interview at any time becomes too stressful, I am allowed to leave without penalty.

Her signature was under the statement, as well as a notary's.

**Questioner: Luna Lovegood, what is your involvement with the defendant, Severus Snape?**

Luna: Well, he was my potions professor at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also taught my husband, Harry Potter. I fought along side him in the Great War. Then, we didn't see each other for years. I thought that a Beezle ate him a few years ago, and that's why he disappeared. It turns out that I was wrong. He's alive, though he should consider being less grumpy. Beezles like grumps.

**Q: Yes, uh,** **Beezles aside, when did you encounter him after the war?**

L: My husband and I went to Terminus because he was giving a lecture to a college. I was excited because Terminus is home to miniature toe eating dragons.

**Q: Miniature Tow Eating Dragons?**

Yes. They live in the grass and bite at toes. They like to live in or around urban areas, especially in hilly areas. Snape's house is near Stone Mountain, so I knew they'd be around his place.

**Q: Was that the only reason you were there?**

L: Well, that was the main one. I also wanted to see if he was really attacked by a Beezle as I suspected. If he was, his survival would've been incredible. No one's survived being attacked by a Beezle.

**Q: What exactly did you do when you got to his apothecary?**

L: Well, the toe dragons were a priority because they only come out during the evening hours when the sun first goes down but darkness hasn't yet completely engulfed the land. I remember arriving there and taking out my gear. My baby was so excited. He started kicking inside of me. I knew that meant the dragons were close by.

**Q: Was there anyone else there?**

L: Initially no, but after five minutes someone came into Snape's apothecary.

**Q: Who did you see?**

Rita Skeeter.

**Q: Rita Skeeter is the victim, correct?**

L: Yes.

**Q: Before this incident, had you had any prior relationship with Ms. Skeeter?**

I knew her as a reporter who often harasses my husband and me. When I saw her, I was about to alert him when I heard shouting.

**Q: Did you recognize the shouting?**

L: Yes,

**Q: Who was shouting?**

Rita and Snape.

**Q: Mr. Snape is the defendant?**

L: Yes.

**Q: Did you hear anything they said?**

L: Yes, I heard everything. It was easy since Snape had a window open.

**Q: What exactly did Mr. Snape and Ms. Skeeter say to each other?**

Rita Skeeter went up to Snape and yelled, "Do you know what a success story you are? Do you know how many people want to learn more about you?"

He answered, “Are you here to buy a potion, or are you here to prattle on like an idiot?”

She said, "I'm writing your biography."

Then, Snape yelled, "Excuse me?”

She said, “Yes, I am authorized to write your biography, but I need your help to do so.”

He shouted, “I don't remember giving you permission to do anything of the sort."

She then said, "You can't stop the news from coming out, Mr. Snape. All of the wizarding world wants to know who their savior is. Are you a scoundrel or a saint?"

He then said louder, “There is no way in hell this book will ever see the light of day.”

Then, she laughed and asked. "Is there something you're hiding? Did you lose your virginity to Lily Evans? Are the rumors that you're Harry Potter's father true?"

He screamed a few cuss words as I stood in shock. I never thought Harry looked like Severus Snape, but maybe I was wrong. I did a picture comparison later, and found that they do in fact look nothing alike, but that doesn't have anything to do with this.

Anyway, Snape yelled, "How could you desecrate her memory with such a vile question? I won't even dignify that revolting question with an answer."

She then said, "I'll just say that you did."

He yelled, "You vile bitch. I'll sue you for slander if you dare publish that."

She laughed and answered, "I can publish whatever I want. This piece is mostly done anyway. I just need some details, like did you ever envy Sirius Black?”

“No," he shouted.

“Touchy,” she replied.

"I'll never let you publish this garbage,” he yelled. "I'll destroy you before you publish this."

She laughed and answered, "What are you going to do?”

“I will make you regret ever laying eyes on me,” he growled.

Rita laughed.

"Get out of my store," he shouted.

"Don't you want to make sure that the truth is published?"

"The truth will never come out of you."

"Won't it?" she answered. "Remember that I can publish whatever I want.”

“Get out.”

“Fine, I will. Thank you for your time though. It's really helped."

"You'll publish that thing over my cold dead corpse,” he yelled.

She laughed and asked, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

Then, she left.

**Q: Did anything else happen after Rita Skeeter left?**

L: Well, I was frightened, so I didn't see Snape as I'd planned. If he met up with a Beezle, I now see how he won. Anyway, I heard some pounding, like he was hitting a wall or throwing something. My baby was getting upset, so I left and returned to my hotel room.

**Q: Aside from being questioned, did that end your involvement in this case?**

L: Yes.

**Q: Thank you Mrs. Potter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on vacation for the next couple of days, so there won't be any updates. 
> 
> In the meantime, thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Snape snarled as the guard slid the food tray into his cell. Under the lid were two biscuits smothered in tan gravy. He slammed the tray shut threw it against the wall.

It was an action he regretted instantly. After three days of eating virtually nothing, his stomach was aching, and his jumpsuit was two sizes too big. For a moment he considered trying to pick up and eat the biscuits, but then he remembered how stale and crusty they'd been when he first tried them. What he wouldn’t give for edible food...

"Mr. Snape!"

He braced himself for the inevitable paralyzation. Sure enough, his muscles stiffened as the guest entered. When the door shut, he relaxed.

"Hello Severus.”

"Hello Hermione," he replied. "Did you discover anything that could help me?"

“Unfortunately no,” she replied.

Severus’ frown deepened.

Hermione continued. ”I did manage to sneak something in though."

He raised his eyebrow as she pulled something out of her robes. When he saw what it was, he began to salivate like one of Pavlov's dogs. "How, how did you manage to sneak a blueberry muffin past the detectors?"

She gave him a small grin. “I invented a few powerful concealment charms.”

He took the food from her and undid the wrapper at the bottom. “I am surprised I didn't read about them in the journals.”

“I did not publish them.”

“Perhaps you should have. They could've helped the Order conceal themselves when they were hunting the remaining Death Eaters."

"Why do you think I invented them?" she asked as he took a bite of the muffin.

He watched the light die from her eyes before she averted them to the ground. With a gulp, he swallowed his bite. "I thought you went directly to law school.”

“Initially, I wanted to do research for the Ministry," Hermione replied.

"Just couldn't separate the Golden Trio," he replied before taking another bite.

"I, this really isn't an appropriate conversation between client and attorney," she replied.

Snape swallowed and nodded. "You're right. We have more pressing issues."

"Yes," Hermione replied as her eyes lit up again. "We have some very important things to do today."

"What things?" he asked before devouring the remainder of the muffin.

Hermione stared at the empty wrapper. "I didn't know you were so hungry."

He nodded. “In the past three days, I have only eaten a piece of pizza, if that's what you want to call it. I'd swear that it was just a piece of paper smothered in grease."

She chuckled a little. Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione replied. "I'm sorry. I’m not laughing at your pain. The way you said it was just amusing though."

He crumpled up the wrapper.

"I should have bought you another one," she mused.

“One muffin was more than adequate.”

"Do you have a favorite flavor of muffins, or would you care for any other type food? I mean I can't smuggle in a whole banquet, but I will bring what I can."

He scratched the ground and drawled, "I would like a BLT."

Her mouth hung open.

"Have you never heard of one?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I just, I never imagined you eating or enjoying them."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just," she shook her head. "I never gave much thought to the what you’d eat.

“Believe it or not, dungeon bats must eat too.”

“Fair enough."

He handed her the wrapper.

“Is there anything else you would like?"

"I like blackberry muffins, but blueberries are adequate. I usually just have an apple or an orange for breakfast though."

"Okay, I'll bring you a sandwich or something for lunch or dinner then."

"You don't plan to become my personal catering service, do you?” He asked with a smirk.

She shook her head. "I just don't like the idea of anyone eating paper."

Severus' lips curled into a half-smile, but they uncurled as soon as she noticed.

"Now," she began. "The prosecution is requesting a formal statement."

“Why would they need one? I am not taking the stand.”

"Well Severus, the prosecution still needs a statement since it's your trial. It won't exactly look like your innocent if you refuse to talk, even when you have representation.”

"Fine. When are we doing this?"

"As soon as possible."

“Excuse me?”

“Today is as good a day as any, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Shouldn’t we wait until you’ve reviewed my case more thoroughly?”

“Part of my case review is looking at your formal statement.”

Severus gulped.

"Look, I need to go back to Philadelphia to collect some things, and I'd prefer to do it in an afternoon. Also, the sooner we get a statement, the sooner we can work on things like keeping this trial in the US… and bail."

"Bail?" Snape’s eyes grew.

She nodded. “I think that there's a good chance you could make bail if you cooperate."

“Very well then. Is there anything else I'll need to do in addition to the statement?"

"We'll see when the DA arrives," she replied.

"It might be nice to get out of this cell," he mused. "I never thought I'd ever want to leave a place as badly as I do this one."

"I'd imagine it is not very pleasant in here.”

“That is an understatement.”

“I suppose it is.”

He sighed. "Well, there's no use in stalling I suppose. Anytime you're ready to leave, I'll follow, but, do we have to use the cuffs?"

She shook her head. "I can call Perpetua and we'll just draw our wands out, if that will make you more comfortable."

"Thank you," he answered before silence engulfed the room.

"Do you feel ready?" Hermione finally asked.

He deepened his frown, which only served to accentuate the sorrow in his eyes. "I've spent most of my life defending myself. It shouldn't be difficult to do it one more time.”

"You never should've had to defend your actions," Hermione answered.

Severus snorted. “Says the person being paid five hundred dollars an hour to have faith in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Upon returning to Philadelphia, Hermione thanked Merlin for apparition. It made the trip to collect her belongings much more feasible. 

She strolled a few blocks to the apartment complex where she lived on the third floor. The location was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. On the one hand she had a great view from the third floor, but on the other hand most nights she was too tired to be enthusiastic about walking up three flights of stairs. Sighing, she trudged up the steps, undid the wards to her room, then unlocked and opened her door.

She frowned. Before she left for Terminus, this had felt like home. Now it felt more like a storage room with a few of her belongings in it. She sighed and wondered if she should rent an apartment in Terminus, at least until the trial was over. No, short term leases were hard to come by. Better to stick with a hotel room than try to deal with a short term lease I may need to worm my way out of in a few months.

Shit, I got so caught up in Severus' defense that I forgot to owl my partners and tell them I was going to be gone.

She ran to the window, but hers was the only owl there. It hooted as she gestured for it to come to her desk. The owl landed there as she took out a parchment from the drawer. She dipped a quill in the ink and wrote:

_Dear Rosanna,_

_I apologize for disappearing and neglecting to contact you. I am representing Severus Tobias Snape in his murder trial and will be unable to take on any other cases. I plan to be in Terminus for the duration of Mr. Snape's prosecution. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience to the firm and I hope fervently that I will be allowed to return after the trial is over. If not, then please consider this my resignation._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione_

She reread it and took a deep breath as she meditated on whether or not this case was worth losing her job. While she knew she could always find another law firm, she truly enjoyed the people here, and she owed them for giving her a chance when she was fresh out of law school.

Then her thoughts turned to Snape. So many times in her life he could've allowed her to die, but he hadn't. Granted, saving her life was more of an obligation to the light than anything. Nonetheless, he had sacrificed a part of his life for her, and she owed him for that. As much as she felt obligated to her law partners, she felt a deeper sense of duty to Snape. She folded the letter and tied it to her owl, which flew off into the city.

After taking a deep breath, she stood up and began assessing what she would need. She had grabbed a few toiletries and a back up suit for her first trip, but now she would need to pack for months, not days. Hermione grabbed a suitcase from her closet, then began packing her clothes. After she cleared her closet she groaned and wondered how her tiny hotel room would hold such a large suitcase. She decided to worry about that later as she went into her bathroom to collect the rest of her toiletries.

She paused to think what else she'd need to make the long stay more bearable. Though Snape's case would consume much of her time, she still wanted to keep up on her reading. She ran over to her bookshelf and began to examine the selections. Settling on a few favorites, she added them to her suitcase.

Lastly, she decided to take along a few pictures, if only to make her hotel room seem a little more like a home. There weren't many to choose from. The only one that truly meant anything to her was one of Crookshanks a few years before he died. Tears came to her eyes. So much was lost in such a short amount of time…

She took a shaky breath and placed the picture in her bag. After examining the room one more time, she slammed the bag shut and shrunk it. Then she left, wondering if there was anything to come back to.

 

***

Snape sat in his cell replaying the previous few hours in his head. After speaking with Hermione, he had endured more questioning until he finally produced a satisfactory statement. Hermione had been sure to block most of the harmful questions and in his opinion she had advised him well. If he was honest with himself, she'd exceeded his expectations. He had to hand it to Lucius; he knew how to pick a good attorney.

"Visitor, Mr. Snape!" a guard called.

Snape groaned as his body froze and footsteps entered his cell. When his muscles relaxed he stood up to face his guest.

"Hello Severus."

"Lucius?"

“The one and only.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were planning on returning to Britain soon.”

"I did return to Britain for a bit," he admitted, "But I had to come here when I heard the news."

"What news?" Severus asked.

Lucius smiled, causing a chill to run down Severus' spine. "They're going to hold the change of venue hearing next Friday.”

"That's eight days from now.”

“Yes.”

Snape hummed. "Hermione didn't mention that this morning."

"She probably didn't know," Lucius answered with a smirk.

“How could she know and she not?”

"Because I'm one of the witnesses.”

“I see.”

“I tried to contact her, but she wasn't in her hotel room. I saw an owl up there though, so I assume that somebody is going to tell her about the developments."

"She's staying in a hotel?" Snape asked.

Lucius shrugged. "It's a decent hotel, and probably ideal for her since she doesn't plan to live here."

"Still, it's undignified," Snape replied.

"Where would you propose she stay, then? Your house?” Lucius replied with a smirk on his face.

"Never," Snape glared at him. "She'd take over my labs with all her books and let the house elves go crazy."

Lucius chuckled a little. "We can't have a revolt now, can we?”

“No, we cannot.”

Lucius grew quiet.

Snape gave him a half smile. "Thank you again for all of your help. I don't know what I'd be doing now if it weren't for you."

"What good are connections if you can't use them?" Lucius replied.

"And here I thought Americans didn't care about fancy names," Snape replied with a smirk.

Lucius smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I wish Voldemort hadn't appointed you Headmaster. I wanted you to make the connections that I did, not only within the Ministry but within the American government as well. I wish you could've traveled with me and gotten your name out in the open. It really helped me when Voldemort fell."

Snape shook his head. "I wouldn't have gone anywhere with you. I wouldn't have seen the value of frivolous parties. Merlin knows that I wouldn't have ever anticipated being on trial for murder."

"None of us could've predicted this. Still, I have confidence in Hermione, strange as that may sound. One way or another I believe she will get you out of this."

Snape nodded. "I know she'll do her job to the best of her considerable ability. Beyond that, it is difficult for me to hope for much more."

"You're hoping. That has to count for something,” he replied.

"Perhaps it does," Snape mused aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

"Severus!" Hermione called out.

Snape groaned as he forced his eyes open. He lifted his head from the cot and glanced around. Hermione was standing beside him..

"Merlin woman, what are you doing here?" he asked.

“We need to discuss a few things" she answered.

“Do we need to do so this early?" Snape asked.

"It's ten in the morning," she answered.

He moaned as he sat up, allowing his thin white blanket to fall to his waist. Hermione gasped as the few rays of sunlight hit his bare chest. Scars littered his torso like miniature mountain ranges on a landscape. Still, she could also see well-toned muscles. She didn't know which stunned her more; the scars or the fact that he was still so fit.

Snape growled and covered himself with the blanket. "Do you have no sense of decency, witch?"

"I, I didn't know you'd still be asleep," she stuttered.

He growled again as he pulled the blanket higher. She turned around, allowing him to walk over to a pile of clothing in the corner.

“I had no idea that you’d be shirtless,” she continued.

"It was hot last night," he answered as he dressed himself. "I couldn't sleep, so I made myself comfortable. That's also why I slept in."

"I thought you never slept," she answered before she could think better of it.

Instead of yelling at her for her impertinence, he smirked in amusement. "What else is there to do in this place? It's not like they'll allow me to roam the halls deducting points from the other prisoners."

She laughed louder than she'd intended. His smirk grew as the previous tension melted away. She looked over at him and stopped laughing as her eyes grew wider with the realization that Severus Snape, the dreaded potions master of her youth, had just cracked a joke. Snape's eyes twinkled as he reveled in her confusion.

Hermione cleared her throat and began, "I brought you a raspberry muffin. It's from a café near my hotel room. It smelled good, so I hope you'll like it."

He nodded as she took it out. He strode over to take it from her grasp. "Why did you really come?" 

"It's about the venue hearing," she began.

He nodded. "Lucius told me that they have already scheduled it before the International Court."

"Oh," she replied as he took a bite of the muffin. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Just that it was next Friday," he replied after swallowing.

She nodded. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Is there more that I should know?"

"Well, the hearing really more for the lawyers, but Conway and I are confident that we can keep the trial in the States."

"You should be able to keep it here just fine," he replied before taking another bite.

"Regardless of what happens, they will want you there, which means that I'll need to take some measurements," Hermione replied as he finished his bite.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

She took out a muggle tape measure. "I don't believe I stuttered. You need fine robes, unless you have some."

"I have one in my closet," he replied.

"Okay, what does it look like?" she asked.

"It's black," he admitted.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered as he took another bite. "Everyone will think I'm representing the Grim Reaper."

"I personally find black to be appealing,” Snape argued after finishing his muffin.

"It makes you look pale and sickly. We want you to look, well…"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like, well, some one who would never murder anyone."

"I didn't murder Rita.”

"I never claimed that you did," she answered. "I'm just saying that in black robes you look intimidating."

"Isn't that the point?" he asked.

“No. We're trying to make you look friendlier, like you're just an innocent victim of circumstance.”

“But I haven’t worn anything aside from black in years,” Snape argued.

"I know,” Hermione fought back. "But the media and the International committee don’t care if you’ve never worn anything other than black. They want to know whether or not you are a killer.”

“I did not kill Rita.”

“I know,” she exhaled. “Look, this isn't a trial, but the committee will be much more likely to take your request for an American trial seriously if you look somewhat personable."

Through gritted teeth, Snape answered, "Okay Hermione; make me look like a complete pansy."

She rolled her eyes and began measuring his inseam. "Being personable isn't being a pansy."

She went behind him and strung the tape measure around his waist. He growled, ”You're acting just like my mother.”

She smiled. "I hated it when my mom did this too. Stretch out your arms."

He obeyed, scowling as she began measuring his sleeve length.

"What annoyed me the most," Hermione continued, "was that she always made me go to the store and they'd just measure me again. I so prefer the magical way of doing things."

"I take it she never took you to discount stores," Snape replied.

She stopped. “No, she didn't."

He sighed. "Probably for the best."

"It would be if she could remember me," Hermione whispered.

Snape put his arms down and gazed at her. "She's alive. That should count for something.”

She nodded. "That's what I tell myself anyway."

Hermione took a deep breath, as tears brimmed at her eyes. She took another and tried to keep from crying.

"If you bring back pink robes, you will be fired," Snape began.

She looked up, stunned at the joke. Then, she smiled and chuckled a little. “Thanks.”

His lips curled into a half smile. “I take it you'll tack the price of the robes onto my bill?" he began.

"That was the plan," she replied.

"Lucius did give you your first pay check yesterday, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I received notice of the transfer this morning. Thank you, by the way," she answered.

He shook his head. "No, you're the one who's giving up everything. Don't thank me for dragging you into this."

She shrugged. "I like it here. It's much warmer than it is in Philadelphia. It's rather refreshing this time of year."

“I’ve always appreciated the warmth. The cold wears on you after awhile," Snape conceded.

She nodded. "Well, I have a meeting with Adrian Conway in a few minutes. I suppose I should be leaving."

"I suppose you should."

"When I come back," Hermione began, "I'll review your case with you further in depth."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I've been reading the files," she answered. "And I think you should be privy to some information, especially the forensics."

"I'm not taking the stand,” he insisted.

"I'm not asking you to," she replied. "I just think that you should know what they have against you. Besides, you should know some experts who could counter these allegations, right?"

He answered. "I suppose I might know a few."

She grinned. "Then we have a fighting chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciated it!


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you for coming Miss Granger," Adrian Conway began as he sat down at his desk. "And thank you for gettin' your client's statement so quickly."

"It was my pleasure." Hermione sat in the rolling chair across from him. "Mr. Snape was more than willing to cooperate once he had proper representation."

"Well, he can't get much better than you, that's for sure,” DA Conway replied. “Still, we aren't here to discuss Mr. Snape's choice in attorneys.”

"You're right," she agreed. "What strategy do you think we should take going into this hearing?"

"We're at a huge advantage because both of us have ties to some of the British officials. If they take our side, then it looks all the better for us.”

"That sounds great, but how will we know which witnesses would be in favor of an American trial?"

"One of the witnesses who could be swayed is visiting my house," he replied.

Hermione's eyes bulged for a moment, but then she composed herself. DA Conway folded his hands.

"Who?" Hermione finally asked.

"You may know her,” her replied. “Her name's Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione coughed as she swallowed some saliva the wrong way. She looked up and asked, "How do you know Minerva McGonagall?"

“I met her while I was in Britain," he answered.

She cocked her head. "When were you in Britain there and why did you go there?"

Adrian Conway hummed. "I'm surprised you wouldn't know. I'd think that you would have heard of me, given your relationship with Minerva.”

“We did not talk about every little detail of our lives.”

“Obviously not.”

Hermione sighed. ”So, do you know any of the other witnesses for Britain?"

"There's Minerva, Harry Potter, and Ares Philips," he answered.

"Harry Potter!” She barked. “How the hell is he involved in this case?"

He took a deep breath, "His wife Luna is pregnant with their son. She's due in about a month. It's not safe for her to travel, so for this venue hearing he's going in her place to explain her situation. Now, wherever the trial is I highly doubt it'll happen within the next month, but still, the stress would be a hardship on them, especially considering that they are both potential prosecution witnesses."

"Potential prosecution witnesses?" Hermione asked trying to keep her emotions under control.

DA Conway nodded. "How far are you into the case file?" he asked.

"I finished the forensic report last night," she admitted.

"Okay," he answered. "Well, there's a document right after that pertaining to whether or not the pensieve from Snape's first trial will be admissible in our case. If it is, the prosecution will call an official from the British court to testify to the pensieve's validity. If not, then we'll call Potter to tell us what happened."

"Why are we even bringing up the first trial?" Hermione asked.

"Motive," the DA answered. "You know as well as I do that Rita was writing a biography about Snape, and most of the shameful stuff he would want to suppress was discussed at that trial."

Hermione bit her lip. As much as she hated to admit it, either method was perfectly legal. Still, she would prefer that Potter not be there.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll read up on it tonight."

"I'd strongly suggest you do that.”

"Do we have any witnesses?"

“Yes. We have Perpetua Gray, Lapis Lutz, Lucius Malfoy, and Michael Hunter."

"Okay, I know that Lapis Lutz is the lead CSI, but Michael Hunter is…"

"The hotel worker who saw the crime scene. He knows quite a bit about how the hotel is laid out."

"Oh," she replied. "Could my defendant be called up? He may be able to provide some reasons for keeping the trial in America."

"I don't see the harm in it. If he wants his trial in America because he thinks it will be more fair, then I see no reason to exclude him," Adrian Conway replied.

"Thank you," she replied.

Adrian took another deep breath, hoping he wasn't stepping out of line. "Miss Granger, you are a fine attorney. I've looked over your credentials, and I'm more than impressed, so please don't take this the wrong way.”

"Okay," she drawled.

"Is your client aware of your issues regarding Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Her face went red. "Why would he need to know about my issues with Harry?"

"Because you went off on me when I mentioned his name.”

Hermione swallowed.

“Look, I think Mr. Snape's guilty as sin, but I don't want a re-trial because his attorney was perceived as unstable or unprofessional. If he knows going into this that you and Potter have issues, then he won't be blindsided if something happens," he suggested.

"Why don't you handle you witnesses and I'll handle my defendant," she snapped.

DA Conway replied in a low voice, "I want this trial to stay in the US. I don't want to lose it to some Brit because you couldn't control yourself at the hearing. All I am asking is for you to pull yourself together so that this trial can go off without a hitch."

Hot tears came to her eyes. "You have no clue what Harry has done to me."

"You're right," he answered. "I read the headlines, and I couldn't imagine the pain that you went through. I'm lucky to have never suffered through what you have, and I hope that luck continues to hold out. Still, I can't tolerate antics. What happens between you and your client is your business Miss Granger, but I would strongly suggest that you tell your client what's going on so he can at least make an informed decision on how to proceed."

"Severus doesn't have anyone else," Hermione answered in a soft voice "I'm the only one who understands what he's going through. He needs me to stay on the case."

DA Conway sighed. "Then please control yourself, for your client's sake."

"I will," she whispered.

DA Conway took a deep breath. "Would you like to make the opening and closing pleas to have the trial in the US?" he asked. "I think it'll send a strong statement if the defense attorney is out pleading the case for her client's justice"

She smiled, as the spark returned to her eyes. "I'd love that. Thank you DA Conway."

"No, thank you. I think you'll make a really strong showing."

They both stood and shook hands. Then, Hermione asked. "This is going to sound weird, but do you know where I could purchase some new robes? My client desperately needs some that aren't black."

He smiled. "I get all of mine from this place downtown called Robin's. It's a little pricey, but they last and they look damn good on you. They have a decent lady's selection as well."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Anytime Ms. Granger," he replied.

She gave him another smile and strolled out of his office. DA Conway chuckled for a moment, trying to imagine her scowling defendant in anything other than black. Then his door burst open. A secretary walked in and announced, "Calypso's on the floo for you.”

"Thank you," he answered.

He followed her to a room with only a fireplace in it. "Honey?"

"Yes Peach."

"Minerva McGonagall is already here,” Calypso answered with a huge smile.

“Good. Tell her I'll be home soon,” he answered. "I just need to finish up some things here."

"Okay dear," she answered.

"Oh, and Calypso?"

"Yes?" 

"Ask Minerva if she could picture Severus Snape in anything but black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I really appreciate it!


	16. Chapter 16

"Severus Snape!”

Snape braced himself for another stupification, but was shocked when he heard the door clink open. He looked up at the guard and swallowed.

"Miss Granger wants to see you in the meeting room," Perpetua began. "Says it's real important."

"Why canshe not come here?" Snape asked.

Perpetua shut the cell door behind her and approached him."Because she may have to use magic, which she can't do in here. So I'm taking you out to see her.”

Snape’s stomach lurched as Perpetua placed the cuffs on him. Nausea flared within him. Perpetua pulled him up, but he was unsteady on his feet. Oblivious, she dragged him out of his cell and down the jail corridor. After performing a few spells to put down the wards, she pulled him into the police station.

By now, standing was a struggle for Snape. He wanted nothing more than to retch. As Perpetua continued to lug Snape through the station, he noticed Aurors and others staring at him. He choked back the red hot tears filling his eyes. Everyone could see how weak and helpless he was; that was worse than any other torture they could've inflicted. 

"Crap," Perpetua muttered as he faltered.

She pulled him up and helped him walk to the room. After undoing some wards, she helped Snape to a metal chair in front of a metal table. He barely noticed Hermione sitting on the other side of the table with two white shopping bags.

"What the hell is wrong with my client?" Hermione snapped.

"He reacts badly to the cuffs," Perpetua answered.

Snape gagged, but managed to swallow his bile.

"Take those damn things off of him,” she ordered. “Now.”

Perpetua slipped the cuffs off, giving Snape some relief.

"If you need anything, just holler," Perpetua answered.

"I will," Hermione growled.

The guard darted out, leaving Hermione alone with a slumped over Snape. Hermione tore out a clean sheet of paper from her notebook and transfigured it into a paper bag. She then handed it to Snape. He gazed at it and shook his head.

"It may make you feel better," she answered.

Snape stared at the bag again and felt the bile race up his throat. He pulled the bag to his mouth and vomited. Hermione stepped out to give him some privacy, then returned with a can.

"This may make you feel better as well," Hermione began as she put the can in front of Snape and removed the bag with a flick of her wand.

Snape looked down and muttered, "Ginger ale?"

"It always made me feel better when I was sick," she answered.

He nodded. "Where did you get it?"

"They have a Coke machine outside this room. I guess being close to the _Coca-Cola_ corporate offices has its perks,” she replied.

He opened the can and took a sip. "It tastes as good as I remember.”

“You used to drink it?”

“I drank it quite a bit when I first moved here.”

“I see.”

He took another sip of ginger ale.

"They told me you reacted badly to the cuffs, but I didn't realize it would be that bad," Hermione answered.

Snape glared at her. "Don't you dare pity me.”

"I don't pity you," she replied. "I feel compassion for you, and I think you should never be placed in those cuffs again.”

Snape's eyes softened. "At least we agree on something."

Hermione and Snape sat in silence as he drank the ginger ale and regained his strength. After a few moments, he sat up straighter. "Why are we meeting in here?"

She smirked as Severus squirmed. "I bought you some robes. I didn't know if they'd fit correctly or be the right color, so I asked to meet you here so I could make changes if necessary."

"Some robes?" he asked. "As in more than one robe?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You can't wear the same ones every day. You need a variety of them."

"I've always gotten along fine with just one dress robe," Snape growled.

She rolled her eyes and reached into a bag. Snape gasped as she pulled out a designer robe in powder pink. He backed away as though it were a poisonous serpent. "Hermione, are you trying to humiliate me to death?"

Hermione laughed until her stomach hurt. Snape stared at her. She looked up, smiled, and then laughed again. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I just had to see the look on your face.”

He glowered at her.

“I wish you could see yourself. Your expression is priceless.”

Snape growled, "I will not put this on my body."

"I know you won't," she replied. Then she transfigured the robes dark gray. "I'm sorry. I just had to see your reaction."

“I am so happy I could entertain you," he grumbled.

Hermione handed him the robes and began, "I'll turn around while you change."

Snape sighed as she turned to the wall. He stripped off his prison clothes and put on the robes. "I'm ready.”

She turned around and gasped. "Oh Severus, you look so handsome in those.”

She took a small make up mirror out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He examined himself in it and deepened his frown. "I do not look like myself.”

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "You look great.”

He continued to eye himself in the mirror. His face and his body looked thin, and his eyes were sunken. His hair was greasier than usual; its length and stringiness only served to highlight his weight loss. As for the robes, the fabric was obviously expensive and well-cut, although they would probably set him back a small fortune. They just didn't look like robes he'd wear, not only because they weren't black but because they made him look… personable. He'd enjoyed the black robes because they made him both look and feel formidable and imposing, but these didn't, leaving him vulnerable.

"Hermione," he began, but the words left him.

"I know it's different," Hermione answered, as though she could sense the reason behind his apprehension. "But this will work, trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," he whispered.

"You trust me to be a good attorney," she replied.

“Fair enough.”

"I figured that you'd need some bribery, so I bought you this,” She continued as he put the mirror down.

He raised his eyebrow as she placed a small bag on the table. She removed the contents, exposing the Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich Snape had requested. She saw a glimmer of joy spark in his eyes. "You'll give me a sandwich to wear these?"

"Consider this a first installment. If you wear those robes, I will try to give you any sandwich you request at least every other day," Hermione answered.

Snape huffed and walked closer to the food. "You've been around Lucius too long."

She placed her hands possessively over the sandwich. "Do we have a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

He examined the sandwich for a moment. The fragrance teased his nose, causing his stomach to pulse in hunger. Saliva flooded his mouth as he imagined biting into the crunch of it. For so long he'd exercised exemplary control, but now that was being obliterated by a mere sandwich. He'd find it pathetic if he wasn't so famished and desperate for anything resembling edible food.

“Yes,” he gulped. “I will wear the suit.”

"Good," Hermione answered. "Now take it off and put your clothes back on. I don't want your new robes to get dirty."

He gestured for her to turn around. She did so. When she heard the rustling of the sandwich bag, she asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

Hermione turned around and watched him take the first bite of the BLT. His eyes were glistening, as if he was a child who had just blown out his birthday candles.

She didn’t quite know how to feel about his demeanor. On the one hand, she was glad to give Snape a little happiness. On the other hand, it seemed like such a small gesture. Then again, she'd seen some of the items that passed for food around here, and she wouldn't eat them even if she was starving.

Snape swallowed his bite. “Earlier you mentioned something about forensic evidence."

"Yes," she began as he took another bite.

He finished chewing. “How good does my case look.”

She sighed. "Not good.”

Snape’s eyes bulged.

“They found a chemical which masks the magical signature,” she continued.

"Oh, the kind which I could make perfectly in my sleep?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice before taking another bite.

"Yes," she replied. "They also found a piece of your hair."

He swallowed and looked up at her. “How could they have found a strand of my hair if I have never set foot inside her hotel room?”

"Is there any possibility that you could've been in that hotel room for any other reason before she used it?"

"Why would I need to be in a hotel room when I live here?" 

"My thoughts exactly. The hair is hard to explain, though in theory Rita could've transferred it from your store to her room. “

“That is the most likely scenario.”

Hermione continued, “They also found a partial thumb print on the door."

“Merlin.” He slammed the desk. “How can they find all this evidence when I wasn’t anywhere near the crime scene?”

"I know,” Hermione answered in a level voice. "It's just a partial. It could be a misidentification, or it could have been planted.”

Snape raised an eyebrow.

“It being planted would explain its partiality as well as the fact that you didn't just open the door with a spell."

Snape exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "What else do they have?"

"No footprints or DNA, thank goodness, though that's not surprising in a case such as this.”

Snape took another bite of the sandwich.

“Also, they found a clump of white hair that's currently unidentified."

He cocked his head.

"According to the forensics report, it is animal hair, though they have no clue what kind. The prosecution is dismissing it as remnants of some one else's visit, but I think that it could be something more."

Snape asked after he swallowed. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. The chief CSI, Lapis Lutz, has been working on identifying it for the sake of fairness, but she's hit a dead end."

"Which means?"

"I have no clue," Hermione muttered. "I'd need to learn more about the hair, but my guess is that whatever it belongs to isn't a magical creature."

“Which means?" Snape asked before taking a bite.

“Which means we need to identify who would have non-magical creatures and want to kill Rita Skeeter and/or set you up. Once we have a sample to compare it with, I believe we'll be closer to solving this case," Hermione answered with a satisfied smile.

Snape swallowed his bite. "I suppose you'll want a list of enemies then?"

"That would be nice," she replied.

"Well," Snape began before placing his sandwich on the table. He tapped his foot on the floor, "there are probably several wizards back in Britain upset that I got off for being a Death Eater so easily, but then again so did Lucius. Wouldn't he have been an easier target?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione mused. "Lucius has money, and if things got bad he could move here, where everyone seems to have forgotten that he was ever involved with Voldemort at all."

“True.”

"As far as I know, there aren't any escaped Death Eaters left. If they are still around, they would've exposed themselves by now. Besides, why frame you? Why not just kill you?"

"This conversation sure is cheery," Snape answered before he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yes," she answered. "Can you think of any specific enemies? Has anyone threatened you?"

Snape shook his head. “I am not an easy man to intimidate. Even people around here know that. Still, I suppose that others could be threatened by me."

"Who, Severus?" Hermione demanded.

Snape shrugged. "I don't know. The only person who springs to mind is Slughorn."

"Slughorn?"

"Yes, Slughorn invited me to a party at his house when my business went international. He wrote saying how proud he was of me, and that it would be in my best interest to be seen in the paper with him. I turned down his invitation, and he wrote a scathing letter. Still, that was years ago."

"That's a horrible suspect," Hermione’s face lit up. "Unless he knows some one who's jealous."

Snapetook another bite.

"Professor Slughorn tries to be connected to all the famous of the wizarding world. Some one may not threaten you, but they may have expressed anger towards you to him. He may know something we don’t."

"Who would confess a murder plot to Slughorn?"

"Not confess a murder plot; jealousy.”

Snape nodded after swallowing. "Still, why would they steal the book?"

“Blackmail," she answered. "The person snuck in somehow and intended to steal the book. The killer met up with Rita, panicked, and killed her. In fear, they took the book and ran."

"Two problems," Snape answered with an empty mouth. "One, the suspect would need to know the book existed. Lucius keeps up on all the news, but he hadn't heard of the book until I told him, so I doubt our killer would've heard of it. Two, if this was just a blackmail plot, then why did the suspect take the time to set me up, especially at risk to him or herself of being caught in the act?"

"Good points," Hermione admitted.

Snape finished his sandwich and gave Hermione a sympathetic look. She smiled back and answered, "I'll figure something out. I'll talk to Slughorn and see what he knows."

Snape nodded. "At least it's a start."

She pulled out her wand. "I think that's all for today. Thank you for your help and cooperation."

Snape nodded, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

She undid the wards but didn't put down her wand. Snape gave her a weird look. "Aren't you going to yell for a guard?"

"Nope," she answered. "You don't need the cuffs. You know what will happen if you escape. I can escort you back to your cell perfectly well with just a wand."

Snape stared at her. Everything that could be considered a kindness up to this point he considered part of her job. Now, she was looking out for him, and he had no clue how to react. He stood in silence, taken in by her kind eyes and her small smile. He struggled to find the exact words to say, so he settled on a whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered.

Snape crept out of the cell. Hermione prodded him out into the foyer.

“Freeze!"

An auror brandished his wand at the duo.

"He's with me,” Hermione answered as she pointed to her wand.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you are not allowed to escort prisoners to and from their cells," he argued.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to allow him to be cuffed again, not after the violent reaction I witnessed,” Hermione argued.

“I see.” The man glanced over at Snape, who was still. "My name is David Marlboro, and I arrested Mr. Snape here. I saw his reaction first hand. If you'll allow me to help you escort him, then I see no reason why you can't lead him to his cell."

"Thank you," she replied.

David poked his wand towards Snape, directing him to the doorway of the jail. As the main entrance opened he glanced at Hermione, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Snape entered the cell without incident.

"Goodbye Severus," Hermione called before the door shut.

"Goodbye Hermione," Snape answered.

He took a deep breath as he watched her walk away. Not allowing them to use the cuffs on him had been beyond the call of duty for an attorney, yet she went the extra mile to assure his comfort. What's more, on the day he was interviewed for his statement she'd convinced Perpetua to transport him the old fashioned way, even if it was unconventional. No one had ever been kind to him for the sake of being kind. Now that someone had, he didn't know quite how to feel or react. Part of him yearned for her and her kindness. He hoped with all his heart they could be friends.

Then he reminded himself that Hermione lived in Philadelphia, and more than likely would leave after the case was over. Maybe they would stay in touch, but then again she probably didn't appreciate ex-clients following her around. He resolved to enjoy her kindness while it lasted. He dared not hope for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione stood in front of her desk, shifting papers until they formed a neat pile. Slughorn had been more eager to talk than she'd expected, and would soon arrive at her hotel room. Although she felt prepared, he stomach still knotted at the thought of seeing any of her former professors.

Thunder roared in the distance as the wind twisted the trees and stripped some of their limbs. Hermione cast a weather forecasting spell, which indicated no tornadic activity in the immediate area.  Still, she hoped Slughorn's apparation point was not too far away. It was never pleasant going into a meeting wet.

As she watched the storm, her thoughts revisited another storm over a decade ago, one which would be forever etched in her mind. She remembered the rain penetrating her thin muggle clothes and attaching itself to her skin. Her hair clung to her face, making her look even smaller and more pathetic than she felt.

She knocked on the imposing wooden door several times, then waited for a response. Before she could raise her fist to knock again, an elf opened the door and looked up at her. "You have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy?" .

"No, but I need to see him,” she began trying to sound like she had a shred of dignity left, and failing.

The elf examined her. "Master Draco told me about you. He happy that you helped him out, even if you didn't mean to. Master Lucius still has mixed feelings."

“Please let me see Lucius,” she pleaded.

“Why do you need to see him?" the elf asked.

Hermione shivered. How odd it was that the very house she was tortured in would be the place she turned to for refuge. “I, I need to leave Britain.”

"So now you want to leave!”

Hermione shuddered.

A woman’s figure approached the doorway. ”You didn't care about leaving when you were busy ruining my life and my brother's life, but now that everyone sees you for who you really are you turn tail and run.”

"Oh shut your mouth, Ginevra,” Lucius called as he appeared from the shadows.

Outside thunder crackled. Hermione gulped.

"You should thank Merlin for Ms. Granger. If it weren't for her you wouldn't be in my house."

"No, your son is the real reason I'm here.”

"I'm sure I could have redirected his miserable infatuation,” Lucius lowered his voice. “And I'm sure I still can.”

Ginny glared at him before retreating to another room. "Miss Granger, come in from the rain. You look like a drowned puppy.”

"Thanks," she muttered as she entered the foyer. She performed a drying spell on herself, but Lucius still looked on her with pity.

"I need to leave," she choked. "I want to go to the US. I can't live here anymore. Please Lucius, please help me."

Tears clouded her eyes as she tilted her head to face the older man.

"Show some dignity," Lucius cautioned. "Pathetic doesn't play well with me.”

"Sorry," she whispered.

Lucius smirked. "Would you like a spot of tea? Leaving one's life behind is something better discussed over tea."

She nodded and followed him to the sitting room.

Hermione heard a rap on the hotel room door. She leapt off her bed and peered through the peephole. Professor Slughorn stood outside with a wide smile on his face. She opened the door. He walked in just as a bolt of lightning shot down the sky. Thunder soon followed.

"It's wicked out there," he began.

"I'm sorry for the poor timing. I had no clue it was supposed to be so stormy,” Hermione began. “I suppose I should've expected it after that heat wave, but still.”

"Yes," Slughorn replied as he looked around.

"Would you like anything? I'm afraid I don't have much. There's some Coke in the mini-fridge along with some Sprite and a couple of cans of Mellow Yellow," Hermione offered as the Professor sat down on her bed.

Slughorn stared at her as though she'd just grown a horn. "Which is the best?”

"Personally, I like Sprite, but the Mellow Yellow's pretty good too, except after the first time I drank it I spent two hours walking around town trying to burn off the caffeine high," Hermione answered.

"I guess I'll have the Sprite," he answered.

She opened the mini-fridge, pulled out two soda cans and opened them, handing one to Slughorn. He stared at his can, then watched as Hermione sipped her drink. He followed suit, then glanced down at the can again as if to ponder the mysteries it held.

"It's a muggle drink made in this area," Hermione explained. "They call them sodas."

"It's very sweet.”

“It is.”

“Anyway, we did not come here to discuss sodas,” Slughorn answered. "You said when you contacted me that it was urgent.”

Hermione sat at her desk and nodded. She pulled out a notebook, took out a quill, and dipped it in a nearby ink jar. "Yes, it's about Professor Snape.”

"Oh, the trial," Professor Slughorn answered with a gleam in his eyes. "I forgot to congratulate you on getting this case. It must have been difficult to persuade him to hire you, but then again you always were an overachiever. Severus is in good hands with you.”

"Thanks," she replied, hiding her reddening cheeks. "We were hoping you could help us though."

"Oh," he answered now beaming. "Well, it would be an honor if I could. What exactly do you need to know?"

"Well, I know that you host several parties," she began.

Professor Slughorn nodded. "Yes. If you ever wanted to come to one, I'm sure there'd be several people who'd love nothing more than to speak to the woman defending Severus Snape."

She swallowed. "No thank you. I was more wondering if anyone's expressed any ill-will towards Severus. Is there anyone who would want to do him harm?"

Slughorn sat back in shock and took a deep breath. "My, that's a difficult question. Before his English trial there were several people who wished him dead, but I think his exoneration and subsequent self-imposed exile silenced them."

"Thanks, but I doubt that'll be any help. No, what I really need is a more current list of enemies. Is anyone upset about losing business to his company or perhaps holding a grudge related to his exoneration?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Well, those are certainly good questions. Two names come to mind instantly, but I know one is innocent because she was giving a conference in London the night of the murder."

"Who is the other one?" she asked.

"A Mister Roger Grayson,” Slughorn answered. “He's a potions master who lives in Washington DC. About a year ago he came to one of my parties, irate with Severus for developing a potion he himself had been working on. Still, he's hardly the kind to commit murder."

Hermione picked up the pen and wrote his name down. "I can't rule out anyone as a suspect, not with my client's life on the line."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Understandable," Slughorn answered before taking another sip of Sprite.

"What about Rita Skeeter? Did she have any enemies?" Hermione asked.

Slughorn chuckled. "Everyone wanted to kill her, but I never saw anyone as having a serious intention to do so."

She nodded. "Well, this is a small start. Now, do you know any experts who deal with muggle animals for a living?"

"No," he answered. "All of the experts I know deal with magical creatures only. Why?"

"Because a strange hair was found on the ground. I think it may be the key to unlocking this whole case, but I'll need to identify it first," she answered. "The lead CSI is having trouble doing so."

"Do you have a plan?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm going to ask Ms. Lutz for a sample so I can have a muggle run an analysis on it," Hermione asked.

"What if it's moved to Britain?" Slughorn asked.

"Then I'll make sure his new attorney follows up on it. I truly think the hair is an important clue," she answered.

"I will warn you that Mr. Grayson has had no contact with muggle animals," Slughorn replied.

Hermione took a sip of Sprite. "I know, but it's a lead worth pursuing. If anything, he may be able to lead me to another witness."

Slughorn smiled in pride. "It's so nice to see you back in your element."

"Yes, well we'll see how long it lasts," she answered.

"If anyone can help Severus, it's you," Slughorn answered.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"Don't give up," he replied. "Severus, he was difficult, but I never thought for a moment that he was guilty. It's been miserable how everyone's been treating him. Still, if you need any help, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'll be in touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

Snape watched as lightning danced across the sky to the beat of the crackling thunder. For a moment he wondered if the storm would qualify as severe, but expelled the thought from his mind when he considered that if the storm did become tornadic, the Aurors would more than likely seek shelter and leave him to die. It would save them the trouble of prosecuting him, though poor DA Conway would then need another way to gain the media's attention.

He smirked at the thought of a tearful Conway mourning the loss of his biggest case. Maybe Severus’ life did have some value after all.

Then his thoughts turned to Hermione. He wondered if she was someplace safe watching the storm, or if she was still asleep. Snape bowed his head and pondered how he might thank her for her kindness yesterday. Words didn't seem enough, but nothing else came to mind. Maybe if he gave her a portion of his company or if he bought her some rare books... He shook his head and sighed. She wouldn't accept either. Well, maybe she’d take the books, but then she'd think he was trying to buy her. Perhaps simply being a cooperative defendant would be enough, but that seemed inadequate. Did she like jewelry?

Then, he began to chuckle. The chuckle roared into a guffaw until he could not breathe. For a moment, he'd actually considered being free and out of this hell-hole; he had actually allowed himself to think he could have a life beyond these bars. Well, he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Mr. Snape, you have a visitor,” Perpetua stammered as the thunder produced an especially loud crack. She looked at Snape as though he'd completely lost his mind. Snape laughed again at the ridiculousness of the situation and the expression on her face.

When he'd settled down, Perpetua asked in a slow voice, "Are you okay? Do you need me to call Hermione, or maybe the doctor?"

Snape smiled as another clap of thunder sounded. The effect unnerved her even more. "Now Ms. Gray, why ever would my laughing cause you concern?"

She blinked.

Then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'call Hermione'? Isn't she the visitor you've brought?"

"No," Perpetua drawled. "Ms. Minerva McGonagall is here."

"Oh," Snape answered, his expression now neutral.

Perpetua relaxed a little, now content that Snape was now somewhat sane. She stunned him and opened the cell. "Just holler if you need anything ma'am,"

"Thank you," Minerva replied as she entered, the thunder still roaring. Perpetua shut the door, unfroze Snape, then left.

Snape stared up at Minerva and tensed. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I wanted to see you," Minerva answered.

"Highly unlikely," he hissed as he backed towards the window. "You have not spoken a kind word to me since I became Headmaster. It is doubtful you want to have a nice chat.”

Minerva bowed her head.

“Perhaps you came here for the spectacle. Merlin knows how many reporters are outside my window waiting to get a shot of the former Death Eater. Granted, the weather has probably scared them off for now, but," he peeked out the window. "Never mind. They're still there, just in vans. Should some one tell them that tornados are still possible this time of year?"

"Damnit Severus,” Minerva argued. "I came to apologize."

"I've forgiven you. Now that we're done you can leave," he replied.

"I'm sorry Severus,” Minerva continued. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry for all the times I called you a murderer and for making your life a living hell. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you.”

Severus’ eyes grew.

They were silent until Minerva took a deep breath and continued, "I've waited years to say those things to you, but I could never find you. I tried to locate you, but after a while I figured you just didn't want to be found, so I respected that."

"Why now?” Snape’s voice was low. “Why not right after the English trial? Why not when I'd just started my apothecary? Why not last year? Why now that I've been arrested?"

"Because after the English trial, everything was so raw. I honestly thought you'd come back to Hogwarts. When Lucius told us you had left, I was thrown to say the least. I guess I always thought I'd have time to explain myself. As for the other times, you seemed content with your life, and I didn't think that drudging up the past would be productive…"

"So you waited for a prosecutor to bring up my past for you," Snape hissed.

"I understand your frustration..." Minerva began.

"No, I don't think you do," Snape answered as the thunder rumbled outside. "You're not here to make a genuine apology. You're here because you feel guilty. If you had only believed me, if you had only trusted me more, then I wouldn't have murdered Rita Skeeter. Maybe if you'd done things differently, I wouldn't be a psychotic killer. One problem; I'm innocent. How much have I gotten right?"

Minerva glared at him. "You're right, I feel a tremendous amount of guilt over what happened between us, but not for the reasons you believe. I feel guilty because I was wrong about you, not because you're being tried for murder. As for your guilt in this matter, well, Adrian claims that Hermione believes you're innocent. I came to see if she had misjudged your character of if there was a remote chance that you were innocent."

"What have you come up with?" Snape snapped.

"I have more respect than ever for Hermione and her ability to tolerate this type of behavior from you," she answered.

"That says nothing about my guilt,' he answered.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "I still cannot ascertain your guilt or innocence, but I know you're terrified. That could mean anything, but I hope for your and Hermione's sake that it's simply the fear of a wrongfully convicted man."

Snape nodded.

"I will warn you this though," Minerva answered with a deep frown. "If I find out that your tricked Hermione into believing your innocence, then the Dementor's kiss will be the least of your problems.”

"I'm not fooling Hermione," Snape answered, his eyes walled off once more.

"For your sake I hope not," she answered.

Silence fell between them. 

Snape's eyes softened, "How is Hogwarts?"

Minerva's gave him a small grin. "It's doing marvelously. I'm still the Headmistress, and Slughorn still teaches potions, though if you were ever to consider returning…"

Snape shook his head. "I'm much happier here and alone."

"Are you?" Minerva asked.

He stood in silence.

"You deserve some one who has faith in you Severus."

"I already have that.”

"Good," Minerva answered.”Don't push that person, or those people, away."

"I have no say in that matter," he answered.

He turned towards the window and peered out. By now the rain was subsiding and the lighting was become less frequent. The reporters were still cooped up in their van, but Snape ignored them. Instead, he let the rumble of the thunder calm him.

“Guard," Minerva called from behind him.

Snape didn't notice Perpetua coming or the sensation of being stunned. Instead, his thoughts were focused on what Minerva had said, and how complex his situation with his attorney had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

"Miss Granger!" the reporter yelled.

Hermione sped up her pace.

"Miss Granger!"

She began charging up the stairs, ignoring her body's pleas to slow down as well as the slickness left by the rain. Fortunately for her, she was decent at running in high heels and he was more out of shape than she was. He gave up on the pursuit halfway up the stairs. She opened the doors to the auror station and entered.

"Shit," the reporter muttered as he stomped down the steps, water splattering onto his pants with each step.

“Did she get away again?" a woman photographer asked.

"Shut up,” he snapped.

She huffed.

"It's so fucking annoying,” he muttered. “Conway sings like a canary while we're lucky if we even get a glimpse of anyone on the defense.”

"Maybe if we hadn't trashed her fifteen years ago…" she mused

He scoffed, “It’s not our fault she had the meltdown of the century. Everybody wanted to read about it. Who were we to deny them their daily drama?”

“True.”

“You think she’d be over all that anyway.”

"Maybe we could try interviewing Malfoy again," she suggested.

“Sure. We can set ourselves up to be his grandson's target practice again, too, while we're at it.” He rubbed his heel. “I'm still stinging from the hexes he threw at us last week.”

She smirked. "It was funny to watch you run away from an eight year old.”

He snarled.

“By the way, Lucius supposedly plans on buying his granddaughter a wand now to make her 'feel better' about her mom being knocked up again."

"Great," the man muttered. "We can either deal with the dodgy defense or the murderous Malfoys. This day just keeps getting better."

"Maybe we aren't talking to the right people about the defense in this case," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled wider. "We're reporters. If we can't find someone who'll talk, who can?"

 

***

“Perpetua," Hermione called.

Perpetual glanced up from her paperwork. "Good afternoon ma’am. You here to see your client?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Thank Merlin.”

"Excuse me?"

Perpetua sighed. "Your client's been one French fry short of a Happy Meal all day.”

Hermione suppressed a laugh, but stopped when she saw the expression on Perpetua's face. "I'm sorry; I don't usually hear muggle references like that."

Perpetua shrugged. "I was muggle born, but that doesn't matter right now. Your client is starting to scare me.”

"What exactly has he been doing?" Hermione asked.

"A lady was here to see him earlier today, so I led her to his cell. When we found him, he was laughing his head off about something and was being all loopy. Then, when I came back to escort the visitor out, he was staring out the window. It was mighty disturbing,” she answered.

"Let me talk to him. I'll see what's going on," she answered as she attempted to visualize Snape laughing about anything.

Perpetua led her to his cell, performed the entrance ritual, and allowed Hermione in. When the door shut, Hermione looked around for Snape. She found him brooding on his cot.

"I hear you gave Perpetua a bit of a scare.”

Snape smirked. “I suppose most people are quite perturbed by my laughter.”

“What were you laughing about?”

"I was thinking about life outside this cell, and I realized that I was hoping. It struck me as funny since I don't usually hope for anything."

Hermione gave him a smile, illuminating her entire face. "That's great Severus. You should be hoping for your freedom.”

He took a deep breath. When she was around him he wanted to hope for freedom, but his expectations had been dashed too many times before.

"Hope hurts,” he began

Her face fell as her eyes became distant. "Sometimes, Severus, it's all we have left."

"I learned a long time ago that having nothing is better than holding onto something that hurts," he replied.

"Maybe," Hermione answered, but then her eyes lit up again. "Still, it's nice to think of you hoping and laughing."

He gave her a half smile as his eyes softened. "I suppose it was quite a sight. I almost wish you had walked in on it instead of Minerva."

"Minerva?" Hermione asked. "She's the visitor who came today?"

Snape nodded. "It was an interesting meeting."

"Please tell me you managed to stay respectful," she groaned.

"Let's just say that Minerva has a renewed sense of respect for you since you can tolerate my moods," he answered with a half grin.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah, I think Perpetua overreacted. You're perfectly sane."

Snape chuckled a little. “Did I truly frighten her?”

"I think she wanted me to order you committed."

"I see."

"She also said something about you looking out a window…"

"Oh that,” Snape averted his eyes. "I was just curious if the press was still out there."

“I see," Hermione replied, unobservant of the gesture. "They're out in force today. I think they're growing impatient with me."

"Why?" he looked back at her

"I refuse to have a press conference," she answered.

"Probably a wise move. Anything either of us says will probably be twisted beyond recognition," he replied.

"True," Hermione answered. "As long as Adrian has a clue of what we're doing, we'll be within the law."

"Why does he have to know anything?" Snape asked.

"Attorneys have to be open with each other by law," she answered. "Granted, it applies more to Conway than to me, but still, nothing in that law claims I have to give a press conference."

He smirked. "Very well put."

She smiled back. "What exactly do you know about Roger Grayson?"

Snape pressed his lips together and tapped the bed. "He was looking for an improved anti-depression potion. He wanted one without the risk of extreme highs or suicide. I was working on one as well, and mine came out first. I'd imagine he was furious, and the project did ruin him. Still, if he was that upset then why not just kill me?"

"Who knows? Slughorn mentioned another person you ran out of business, but she was in London on a conference…"

"Oh Deidre Greene," Snape answered.

"You knew?"

Snape smirked. "She thought she could make a potion for hair loss. She wound up growing flowers on her head, instead. I discovered the true formula. She was understandably displeased."

"So you don't consider her a suspect either?"

Snape shook his head. "Miss Greene is incapable of holding her tongue. She'd never be able to keep quiet if she'd done it."

"Unless she obliviated herself."

Snape shook his head. "She's a bit of a scatterbrain outside of potions, though she is a brilliant potions mistress. I'd stick with Grayson."

"Okay, anyone else?" Hermione asked.

He thought for a moment. "No, as I said, people don't tend to threaten me outright."

"Good enough."

"I take it you're going to find Minerva now."

"I'd like to see her. It's been years."

"Do you talk to anyone from Britain, aside from Lucius?"

"Trust me," she answered. "I don't talk to Lucius."

He rolled his eyes. “Fair enough, but do you speak with anyone else?"

"I imagine I talk to fewer people from Hogwarts than you do," she answered, hoping it would satisfy him.

He nodded in concession, deciding not to pry further. "Are you going to DC to check out the Grayson lead?"

"If I have the time. I have to prepare for this venue hearing, but I will try to swing by this weekend. If not then, I'll see him after the council," she promised.

"Sounds adequate,” Severus answered.

Silence fell between them.

“Oh, I almost forgot something,” Hermione began.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She reached into her pocket and enlarged a package. He salivated when he saw the wrapper. She smirked and handed it to him. He tore it open and stared. "What is it?"

She smiled. "It's a Philly Cheese Steak. Granted, these aren't as good as the ones from Philadelphia, but it's worth a try."

"It has peppers on it," he grumbled.

"You don't like peppers?"

"Biting into one is like eating water. I never could tolerate them.”

"These don't taste like water."

"You're right, these probably taste like grease.”

"Oh just try it. It's not as if the macaroni they're serving here will be any better," she answered.

Snape winced, just thinking about the tasteless half-frozen casserole. He took a bite of the sandwich. His eyes glistened in approval. Hermione looked as though she'd just received a new car. Snape swallowed. "It's adequate.”

She saw the sparkle in his eye and burst out laughing, reveling in Snape's reaction. He soon laughed in response, enjoying a rare moment of bliss.

She stopped laughing and watched him chuckle. In spite of his thinning figure and his still greasy hair, he was quite handsome when he laughed, something she hadn't visualized earlier. He stopped when he noticed her staring at her.

"You should laugh more," she began, unsure of where the comment had come from.

He stared at her as though she'd just spoken German, and took another bite. Though he was now frowning, Hermione saw a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. It forced her to smile, which only caused it to grow. She considered calling for her escort, but she didn't have the heart to leave Severus alone just yet.

"Have you ever had a Cherry Coke?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"This would go great with a Cherry Coke.”

"I never pictured you drinking a soda."

He smirked. "You never pictured me laughing either, I'd presume. I suppose I'm not as predictable as you imagined."

"No," she replied. "You are not, but I think I like it.”


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down at her desk. She'd spent most of the day in Severus' company, brainstorming strategies for his defense, only leaving his side to get him a quick dinner. It was dusk now, though, and time to refocus her thoughts on the case files. She flipped to where she'd left off:

**The Statement of Ares Philips**

I, Ares Philips, am of sound mind and body. I testify that everything in this statement is the truth to the best of my knowledge. Any deception will be punishable under perjury.

**Questioner: Mr. Ares Phillips, what was your relationship to Rita Skeeter?**

Ares Philips: I have worked with Rita Skeeter for the past twenty years. We were really close, like brother and sister. She taught me everything she knew about reporting. I looked to her as an inspiration and hoped someday to be even half the reporter she was.

**Q: What is your involvement in today's case?**

I was the one who found her body.It was probably one of the worst moments of my life.

**Q: Why did you and the defendant come to Terminus?**

A: Well, Harry Potter was speaking at the Terminus University of Advanced Wizarding. Rita just had to cover the event. I agreed to accompany her in order to help her with the article, and to get some good photos. Besides, my girlfriend Giselle and I wanted to go on a nice vacation, maybe see the Atlanta Aquarium or go up to Chattanooga to see the mountains. 

**Q: Where did you and your girlfriend stay?**

A: Giselle and I stayed in the room next to Rita's. She was in room 623, and we were in room 625. It was a very nice hotel. I enjoyed the bar downstairs a great deal, as did Rita and Giselle. For the first two days, we were all in good spirits. Then, Rita saw this sign.

**Q: What did the sign say?**

A: Well, we had just apparated back from Atlanta, and she saw this sign for Snape's Apothecary. Her eyes grew wide, and she yelled, "I've found him! I've finally found him!"

I asked her, "Who?"

She shouted, "Snape. I've finally found Severus Snape. Now I can get that interview and finally shut up the damn publishing company  about my biography being pure fiction."

**Q: What book was she speaking of?**

A: She had been writing _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ for about a year. Unfortunately, her first draft was ruled too gossipy to be published as non-fiction, so she'd been searching for Snape, himself, to corroborate her story.

**Q: What happened next?**

A: We went back to our hotel. Rita told Giselle and me that she may be gone for a while. We didn't really care, since we wanted some time alone anyway. We had some drinks and then we went to bed. The next day, we met Rita in the lobby for breakfast.

**Q: What did she say?**

A: Well, she told me about her fight with Mr. Snape. Apparently he wasn't enthused about being the subject of her latest book. According to her, he spent most of the time yelling at her. She laughed when she reached the part where he told her she'd publish her book over his cold dead corpse. I was a little worried, but she told the story with such flair and passion that I just went along with it. Breakfast was otherwise very enjoyable.

**Q: What happened next?**

A: Nothing of any real importance happened between breakfast and about four o'clock that day. Giselle shopped downtown while Rita and I discussed our strategy for getting the best photo of Harry and hopefully a pregnant Luna. After we finished, Rita went to her room to get ready for the lecture. Giselle returned from her shopping, but she wasn't feeling well. She felt sick to her stomach, so she decided not to go to the speaking engagement with me. I was disappointed, but I figured her vomiting on my camera would not enhance our relationship, so I left her in my room and knocked on Rita's door.

**Q: Was she there?**

A: Yes, she still wasn't ready. She was getting worried, though, that some one else might secure the best camera angle of Harry, so she told me to go on ahead. I obeyed and found a great front row seat. I saved the seat next to me, but Rita never showed up.

**Q: Did this cause you alarm?**

A: Of course. She'd been waiting all year for this opportunity, and now she was missing it. I was panicking throughout the entire presentation.

**Q: Is there any way to prove that Rita wasn't there?**

A: Yes. I believe the prosecution has security footage from the thing catches everything too.

**Q: Did it capture a glimpse of you?**

Yes, though it’s really embarrassing. I had to get up to use the restroom in the middle of the talk. Fortunately I kept my camera rolling, and I didn't miss much.

**Q: After Harry Potter's talk, where did you go?**

A: I ran straight to Rita's room and pounded on the door. I tried removing the wards, but I couldn't get through. I then ran to the lobby and asked for help. Michael Hunter came to my assistance. He's a hotel employee and knew how to undo the hotel's wards. We went upstairs and, oh Merlin…

**Q: What did you see?**

A: Rita was lying face down, completely lifeless. I screamed and began to cry. Giselle rushed in from our room and gasped when she saw the sight. We held each other and wept until the Aurors came and shooed us away. They questioned me, but I was so distraught I could barely speak coherently. I remember throwing Severus Snape's name out, but I honestly couldn't think of anyone else. Rita was such a respected reporter, and we at the paper all loved her. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how anyone could want to kill her.

**Q: Is there anything else?**

A: Yes. The manuscript Rita was working on. I saw it on her bed just before the lecture. When I returned, it was gone. It's so devastating to think that the world will never read Rita's story.

**Q: Thank you, Mr. Ares.**

Hermione put the document down and sighed.

What am I missing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione stretched as the morning sun warmed her blanket. She opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. Some days it was still odd to wake up in this hotel room, but as time passed it was becoming more familiar to her, almost like an odd type of home. She sat on the edge of her bed and yawned again. Before she could make any plans for the day though, she heard a pecking at the window.

With a start, she opened the window and found the owl with a letter tied to its leg. After unwrapping the letter, she strolled to her desk and read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have waited years to write this letter, but until now I have been unable to locate you. How have you been? I know you are employed; the whole wizarding world knows of your involvement in Severus Snape's murder trial. Has he been a difficult client?_

_It truly has been too long. Please consider seeing me this afternoon. I am staying with some dear friends and would love nothing more than to see you again. The address is 134 Elysian Avenue. Take a right at the courthouse, go for six blocks, and turn left. It's the fourth house on the right. There is a statue of a Doberman in the front, and a live one may be running amok. Do not worry about him though; he's all bark and no bite. I hope to see you today!_

_-Minerva McGonagall_

A tear came to Hermione’s eye. Though there were no hard feelings between Hermione and her former professor, she had not expected Minerva to seek her out. After wiping her face, Hermione yanked a parchment from a pile and thrust her quill into the ink. She replied:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I apologize for falling out of touch. I’ve needed time to re-sort my life, but so far things seem to be going well. I will try to come some time around 2:00 this afternoon, depending on how long Severus needs me. I am excited to see you again!_

_-Hermione Granger_

She read it a few times. While it was not one of the most eloquent letters she'd written, it seemed to be adequate for the occasion. She tied it to the owl and watched it fly into the skyline. Then, her eyes widened when she realized that she had no idea what to wear. Huffing, Hermione went over to the closet and began scrounging around, happy that at least she had the foresight to bring all her clothes.

 

***

Snape picked at a hole in the wall, curious as to how deep it was. A few grains of concrete stuck to his finger, but they didn't help him determine the depth. He gave up after a few scratches and scolded himself for engaging in such a futile activity. Had he really become that bored?

Before he could ponder the question, he heard footsteps down the hallway. He smirked and considered laughing loudly enough to give Perpetua another scare. Then again knowing his luck, she'd have him committed and he'd be back in those handcuffs. He shuddered at the thought.

The door opened, and once again Perpetua put the spell on him. "Hermione Granger!" she announced.

Snape heard the clack of high heels and the clink of the closing door. Then, his muscles relaxed. He turned around, and tried to remember to breathe. Hermione wore a short-sleeved crimson dress that came to just above her knees. While it was modest, it was cut perfectly for her. If there was any doubt in his mind as to how much she'd changed over the years, it was erased when he saw her in the dress.

"Severus?"

Hermione watched him examine the dress, his expression betraying his struggle to hide his emotions.

Great, he thinks this is hideous. He's probably trying to be nice and not laugh at me.

"I did not expect to see you in a dress," he finally answered.

"How bad is it?" she sighed.

"It, it looks very lovely on you," he answered. Lovely? The best you could come up with is lovely?

She relaxed. "You don't think it's too simple?"

"No," he answered. "It is a nice color on you."

"Thank Merlin," she replied. "I was afraid I looked awful in this."

"Why would you think that?" Snape asked.

"Because," she replied, "I haven't worn it before. I bought it last summer, but never got around to wearing it."

"You look quite lovely in that dress," he said wishing he had the courage to say more.

"Thank you," she replied as she smiled. "I'm wearing it to see Minerva."

"Oh," he answered with a raised eyebrow. "Where is she?"

"A few blocks from the courthouse, which is only about four blocks from here. I figured I'd see you before I went there."

"You did not have to see me," Snape said.

"I wanted to. It wouldn't feel right if I went somewhere and didn't know whether or not you were okay," she replied.

He stared at her. ”Why should you care about my well-being?”

"You're an innocent war hero incarcerated in a hell-hole. A better question is why should I not care?"

"Because I'm a bastard.”

"You aren't really a bastard. I think you just say you are so you don't have to get close to people."

"Are you a lawyer or a shrink?"

She laughed and shook her head. Snape grinned.

“Let’s just say I can relate to being closed off,” Hermione replied.

Snape answered, "So tell me oh wise Hermione, in your opinion is getting close to people worth the pain?"

She stepped backwards.

Shit. Snape cringed. You just pushed her away.

Hermione gazed into his eyes. He needed to hear something from her, though she didn't know what it was. For a moment she watched fear and confusion cloud his eyes as she struggled to find something to say.

"Sometimes," she whispered finally. "Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. It depends on the person."

He nodded. "I've never known any one other than Lucius who has wanted to remain close to me, and sometimes I don't think even Lucius knows me all that well."

"I'm here," Hermione answered. "Maybe we won't be best friends, but we could be friends when this is over, if we can still stand each other."

His eyes softened. "Be careful what you wish for. You just may get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione opened the ornate iron gate and stared at the marble Doberman statue. The dog sat on a base incised with an inscription, "Nunquam trado. Nunquam dificio" Never surrender, never fail. From somewhere in the back yard she could hear the gurgling of a fountain.

She took a deep breath and shut the gate behind her. While her visit with Snape had soothed her nerves to an extent, some trepidation remained. How will Minerva react to seeing me again? Will she me as a promising student, a successful attorney, or an accident waiting to happen?

After a moment of reflection, she followed the sidewalk around the statue to the front door. The mansion was made of red brick with a gray roof, the front door a dark mahogany. Although the gardens surrounding the house were starting to show the effects of the cooling weather, the plants remained in bloom. Hermione wondered what the house must look like in its full summer glory.

"If you think these gardens are impressive, you should see the ones in back."

Hermione spun around. Conway’s wife smiled.

"This, this is,, is this your…” Hermione stuttered.

Calypso nodded. "This is my house. Minerva told me to expect you, so I decided to step out to make sure you didn't get lost or nothin'."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Conway," Hermione stammered.

“Please, call me Calypso. I'm not into all that Mrs. and Ms. stuff. It's all too formal for me."

"Thank you then, Calypso. You can call me Hermione."

Calypso’s smile widened. “Why don't you come in? Minerva'll be happy to see you.”

"That would be nice," Hermione replied.

Hermione followed Calypso into the house. They entered a room with a dark blue couch, a few light blue stuffed chairs, and in the far right corner a white rocking chair where Minerva sat.Headmistress McGonagall glanced up and smiled, her eyes shimmering upon seeing Hermione. She was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Calypso approached to take the bundle from her. Hermione heard it whine a little, but Calypso shushed it.

"I hope she didn't give you any trouble," Calypso whispered.

"No. She was an angel," Minerva whispered back.

Just as Calypso turned to leave, a toddler carrying a chew toy came charging out from behind Hermione, followed by a playfully barking Doberman. The dog grew quiet upon seeing Calypso and the baby, but the boy continued to shout.

"Nergal," Calypso hissed.

He looked up and smiled, trying to appear innocent. "Yes Momma?"

"You know better than to run around hootin' and hollerin' like that, especially when your sister's asleep,” Calypso hissed.

Ishtar whimpered as Calypso bounced her in an attempt to soothe the baby. Nergel’s voice grew softer. ”Sorry Mom.”

The Doberman sat beside Hermione and examined her, almost as though it was summing her up. Something seemed familiar about it though what, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It's okay Nergal. Let's let Aunt Minerva and her friend Hermione talk. Can you say hello to Hermione?" Calypso asked.

He looked up at Hermione and gave her an odd stare. “I've seen you before. You were in the paper.”

Hermione answered, “Yes, I was.”

“You’re helping that bad guy,” Nergel noted.

“Nergal," Calypso hissed. “We don’t say things like that.”

Nergal blinked.

Hermione answered, "It's fine. It's nice to meet you Nergal."

He walked over and extended his hand. She bent down, took his hand and shook it.

"Why do you want to help bad guys?" he asked, his eyes holding no malice.

"Because I don't think Mr. Snape is really a bad guy," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"How about we make some tea for Aunt Minerva and Hermione?” Calypso interrupted, glaring at the Doberman beside Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Was that dog smirking?

"I don't like tea," Nergal grumbled.

"Well, Aunt Minerva does, so let's make her some," Calypso answered.

The boy sighed and nodded. Calypso led him and the Doberman into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

Minerva chuckled. "He's very much like his father. He'll be a handful in a couple of years."

Hermione nodded, grinning wider than she had in ages, and settled into the couch near Minerva.

"I really missed you," Hermione began.

“I missed you too,” Minerva answered.

“I would’ve written sooner,” Hermione bowed her head. “But I didn’t know if you ever wanted to see me again.”

"I meant what I said the day you left, I'll always be there for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I wish you had let me know where you were. I worried about you, especially knowing what condition you were in when you fled Britain."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. I've risen above it now," Hermione answered in an unsteady voice.

"That's good to hear," Minerva answered. "So, is there anyone in your life right now?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I've been too busy with law school and my career."

"I suppose there is a time to focus on your career, but you never seemed to me to be one who was destined to live alone," she answered.

Hermione answered, ”Trust me, I'm perfectly happy the way I am. Really, it came in handy when I had to leave Philadelphia so suddenly to take this case.”

"Yes," Minerva drawled. "Did Severus tell you that I saw him yesterday?"

Hermione nodded. "He told me you now have renewed respect for me and my profession."

Minerva laughed. "Yes, he was as obstinate as ever. Still, there was something different about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's almost like he's fighting some kind of war within himself.”

Hermione shrugged. "I've never seen it. He's been nothing but respectful around me, except for the first day."

"Oh? What happened then?"

"Let's just say he wasn't thrilled with the idea of being represented by the woman who tried to free the house elves."

They both laughed. "Well, if he won't cooperate with you, let me know. I'm sure Albus' old portrait remembers how to keep Severus in line."

"Oh how is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "I've missed it so much."

"You should see for yourself someday. Hagrid has been asking after you since the day you left."

Hermione looked down and shifted her foot.

"I'm still the Headmistress,” Minerva continued. “And Flitwick remains deputy headmaster, just like when you left. Neville Longbottom is now the Herbology professor and head of the Gryffindor house."

"That's wonderful,” Hermione gushed.

"Yes, and enrollment is finally up to pre-war levels, which is very exciting," Minerva answered.

"I'm so happy for everyone," Hermione answered.

"Yes, there are many good things happening at Hogwarts.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

“Enough about me though. Aside from this case, have you had many interesting ones?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I did have one murder case which ended up being a suicide. I was able to prove that the victim was depressed and the defendant wasn't even in town during the murder. That was probably one of the most challenging. I'd never done that much research on psychology before in my life."

"Do you think that could be applicable in this case?"

"I don't think so. It's doubtful Rita killed herself. There are other things that just don't add up, though,” Hermione answered.

Minerva hummed.

“Don't get me wrong, Conway has a strong case against Snape, but some clues are out of place, and some of the testimony leaves a bit to be desired."

"Well, I hope whatever happens, the truth comes out, even if the truth is that Snape is a murderer," Minerva answered.

Hermione answered, "I really don't think he is, though."

Before Minerva could respond, the door opened. The Doberman darted inside, followed by Calypso holding a tray with two tea cups. "Calypso makes the sweetest tea. It's divine."

Hermione accepted a cup and took a sip. She smiled and replied, "Yes, it is. Thank you Calypso."

"Anytime Hermione," she replied.

The Doberman lay down at Minerva's feet. She glared at it, but it maintained its trademark smirk. For a moment, the dog almost reminded her of a person.

"Come on Chocolate," Calypso ordered.

"Yes, be a dear and go with Calypso," Minerva answered.

Chocolate grunted and followed Calypso out.

"How do you know the Conways?" Hermione asked. "I asked Adrian about you and he told me he was surprised I didn't know you two had met."

Minerva chuckled. "Adrian Conway was my student for a year. When he was twenty he sold everything he owned and came to Hogwarts from Kentucky just to work with me."

"Wow. He was that into transfiguration?" Hermione asked.

Minerva nodded.“I helped introduce him to his wife while he was there.”

“You did?”

“Indeed I did. Calypso was student from the island of Guadalupe. Her father was an alumnus of Hogwarts, so she got a letter. She was in her final year when Adrian came. It was love at first sight."

"Oh, but why did he leave after only a year? Why not stay longer?" Hermione asked.

"He learned everything he needed to know. There was no reason to continue, and he wanted to start his career," Minerva answered. "I'm honestly surprised this is the first you've heard about him."

"Is his story in _Hogwarts, a History_?”

“I doubt it, but he should be featured in other documents.”

“I'll have to look him up then,” Hermione answered. “Speaking of Hogwarts, what about your more recent students? Do any of them have interesting stories?"

Minerva chuckled. "Well, there is a girl by the name of Felicity Franklin…"

For hours, they discussed students, school renovations, and strange cases, among other things. Before Hermione knew it, the sky was beginning to turn a bright pink and dull gray.

"I should probably be off,” Hermione exhaled. “I'm still working on getting the details of this case straight in my head."

"Yes, I wouldn't want you apparating in the dark," Minerva exhaled. "It was wonderful to catch up with you."

"I've really missed you," Hermione replied as her eyes fogged with tears.

They stood up and embraced. As Hermione turned to leave, Calypso entered with two Dobermans. "Leaving so soon? We could always set another place at the table for you."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to see Severus before I call it a night."

"Of course," Minerva answered with a small grin.

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed your stay," Calypso replied.

"I have. Thank you Calypso. You have a beautiful home.”

"Thank you," she answered.

Hermione embraced Minerva once more and left the building.

"You are an awful man," Calypso growled at the smirking dog.

Outside, Hermione sighed as she stepped down the path to the street. When she reached the statue, she stopped to turn and take one last glance at the house. Inside, one of the Dobermans suddenly transformed into Adrian Conway.

Hermione made a fist. That bastard. Conway wanted all my secrets, all my strategies. He couldn't call a meeting like a normal person. No, he had to…

Hermione gasped. Of course. Now she knew where she'd heard of him before! He was one of the six registered animagi! How could she have forgotten?

Animagus?

Hermione raced to the jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

"He's an animagus!"

"Who's an animagus?" Snape asked after Hermione entered his cell.

As his muscles relaxed, he noticed the way the shadows and the dim evening light hit Hermione. Merlin she looked even better in that dress than she had eariler that day.

"Our perpetrator is an animagus. That's where the clump of mysterious hair came from,” Hermione answered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What made you reach that conclusion?"

"I saw Adrian Conway transform from a dog to a man. I had no idea he could transform like that."

"You did not know he was a registered animagus?"

She glared at him. "I didn't make a point of memorizing every registered animagus on file."

Snape smirked. "I'm honestly surprised we've run into something you don't know."

"Would you like my help or would you just rather be a git?" she asked.

The smirk faded. "Okay, so did Adrian Conway kill her in order to get this case?"

Hermione shook her head. "His form is too big, and he doesn’t strike me as a murderer. I'm thinking though that an animal may not have set off the wards. If the perpetrator's form was a rodent…"

"He could go under the door undetected,” Snape finished.

“Exactly," Hermione answered.

“Brilliant,” Snape’s face fell. “Unfortunately, the only animagus rodent I know of is Peter Pettigrew,"

Hermione sighed, "Being dead is a good alibi."

“Indeed it is," Snape answered.

"Still, Rita was an unregistered animagus," Hermione began now smiling. "Maybe our perpetrator was unregistered."

"Great," Snape groaned. "Now instead of having too few suspects, we have too many suspects."

"Not necessarily," Hermione mused. "If we could somehow convince our suspects to show us their Patronuses, we'd know their forms."

"But how? We cannot legally force them to," Snape answered. "Unless they have a criminal record, in which case the Aurors would document it."

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Unfortunately, this development could in theory help the prosecution, considering your form is a mongoose now."

“I am not an animagus though," he argued.

"Neither was Rita as far as anyone was concerned. Still, there are plenty of unregistered animagi.”

“True.”

“On a side note, you'd think a mongoose would be a little too big to slide under a door. I have a feeling if you tried to go under the door, you'd lose more hair and risk getting cut, but you have no cuts and they found only a small clump of hair, no blood stains or anything else near the door or in the room."

Snape hummed.

"What we need to do though is get the hair to a muggle hair examiner. I know one back in Philadelphia who's helped me on some cases. If she can determine what kind of hair it is…"

"I'll be exonerated," Snape replied, his eyes lighting up.

“Exactly," Hermione answered. "Granted, we'll still need to find the animagus, but I think we finally have a decent lead.”

"Oh thank Merlin,” Snape exhaled.

“Yes, thank Merlin,” Hermione answered.

Then, he frowned and his eyes died. "Of course all this could be ruined if the trial's moved to Britain."

"I won't allow that to happen.”

"I hope so anyway."

“Don’t sound so pessimistic. I have yet to fail you.”

"Indeed," Snape answered.

Hermione pulled out a sandwich from her pocket and gave it to him. "I found this sandwich store by the courthouse. I've never eaten there, but they didn't look half bad."

Snape unwrapped the sandwich, his eyes glistening when he noticed it was a BLT. "Thank you.”

She shrugged. “There’s no need to thank me. It’s nothing really."

He put the sandwich to his mouth and then put it down. Hermione was so close to him. He couldn't keep his mind off how different she was from the person who had left his hospital room so many years ago. What he wouldn’t give to show her just how much he was growing to care for her.

Hermione watched him in confusion as his eyes went from pure glee over receiving the sandwich to walled off in the span of an instant.

Snape gulped and whispered, "You really do look stunning in that dress."

At first she seemed taken aback, but then her eyes sparked as she smiled. "Thank you.”

Snape gave her a half smile and asked before taking his first bite, "How was your visit with Minerva?"

"Oh, it was really great. She told me all about Hogwarts. Did you know Neville Longbottom is a herbology professor now?"

Snape snorted and swallowed. "What is the world coming to?"

"Who knows? Supposedly he's pretty good."

"Please tell me his office is nowhere near the Potions lab."

"What if he was?"

"Then he will have accomplished what Voldemort could not, namely destroying the school."

She laughed. He watched, reveling in her joy and feeling less alone for the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

Adrian examined the files, trying to find any inconsistencies in the key witness' statement. Satisfied that there were none, he put it down and smirked. It wouldn't take much to put this guy away.

Before Adrian could put the files with the rest of the case, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened, revealing a glaring Hermione.

He suppressed a laugh. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"Nice stunt you pulled last night, transforming into a dog like that,” Hermione seethed. “Tell me, do you pull it on every defense attorney you come across?"

"No, just the ones who enter my house," he answered.

Hermione's eyes became harder. "Was your only purpose in becoming an animagus to spy on opposing council?"

"Considering that by law, we're both supposed to be open and honest about the investigation, I'd say no," Adrian answered.

Hermione stopped and nodded in concession.

"I take it your book doesn't have my whole story in it."

"It merely says you were trained under Minerva to be one of the six registered animagi of the twentieth century.”

“Perhaps I should tell it to you,just so we’re clear on a few things.”

“Sure.”

Adrian gestured for her to sit in a chair across from his desk. She sat, her expression now much less hostile. "Have you ever heard of a place called Hostilis, Kentucky?"

“Yes,” She replied, "It was the first wizarding community founded in the state of Kentucky. It means 'enemy' in Latin, and was named in honor of a quote made by Oliver Hazard Perry; 'we have met the enemy and they are ours’."

He smiled. "Very good. My ancestors founded it near a town called Hazard in Perry County, so you can see the connection they had to him."

She hummed.

He continued, "Hostilis was, and still is for the most part, an extremely isolated wizarding community. Located in that part of the Appalachian Mountains, isolation is pretty much a given. One result of this seclusion is that almost everyone in town is a pure blood, so wizard training isn't hard to come by, and from what I've experienced it's pretty damn good. Another result of being so isolated, though, is that Hostilis is not a wealthy community.”

“I can imagine.”

“Now mind you I never starved or went without a meal, but when it came time for secondary schooling, my parents could only afford to send me to a local Auror school, and even that was a strain. I didn't want to be an Auror; I wanted to be a prosecutor. I didn't want to chase down villains and hope they got put away; I wanted to make damn sure they got what they deserved. Yet as you know, law school is expensive, so I resigned myself to being an Auror and ultimately moved to Louisville, Kentucky.”

“I see.”

“After a year or two, I'd had it with being an Auror. I knew something needed to change, but it would take years before I could even afford a down payment on tuition to law school. My big break came when I was at a muggle bar, watching some cop show. I saw the police dogs the muggles were using to chase criminals. Wizards had never considered such things because they could transform themselves into animals. Transformation was rare, though, because it had its drawbacks. For instance, one needed a wand to perform it. If one was using their wand to keep a suspect in line, their hands were tied. Or if an Auror dropped their wand, they'd waste precious seconds retrieving it while a suspect fled. Also, transformed wizards could not talk to creatures who may know the location of a suspect. A final thing is that by using their wand, they risked mixing their magical signature with the evidence."

"An animagus wouldn't have those drawbacks though, since the spell can be performed wandlessly, meaning you wouldn't have to worry about misfiring or having residual magic land on evidence since the whole spell is contained in your body. You could also talk to animals," Hermione replied.

“Yes," Adrian answered with a grin. "Those were my thoughts exactly. I came from a long line of animagi, all unregistered since they had no reason to spend money on a piece of paper. Still, if I wanted a legitimate business, I'd need that piece of paper. I only knew of one other registered animagus who could help me get registered."

"Minerva," Hermione replied.

“Exactly. I sold everything I could, quit my job, and landed on Minerva's doorstep with only a suitcase full of clothes," Adrian answered with a smile.

"So," Hermione replied in a low voice. "You know my client then?"

Conway shook his head. "I came a year or two after he graduated. I believe he was either with the Death Eaters by then or in the process of becoming a potions master. I don't know which. Honestly I hadn't heard of him until Dumbledore died."

Hermione frowned. That was far from the first impression she wanted Adrian to have of her client.

"Calypso on the other hand knew a little about him, but she was a Ravenclaw and a couple of years behind him. She didn't see enough of him to form an opinion."

“Oh.”

"Anyway, Minerva agreed to help me become an animagus. I met Calypso, and you know how that turned out. I got registered, and decided to go back to the US. That's when I found Terminus."

"Why Terminus?" Hermione asked.

"It was a large city with a good law school, not to mention several apparation points. I used them quite often, since I opened a business where I agreed to act as a police dog for whatever police department needed me. I was getting owls left and right at the height of my business, but I never took my eyes off my goal. Within a few years I had enough money not only to go to law school, but also to buy a decent house and build a life for myself."

"Do you still have the business?" she asked.

"Sometimes if I get a case I like I'll agree to use my skills, but those cases are fewer and farther between," he replied. "After all, it's getting hard to travel with children."

"I'd imagine," Hermione replied, then smiled. "By the way, I need a favor from you."

"Yes?" Adrian asked.

"Do you recall there being a mysterious clump of white hair found at the crime scene?" she asked.

Conway nodded. "Yes, I do recall that."

"I'd like an expert in muggle hair and fur samples to examine it, if that's okay," she requested.

"When?"

"Today if that's okay. I need to see a man named Roger Grayson today too. I'm interviewing him."

"Is he an alternate suspect or an expert?"

"Alternate suspect.”

"Well, if anything comes out of it, don't hesitate to tell me. As for the hair, I see no problem in letting an expert examine it. All I'll need is their name and credentials so I can do some research on them."

"I can do that. Her name is Jessica White."

"Never heard of her.”

Hermione pulled out a small case file and enlarged it. Conway took the file and opened it in order to inspect the contents. After reading some key documents, he looked up and answered, "Her credentials seem in order. I'll allow you to take a sample of that hair to her for investigation. Just talk to Ms. Lutz on your way out and she'll give you instructions."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Is that all for me Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered. "I'll let you know if anything develops."

"Thank you ma'am," Adrian answered as he stood up, collected his case files, and turned to leave.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

He smiled. "Court. I'm trying an armed robbery case in a few hours."

"Oh, well good luck," she answered.

"Thanks, and good luck with Ms. White and Mr. Grayson," he answered.

"Thank you," she answered.

With that, Hermione and Adrian left the office, each focused on their prospective endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione grinned as she left the forensics lab in Philadelphia. Just as she'd hoped, Jessica had been more than happy to examine the hair. Already she'd determined from the hair tags that they had been torn off in some manner, though whether this was from squeezing under a door or being pulled Jessica could not say. Either way, Hermione finally had a lead.

Now came the difficult part: finding and talking to Roger Grayson. Severus had given her Roger's address the night before, as well as directions from the nearest apparation point. She flushed as she remembered Severus' smile, and how comfortable he appeared in her company. For a moment her thoughts turned to his bare, muscular chest… and how she ached to touch it.

She shook herself out of those thoughts. Severus was a client. While she was beginning to feel an affinity with him, that did not mean they were friends by any means. Okay, maybe they were, but surely Severus wouldn't appreciate having his attorney drooling over his bare muscular chest instead of winning his case.

After pushing all thoughts of Severus aside, she hurried to the apparation point. With a POP she headed to Washington DC.

When she arrived, she took stock of her surroundings. Just as Severus had said, the apparation point placed her beside the Potomac River on the Maryland shore near a busy highway. Between Hermione and the highway was a small bus station. Upon closer examination, she realized this bus was not a muggle bus, but rather a magical one. She rushed towards it.

Once the bus arrived, the conductor yelled above the motor, "Where to?"

"One-thirteen Charlotte Street,” she answered.

He gestured her onboard where she searched for an empty seat. A few people were sprinkled throughout the bus. Some were speaking to each other in hushed tones, some were reading their newspapers, and a few were even sleeping.

Quiet crowd, she thought, plopping down in a seat towards the front. Hermione gazed down at her feet, trying not to make eye contact with the other boarding passengers, lest they recognize her.

After the final passenger found their seat, the door shut and the bus roared into action. Hermione gripped the hand bar as they jerked forward, speeding faster and faster until the scenery became a kaleidoscope of color. Suddenly, they screeched to a stop.

"Six twenty-one Congressional Drive!" the driver yelled.

A woman folded her newspaper and strutted off the bus. After several more jerky starts and screeching halts, the driver yelled, "One-thirteen Charlotte Street!"

Hermione popped out of her seat and ran off the bus. As the vehicle darted off into the distance, she stared at the house before her. It appeared to have seen better days. Gray paint was chipping and fading while ivy and vines crawled up the sides. The grass appeared to have been recently trimmed, but the neatness of the yard was offset by weeds invading the gravel path between the street and the house's threshold. Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the screen door. Seeing no doorbell, she knocked a few times on the wood beside the screen. When there was no answer she knocked louder.

"I'm coming!" a man's voice shouted.

Hermione calmed herself with some deep breaths as footsteps clomped closer to her. The main door opened, revealing a man with a short gray beard and piercing gray eyes.

"I told you I'll pay you back Wednesday.”

"Sir, I'm not here to collect money," Hermione began. "I need to ask you some questions about Severus Snape."

He studied her more closely. "I'm sorry; I thought you were my niece or one of her friends. Come in,” he replied, his voice much quieter.

He opened the door for her and she entered.

"This place is a mess," he continued. "I wish I'd known you were coming, Miss…"

"Granger. I'm Hermione Granger, defense attorney for Severus Snape," she answered.

The man stopped and smirked back at her. "Yeah, I heard about him. I was wondering when he'd finally snap and kill again. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater, know?"

"I think he was set up," Hermione answered.

“Of course. He laughed. It was wheezy and high pitched, sending a chill up her spine. "I should've known he'd send his high-priced attorney after me.”

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Grayson looked down and chuckled a little. "Look around at this place. What do you see?"

The house was lit only by the sunlight and a few melted candles. In spite of the poor lighting, she could see the dust gathering on the shelves and the cobwebs strewn about. Nothing about this house seemed new. The furniture appeared to have been passed down and used until it broke. The bookshelves were falling apart. The unmistakable smell of cheap wine floated up from Grayson's breath, causing her to shudder both in desire for the beverage and in disgust at that desire.

"This place is a hell-hole," he continued. "I can barely stand to live in it myself, especially when I used to have everything I'd ever wanted.”

Hermione cocked her head. “What do you mean that you used to have everything you'd ever wanted?”

He laughed again, though this laugh was sadder than the last. "It's never been easy to compete in the field of potions. When Severus came to the United States, Merlin I didn't think he'd wipe me out so fast.I had complete control of the American market before he came, but the minute he showed up everything went downhill. That anti-depressant, that was my last hope. I thought it would solve everything. I spent every cent I owned on it, and…" he chuckled again. "Scales from a dragon wing. That was what I was missing. I couldn't afford it, but he could. I was ruined."

"Where were you on the night Rita died?" Hermione asked.

He smirked. "Borrowing a hundred dollars from my niece and getting chewed out for not showing up to some family function. If you don't' believe me ask her. I'm sure she'll be around soon."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Mr. Grayson."

"Hey, do you want a glass of wine? I've got some nice cheap wine here,” he began. “A lady such as yourself deserves a nice glass of wine.”

"No thank you," she squirmed "I just have one more thing."

"Yes?"

"What is your Patronus?"

"Oh Merlin, it's been years since I've used that spell.”

"Could you please cast it?"

He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words. Before her appeared a giant hog. "I honestly just brew potions.”

"Thank you Mr. Grayson," she replied.

She turned around and ran out of the house, more than happy to escape from Roger Grayson and his cheap wine. After dashing a few blocks, she found an apparation point. With a sigh, she POP'ed away, eager for a hot bath.

After today, she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

**There is no chapter today. My grandmother has just died, so I will not be updating my stories for at least a week. Also, I won't be able to respond to comments right away, just because I don't want them to be rambling messes.**

**When I begin uploading chapters again, please forgive me if they aren't up to my usual quality. It's just going to take a bit for me to recover.**

**Once again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the support you give me! Writing is a huge release for me, and is often my best way of dealing with emotions. It truly means a lot to me that people enjoy my work. Thank you, thank you again!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Hermione," Severus whispered as he held her close.

She gazed at him with glistening eyes.“Severus.”

Severus took note of his surroundings. They were no longer in his dark dingy cell, but on the summit of Stone Mountain. He was dressed in his black robes while she wore that alluring crimson dress. He kissed her forehead, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. She tilted her head to capture his lips with hers. As they deepened the kiss, he felt for the zipper of her dress.

“Freeze!"

Perpetua and a group of aurors emerged from the shadows. Some he recognized as Americans, others as English. Some he didn't know at all.

"Come along, time to deport him," one of the English Aurors ordered.

"What?" he spat

There was a tear in Hermione’s eye. "This was just to tell you goodbye, Severus. The trial is in Britain."

"I want to be tried here,” he asserted.

She backed away. "I'm so sorry Severus.”

“Hermione.”

“I hope we'll see each other again.

"Please, don't leave me." 

"Goodbye Severus."

"Hermione!" he yelled as the Aurors swarmed him.

The cuffs snapped onto his wrists, nauseating and weakening him. Then the Aurors dragged him down the slope. As he called for her, Hermione simply stood and silently watched him. Finally, when she was nearly out of sight, he heard, “Severus."

“Hermione," he answered, wondering why her voice sounded so close.

“Severus," she yelled.

With a start he awoke to see Hermione standing above him, her eyes wide with worry. “Severus, are you okay?”

He panted.

"You looked like you were havinga nightmare.”

He took a moment to assess his surroundings. He was still in his Georgia jail cell and Hermione was now beside him.

”The, the hearing…" he began.

"Is today,” Hermione answered. “That's why I'm here a little early. You need to get ready so we can go over a few things.”

“So it is,” Severus muttered.

“Before we do anything, you need a shower.” She handed him a pink bottle. “Here, take this with you."

"What is it?" he asked as he sat up, letting the blanket drop to his waist, again exposing his bare chest.

"It's a special shampoo for… uh… oil-rich hair," she replied.

He blinked "Does it work?"

"I have no idea. I guess we'll know soon enough," she answered.

He shook his head. "I suppose so."

"The shower should be ready, and you'll be the only one inside…"

"Thank Merlin.”

"The other prisoners haven't…" she began.

He smirked. "Apparently I'm just as intimidating in prison as I am outside. No one's dared to even speak to me."

"That's good to know," Hermione answered. “Anyway, your robes are with the guard. When you finish taking your shower, he'll bring you back here so we can discuss today's procedure."

He nodded. "Thank you Hermione.”

She kept her focus on him.

“Er… if you could turn around so I can get my clothing …"

She suppressed a laugh. "Of course. I almost forgot."

She turned around and let him change. When he was presentable, he called for the guard to take him to the shower. Hermione began going over her opening statement. Though she had memorized every word, she was still nervous she'd draw a blank when she got in front of the judges. As the words began to flow, though, the passion she'd felt when she wrote it returned. Some of the words were out of order, but she almost liked the new version better. Yes, if she could remember this speech, she'd be fine.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and almost forgot to breathe. Snape's hair was much softer, which accentuated the warming effect of his robes. Among the shadows he was still mysterious and somewhat dark, but she didn't mind. In the courthouse everyone would see the Snape she wanted them to see, but in this cell she was privy to all of him, the light and the dark. The honor was almost too much to bear.

"Merlin woman, stop gaping. You look at me as though I'm actually attractive," Snape stated.

"What makes you think you aren't?" she asked.

He gave her an odd look. "If anyone has ever thought that of me, they've kept it to themselves.”

Hermione said nothing.

“Do you find me attractive because of the robes and the hair?"

Hermione took a deep breath. ”I think the robes and the hair bring out your best self, not just the git you want everyone to think you are."

"So I'm attractive without them?" Snape asked more suggestively than he intended.

She shrugged. "I suppose to some you may be."

He flashed a smile, sending chills down her spine. His eyes sparkled as she fidgeted a little, fighting her growing attraction towards her client. She cleared her throat. "Today we are going to have opening statements and the American witnesses. You shouldn't need to do anything except look pleasant."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a challenge. When have I ever looked pleasant?"

She sighed. "Why don't you try to look the way you do when we're in a room alone together?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because when it's just you and me, you aren't completely insufferable."

His eye softened yet still retained their seriousness. "That's because you think I'm neither a killer nor a git."

She smiled. "That's because you aren't, and with a little cooperation on your part, I can convince the court of that as well."

Snape chuckled, then grew serious once again. "Thanks for everything. I know I don't say thanks very often, but even if I do have to go back to Britain, I want to thank you for all you've done."

"You can thank me after I get you off these murder charges," she answered.

He smiled until a guard yelled. "We're ready to escort y'all if y'all are ready to go!"

"Ready?" she asked.

"No, but I doubt I ever will be," he replied.

She walked over to him and brushed a piece of non-existent lint from his robes. "You'll do great. Just don't look like you want to kill them and you'll be fine.”

“I will try to do so.”

“I suppose that’s all I can ask,” Hermione called, “Guard.”

The guard came to escort them to the squad carriage, his wand in Severus' back the entire way. Hermione followed them out of the cell, trying to disregard a nagging fear that something would go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support and the patience! I really appreciate it!


	29. Chapter 29

The first day of the hearing could not have gone better if Hermione had planned it herself.

Her opening statement had gone off without a hitch.Conway had looked impressed, and the judges even more so. The American witnesses made excellent cases for keeping the trial in the States. Both the officers and the forensics technicians argued that they were still processing some evidence such as the strange hair, and that moving the evidence could contaminate it. Michael Hunter, the employee who had found Skeeter's body, argued that he couldn't leave his elderly mother, and that he had not yet obtained a passport.

The show stopper though had been Lucius. He argued eloquently that the prejudices in Britain would not allow Severus to have a fair trial. Then he spoke of the integrity of the American legal system and how Snape was in more than capable hands with Hermione as his lawyer. Though at times Hermione wondered if he was going a bit overboard, the judges were captivated from the moment he opened his mouth. For a moment, Hermione thought he may have made a fine attorney, except it's unlikely his ambitions would have stopped there. Good thing his Death Eater past made a political career impossible.

Even Snape was in good spirits after the first day. Draco had come with his two children to watch Lucius' speech. Once  the proceedings had concluded Draco had taken them to visit Snape in his cell. Scorpius was fascinated at the very notion of being in a jail cell while Margarita seemed intimidated by the experience in spite of her polite attempts to hide it. Still, both children were thrilled to see him and both chatted with him about their lives and Lucius' secret hex lessons. Both seemed to be excelling, which tickled Snape. His good mood continued even after Draco and the children left. He went to sleep feeling just a little more confident about the venue hearing.

Now after the break for the weekend, he was back in the courtroom, listening to Minerva give her testimony. As predicted, Adrian had been able to sway her to the American side. She admitted Lucius' fears about a fair trial in Britain were justified, and confirmed that some in the Ministry still held deep-seated feelings against Snape for killing Dumbledore as well as for atrocities committed during his Death Eater days. With that powerful testimony, she was dismissed by a seething British lawyer.

Snape watched her return to her seat. In the stands he could see Professor Slughorn. Why exactly was he here?

A couple of rows in front of Slughorn sat Lucius, who wore a smug expression. Draco and his children were noticeably absent, but Snape didn't expect them to sit through two days of deliberations which the children must have found mind-numbingly dull. Still, he was glad they had made their one trip.

"We now call Harry James Potter to the stand.”

The doors burst open. Harry strolled in, his eyes hard with purpose. Snape swallowed. This was not the boy he remembered teaching. The man striding into the courtroom was here to accomplish something; something which Snape doubted would lead to any good for him. He glanced over at Hermione. Outwardly, she was studiously calm, determined to keep any emotion from reaching her face. Yet, Snape by now knew her well enough to see immense pain behind the stoic façade… and to sense the tension in her limbs.

As Harry was sworn in, Hermione began taking slow, deep breaths. Conway also noticed the change and glanced at her. She shook her head and smiled, though the gesture was empty.

"Please state your name for the court," the British attorney began.

"Harry James Potter," he answered.

"Mr. Potter, why exactly are you here?" the attorney asked.

"I'm here to speak for my wife Luna, who is a witness in this trial and pregnant with our first child.”

“What exactly do you wish to explain for her?”

“I am here to explain why it is preferable for her sake and for that of the baby that the trial be held in Britain.” He paused. “I am also here to argue why Hermione Granger is unfit to be Snape's attorney."

Some in the gallery gasped. Adrian paled while a child ran up Snape's spine. Of all the things he expected to hear out of Harry's mouth, an attack on Hermione's professionalism had been the last thing on his mind. He looked over at Hermione, who was shaking. Then he glanced at Lucius. While Lucius didn't appear completely shocked by Harry's statement, he was twitching. 

"Yes, well we'll start with your first point first. How far along is your wife Luna?" he asked.

"Her due date is in two weeks. We're really excited about this baby," Harry glanced at Hermione. "And we don't want to risk anything happening to him."

"Yes, but wherever this trial is, it won't happen within two weeks," the lawyer continued. "Why should we move the procedure to Britain?"

"Because when the baby is born, it will be difficult for Luna and him to travel any great distance. Also, Luna will be recovering from her delivery. It would not be in her or the baby's best interests to have them so far from their doctors. I don't want to place any extra stress on either of them," Harry answered, his eyes softening for the first time.

"I see, and you believe keeping the trial in Britain will reduce some of that stress?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Luna has no problem testifying to what she heard, but I don't believe she should be forced to endure any additional distress in her condition. If the trial is in Britain, she can be closer to home and closer to people who can support her."

Hermione’s muscles tensed. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter. The health of a new mother and her child is a grave concern. Now, you mentioned something about Madam Granger, Mr. Snape's current defense attorney," he replied.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I believe she is a horrible choice to defend Professor Snape."

"Why?" the attorney asked.

"Objection!" Adrian shouted.

The judges looked over at him.

"This witness is not a legal expert, nor is he anyone who would be privy to Ms. Granger's record. Any opinions he would have would be unfounded,” Adrian argued.

"Your honor," the other attorney fought back, "as you will hear, this witness does have personal knowledge of Miss Granger and her habits. He will not attack her legal record, but rather point out some crucial character flaws."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Character flaws?

"Your honor, Mr. Potter has neither seen nor talked to Ms. Granger in years. I doubt anything he would have to say would be relevant to today's case," Conway argued.

"I think her behavior back in Britain is very relevant,” the other attorney argued. "If Mr. Snape cannot find sufficient representation in the United States, then his trial should be in the British legal system."

"Okay," the presiding judge interrupted. "Is this a persistent pattern of behavior that would last to this day and interfere with her ability to conduct this case in a reasonable manner?"

"Yes," the British attorney answered.

The judge scratched his chin. "I will allow you to delve deeper into it for now, but if I feel his testimony about Miss Granger is becoming irrelevant, then I will have it thrown out and I will obliviate the irrelevant parts of the testimony from the deciding judges. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the British attorney answered.

“Very well then. Feel free to object anytime you want," the judge told Conway.

"Thank you, your honor," Conway answered trying to appear unfazed by his loss.

As the attorneys debated Harry's testimony, Snape looked over at Hermione, hoping for some clue as to what was going on. Her eyes were a swirl of pure terror and anger. Snape placed his hand on her leg, trying to give her some measure of comfort. Hermione looked back at him and gave him a small smile. Before Hermione could whisper anything, Conway sat down.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know Ms. Granger?"

"We were classmates at Hogwarts, and fought in the Great War. We were great friends, until Hermione threw her life away," he answered.

"Miss. Granger appears to be a successful defense attorney. Why would you say she threw her life away?"

"Because she's an alcoholic.”

Snape's muscles went rigid at the word. He removed his hand from Hermione's leg and clutched his chair.

Severus could still his father sitting at his faded favorite brown recliner, waving his bottle of Smirnoff. The slurred insults and taunts were still fresh in his mind. Severus’ stomach churned.

"What proof do you have that she's an alcoholic?" the lawyer asked.

"After the war, the only time she wasn't drunk was when she was working. She would drink all night, and then take a hangover potion and a sober-up potion in the morning. At lunch, she'd have as much Firewhiskey as she could before taking another sober-up potion. After work, she would go to a bar and drink everything in sight. Her boyfriend often had to carry her home."

"What proof do you have of this?"

"I knew her and her boyfriend at the time very well. He helped me commit her to a rehab facility.”

"How did she do in rehab?"

"She was getting smashed again within a year of completing the program. Only this time, she didn't bother taking a Sober-up potion."

"Did this cost her professionally?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "She was fired from the Ministry for miscasting a spell and almost burning the headquarters down. That's the last I saw of her."

"When you sent her to rehab, did you learn anything about her disease?"

"I learned that it's a lifelong condition.”

“Indeed it is.”

“Mr. Snape deserves a competent attorney, not some addict whose only thoughts are on her next fix. That's what Hermione was, and according to what we know to be true about her disease, that's who she will always be. Mr. Snape can't get a fair trial with an attorney who cannot stay sober. That's why Mr. Snape's trial should be in Britain. His chances of finding excellent representation are better there."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. No further questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	30. Chapter 30

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," The presiding judge began.

"You are very welcome," Harry answered before scurrying out of the room.

"It's nearly time for lunch," the judge continued. "I suggest we take a two and a half hour recess and reconvene at two."

Adrian and the British lawyer nodded. After the judges strolled away, the courtroom erupted. Hermione rushed out before anyone could question her, pushing aside everyone in her path. Outside the courtroom, a swarm of reporters descended upon her. She shoved her way to freedom. This exit was probably the least professional thing she'd done as an attorney, but she didn’t care. It may not matter tomorrow, anyway, because Snape was probably inside discussing new attorney options with Lucius. A pink slip was inevitable.

As she felt the warm October air hit her skin, tears formed. She took a deep breath. I won’t cry again. No, I won’t let Harry ever see me cry again. Harry will never cause me to cry again.

After she wiped her eyes, another thought entered her mind.

I need a drink.

 

***

Inside the courtroom, confusion reigned. Cameras clacked, reporters shouted, and the gallery spectators made their way towards the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Snape growled.

"I have no clue," Adrian answered.

"Where is Hermione?" Snape demanded.

"I don't know,” Adrian responded.

Lucius swam through the crowd towards Severus.

"Did you know about this?" Snape demanded.

Lucius sighed. "I was aware she was a recovering alcoholic."

"This would've been nice to know before today,” Snape yelled.

"Perpetua!" Adrian shouted.

She made her way to him through the growing mass. "Yes?"

"Watch them. Some one needs to talk to the press," he grumbled.

"Okay," she answered before he disappeared into the crowd of reporters and spectators.

"What did you want me to do?" Lucius asked. "Say, 'Hello Severus, I found you the best attorney I could. By the way, she's a recovering alcoholic.’"

Snape shook his head, “No, I suppose that would not have gone over well.”

"Well we have two and a half hours to determine a course of action.”

Severus swallowed.

“Do you want another attorney?"

“Excuse me?"

"I can find you a new attorney right now if you want. I know plenty who will take this case. Granted, it will be hard to work out the details on such short notice, but if you want another attorney, I need to know now,” Lucius answered.

"I want Hermione,” Snape answered "She's the only one who knows what the hell is going on.”

"Then stay with the Auror and don't talk to anyone," Lucius answered.

"I know a back way out past the judge's quarters," Perpetua offered.

"Thank you," Lucius answered before rushing into the crowd.

Snape looked over at Perpetua and asked, "Where's lunch?"

She sighed. "There's a pizza place a block from here. I was going to have lunch there. I suppose if I bring a few friends I'll feel comfortable taking you along."

He sighed as she pushed her wand into his back. Together, they snuck out of the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

"Lucius Malfoy!"

He thrust the reporter aside and stormed out the door.

"Shit," the reporter muttered.

"Look on the bright side, at least his brats didn't hex you again," the photographer snickered.

He glared at her. She quieted.

”Why the hell won't anyone on this defense talk?” the reporter began. “All the prosecution wants to do is discuss the case, yet we’re lucky if we so much as get a glimpse of Hermione Granger. I mean…”

Before he could continue his tirade, he was jostled by a pudgy man in faded robes.

"I'm so sorry,” The man began.

"That's okay, Mister…"

"Slughorn, Professor Horace Slughorn of Hogwarts."

"Oh," the photographer drawled. "I remember you. We once did a feature on your parties."

"Oh yes, I remember,” Slughorn answered with a smile. "I never did see that article."

"Oh," the photographer answered. “That’s, uh too bad.”

"What exactly did it say?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"It simply described our impressions of the event," the reporter answered.

The photographer twisted her lips. It told everyone you were a creep for hanging out with students, and that you may have had a crush on a few of them.

"Why exactly are you here?" the photographer asked.

"Oh, Severus is a dear friend of mine, and I was interviewed by Hermione concerning this case," Slughorn answered.

"Oh really," the photographer and the reporter answered in unison.

"Yes," Slughorn answered.

"Would you mind sitting down for a quick interview concerning the defense as well as the allegations of Hermione Granger's alcoholism?" the reporter asked.

"Why, no, I mean I'd love to do an interview,” he answered with glistening eyes.

"Good," the photographer answered as her lips curled into a smile.

"Are the allegations of Hermione Granger's alcoholism true?" the reporter asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I remember one time at one of my Christmas parties…"

 

***

Lucius darted down the street until he was certain he was not being followed. Then he took some time to straighten his clothes and wonder where exactly Severus was supposed to eat. Shrugging off that passing thought, he refocused to the issue at hand, namely finding Hermione.

Pulling out his wand, he cast a locating spell. He followed the wand's direction until it led him a few blocks away to a rougher area of town. There, the wand indicated Hermione's presence in a building.

Lucius examined the place. The outside was white, and the paint appeared new. Yet the wood on the door was chipping away. Lucius gripped his wand tighter before entering.

Inside, the floor was smooth cement which shone in the dim light. Tables were strewn around the establishment in no particular order. A few people were seated at tables, others were sitting at a bar flirting with the bartender. Behind the bartender was an assortment of alcoholic beverages and mixes. Lucius’ heart began to race. Then, he saw Hermione in a dark corner staring at a clear bubbly drink.

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione watched the drops of condensation slide down the sides of her glass and form a pool on the table. As the puddle grew, her thoughts wandered.

Where is Severus was eating his lunch? Is he enjoying the meal? Surely he’s eating something more appetizing than a BLT. I hope he doesn’t think I was only bribing him with sandwiches to keep the case. Instead, I hope he views them as gifts from a friend.

"What are you doing?"

She jerked up and looked right into Lucius' piercing eyes.

"Is that vodka?" he hissed.

She glared at him. "No. This is Sierra Mist."

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

"It's a soda. Why?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. ”What's a soda?"

"It's a carbonated beverage," she answered.

"Non-alcoholic?"

"Yes, there's no alcohol, though I don't know why you care.”

“Why don't you think I'd care?”

“Well, I assume you’re here to give me my pink slip.”

Lucius twisted his lips.

“If you're here to fire me, get it done and over with so I can have someone put some gin into this thing,” she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.

She sighed. "Everyone knows I'm a drunk now. I may as well live up to the role. Sure, I have my job back in Philadelphia, but Merlin knows if they'll allow me back after hearing about this.”

Lucius scowled. ”So you're going to let Potter shatter your sobriety?”

“It’s not Harry’s fault,” Hermione replied. “Well, not completely. It’s my fault. I’m the one who's choosing to drink. Nobody can force me to drink, at least that’s what they said at the rehab center.”

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I wanted so badly to just get past what happened in Britain. I thought maybe after a few years everyone would forget. I was wrong.”

"So you don't really want to drink then?"

"No, but I have nothing else to do," she answered. "So fire me so I can get on with it.”

Lucius sighed. "If you insist upon drinking then I suppose I shall have to go against Severus' wishes and find him a new attorney who can stay sober."

"What?" she asked.

Lucius shrugged. "I asked Severus if he wanted a new attorney, but he insisted upon keeping you. If you aren't interested though I'll leave you to your gin."

He stood up, but before he could leave Hermione called, “Wait."

Lucius smirked and looked back at her. "Yes?"

Her throat constricted. "I really want this case. I want to defend Severus."

"Then scrounge up some dignity and get back in the courtroom," he answered.

She gave him a strange look. "Don't we have an hour and a half left of recess?"

"Yes, but I think you need to eat somewhere else," he answered.

She shook her head. "I haven't had ribs in ages.”

“What about that drink?”

“I told you this was a non-alcoholic beverage, and I'm not in any danger of drinking now, especially if you stay and hover over me."

"I guess I do need to eat somewhere," he grumbled before sitting down. “What do they serve here?”

She smiled and handed him a menu. "It's mainly grilled foods. It's run by muggle borns, which means it's pretty authentic."

"There's authentic muggle food?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What makes muggle food so different from Wizarding food?"

"Muggle food can be grilled."

"What do you mean by, 'grilled?'"

"It's a way of cooking something. You can't magically grill things. Believe me, I've tried."

He shrugged and looked at the menu. His stomach churned when he saw the pictures near the choices. "At least they have fish.”

"How, how is Severus doing?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Lucius looked up from the menu. "He's confused, and scared out of his mind. He's keeping himself together pretty well though."

She shook her head. "I really didn't think my condition would come up at a venue hearing."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Lucius replied. "What matters is damage control. Conway's trying to control the press, but it won't be pretty."

"I know," she answered diverting her eyes from Lucius. Then she looked up with a renewed determination. "Still, as long as Severus wants me, I'll be around."

Lucius smiled and answered, "Good. That's what he needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	33. Chapter 33

After their lunch, Perpetua led Snape into a private judge's quarter. One of her friends who had eaten with them stationed himself outside the door while Perpetua remained inside with Snape.

He sat at the desk. "How long will this recess last?"

"Another hour or so," Perpetua replied.

He examined the desk more closely. It was antique oak with only a legal pad, some quills, and some ink on the surface. He took out a quill.

”Put down the quill!"

He scowled and obeyed. After a moment of silence Snape tapped two fingers against the desk to a beat in his head. When that grew tiresome he wheeled the desk chair over to the window. Outside, he could see the café across the street, a few other restaurants catering to the legal crowd, and some pedestrians scurrying back to work.

As he gazed out the window, his mind turned to his father. He remembered the smell of Smirnoff on his breath and his crazed expression as he'd yell for hours on end, oftentimes about nothing in particular. He remembered dodging his bottles, and cleaning up the shards so his mother could get a moment's peace. His stomach lurched.

"Severus?"

His heart stopped. He hadn't expected her to come back, yet her voice was unmistakable.

Another knock. “Severus?”

Perpetua opened the door. “You're back.”

“Yes, I am,” Hermione replied.

The guard’s lips curled up.

"I need to speak to my client," Hermione continued.

Perpetua glanced over at Severus as if to affirm that Hermione was in fact still his attorney. Severus nodded.

"Keep an eye on him," Perpetua ordered before she opened the door and joined her friend outside.

At first, Hermione and Snape stared at each other, as though to assure themselves the other was really there. After thirty tense seconds, Hermione spoke, "I, I didn't mean for you to find out about my alcoholism like this."

"Was I ever supposed to find out?" he asked.

She gulped. "I don't know. As an attorney, I would say my past is irrelevant, but I consider you more than just another client. I consider you a friend. I suppose on that level, you should've known."

He swallowed. "Am I really a friend?"

"Yes," she answered just above a whisper.

He exhaled. "I would suggest you develop better taste in friends then. I am a rather poor one."

"At times you are difficult. Yet, there are other times when you are a genuinely kind person. Even when you're difficult, I truly do enjoy your presence," she answered.

"In all honesty," Snape answered with a small smile, "you are not thoroughly unenjoyable yourself."

She smiled as a gleam came into her eyes. "Thank you."

He shrugged.

She frowned. "Are you sure you really want me as your attorney? Do you really want your defense marred by a drunk?"

"Do you still drink?" Snape asked.

"No," the light in her eyes died. "I haven't had a drink since I've been an attorney, but, you need to understand I didn't just drink for no reason."

"Every drunk has their reasons," Snape answered, his brow furrowed.

Hermione took a shaky breath as she noticed the flash of disgust in Severus' eyes. She wrung her hands. ”I know, but, well it's not a justification, but maybe you heard about how I erased my parents' memories?"

He nodded.

Tears clouded her eyes .”I couldn't undo it. I tried everything Severus, I really did. Nothing worked. Every day I kept coming to them, trying every spell I could think of to restore their memories. They finally called the police claiming I was a lunatic stalker. I spent a night in jail, crying until I could barely breathe. They let me out, and I returned home. Ron wanted me to feel better, so he took me out to a bar.”

Severus twisted his lips.

Her expression was distant. "I'd never felt as good as I did when I finished that first bottle of Firewhiskey. I wanted that feeling again, so I went back with Ron after a few days. I started trying out new drinks. I never settled for light beer. When I drank, I always drank hard, but it was an escape. For once, I wasn't a know-it-all who had to be perfect; I could be whoever I wanted to be, and it was all thanks to alcohol.”

“I see.”

“Everything Harry said was true, about how I'd take a sober-up potion, but what he didn't say is how much I hated those moments of sobriety. I spent half my work day counting down the time until my next drink. Perhaps I should've known I had a problem at that point, but I was too far gone by then.”

Severus bit his lower lip.

“Ron tried to help, but by the time he realized how sick I was, I was beyond help. We used to argue about my drinking. Finally, he told me it was either him or the booze. I decided to get a head start on the rebound game…"

Her voice drifted off. She bowed her head. Her breathing became ragged and she hiccupped a few times. After a few moments, she gazed up at him. Her face was beet red and her eyes were swollen.

"Let's just say," she whispered. "When I burned down the Ministry Building, I was feeling a pain far worse than losing my parents. At least they were alive. I…I couldn't face being sober anymore. That's why I was drunk. I won't lie to you and say the pain is completely gone, but it's lessened, and I deal with it as best I can."

Snape stared at her, his eyes emotionless. She took a shaky breath before a knock came on the door. "Miss Granger? Court'll reconvene in a half hour, and Adrian wants you to help him set up."

"Okay, just give me a moment," Hermione answered.

She stood up straighter and inhaled slowly. "You'll take the stand after Ares. The judge has stated he wants to question you himself, to avoid any coaching from one side or the other. Don't be afraid to tell the truth about me, whatever it is. Lucius said you asked for me, but I don't know what kind of duress that was under. I don't want you to stay with me if you have no confidence in my abilities. I won't fault you if you tell him that you want another attorney. I just…I guess I want you to be free and happy. Yes, that’s what I want. If you can do that with me, than I'll be thrilled to help you. If you can't though, then by all means tell the judge that, or Lucius or whoever you else you feel can help.”

Severus’ eyes softened.

She took a deep breath. "I think we're done here. Let's go."

Snape nodded as she opened the door. Perpetua jammed her wand into his back and led him to the courtroom. There, he sat at the defendant's table, more resolute than ever in the testimony he would give the judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned above the hushed whispers of the gallery.

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the judges entered and took their seats. The presiding judge gestured for the crowd to sit. After the clamor of foot shuffling and creaking seats had subsided, the judge began, "Mr. Mason, you may call your next witness."

"Your honor, the people of Great Britain call Mr. Ares Philips to the stand," he answered.

Hermione's attention drifted to and from Ares' testimony. From what she gathered, Mr. Philips wanted the trial in Britain because it was more convenient for him and because he didn't want to miss work. Still, her thoughts wandered to her client, whose expression betrayed no emotion. What Hermione wouldn't give to know what Severus was thinking and whether he thought she was good enough...

"Mr. Severus Snape."

Snape took a deep breath and strolled to the witness stand. After being sworn in, he was seated and looked up at the judge, who in turn scrutinized Snape. In all his years on the bench, the judge had learned that most murder suspects were either shaking in terror or smirking in arrogance. Snape did neither. Instead he was stoic. It was both unnerving and admirable.

"Mr. Snape, you are aware of the charges against you, correct?" the judge began.

"Yes your Honor," he answered. "I believe I am being accused of first degree murder."

"Have you ever faced this charge before?"

"Yes, over a decade ago."

"Where was that trial held?" 

"In Great Britain.”

"Did you consider it a fair trial?"

"Yes, though I suppose I'm somewhat of a biased party on the matter," Severus answered.

The judge gave him a small smile. "Do you feel as though you could receive a fair trial there again?"

Snape shook his head. "No, I believe my past would preclude that."

"Why? You were acquitted after the first trial,” the judge answered.

"Yes, but the circumstances of that case were vastly different from this case. I killed Albus," he swallowed, "I killed Albus Dumbledore because he was dying, and he convinced me his death would help the war. The Rita Skeeter murder, from what I can tell, was pointless and served no one. During the first trial, Harry Potter convinced everyone I was a hero, but during this trial, it will be all too easy for the prosecution to remind the jury I was a Death Eater."

"Won't this prosecution do the same?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Snape answered, "but it means something different to the Americans. Many people in Terminus know what a Death Eater is, but they've never experienced a Death Eater attack, or been involved in a war against them. The people in Britain do have this firsthand experience. I'm not convinced that anyone in Britain has moved past it, and Ms. McGonagall's testimony has confirmed my suspicions."

"So the stigma isn't as great here as it is in Britain?"

“Correct.”

The judge nodded. "What about your defense? If your defense is incompetent, then it doesn't matter how prejudiced a potential jury is, your case will fail.”

He nodded. "I have a more than adequate defense attorney here."

Hermione relaxed

"Even in spite of Mr. Potter's testimony?” the judge asked.

Snape answered, "Ms. Granger has never been drunk in my presence, nor has she given any indication of drinking at any point while working on this case. Instead, she has been researching this case diligently and investigating it to the best of her ability. She's given me no reason to think she will fall off the wagon anytime soon."

"Are you confident that if Ms. Granger was truly as incompetent as Mr. Potter claims, you could find more adequate representation?"

"I honestly doubt I would ever need to find alternate representation. I've been more than pleased with Ms. Granger's abilities, and I hope to continue with her through the duration of the case," Snape answered.

"But if she were somehow incapacitated, either through her condition or through some unforeseen circumstance such as a sudden injury, do you feel confident that you could find another defense attorney?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Thank you Mr. Snape," the judge answered. "That will be all."

Snape returned to his seat. The judge sighed. "I believe this day has been taxing for all of us. Tomorrow we will have closing arguments and will begin deliberations, unless there are any objections…"

The attorneys shook their heads. "Then we will reconvene tomorrow at nine."

With a sharp rap of his gavel the judge ended the session and left. The crowd stood and began discussing amongst themselves what had occurred.

"Am I still giving the closing argument?" Hermione asked.

"It will look better if you do," Conway answered.

She grinned. "Thank you."

"I guess I'll see you in the morning' then," he said as he prepared to leave.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

Perpetua approached and jammed her wand into Snape's back. With a deep frown, he walked out the back exit, avoiding the media frenzy at the main entrance. They rode to the jail in silence, each lost in their thoughts. When they reached the prison, Hermione led Snape to his cell. Once inside, she whispered, "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I was only telling the truth."

Her eyes glistened. "Still, thank you."

She embraced him. He returned the embrace as the tension in his muscles eased.

Fro the first time in years, he was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I appreciate every little bit of it.


	35. Chapter 35

"Please your honors, when you deliberate, think about Rita. Think about the justice she deserves. She can't find it in here. She can only find justice in Britain.”

“Thank you,” the judge replied.

The British lawyer sat down with a self-satisfied smile.

“Do they Americans have any closing arguments?" the judge asked.

"We do." Hermione stood. She strolled until she was in front of the judge's bench. "Your honor, opposing council, may it please the court?"

The attorneys and the judges nodded.

"As we all know, yesterday I had several accusations of alcohol abuse and reckless behavior leveled against me, all of which were unfortunately true. Now, I won't defend myself or my abilities as an attorney because I feel my client has already done an outstanding job of doing so. Still, when I heard Mr. Potter accusing me of those things on the stand, it reminded me of how every defendant feels when he or she is on trial and hears how guilty he or she appears to be. Before Mr. Snape ever set foot in this courtroom, a police chief thought he appeared guilty enough to arrest, a prosecutor thought he appeared guilty enough to prosecute, and soon he will have to face a trial where another group of people will decide if he appears guilty enough to be convicted. I stress the word appear because no one is guilty until proven so in a court of law.”

The judges kept their focus on her..

“Why am I bringing any of this up you ask? Why am I talking about appearance of guilt at a venue trial?” Hermione continued. “Because appearance of guilt is at the heart of this case. In Terminus, Mr. Snape was arrested for murder based solely on evidence meticulously collected by law enforcement, not his past. In Britain, well, he's guilty regardless of any evidence contrary or even in support of this assumption. He was a Death Eater, and Death Eaters kill. I understand the bias. I spent my entire adolescence fighting Voldemort and his followers. Towards the end of the war I was tortured mercilessly by Death Eaters for days on end. Yes, the people of Britain have reason to despise Death Eaters but this man is not a Death Eater anymore. He is a man who has reformed his life, something which I appreciate because I went through the same struggle. Believe me; it's hard to overcome a haunting past. I struggle with mine every day. The fact that he is no longer a Death Eater and has overcome that part of his life does not matter to the people of Britain, perhaps rightfully so. Still, it does matter to the people of Terminus. It does matter to us that Mr. Snape was able to overcome his past and create an apothecary. It does matter to us that Mr. Snape hasn't killed since he came here. Most of all, it definitely matters to us if an innocent man is convicted and sentenced to a horrible fate not by evidence but by his past.”

Severus’ expression softened.

“Severus Snape is a person, just as Rita Skeeter was. Opposing council wants you to think of what she'd want. They are assuming that she would want Severus convicted at any cost. I don't think that's what she wants at all. I think she wants justice. If justice means Severus Snape is convicted, then so be it. Justice shall prevail. If Snape is innocent though, the last thing she'd want is a kangaroo trial which would enable the real killer to slip away, possibly to murder again. I ask when you deliberate not only to think of Rita and Severus, but to think of justice. Where can justice best be served? Where can Severus be convicted or exonerated on hard evidence, not prejudices? The answer is here in Terminus.” She paused. “Thank you.”

She returned to her seat and exhaled.

"Are there any other matters before we deliberate?"

After a moment of silence, the judge continued, "Well then, we will announce our decision hopefully sooner rather than later."

The judges stood and exited the courtroom. The gallery murmured among themselves before a few stood up to leave.

"How long will they take?" Snape asked as he felt the stress constrict his chest.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered.

"That was one hell of a closing speech,” Adrian put a hand on her shoulder. "I was mightily impressed."

She blushed. ”Thank you.”

"I can't wait to go up against you in court," Adrian answered.

"If it's here," Severus answered.

"It will be," Hermione answered, sounding more confident than she felt at the moment.

"Well, either way. You did a good job," he replied before walking off into the crowd.

Hermione took a deep breath "Would you like to get something to eat? I know it's early, but it's either pretend to eat or go back to your cell."

"We could always find a café," he answered.

"Good enough," she answered as she took out her wand and pointed it into the small of his back. He smirked and snuck out the back exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione was nibbling on a bagel while Severus stared into his black coffee.

“Your closing speech was outstanding," Snape began.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you. I worked on it all night.”

“Your efforts paid off,” Severus answered.

“Thank you,” Hermione frowned. “You didn’t think it was too much, did you?”

“No,” Severus replied. ”You commanded authority. It was nice to see you finally do that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Snape cleared his throat. "You were always following Potter, despite the fact that you were often the mastermind behind his schemes. Yet in the end he received most, if not all, of the credit. Today though, you forced the judges to notice you and only you. For once Potter didn't define you. That speech truly was one of your finer moments."

"Thank you," she answered. Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when something caught her eye. "Leave and I'll kill you."

Snape took another sip of coffee as she darted off outside. She stormed back inside. "That lying snake!"

"Who? Conway?" Snape asked.

“No, Slughorn.”

“Slughorn?”

“Yes.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Just look at this,” Hermione ordered.

He gasped when he saw Professor Slughorn's picture on the front under the headline _Hogwarts Professor Speaks out about Defense in the Snape Case._

"That bastard," Snape growled. "I should've expected as much from him.”

"Of course he'd want the fame. That's all he's ever cared about. He can't get it himself so he'll steal it from others,” Hermione seethed.

"How bad is the article exactly?" Snape asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows and began reading. Her frown deepened and her eyes became harder with every paragraph. "Apparently he couldn't resist talking about the Christmas Eve party when I got drunk and hit on Neville."

"Shit," Snape whispered.

"He also told everyone about us interviewing Grayson.”

Snape smirked. "Maybe this could work in our favor."

"How?" she demanded.

"The killer will think we're not on his or her trail, making our killer more likely to make a mistake, if he or she hasn't already," Snape answered.

"The killer won't see us coming," Hermione replied, her eyes growing wider with understanding.

"Exactly," Snape answered. "Let Horace babble on. In fact, we may even want to feed him false leads."

"Now you're just being a Slytherin," she answered with a huge smirk.

"It's a standard policing tactic. Many a criminal has been captured due to thinking the police were not onto them,” Severus answered. “Actually those involved with the legal system are much more Slytherin than most realize."

"True," she replied. "I'll admit some of your house’s tactics work."

He nodded. "As I said, let Horace enjoy his fifteen minutes of fame. When you find the killer, we'll be the ones with the last laugh."

She grinned. Before she could continue, a ghostlike Doberman appeared before them. In Adrian's voice, it announced, "they've finished deliberating."

"Already?" Hermione asked.

Severus’ stomach sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I didn't want to combine it with the last chapter, and I'm a sucker for the evil cliffy.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	37. Chapter 37

Snape tried to maintain his stoic façade as he was led into the courtroom, but it was becoming more difficult by the second. Some spectators murmured as he sat down, but most kept quiet and awaited the judge's arrival. A few more people shuffled into the courtroom and took their seats, among them Harry Potter. He took a seat in the back and sat in silence as he waited for the judge's to enter.

"All rise!"

Everyone stood up as the judges entered and took their seats. The presiding judge gestured for everyone to sit down. The crowd obeyed.

"Okay," he began, "it appears we have reached a unanimous decision regarding the location of the trial of Severus Tobias Snape.”

The silence was deafening.

"The truth of the matter is, the murder occurred in Terminus, the evidence was collected in Terminus, and if the victim and the defendant were both residents of Terminus, none of us would be here. Still, because both the victim and the defendant are legally citizens of Britain, we are here today discussing this case.”

Severus gulped.

“The truth of the matter is, the evidence discussed today truly is fragile, and some is still being processed. This evidence is currently at great risk of being damaged or destroyed if it is moved. If either of these things happened it would impede the legal process. As Ms. Granger so eloquently stated this case is about evidence, making its condition an overriding concern.”

Hermione hummed.

“There are other considerations though. The pregnancy of Luna Potter certainly deserves special attention. Still, by the time this trial begins she will have given birth, making moving an inconvenience rather than a safety issue. No matter where this trial is, some one is going to be inconvenienced.”

Harry scowled.

“The prejudice in Britain is undeniable. It would be difficult to find any sort of venue in Britain where Mr. Snape could have even a hope of a fair trial. With a good defense it may be accomplished, but even then it seems fairly unlikely; which brings us to our final concern.”

A chill ran up Severus’ spine.

“No one denies the allegations made against Ms. Granger. Still, alcoholism can be controlled, albeit it is a daily struggle. Obviously if Ms. Granger has come this far in her legal profession, she has controlled her condition fairly well." The judge chuckled a little. "I've never seen a client take the stand and defend his attorney before, but I will admit there was something moving about it. Clearly Mr. Snape trusts her and believes she can give him an adequate defense. After watching her opening and especially her closing, I can understand why. That was the best and most impassioned closing I've heard at a venue trial. I can only imagine what she'd do in a criminal case.”

Hermione’s lips curled up.

“After taking all these factors into consideration, we have concluded that the trial should and will be held in Terminus. It is where the crime occurred, it is where a majority of the evidence is either being housed or processed, and both Mr. Conway and Ms. Granger seem more than up to the task of conducting a murder trial in a professional manner. Thus, our decision is made."

The judge pounded the gable onto his bench, stood up, and exited with the other judges. Upon their leaving, the courtroom erupted. Harry stormed out of the courtroom, shoving reporters away with every step.

Inside, Hermione exhaled.

"You were great!" Adrian began.

"I'm just glad it's over," Hermione sighed.

"Don't get too comfortable. No one said he wasn't guilty yet," he answered still smiling.

"Have fun proving he's guilty," Hermione teased back.

"Should we meet Thursday to discuss the details of the bail hearing?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that will work," she answered as she whipped out her wand. Then she turned to Snape. "Do you want to go out the back or would you like to give an interview?"

He smirked. "And ruin Slughorn's moment in the spotlight? I wouldn't dream of it."

She smirked in return. "Let's go then."

 

***

When they returned to his cell, Snape allowed himself to relax. “It is true then, I am not going to Britain.”

"Nope. You’re staying here in Terminus,” Hermione answered.

Severus grinned.

“Looks like we're still in this thing together," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed.

She chuckled. "I told you those robes and the shampoo would work."

He smirked as he moved closer to her. "I still think I would've been just fine in black robes."

She shook her head. "You would've scared half the judges if you'd been wearing black."

"The judges were wearing black. It could've created a bond among us," Snape answered.

She shook her head and closed the distance between them. "You are incorrigible," she whispered.

He put his arms around her. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

She cocked her head, embraced him, and drawled, "Really?"

Snape nodded.

Before either could think of the consequences, they leaned towards each other and captured the other's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	38. Chapter 38

“Luna," Harry called.

“Hello Harry," she answered from another room. "Give me a second. I'm just finishing up in here.”

Harry shook his head before following the sound of Luna's voice into the nursery where she stood over the crib.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making sure there are no Wormmites. They like to sneak into nurseries and eat babies,” Luna answered. “So far the repellant seems to be working,"

Harry wrapped her in his arms.

"They're having the trial in Terminus, aren't they?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered.

Luna grinned. "Then I'll have another chance to find the Toe-Eating Dragons and ask Professor Snape about the Beezle."

Harry sighed. "Aren't you worried about the baby's health?"

She shook her head. "He'll be fine. He likes hunting for animals with me. I'm sure he'll love traveling when he gets older."

Harry sighed. "For his sake I hope you're right."

She frowned. "This isn't about the baby, is it?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Harry, have you ever considered talking to Hermione about what happened? Maybe it could bring you two some closure," Luna suggested.

"It's not that easy," Harry answered. "When I saw her defending Snape, all I could see was that boozed up woman coming onto any guy who could walk. All I could hear was Ron panicking because it was three in the morning and no one had seen her. All I could see," Harry began and stopped.

Luna began massaging Harry's back. "I know it's been difficult for you, but maybe it's been difficult for Hermione, too. I mean, she ran away and risked being eaten alive by North American Werebears. I can't imagine that was easy for her."

"She sure didn't seem upset when she was busy playing lawyer."

"Maybe she's masking her true feelings. Maybe she's in deep pain, but you'd never know because you're too judgmental towards her. Maybe you need to talk and resolve your differences."

He exhaled. "I'll consider it, Luna."

"Good, because we don't want too much negative energy surrounding our baby, or Beezles will come. I want his first magical creature experience to be happy, like with a unicorn or with a Phoenix,” Luna answered.

"I'm sure he'd love that," Harry answered.

She chuckled. "He's already kicking in pleasure at the thought. Come on. You can help me finish putting up the traps."

"Sure," Harry answered. "I'd love to."

 

***

Snape deepened the kiss, lost in the sensation he'd been dreaming of for so long. Hermione responded with a passion of her own…until the reality that she was snogging a client insisted on breaking through the haze of her emotion. She broke away from the kiss, but not the embrace. Snape caught a breath and searched Hermione's eyes. They were full of lust, desire, and something else he wasn't used to seeing; a hint of fear.

"Okay," she breathed.

"What was that?" Snape asked, his mind still reeling from the kiss.

She gazed into his midnight black eyes, entranced by the heat of his desire and the spark of joy she found there. His eyes invited her closer to repeat the kiss, but she shook her head and backed away, this time releasing him from her arms.

She took a deep breath. ”Oh my.”

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Snape asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I, I honestly don't know," she answered.

"Hermione," he breathed as he debated whether or not to close the distance that now separated them.

"Severus, I'm an attorney, and you're my client."

“It is a reality I am well aware of.”

"This, this has to stay professional. We can't be doing this."

"I don't even know what this is or why it happened.”

"I think we both got excited about winning the hearing. We've been under stress, and we've clung to each other through this whole thing. The kiss was about gratitude."

"So it was one big 'thank you?'" he asked.

Hermione's stomach churned. Of course it was more, but how could Severus ever know that?

She looked at him. Harry had shown her the memories involving his father; the last thing he'd want would be another alcoholic in his life. Besides, could he really ever see her as more than just the woman who helped him get out of jail?

He looked into her eyes. Of course she wouldn't want him. How could she ever love an ex-Death Eater on trial for murder? Even if he did get released, she would probably return to Philadelphia where she'd meet and marry a nice man who wouldn't even think of jaywalking. Severus would be just a memory by then and she would be another of his ghosts. He took a shaky breath.

"It occurs to me," Hermione began, "that neither of us has been very adept at making friends lately, much less maintaining friendships. Perhaps we're simply trying, albeit on an inappropriate level, to show the level of our affection for each other."

"So this was just us showing friendship?"

She averted her eyes. "Is that what it was to you?"

He swallowed. "Perhaps I was just a bit ecstatic about the trial staying in Terminus, and misdirected that enthusiasm."

"I think that's what happened to me too," she answered.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, praying the other would say something. Then, Hermione jerked her head up and smiled. "We haven't adequately celebrated our victory!"

"Adequately?" Snape asked with a glimmer of amusement in his eye.

She gave him a playful glare. "Yes adequately. It's a very professional word to use."

"Well excuse me, Madam Attorney," he teased. "I simply thought you were taking after your client."

She smirked. "Why exactly would I do that, Mr. I Want to Dress in Black like a Judge."

He chuckled. "How exactly do you plan to celebrate?"

"It may sound silly, but I was thinking we could get some sandwiches and eat here, as friends," she suggested.

"That sounds more than adequate," he answered with a playful smirk.

"Just for that, you aren't getting a BLT," she answered.

"What?" he asked in mock horror.

She laughed. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't get too wild while I'm gone."

"Because there's so much to do in this cell," he answered.

She smiled and called for Perpetua. Then, she strolled out. Snape changed back into his black robes. He wondered if maybe he could be the slightly more personable man in the gray robes as well. He shook his head at the thought. If the person he felt like in the gray robes existed, it was because of Hermione. He never pictured himself as that person, but Hermione believed that he existed. Severus had no intention of becoming that person if she wouldn't be around to have faith in him. No one needed to believe in him for him to be a bastard, but to be personable, somewhat polite, it would take an act of Merlin… and a powerful witch in his corner.

"I'm back," Hermione called, interrupting his thoughts.

He spun around and smiled. "What about the paralysis spell?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told Perpetua to lay off of the spells for a day. You deserve a break. Besides, if you left, you wouldn't get this."

She pulled out a sandwich. Snape smirked as he grasped it and tore off the packaging, revealing a BLT. ”Hermione, for a tough as nails attorney, you seem to be going soft."

"Only because you've earned a day to celebrate. Tomorrow though I'm back to being tough," she answered.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I wouldn't have you any other way either.”

They caught each other's eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the glance even if their insecurities prevented any other kind of intimacy. Each wished the other would grant some sort of permission to make their deepest desires acceptable, but each was too afraid to make the first move themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	39. Chapter 39

“Minerva," Hermione gasped as she bumped into the Headmistress.

Aurors scurried about the foyer, barking orders at each other. 

"Oh Hermione,” she answered with a sweet smile. "I suppose you've just finished seeing Severus."

Hermione nodded. "We were celebrating the result of the venue hearing and looking ahead to the bail hearing."

Minerva laughed. "Good luck with that my dear. I'm sure Adrian won't make obtaining bail easy for you."

"I'm sure he won't," Hermione answered.

"Please do contact me when everything settles down. I've truly missed you, and I do worry about you sometimes."

"Thank you. I'll try as soon as things settle down."

Minerva extended her arms. Hermione rushed to her and returned the embrace. "I'll miss you, Minerva."

"Then write me," she answered.

Hermione backed away. "I will.”

"Good," Minerva answered.

Hermione gave her one last grin before strolling out of the station. Minerva continued towards the secretary.

"Yes?" the secretary drawled when she saw the older woman.

"I would like to see Mr. Snape."

The secretary, stood and searched for Perpetua. Upon seeing the officer, the secretary flagged her down.

“Ms. McGonagall would like to see Severus Snape.”

"Follow me ma'am," Perpetua began.

"Thank you," the Headmistress answered.

She followed Perpetua to Snape's cell.

"Mr. Snape!" Perpetua called.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"It's me, Severus," Minerva answered.

Snape frowned as his eyes drained of emotion. He felt Perpetua's spell overcome him as the door opened. Minerva's heels clacked on the hard floor, announcing her presence.

"Holler if you all need anything," Perpetua ordered before shutting the door.

Snape's muscles relaxed. He turned to McGonagall. "What do you want now?"

"I came to say, 'Goodbye' Severus," she began.

"Goodbye," he answered.

She shook her head. "Severus, I know this has all been very hard on you…"

"Believe me," Severus stated, "compared to being a double-agent, being in jail and falsely accused of murder is nothing."

Minerva took a deep breath. "I can see this is going nowhere."

"You act as though you expect me to forget what happened."

"Damnit Severus! Are you incapable of showing anyone even a tiny shred of decency?"

"There are some who find me quite tolerable," Snape answered, his mind flashing back to Hermione and their kiss.

"Well, let's hope you can find happiness with them," Minerva answered.

Snape furrowed his eyebrows. "Minerva, I know you are here out of a sense of obligation and guilt. Please understand this though; until a few months ago I can honestly say that Hogwarts hardly ever crossed my mind. As far as I'm concerned, my real life began here, not in Britain. There is no need for you to feel guilt because if Hermione can get these charges dropped, I will go back to being content with my life."

"Is that all you feel, contentment?"

"There are worse things to feel.”

"Why don't you try to find real happiness?"

He glared at her. "My emotional state is none of your concern."

"Whatever you say," she answered.

“Indeed,” he muttered.

Her lips curled up. "Despite his best efforts, Adrian still hasn't convinced me of your guilt beyond a reasonable doubt."

Snape smirked. "According to Hermione you'd have to find me 'not guilty'."

Minerva chuckled. ”Yes, I believe I would."

"But you don't believe I'm innocent either," Snape answered.

Minerva replied. "I will be honest and admit that I don't know what to believe. If you are the person I remember though, you wouldn't kill for no reason. As you said, Rita's murder was pointless. Based on that, I believe you are innocent."

His eyes were still walled off, but she could see a crack of gratitude forming. "Believe whatever you want," he finally answered.

"Please be careful with Hermione, Severus," McGonagall continued. "She's more fragile than you think."

"Perhaps she's stronger than you realize," Severus answered.

“Perhaps," Minerva admitted.

Snape grimaced as Minerva turned to leave. He really should say something nice to her, if only to make her feel better about what happened. After all, she did ultimately support him and Hermione. "Minerva?"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

"Thank you for testifying as to the bias in Britain," he answered.

"You're welcome, Severus.” As she continued towards the door she added, "Hermione's right; you really aren't half the bastard you once were.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Guard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	40. Chapter 40

Even after all these years, being in the proximity of Malfoy Manor made her stomach churn. She considered apparating back to her hotel room and sending a Patronus requesting Lucius' presence as well as the necessary items. She doubted he would take kindly to being summoned by a muggleborn though, even if she was helping his best friend. Besides, unlike the last time she was here, today was sunny, albeit somewhat chilly. This made the place appear somewhat less ominous, although she remained hesitant to call it inviting.

After composing herself, she knocked on the door. At first she heard nothing, but before she could knock again she heard tiny footsteps approaching the door.

"I wanna open the door!"

"No! It's my turn!"

"You opened the door last time.”

"You said I got two turns since you opened it twice before.”

“Children," a familiar voice interrupted.

Hermione bile burned Hermione’s throat.

"It is my turn to open the door,” the voice continued.

"Yes Mum," the young voices replied in unison.

Hermione's heart froze when she heard the endearment. It shouldn't surprise her that this person would be a mother, but with Draco Malfoy?

Before she could ponder the voice any longer, the door opened.

"Granger," she spat.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione answered trying her best to appear much more confident and composed than she actually felt.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you get drunk and mess things up again? Are you here to beg Lucius for another favor because your life is a wreck?"

"Mum, who is this?" the boy asked.

"She's that very bad person who made your uncle's life a living hell,” Ginny answered.

"The dead one?" the girl asked as she backed away from the door.

"Yes," Ginny sighed as her eyes became misty.

"Ginny, I really need to see Lucius," Hermione began.

Her eyes hardened as she returned her attention to Hermione. "Let me tell you something, if you've messed up again we aren't interested in helping you. You can go back into the sewer you came up from and just rot there. We're done with drunken trash like you.”

"Ginny, what's going on?" another familiar voice yelled from across the atrium.

"A bad person's here,” the little boy yelled.

"What?" the man asked.

"I have it under control,” Ginny answered. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! How the hell do you look at yourself every morning? Do you even think of the lives you've destroyed? Do you…"

“Ginny," Draco interrupted as he came within eyesight.

Hermione smiled as he gently pulled her away from the door. The children stared at Hermione with suspicion and confusion, though neither said a word.

"She doesn't need to be here,” Ginny choked.

"Ginny, I think she just wants to see my father about Severus' case," Draco answered.

"Why?" Ginny snapped.

Draco sighed. "She's defending him."

"What?" Ginny screeched in a way that almost reminded Hermione of Molly.

The children cowered behind Draco, who took a deep breath. "Yes, Dad chose Hermione to defend Severus.”

"So is she good then?" the boy asked.

Draco nodded.

Ginny appeared as though she were about to launch into another tirade, but before she could, Draco cut her off, "Dear, maybe we should sit down and discuss this. This stress can't be good."

"I wasn't stressed until she came in here,” Ginny shouted. "Why in Merlin's name would Lucius think she was a good choice to defend Severus?"

"You'll have to ask him," Draco replied before flashing Hermione an apologetic look. "Either way, this is not a discussion we should be having here or now, especially with the children present."

Ginny grunted, "You're right. She's still not entering my house.”

"Actually," another female voice interrupted, "this is my house and I say she may enter."

Ginny gritted her teeth and answered, "Yes Narcissa."

"Let's go into our room and discuss this, okay?" Draco replied.

She exhaled. "I suppose I could use some rest."

"Good," Draco replied as he took her hand and led her down the hall. The children stayed behind and examined Hermione, as though they were still unsure of how to feel about her.

"I'm terribly sorry about Ginny's inexcusable behavior. The first trimester is always the hardest mood swing wise, not that Ginny was ever known for her calm collected nature…” Narcissa began.

"Wait," Hermione drawled. "She's pregnant?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Please come in.”

Hermione obeyed and shut the door behind her. "Children, this is Hermione Granger. She is defending your Uncle Severus. Hermione, this is Scorpius, and Margarita."

"Hello," they answered in unison, now more relaxed.

"Hello," Hermione answered. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Are you really going to get Uncle Severus out of jail?" Scorpius asked, his face lighting up, "Because he promised to teach me how to make some potions when he got out.”

"I'm doing everything I can to get him out of prison," Hermione answered.

“Good. He shouldn't be in prison. I like Uncle Severus, and he doesn't hurt people," Margarita answered.

Hermione was somewhat taken aback by the children's devotion to their "uncle". While Severus had mentioned the children to her in passing, she had never suspected their bond was this deep. "Well, hopefully Severus won't be in jail much longer."

"Think he'll be out by Christmas?" Margarita asked with wide eyes.

"That would be so awesome,” Scorpius exclaimed. "I want to show him some of my hexes. I tried to show him last week, but the guard wouldn't let me take in my wand."

"You could have been very hurt if you had tried to bring it in," Narcissa answered.

"I know, but it still would've been cool," he answered.

"I'll do everything I can to get him out before Christmas," Hermione promised.

"Thank you,” they answered, now regarding her as though she were Santa Claus.

Narcissa grinned, "Children, as pleasurable as this has been for Miss Granger, I'm sure she's here for something else."

"I actually came here to see Lucius concerning the case," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Scorpius answered.

"Children, why don't you two go out back and practice your hexes?" Narcissa suggested.

“Okay," they replied smiling a little too widely for Hermione's comfort.

They ran down the hall and disappeared into a room.

"Lucius should be in his study. I'll have an elf show you the way," Narcissa stated.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Wizzy!"

With a pop, a house elf appeared. "Yes?" 

"Please show Hermione up to Lucius. He should be in his study," Narcissa replied.

"Yes madam!" the elf answered.

Hermione followed the elf down the hall and up some stairs. After a few twists and turns, she reached a large gilded door. The house elf knocked and announced. "Master Lucius! You have a guest!"

She heard some grumbling and then an answer, "Let them in!"

The elf opened the door. Hermione entered, somewhat timidly. Lucius smirked. "I was wondering when you'd come around again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	41. Chapter 41

Hermione entered the sitting room and shut the door behind her.

"Please have a seat," Lucius began.

"You sound as though you were expecting me," Hermione replied as she sat in the chair across from Lucius.

He shifted in his chair. "I figured after the venue hearing you'd have something to say to me, given all that happened."

"Well, I do want to thank you for your testimony during the hearing, but I really didn't come here for that."

"Oh?"

She took a deep breath. "Severus told me he wrote you a letter concerning Rita Skeeter and her book."

"Yes," Lucius replied.

“Do you still have it?”

“Yes, I do.”

"Well, I was going back over Luna's and Severus' testimony, and I realized that while Snape wanted to destroy Rita, he never directly stated that he'd physically harm her. In fact, he mentioned writing a letter to you asking you to prevent the book from being published. The letter he wrote you could help prove his innocence," Hermione began.

"If he was going to kill Skeeter than why send me a letter asking me to stop the publication?" Lucius answered, his eyes brightening in understanding.

"Exactly," Hermione replied.

"It's brilliant, which forces me to ask myself why you didn't consider it sooner," Lucius asked.

She glanced down and stared at a piece of lint on her robes. "I honestly didn't know how it would look to a jury if one of our witnesses was a former Death Eater," then she pulled off the lint and looked back up, "after seeing you with the judge though, I'm more convinced that perhaps you could still be seen as a credible and likeable witness, in spite of your sordid history."

Lucius chuckled. "I'm surprised you underestimated me so greatly."

"Trust me, the memories I have of your speeches are not all that enjoyable." she answered.

He laughed as he leaned back in his leather chair. "Touché Miss Granger.”

She smiled as the residual tension in the room evaporated. "Do you still have the letter?"

He nodded. "I never throw anything away, especially something as vital as this."

Lucius opened his desk and began rummaging through it, plopping a few papers on top every few seconds in order to clear the clutter inside. Finally, he smiled as he pulled out a paper. "I knew I'd kept i.t.”

He handed the paper to Hermione and leaned back as she read:

_Lucius,_

_Last night I received a rather unpleasant visit from Rita Skeeter. She informed me of a book she was writing about my life. I do not know for sure what she has written or if anything she has written is accurate. From the questions she asked me, I suspect her work is merely an excuse to slander me. I don't know how to prevent it from being published. Perhaps you may have some ideas, considering your significant sway over various people in high positions. Any help would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"This is perfect," Hermione answered, "But I can't use it unless you agree to testify and give a statement."

"I suppose I could take some time out of my day," Lucius answered. "When do you need me to come in?"

"I'll be meeting with Adrian tomorrow around ten in the morning to discuss the bail hearing. I can broach the subject of your testimony then. Come around eleven Atlanta time. They should be ready for you,” she replied.

He nodded.

“If it's okay, may I take this letter?" she asked.

"It's not like I'll have much further need of it," Lucius answered.

"Thanks," Hermione answered.

"I'm happy to be of assistance," Lucius answered.

Before Hermione could stand, Lucius continued, "If you need help with bail..."

"Severus has already indicated that he can afford his own bail, but I thank you for offering anyway," she replied.

Lucius smiled. "Severus and you seem to get along quite well."

Her heart stopped as she stared at him. "He really isn't such a bad friend."

"Friend?" Lucius asked, his interest now piqued. "I was under the impression your relationship with him was strictly professional."

She shrugged. "I like to know my clients on a somewhat personal level. It builds a bond."

"Enough of a bond for one to defend an attorney?" Lucius asked as he tried to mask his pleasure at watching Hermione squirm.

"It's, well, what Severus and I have is deeper than the bond I have with most clients, I will concede that.”

"Well it's really none of my business I suppose. I mean, Severus is quite capable of handling himself, as are you I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucius shrugged. "Severus and you can handle your own affairs, and define your own relationships I'm sure."

"Are you implying something?" Hermione asked trying her best to maintain her composure.

"No," Lucius answered. "I was simply making some observations."

She glared at him but then softened her expression. "Thank you again for agreeing to help. Meet me at the police station around eleven Atlanta time. If I don't show up, someone else will come and take your statement. You shouldn't need an attorney, though if you request one I will be more than happy to be of assistance."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "I'll be there."

Hermione stood up. "I will see you tomorrow."

She spun around and left, her robes twisting behind her.

Lucius smirked. He'd only been trying to toy with her a little, but the deeper he'd delved into her relationship with Severus, the more he realized how deeply her feelings were running. He made a mental note to visit Severus after giving his statement. Then, he shook his head and laughed.

Ginevra was going to blow a gasket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	42. Chapter 42

Severus watched from his barred window as people scurried down the street. Sometimes he wondered if they knew they were being observed by a prison inmate, but he doubted it. If they did realize he was watching them though, he wondered how they'd react. Maybe they'd bow their heads in fear or perhaps they'd scoff at his fate. The kinder ones may feel a pang of sympathy for him, though this was the least likely possibility.

He turned from the window and walked over to his bed. He sat on it, finding an odd comfort in the hardness of the metal. Then his thoughts returned to Hermione. All night, he'd dreamed of sharing another kiss with her, only this one would be on Stone Mountain as they watched the sun crawl into the sky. He pictured the brown in her hair reflecting the red of the morning light and her skin being warmed by its first rays. In his dream she smiled, causing his whole body to feel as though it would melt into the ground. As he wrapped his arms around her, her eyes glistened with affection and love, the same way they had yesterday in his cell. He lowered his head to her, allowing her to decide if she could welcome his touch. As her lips possessed his he reveled in their softness and in the feel of her tiny frame upon his muscular though thinning one. For once, he felt safe, wanted, desired, and loved.

"Mr. Snape!"

Snape snarled as his head jerked up. He could've killed Perpetua then and there for interrupting his daydream.

She gulped and tried to maintain her composure, though he could see a gleam of fear in her eyes."Lucius Malfoy is here to see you.”

Before he could answer, she paralyzed him. Then she opened the cell, allowing Lucius to enter.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Anytime. Holler if y'all need anything," she answered, not noticing Lucius' cringe.

After shutting the door, she unfroze Severus and left.

"Severus, you're looking quite agitated today.”

"I was just thinking about a potion when she interrupted me. I've now lost my train of thought," Snape lied.

A chill ran down Snape's back as Lucius smirked. His expression resembled a cat which had just captured a mouse and was debating on killing it. "Well, you may be back to brewing soon. I have some exciting news for you."

"What?" Snape asked.

"Hermione has asked me to testify in your trial. Apparently, she convinced Conway to admit the letter you wrote me into evidence," Lucius began.

Severus gave him a small smile. "Good. I knew she was planning on doing that, but I didn't know she'd get it done this fast."

"Yes, she certainly is efficient," Lucius answered. "Which makes me all the more pleased I selected her as your attorney. You seem pleased, as well."

"I'm very satisfied with her skills," Severus drawled as he stared at his friend. Lucius knew something, and he had no intention of talking. With a little patience though, maybe he'd let him in on his little secret.

"Yes, you seem to be getting along with her quite well; almost better than you do with most other people," Lucius answered.

Snape huffed. "She's more tolerable than most other people. Unlike them, she has a brain."

"I do like how her mind works," Lucius replied.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Lucius hummed. "I'm merely making some observations."

Snape smirked. "Are you jealous because I have a new friend?"

Lucius chuckled, which only unnerved Snape further. Still, Snape masked his growing concern.

"Why would I be jealous? I personally find you and Ms. Granger cute together."

"Cute?" Snape spat, discarding his stoic façade.

Lucius shrugged. "I think it's cute to see you care for someone again."

"I care about winning this case along with maintaining my friendship with her," Snape answered.

"Isn't friendship a weak word though? I mean, it can apply to casual acquaintances or to people you've known for years such as me. Tell me depth wise, where does our lovely Ms. Granger stand?"

Snape felt like he'd just been placed in the cuffs again. He remained silent as his mind grasped for an answer, but none came.

"She," he began as he looked into Lucius' eyes. Lucius was enjoying every moment of this little game. He sighed. "At the moment she is much dearer to me than you are."'

Lucius laughed harder than he had in years. Snape stared at a smudge mark on the ground, hoping his secret wasn't completely exposed. "Really Severus, you act as though you are alone in your feelings."

Snape glared at Lucius. "Are you telling me that you have developed feelings for Ms. Granger?"

Lucius laughed again. "Believe me dear Severus; I am more than happy with Narcissa. I was speaking of her feelings for you."

Snape shook his head. "She sees me as a client who for whatever reason she has befriended."

"Yes, that's why she began stammering when I asked her how close you two were, or why she's gone so far out of her way to make you comfortable. Don't think I didn't notice during the trial that no one was cuffing you. Only an attorney has that kind of pull."

"Is there a point to any of this?" Snape asked.

Lucius shrugged and strutted closer to Snape. "My point can be whatever you want it to be. You can either throw a tantrum because I've found out your secret…"

"What secret?" Snape snapped.

"Please, it's written all over your face. You're mad about this girl.”

"Have you been reading bedtime stories to your grandchildren again? Because this sounds ridiculous enough to be one of their fairy tales.”

"You even deny like her. Merlin this is too rich.”

"Lucius, please go tell your stories to someone who cares, perhaps Draco or your wife."

"Don't worry, I will," Lucius answered.

"Bastard," Snape muttered.

Lucius gave him a serious look. "You deserve some happiness Severus."

"I will be happy when I'm free," he answered.

"What if she isn't there?"

Lucius saw the flash of fear and sadness in Snape's eyes. That was all the confirmation Lucius needed.

"I'll survive," Snape answered.

"But will you feel alive?" Lucius asked.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?" Snape asked relieved some one had prevented Lucius from delving further.

"Ms. Granger is here to see you," she answered.

“Good, I was just about to leave," Lucius answered as Hermione approached the cell. When she was in front of the door, Lucius turned to Severus and continued, "Have fun with your friend."

Snape scowled while Hermione blushed. Her worst fears seemed to be confirmed by the gleam in Lucius' eyes as well as the mischievous expression on his face. While he may have been right on her account, Severus didn't need to hear it. Merlin knew he was only speaking to her because she was an attorney, not because he had some grand idea of them being lovers, though she wasn't opposed to the idea. Still, she doubted he would want her as anything more than a friend.

Severus averted his eyes from Hermione. One kiss didn't mean she loved him. In fact, she had probably forgotten about it. No, on second thought he was too good of a kisser for that, but she still probably didn't consider it one of her finer moments. He took a deep breath. No matter what he did, she would never want him as anything more than a friend.

"Guard!" Lucius yelled, interrupting their thoughts. As he left he shook his head, confounded by their thick headedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	43. Chapter 43

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as she sat down beside him on the cot.

Snape searched her eyes. He ached to hold her, caress her, and whisper of his love to her, but the last thing he needed was a sexual harassment suit if she didn't return his feelings.

He took a deep breath. "I take it you overheard what Lucius and I were discussing."

"I didn't overhear anything. Perpetua puts a special muffliato spell on the cells to keep her from overhearing the conversations, but it should wear off when someone's voice gets above a certain volume as a safety precaution. It's pretty standard," she replied.

Snape smirked. "You'll never know how it feels to have people holding you captive using your own spells."

"It must be weird," Hermione answered. "At least the spells I've created bring you sandwiches."

He smiled as she pulled one out of her robes. "Have I ever told you how much I love your concealment spells?"

"No, but I don't mind hearing it," she teased as she gave him the item.

He tore open the package and smiled. "A club sandwich."

"I didn't want you to get tired of BLT's," she replied as he took his first bite. "Tomorrow I'll try to give you a real Philly Cheesesteak from Philadelphia."

He swallowed and answered, "Oh?"

She smiled. "I got a letter from Jessica today."

"Really?" he asked before taking another bite.

Her smile widened. "It's the hair of a chinchilla."

"So in other words…"

"Yes," she answered. "If we can prove the killer is an animagus, then you're officially free."

"Thank Merlin,” he cheered.

Before he could think better of it, he threw down his sandwich and embraced her. She returned the gesture, surprised and gratified at just how well their bodies fit together. She was tempted to litter his face with kisses as she had in her dreams, but she feared he would not be receptive. The last thing she needed was to invite more scandal. She decided to be satisfied with his touch.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," she breathed.

"How could I?"

“It would be easy for you to abandon me, but you didn’t.”

He looked into her eyes. He could feel her body begin to quiver, though he didn't know if this was in anticipation or fear. Her lips begged to be captured, and her eyes seemed to consent. He swallowed and moved his head closer to her just as he had in the dream.

Hermione trembled in anticipation of his next move. His eyes were bathed in desire, and he was moving closer. Her first thought was that someone needed to put a stop to it, but her heart took over her body and propelled her towards Snape. She possessed his lips, gently at first. His skin was as soft as she remembered, and his embrace was gentle but possessive, making her feel safe and wanted at the same time. Then, he broke the kiss. He gazed at her, keeping her in his embrace. "Hermione," he rasped, almost as though he were invoking a goddess.

"Severus?" she whispered, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"You," he sighed. "You are amazing."

He wanted to kick himself again. For a man who had spent most of his life lecturing, he had been using pretty pathetic word choices as of late.

"You are too Severus," Hermione whispered as she began curling a strand of his hair around her fingers. Then, her mind retook control. She removed her finger, though she elected to remain in his embrace. "Right, um, about the case."

He sat up straighter, released her, and retrieved his sandwich from the other end of the cot. "I am excited about the finding.”

She smiled. "Jessica is coming in to make a statement about her findings. Lucius has also agreed to testify and I'm trying to admit the letter you wrote him into evidence. It will need to be validated by Ms. Lutz, the handwriting expert, but if it passes her scrutiny it will be a strong piece of evidence."

Snape nodded and swallowed. "So are Lucius and Jessica your only two witnesses?"

"That's our lineup so far. I'll let you know if I can find any other witnesses. We're a little stalled at the moment since we can't find any alternate suspects, but the chinchilla hair helps," she replied.

Snape hummed. "At least we're getting somewhere."

She twisted her lower lip. "I just wish we could figure this out. I've gone over the case files several times, and I always feel like I'm missing something."

"Like what?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," she tapped the bed. "I think most of it comes from the fact I haven't seen everything the prosecutor has."

"What do you mean?" he asked before taking a bite.

"I haven't seen the security footage from Harry's speech, and I'd really like to see that," she mused.

"Why?" Snape asked after swallowing.

"Because I don't want any surprises, and it is a key piece of evidence," she answered and then smirked. "Besides, I can always mute Harry."

He chuckled. "Probably a wise move."

"Also, I want to know a little about _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ Ares mentioned it being rejected for being too gossipy. Was someone else being slandered? Was someone trying to keep Rita quiet? What exactly was untrue in it?"

"Hermione, do you really want to investigate that trash?".

"You couldn't have done anything worse than I have."

By the look in her eyes, he could tell that not only did she mean it, but that she wasn't willing to elaborate.

He cleared his throat. "What did you learn about the bail hearing?"

Her face lit up. "If everything goes according to plan, I'll make two children's Christmas wishes come true."

His eyes softened until she thought he'd tear up. "You met Scorpius and Margarita?" he asked.

“Yes,” she answered. “I went over to ask Lucius about the letter. I met them there. They asked about you and wanted you out before Christmas."

Severus grinned, though his eyes were distant "I miss them.”

"I didn't know you were so close," she answered.

He grinned. "I'm not the kind of person who talks much about those he cares about, but I truly do care for those children. I have enjoyed every moment of being their 'uncle'."

"They seem to return the sentiment," she answered.

He smiled wider. "I'll bet Scorpius went on about his hexes and about how I promised to show him how to make a potion. He's been begging me to brew with him for months."

She replied, "Margarita just wants you out of jail. She's a very sweet girl."

“That she is," he answered. "When is the bail hearing?"

"November tenth," she answered.

Snape's eyes lit up. "That's only two weeks away."

"Yes, but that means there will be a lot of work to do,” she replied. “Can you and Lucius organize your resources so I could pull out bail money for you?"

"Sounds doable," Snape answered unsure of how eager he was to see Lucius again.

"Good."

Snape took another bite as she sat beside him, lost in her thoughts. Finally, she asked, "Do you really think we kiss just because we're friends?"

He gulped and gazed into her vulnerable eyes. "I can't answer as to why you kiss me back. I kissed you because I care for you. Maybe I'm inept at expressing it, but I'll always care."

"I'll always care for you too,” Hermione promised.

Though he'd heard those words several times in his life, this was the first time he believed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm telling you, Severus and Hermione are head over heels in love with each other, but damned if either of them will admit it,” Lucius argued as Draco entered the living room.

"How can you be so certain? Certainly the evidence on Severus' side is compelling and I will admit Hermione could be somewhat attached to him. Even so, how are you so sure they aren't merely grateful for each other?" Narcissa asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked

"Your father seems to think your godfather has a girlfriend," Narcissa answered.

"Really?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised. "What makes him say that?"

"Apparently Severus and Hermione are closer than friends, but neither wants to say they're anything more."

Draco's mouth was agape.

"Personally I think your father has an overactive imagination…"

Draco’s eyes widened. ”Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," Lucius answered.

"Oh Merlin. Does he know what he's getting into?" Draco asked.

"I don't think he cares," Lucius answered.

"Does he understand her personal issues?"

"He knows she's an alcoholic. I don't know what else she's told him about her past though."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to see my godfather with the resident know-it-all. Is she bothered by the fact he was her professor at all?"

"They've never mentioned it one way or another," Lucius replied.

"Then again," Narcissa interjected, "when was the last time you looked at him as your professor?"

"That's different. He was my godfather before he was my professor,” Draco argued.

"True, but he hasn't been a professor in a long time," Narcissa answered. "Maybe after all this time it's easier for her to see past their former roles.”

Draco nodded. "I can understand that, but Granger?"

"He calls her Hermione," Lucius answered.

Draco's stomach sank. "If they get married, she'll technically be my godmother. My Hogwarts rival will technically be my godmother."

"I thought she was the person who gave you Ginny," Lucius drawled.

"She's that too,” Draco argued, "But still, this whole thing is just weird. Can't Severus do better, maybe some potions mistress who doesn't want to free house elves or can at least tolerate me?"

"I didn't know Hermione still held a grudge," Narcissa answered.

"I know but, oh shit is Ginny gonna hit the wall," Draco mused.

Lucius smirked. "That my dear son will be the fun part.”

 

***

Hermione smiled as she left the police station and sauntered down the street. She'd gotten permission from Adrian to view the security footage after Ms. Lutz was finished analyzing it for evidence, which should be within the next day. Though Hermione didn't have much hope in it yielding anything useful, at least she could honestly say she'd viewed all the evidence.

"Hermione!"

She cringed and turned around. "Yes Professor Slughorn?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh, congratulations on winning the venue hearing. Your closing was truly impressive."

"Yes," she grit her teeth. "I saw you in the paper."

"Yes, well," he replied and lowered his head. "I hope you weren't too upset…"

She opened her mouth to snap back at him, but shut it when she remembered how Snape had suggested handling Slughorn. Her lips curled up. "No, actually I wasn't. You could've gone without discussing the Christmas party, but I suppose you needed to give them some gossip."

"They were interested in the accuracy of the allegations," Slughorn answered.

"Well, since they were all true I suppose I'll have to deal with having my name smeared," Hermione answered, "it's not like they don't remember me setting the Ministry Building on fire."

Slughorn chuckled. "It certainly did leave an indelible impression on the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded and continued, "Obviously the press and I don't mix, and don't get me started on Severus' aversion to them."

Slughorn laughed. "Of course. He never was photogenic."

"But you are,” Hermione answered. "We were very impressed with how well you and the press got along. Certainly you enjoy the spotlight more than Severus or I ever will.”

"Well, I really just wanted to inform the public of your progress," he answered.

"Yes, but Severus and I were talking about it, and maybe you could be our unofficial spokesperson."

"Excuse me?" Slughorn asked.

"We really don't want to speak to the media, but you obviously do. Thus, we think it would be perfect for you to be our spokesperson.”

"I'd love to,” Slughorn answered his eyes already sparkling at the thought of being in front of those cameras again.

"Good, because there was a mysterious piece of hair found at the crime scene, and we got an expert to identify it."

"What is it?"

"A bat.”

Slughorn's mouth was agape. "A bat as in bat of the dungeons?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it was part of the set up. Either way, there was a bat hair found at the crime scene."

"What's the significance of it?" Slughorn asked.

"We don't know.”

"Well, I'll be sure to inform the press of this.”

"Thank you Professor Slughorn. It would really be much easier on me and Severus if you could do that."

"I'm happy to help!" Slughorn answered before running off to the nearest news van.

Hermione covered her mouth and snickered.

Severus had been right; sometimes it was good to be a little Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this day of Thanksgiving, I would like to once again thank you for your support! You've really made posting fun, and I am thrilled that people enjoy my work. If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope it is a relaxing and enjoyable holiday. If you don't, I hope you have an amazing day!


	45. Chapter 45

Halloween in Terminus seemed for the most part to be a non-event. Sure, Hermione heard children passing by excitedly chatting about their costumes, and a few stores and houses had decorated for the occasion. Aside from trick or treating though, there were no community activities planned to mark the day. To accentuate the apathy surrounding the holiday, more than a couple of stores and homes already had their Christmas decorations up.

Still, Hermione didn't think Severus should be alone today, especially when she considered Godric's Hollow the significance of the date to him. No, today he'd need more than a sandwich to lift his spirits, but what would be appropriate? Obviously she couldn't give him something the guards would confiscate. Part of her wanted to believe the Philadelphia Philly Cheesesteak would be enough, but no matter how good it tasted it was still a sandwich, something he received once, if not twice, a day.

As she wandered towards the courthouse, two ideas popped into her head. One, she needed a paper to make sure Slughorn had said what she wanted him to. Two, it was Halloween, and if there was one thing everyone loved on Halloween, it was candy. Yes, a chocolate bar should do nicely.

She rushed into a convenience store. By the doorway was a stack of newspapers in a metal rack. She picked one up and examined it. Sure enough, Slughorn was on the front smiling for the camera as though he had contributed something to the public's understanding of her defense. Everything was going as planned. Before she could celebrate her small victory though, she read the bottom headline:

_Luna Potter Goes into Labor_

Her heart stopped as bile raced up her throat. The room spun around her. She saw Harry Potter's beaming face under that headline surrounded by text. Tears scorched her eyes and her vision blurred. She threw down the paper and began stomping on it.

“Mother fucker!” she shouted. “You wouldn’t know the first thing about raising a child!”

Her fellow shoppers stopped and stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror. Sensing their presence, she blanched and picked up the paper.

"I'm sorry," she began, her composure regained. "There was a bee on the paper, and they scare me half to death."

They continued to stare at her. In response, Hermione strolled to the counter and asked the clerk, "Which is your favorite brand of chocolate? I'm buying some for a very special friend, but I don't really know what he likes."

"Well," the clerk answered in a shaky voice "What kind of chocolate does he like?"

"I don't know. We've never discussed it."

The clerk smiled as she noticed the gleam in Hermione's eyes when discussing her male "friend".

"I'd suggest some dark chocolate," the clerk began. "It's very sexual."

One by one, the onlookers resumed their activities.

"I don't know if I necessarily want that," Hermione answered, once again blushing.

"Oh trust me; dark chocolate is a subtle way of telling someone they're hot and that you're into them. One bite and they're aroused by the taste," she answered with a wink.

"You don't understand, he really is just a friend," Hermione answered. Did Lucius polyjuice himself? No, he would never work at a convenience store selling muggle candy.

"Sure. Even if he is just a 'friend', he'll like the dark chocolate."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, get me the darkest chocolate you can find."

The clerk smiled and pulled out a Godiva dark chocolate bar from behind the counter. "You won't regret this.”

"I'd better not," Hermione replied as she put the paper on the counter and pulled out her wallet.

 

***

"Mr. Conway?"

Adrian set down the affidavit he was reading and looked up at the visitor. "Yes Ms. Lutz?"

Lapis Lutz walked into his office carrying a bulky manila folder and some papers. "I have the footage Ms. Granger requested."

"Oh, good," Adrian answered as he took the object from her. "Thank you Ms. Lutz."

"Anytime," she replied. "Also, the handwriting on the letter was authentically Snape's. I couldn't find any residual magic on it to indicate the handwriting had been altered. Moreover, according to my ink analysis, the ink was a very expensive type one could not get at the jail, so I believe the letter is authentic."

"Okay. Make your report and give a copy to me and Ms. Granger," Adrian answered.

"Already done," she replied

"Thank you ma'am."

Adrian examined the envelope and the paper and put them on his desk. "Mr. Conway?"

He looked back up at her. "Yes?"

"The hair they identified was from a chinchilla, right?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Because the papers are reporting that it's a bat hair," she answered.

"What?" Adrian exclaimed.

She gave him the newspaper. He looked at the front page and read the article. He smirked. "I knew Snape would rub off on her eventually.”

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They're leaking false information on purpose. It's a detective tactic, and a very Slytherin one at that," he answered.

Ms. Lutz nodded, her lips twisted.

"Slytherin is a Hogwarts house known for their slyness."

“Oh.”

“Hogwarts is a school in Britain.”

There was a spark in her eye. “Okay, I might have heard of it.”

"Anyway, Ms. Granger is convinced some one else killed Skeeter. Knowing her, she's trying to draw them out," Adrian answered.

"The evidence all points in Severus' direction though," Lapis replied.

"Exactly. There is no other killer,” Adrian steepled his hands. "We have Rita's real killer incarcerated right now, and he's going to stay there until he receives the Dementor's kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it feels weird to go from Thanksgiving back to Halloween, but sometimes that's just how the posting goes.
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	46. Chapter 46

Snape sighed as he tapped his finger against his cot. All morning he'd been pacing around his cell, eager for Hermione's visit. While he knew she was busy in Philadelphia collecting the evidence from Jessica, he still missed her.

Severus scowled. He was not some lovesick schoolboy waiting outside for his date to answer the door; he was a prisoner awaiting his attorney. Still, the thought that someday their relationship might become more personal than professional did bring a smile to his lips.

"Mr. Snape!"

His head jerked up. Perpetua froze him and allowed Hermione to enter. After she shut the door, the guard left. Hermione carefully studied Snape's demeanor, trying to gauge his mood.

"Yes?" Snape drawled.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you…" she grew silent.

"You didn't expect me to what, be in this cell?” Severus asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's just, uh…"

"Hermione, what are you not telling me? Did something happen with the case? Is the bail hearing cancelled? Am I being moved into a new cell? What is going on?" Snape asked, his voice growing more desperate with each question.

"No, it's just Halloween," Hermione finally answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You think I should be upset because it's Halloween?"

Hermione lowered her head. "We really don't need to talk about this.”

He lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "I appreciate your trying to be sensitive to my feelings, but I've repaid my debt to the Potters and made my peace with what's happened. Lily is gone, and she never loved me. I've finally accepted that and moved on. I am not upset about the date."

"Oh," she answered. Then, he saw a playful gleam in her eyes. "So I didn't have to buy you candy to make you feel better?"

He smirked and released her. "I'm still depressed about being in jail."

She chuckled and pulled out the sandwich and the chocolate. "Happy Halloween, Severus."

"Thank you," he answered as she gave him the items. Then the light in his eyes died. "I wish I had something for you."

"I don't need anything Severus," she answered.

He gave her a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Her lips curled up. "Actually, you did give me something!"

"Really?" he asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Yes. By the way, that's a real Philly Cheesesteak from Philadelphia."

"Okay," he answered before taking a bite.

"Anyway, read this paper,” she answered with a proud smile.

He took the paper and gave her an odd look. Then he swallowed. "Why is there a hole in the middle?"

"Oh," she whispered. "I dropped it."

Severus made no comment. Instead he bit into the sandwich again and continued to read, smiling when he read Slughorn's statement to the press. His smile widened when he saw Slughorn grinning on the front page as though he had actually contributed to the media's understanding of the case. After he swallowed his bite, he read on a little more and finally began laughing. "A bat hair?

"I thought you'd find that amusing," Hermione answered with a grin.

He laughed until he could no longer ignore the pain in his sides. "How did you persuade him to say those things?"

"I told him he was our spokesperson since neither of us is a fan of the media."

"I must say, you are becoming quite the Slytherin."

"I learned from the best."

"You always were a brilliant student," he answered in a tone more affectionate than he intended.

"You're not such a bad professor yourself," she answered resisting the urge to approach him.

Snape looked into her eyes and saw her struggle to keep a professional distance. He could feel the same struggle within himself. Deciding to dispel some of the tension, he took another bite, put the paper up to his face and continued reading.

"Do you like the sandwich?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It's adequate."

"What?" she asked. "An authentic Philly Cheesesteak is not merely adequate, it's…"

He lowered the paper and smirked at her.

"You," she growled as he swallowed.

"It's actually quite good, though I still dislike the peppers."

"But you like the sandwich as a whole though, right?"

Severus nodded and took another bite. Then, he continued to read the paper. He raised an eyebrow. "Luna's in Labor.”

"I know," Hermione answered in a soft voice.

He looked up from the paper and saw tears glaze her eyes. Snape set the paper down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she gasped as she wiped her eyes. "It's just dusty in here."

"No, it is not," Snape answered in a gentle voice.

"I really think this cell should be cleaned," Hermione answered trying her best to contain her emotions.

Snape placed the sandwich on the table beside the chocolate and approached her. 

She burst into tears at the sound of his voice. Without thinking, she held onto him and began crying into his robes. He put his arms around her and massaged her back, hoping she wouldn't find the gesture offensive.

"It's not fair," she cried, her voice muffled by his robes.

Snape remained quiet, afraid to say anything that would further upset her.

"She should've lived. I wanted her to live," Hermione wept.

He continued massaging her, hoping that at least he could provide some small measure of comfort.

"Why does he get a baby and not me?"

"I don't know," Severus whispered.

She cried into his robes until she was gasping for breath. Afraid she may suffocate, Snape adjusted the embrace to give her more room to breathe. She gazed up at him and he took the opportunity to wipe away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "You didn't need to hear any of that."

Snape inhaled and replied, "I think I know something that will make you feel better."

Severus led her to the table, where he picked up the chocolate bar. Then, he led her to his bed and sat down. She sat next to him as close as possible, wanting desperately to feel his touch. Picking up on her cue, he shifted her onto his lap. She smiled in gratitude, then fought to steady her breath. He unwrapped the chocolate and began breaking it into pieces.

"Severus, that's your candy," she hiccupped.

"Which means I can give it to whomever I want," he replied.

"It's for you.”

"I'm surprised you're not more supportive. Finally I begin sharing and your first reaction is to tell me to stop."

She regained control of her breathing. ”I wanted you to enjoy your chocolate, not get involved with my problems."

"Well, you're already involved with mine, so consider us even. “ He handed her the piece of candy he had just broken off. “Try this.”

She received it and sucked on it before finally chewing it. Snape took his own piece and chewed. After swallowing, he continued, "You bought my favorite kind. I love dark chocolate. How did you know?"

"A clerk told me to get it," she answered.

"That was a very wise clerk," he answered as he picked up another piece. Instead of handing it to her though, this time he held it out to her lips. She parted them and allowed him to feed her, beaming as she let it melt on her tongue. Severus took another for himself.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes," he asked in a husky voice.

"Oh Merlin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	47. Chapter 47

Severus and Hermione jumped and peered through the shadows to identify the intruders. Perpetua appeared as though she was about to faint while Draco stared at them as if he could make the vision go away through sheer strength of will. Scorpius and Margarita were giggling.

"Daddy, is Uncle Severus reading Hermione a bedtime story?" Margarita asked.

Hermione scrambled off of Severus' lap. “No, we were just discussing something about the case."

“Oh, I see,” Scorpius’ eyes flickered in understanding. “It’s kinda like when Mummy sits on Daddy’s lap to talk about things.”

“This is not like that at all,” Severus replied.

“But you and Hermione are looking just like Mummy and Daddy do when they talk,” the boy protested.

Draco turned pale as a sheet while Severus appeared as stoic as possible. Hermione noted to herself that under any other circumstance, the look on Perpetua's and Draco's face would have made her burst out in laughter.

"What was so important that Hermione needed to sit on your lap?" Scorpius asked.

"Son, please be quiet," Draco answered in a low voice.

"This really isn't what it looks like," Hermione began.

Perpetua regained her composure. ”I'm just going to pretend none of this happened.”

"Probably for the best," Draco muttered.

"I think I'm ready to go," Hermione replied.

"Okay," Perpetua answered before turning to Draco. "You still want to see your godfather?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes.”

Perpetua paralyzed Severus. Then, she opened the door. Hermione collected her belongings, gave Severus one last longing look, and left.

Once the women were out of sight, the children exclaimed. “Uncle Severus!"

They ran over and hugged him. He returned the embrace and asked, "How are you two doing?"

“Great," Margarita answered.

“I’m great too, except they still won't let me bring in my wand," Scorpius answered.

“That’s because you could get hurt while using it,” Draco answered.

Severus released them.

“I promise to be careful,” Scorpius argued.

Draco folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, did your daddy tell you my exciting news?" Severus asked.

Draco smiled. ”I figured you could tell them yourself.”

"What?" they asked.

“I am having a bail hearing on November 10th. If everything goes well and the judge agrees, I'll get to go home that day."

The children cheered.

“Do not become too excited though,” Severus’ face grew more serious. "There's a small possibility I could be denied bail.”

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

“Sometimes bail is denied.”

Scorpius’ lower lip quivered.

“Still,” Severus continued. ”Hermione and I will try our hardest to have me free by Christmas."

"What if she can't?" Margarita asked, tearing up.

Severus embraced her again. "Then you and your brother can visit me anytime you want. I'll be fine in here as long as I know you two are being good for your parents."

"Okay," Margarita sobbed.

"Can I hex the judge if he doesn't let you out of jail?" Scorpius asked.

Severus chuckled. "You'll get arrested, and then you won't get to see me at all because they won't put you in my cell."

"I'll break out,” Scorpius answered. 

Severus’ grin widened. "I'm sure you will Scorpius, but let's save everyone the trouble and not get arrested, okay?"

"Okay," he huffed.

"Were you and Hermione talking about bail?" Margarita asked.

"No," Severus answered. "We were talking about another adult thing."

Scorpius' eyes fell on the candy bar. "Uncle Severus? Are you going to finish that chocolate?"

Snape took the remainder of the chocolate bar and divided it into four parts. He gave a part to both Scorpius and Margarita. He held out a piece to Draco, but he shook his head. "I've been eating all the chocolate Ginevra doesn't like.”

“Yeah,” Scorpius began. “Dad bought a bunch of candy for our Halloween party.”

"Oh, you're having one tonight?" Severus asked.

"Ginevra thought it would be a good idea to give them some type of normalcy. A Halloween party seemed to be the perfect way to do it," Draco answered.

"I'm going to be a mummy,” Margarita answered. "I think they're cool."

"I'm going to be you,” Scorpius chimed in.

"Me?" Snape asked.

"It was really fun to make the costume. Mum and Grandma Molly helped me find some robes, and Grandpa Lucius made me a wig,” he frowned. “I wish you could see it."

"How about you show it to me at Christmas?" Snape answered.

Scorpius’ expression lightened. “Okay.”

"Can I be a mummy at Christmas too?" she asked.

"Sure," Severus answered. "We can have a Christmas costume party."

"Thank you Uncle Severus!" they replied in unison.

"Children," Draco began. "I really need to speak with your Uncle Severus now."

"Okay," they answered.

Both of them left Severus' lap and went over to the window. After shoving each other a few times, they were finally satisfied with their view as well as their personal space.

Draco approached Severus and hissed, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Is Ginevra really going to be that upset about a Christmas costume party?" Severus asked.

"Not the children, Hermione," Draco hissed.

"What Hermione and I do is none of your concern," Severus answered.

"None of my concern,” Draco argued. "She could be disbarred for that little stunt your two just pulled.”

"Draco, she was upset."

"So you decide to let her sit on your lap? That was really the only solution you could think of?"

“No," Snape retorted. "I just wanted to calm her down."

"Merlin Severus! If Perpetua decides to tell anyone what she saw, you both are screwed. Hermione will be disbarred and you'll be charged with sexual harassment or something of the like.”

"Perpetua won't tell a soul.”

"For your sake you'd better hope she doesn’t," Draco groaned. "I'll obliviate her just in case."

“Thank you," Severus answered.

Draco took a deep breath. “Uncle Severus, you know I love you right?"

“I do.”

“Then please understand when I say: Really, Hermione? She's the best you can do?"

"Draco," he warned. "I'm not discussing this with you."

Draco could see the protectiveness in his eyes as well as a softness at just the thought of Hermione. "Shit, you're in deep.”

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

"It means you need to watch yourself," Draco warned. "I know Hermione's changed since she left Britain, but there are things about her you don't know. She is capable of inflicting a lot of pain. You need to watch yourself around her."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Snape retorted.

"Not when you're in love," Draco answered.

Snape snarled. "First of all, stop repeating your father's stories…"

Draco burst into laughter. "I didn't believe my father when he told everyone about you and Granger. I thought he was just stirring things up. No, my proof is watching you two giving each other doe-eyed looks like you were each the other's world."

Severus smirked. "Hermione sees me as nothing more than a client."

"Sure, that's why she was letting you feed her chocolate like you two were on some soap opera.”

"Draco, she would never love some one like me."

Draco snorted. "For a genius you sure can be an idiot. Maybe that's better though, because now you'll be careful."

Before Snape could retort, Scorpius yelled, "Uncle Severus! Come look! Some one's dressed like a clown!"

Snape went over to the children. The rest of the visit consisted of the children playing "I-Spy" through the window and telling Severus about their recent activities.

Finally, Draco announced, "Children, we need to head out. Your mum's going to need help setting up for the party."

They moaned.

"If you don't head out then we cannot have our Halloween party," Draco continued. 

"Bye Uncle Severus," Margarita answered.

"Goodbye Uncle Severus," Scorpius called.

"Goodbye you two," Snape answered before hugging them both at once. "Eat some chocolate for me.”

They smiled, though some sadness lingered in their eyes. Still, they rushed over to their father, who yelled, "Guard!"

Perpetua appeared and paralyzed Snape. Then, she opened the cell, allowing the Malfoys to leave. After shutting the door, she undid the spell on Snape and led the Draco and his children out of the jail. When they reached the end of the hallway, Perpetua took our their wands from storage. Draco grabbed his wand from her and quickly cast a spell.

She blinked a few times and asked, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I uh, what's going on?" she asked.

"You were leading me out of Snape's cell.”

"Oh, but what about Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I led her in Mr. Snape's cell last," she answered. "That's the last thing I remember."

"Well, I don't know what to say because she's gone now," Draco replied as his children snickered. "Maybe you should get some rest. After all, you've been working pretty hard."

"Yes, a nap sounds great now," Perpetua answered.

After she left, the children giggled louder. Draco frowned.

Don’t make me do that again, Uncle Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	48. Chapter 48

"Okay Luna, just a few more pushes and he'll be out!” the doctor exclaimed.

Luna grimaced and squeezed Harry's hand.

”Come on baby,” Harry began. "You can do this."

She grunted and pushed again.

"I can see the head.”

"You hear that?" Harry replied, “You’re almost done.”

Luna winced and nodded. After another push, they heard a piercing cry.

"One more!"

She shut her eyes and pushed as hard as she could in her weakened state. When she opened her eyes, she saw a bloody baby screaming in the doctor's arms. Her face lit up.

“Hello Baby" she cooed as her pain faded away.

"Congratulations! He's a boy," the doctor turned to Harry. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Harry's face lit up at the request. He grabbed the scissors from the table as the doctor indicated where to cut. With a snip, his son was free from the cord.

"Would you like to hold him first?" Luna asked.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded. The doctor wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and handed him over to Harry. His son stopped screaming and looked up at his father. He settled down as Harry held him closer.

"Hello James," Harry whispered.

The baby remained silent as he glanced around the room in curiosity. "It's a little different out here than it was inside your Mummy, huh?"

James continued to look at his father, as though he was trying to determine exactly how to feel about this individual. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind and shut his eyes. Harry teared up. "He's beautiful Luna. He's just beautiful.”

She smiled, "May I please hold him now?"

"Sure," Harry answered.

He handed him over to Luna. She beamed as she held her son. "Hey beautiful boy.”

James opened his eyes and gazed up at Luna. He seemed to recognize her voice from the womb, and appeared at peace with her.

"I'm so happy to finally see you," she continued. "I've been waiting forever to meet you. I'm so glad you're here."

Tears came to her eyes as James yawned.

"I love you," Harry whispered as tears clouded his eyes. "I love you both."

Luna looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "We love you too."

 

***

"Did you see Severus?" Lucius asked as Draco entered the house.

The children ran in ahead of Draco, both shouting about their costumes. They were soon out of sight.

"Yes," Draco answered.

Lucius smirked. “Was Hermione there?"

Draco glared at him, which only caused Lucius' smirk to grow.

"Don't say a word," Draco growled.

"What were they doing?" Lucius asked.

Draco gulped and tried to settle his stomach. "Hermione was sitting on his lap, and he was feeding her chocolate."

Lucius laughed. "I didn't know Severus could move in so fast. I'm rather impressed."

“Father, this isn't some romance novel or some sleazy daytime soap opera. She could be disbarred and Severus could be sued for sexual harassment. He's lucky I managed to obliviate the guard.”

"Perpetua saw it!" Lucius exclaimed above his new bout of laughter.

"Perpetua saw what?" Narcissa asked as she entered the hallway.

"Tell her," Lucius ordered above his gasps.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Severus was holding Hermione in his lap feeding her chocolate."

"The guard saw it," Lucius chuckled.

Narcissa began to laugh along with her husband. "I would've paid a small fortune to see that.”

Draco grinned. "I suppose it was funny, until Scorpius opened his mouth about his mother and me doing the exact same thing."

This caused them all to laugh in unison. When they finally settled down, Narcissa asked, "Did she seem as though she had feelings for him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco answered.

"Why unfortunately? If Severus has finally found someone who loves him, then why should it matter who it is?" Narcissa asked.

"She's a know-it-all who punched me in the nose,” Draco answered.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Narcissa asked.

Draco sighed. "You have to admit, Severus can do better."

"He can also do much worse," Lucius answered.

"Worse than what?"

Everyone turned around and watched as Ginevra entered.

"Nothing," Draco answered. "We're just discussing Uncle Severus and some new situation he's gotten himself into."

"I didn't know he was doing much of anything in jail," she answered.

"He's not," Draco replied before his expression lightened. "Do you need help with the kids' costumes?"

She shook her head. "I actually came down to tell you that Pansy flooed me."

"And?" Lucius asked.

"Apparently she was trying to reach you, but when I answered it she decided to just tell me the news."

"Which is?"

"Harry just had his son," she answered in a nonchalant voice.

"Oh," Draco answered.

"How do you feel about that, Ginevra?” Narcissa asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I honestly feel nothing one way or the other. I'll never forgive Harry for what happened with Ron, but at the same time, I've moved on from him. I want nothing to do with him, and it suits me just fine."

"Probably a good attitude to have," Lucius answered.

Ginevra raised her eyebrow as she examined Lucius' expression. Lucius was hiding something from her, and whatever it was he considered it juicy.

"indeed…," she drawled

"Mummy!" Margarita yelled from another room. "I can't get this costume on! Can you help me?"

"In a second,” Ginny called.

"I can help you with her," Narcissa answered.

"It would be nice," Ginny sighed as she rubbed her belly. "I forgot how exhausting pregnancy can be, especially with two children running circles around you.”

Narcissa gave her an understand smile before leaving to help Margarita.

"Would you like a foot massage?" Draco asked with a gleam in his eye.

"That sounds divine," Ginny answered.

Heheld her hand. Together, they walked up to their bedroom. Lucius grinned, still wishing he'd agreed to go with Draco to the jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione gazed out her window. Trick or treaters scurried around the town searching for candy and other treats. Aurors patrolled the streets, keeping them safe and preventing any mischief. She wished she was among the children collecting candy, being satisfied with the smallest morsel.

It seemed like years since she’d been satisfied with anything in life.

Her thoughts then turned to Harry. So Luna had given birth to a son, James Xenophilius Potter. She smirked as she remembered promising herself over a decade ago that the day Harry Potter had a child would be the day she'd get so intoxicated she could barely see straight.

Oh, the urge to drink was still present. If anything, it was more intense than the day Harry had humiliated her in the courtroom. Still, she couldn't bring herself to walk down to the nearest bar. Maybe it was the fact that all the reprobates were out or that she didn't want any reporters to see her plastered. No, the more she thought about it the clearer her answer became.

Severus Snape.

If she drank, she would fail him, which is something she couldn't do. He needed her, and she needed him.

She wanted, not needed, to see him right now. Still, if she feared if she left her hotel room tonight her growing pain would become too much and she would find herself in a bar drinking to her heart's content.

Hermione glanced around her room. She could always watch the security footage, but she didn't have the strength to see Harry at the moment, even if he was muted. Then, her thoughts drifted to earlier that day when Severus had held her so close in his arms. His body had been so warm yet muscular, as though he could protect her from all her pain and terrors. His eyes had betrayed his concern, but there was no judgment. Rather, he was simply helping a friend by holding her and feeding her chocolate.

Her mind then drifted to the kisses they had shared. As much as she hated to say it, she couldn't stop thinking of either one. Knowing Severus, he'd laugh and call her silly if she ever told him that. Then she sighed and remembered he was a client. What was between them was strictly professional. No matter what her body and heart wanted or needed, the reality was that she could not risk her job for him.

Then again, if she was happy, wouldn't it be worth it?

Hermione groaned as the urge to drink flared up again, this time more intense than it had been all night. She shook her head and decided to retire. Granted, it was only nine, but hopefully in sleep she could flee from her demons, even if Severus would haunt her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was obnoxiously short. I thought about putting it with the last chapter, but I thought the scene was different enough to deserve its own.
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	50. Chapter 50

"David?" Hermione asked as the secretary led her to the escort.

David hummed.

“Where’s Perpetua?”

“She took a day off. Said she wasn't feeling too good yesterday."

"Oh," Hermione answered as she averted her eyes. "Did she say why?"

"Well," David began as Hermione handed her wand over to him, "I guess she had some memory lapse. One minute she was with you, and the next she was outside with Draco Malfoy. It really bothered her."

"I see," Hermione answered directing her eyes back to David. He saw a glimmer of amusement there, but decided not to question it.

He opened the door and continued. "I doubt she would've been around anyway. It's All Saints Day today and she usually goes to Mass. It's one muggle tradition she never let go of."

"I wish I'd kept a few of mine," Hermione answered as they passed the other prisoners.

He stopped before Snape's cell. "Mr. Snape!".

Before Snape could answer, David paralyzed him and allowed Hermione inside. She entered and listened to the cell door close behind her.

Severus, who had been standing by the window, studied Hermione. She was smiling, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her fatigue, and her hair was slightly tousled. Snape began to consider how she might look just waking up in the morning. Merlin what he wouldn't give to see her sleepily rouse next to him, plant a kiss on his cheek and whisper…

"Perpetua's ill today," Hermione began.

Okay, maybe not that.

"And?" he drawled.

"Apparently she had some sort of memory lapse," she continued.

Severus smirked. “Draco told me he'd obliviate her."

Her eyes widened. "He could've been arrested for doing that."

"Apparently he wasn't, or else Lucius would be here in both our faces," Snape answered.

"True, and a Malfoy under arrest would've made the front page," she replied with pain in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I barely slept last night. I apologize for my appearance and if I seem a little tired," Then, she pulled out a muffin. "I did get this for you though."

He smiled and accepted the item. His smile widened when he realized what flavor it was. "I didn't think you'd be able to find a blackberry muffin.”

"I almost didn't. I had to go to a couple of bakeries, but I finally found one downtown which made them," she replied.

"How long did it take?" Snape asked before taking a bite.

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know I’ve been up since five. I got tired of trying to sleep around six, so I decided to get ready and look for your muffin. At least then my insomnia wouldn't be for nothing."

"Please take care of yourself Hermione," Snape asked in a soft voice.

"Thanks," she replied. “I’ll try.”

He took a few bites before she asked, "What did Draco want yesterday?"

Severus swallowed, "His children wanted to tell me about their Halloween party. Margarita was a mummy and Scorpius dressed up as me."

For the first time all morning, the fatigue left her eyes. "I'd imagine he looked cute as you."

Snape's eyes glistened, "Yes, they promised to show me their costumes at Christmas."

Hermione replied, ”Maybe he'll give you a detention for being a know-it-all."

Snape chuckled a little. "He knows better. If he does, he won't get a candy cane. Now you on the other hand…"

They both laughed. After Snape took his final bite, Hermione asked, "Did Draco say anything about what he saw?"

Severus bit his lower lip. "Let's just say he wasn't thrilled with my actions."

"Great," Hermione sighed.

"He was worried about you being disbarred," Snape continued.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "I thought about that too last night. Is that why he obliviated Perpetua?"

"In part. I think he was also trying to protect me in case something went wrong between us," Snape answered.

She exhaled "I wouldn't do that to you Severus. I was just as consenting as you were. If anything, I'm more responsible for what's happened than you are since I'm the attorney and should know better."

"We haven't done anything we can't take back," Snape mused aloud. "Still, yesterday may have been a wake up call."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, feeling her eyes tear up.

Snape inhaled as he watched the tears well in her eyes. He approached her and grasped her hands in his. "I will always care for you. I will always be your friend, but right now we're attorney and client. We can't conduct ourselves in this manner, no matter how we feel."

"So what do we do then?" Hermione asked.

Snape gulped and summoned every last ounce of his willpower to keep from kissing Hermione again. "We continue as platonic friends, at least until after the trial. We don't have to act in a cold professional manner, but we do have to, well, act platonic."

“Oh.”

"I can't lose you. You're one of the only people who has ever believed in me. I need you. Merlin I hate the idea of needing anyone, but it's true."

"I need you too," she whispered. "Right now, you're probably the only real friend I have. I haven't felt this close to anyone since the war ended. I can't lose you now."

Despite their best efforts, their lips were once again drawn together to celebrate their mutual need. Before either could go further, they heard a crash, startling them from their embrace.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

She looked around, but saw no one near the cell. When they were convinced the noise hadn't come from someone peering in, Severus whispered, "That wasn't platonic, was it?"

"No," she answered. "That wasn't."

"I apologize," he answered as he hung his head.

"No, don't apologize," she answered as he looked back up at her. "We simply need to control ourselves better."

"Yes," Snape answered. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that neither of them truly believed they could control themselves any better. Whatever was between them was only growing, and it was terrifying them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	51. Chapter 51

Hermione sat at her desk and groaned. She had less than five days before the bail hearing, and she still wasn't satisfied with her opening speech. If she had to reread it one more time this evening she was going to pull out her hair.

Then again, revising her speech may be nothing more than a form of procrastination. She needed to view the tape of Harry's lecture. The last thing she wanted was to see, much less interact, with Harry ever again. Was there anything else she could do which didn't involve The Boy Who Lived to Make Hermione's Life a Living Hell?

Well, she did need to find a way to interview some of the other employees of _The Daily Prophet._ It would be useful to know if any of them had knowledge of the original edition of _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel._

She stared at the desk and decided that figuring out a way to gain access to the _Prophet_ employees would be less emotionally taxing than watching Harry's footage. Also, if she watched Harry's speech right before she went to bed, she was much less likely to end up in a bar… although all bets were off for the quality of her sleep that night.

A tear came to Hermione's eye as she remembered her last major run-in with British reporters. Leaving the hospital, she had stepped into a sea of flashing cameras. The light was blinding, but she managed to squint and trudge her way through them.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened?”

“Are you going to start drinking again?”

“Are you aware that Potter is blaming you for his loss?”

“Will you continue your work at the Ministry?"

She shuddered as she remembered racing down the streets, searching for refuge. Her escape that night had been a bottle of gin which hadn't killed her as she'd hoped it would. A few years ago, the memory of that day would have been enough to make her weep. Now, only a single teardrop fell.

How could self-proclaimed civilized people storm someone like that and ask such horrid questions? How could they swarm her like vultures on a carcass?

She shook her head and suppressed her feelings. So far, looking into Severus' enemies had yielded nothing. Perhaps finding Rita's could lead to the killer. She smirked as she imagined a smug reporter reading Slughorn's article. He'd confidently expose his chinchilla Patronus because the killer would be convinced she was looking for a bat. Oh she'd surprise whoever killed Rita, that's for sure.…

The image of the smug reporter yielded an idea. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in ink. She then wrote:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am a college student at the Terminus University of Advanced Wizardry, currently studying journalism in order to become a reporter. Though I was born in Pennsylvania, I have always enjoyed foreign newspapers. The Daily Prophet is by far my favorite because it is very informative and has the juiciest stories. Because I love your paper so much, I was wondering if I could tour the facility in order to meet some of the reporters and learn from them. I would be honored if you would allow me this opportunity._

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Steinbeck_

Hermione snickered as she rolled and sealed the parchment. Then, she summoned her owl and tied the note to it. She watched it fly off and sighed.

As much as she wanted to procrastinate further, she could no longer do so. Hermione took her quill and her notebook and threw them on her bed. She then trudged over to her bags and rummaged through her things until she pulled out a projector to play the tape. Then, she cast a few powering spells and set it on her bed. After inserting the tape, she waited a few moments for the projector to warm up.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" a woman in dress robes began.

Hermione’s frown deepened.

"Tonight we welcome a very important foreign dignitary; a man who fought against one of the worst threats known to wizards, a man to whom we are all indebted."

Hermione grimaced and muted the woman. Yes, Harry Potter was the best thing which had ever happened to the Wizarding World, and Hermione Granger was the worst. Nobody needed to remind her of that fact.

She unmuted the tape when she saw audience members clapping and the woman wave her hand to usher Harry in. The audience erupted in cheers and applause as Harry strutted onto the stage with a very pregnant Luna in tow. The woman shook their hands and strolled off the stage. Harry stood near the podium and cast a spell to amplify his voice.

"Thank you so much!" he bellowed above the audience.

They quieted themselves as Luna took a seat behind Harry. "It's a great honor to be here in Terminus, among all of you."

Unable to take much more, Hermione muted him and began watching the footage with no sound. During the first hour, nothing of significance happened. Then, just as Ares had testified, he stood up and left for the restroom, or so he claimed. Hermione stopped the footage as he walked by. Something was off about his hair. When she'd seen him at the trial, his hair had been completely black, but on the tape she could see a spattering of orange spots in it. This may mean nothing: after all it was very easy to miscast a hair dye spell. Still, something seemed off about the marks.

She pushed 'play' and watched him leave. About five minutes later, he returned, only now his hair was all one tone. She rewound the tape to check if she had seen the first image correctly.

She had.

Then she re-watched the second image, but this too seemed correct. Perhaps it was a lighting discrepancy, but as far as she could tell the lights hadn't changed. Maybe he had looked in the mirror, noticed his natural hair color coming through, and corrected it. While this seemed logical, it also begged the question of why he didn't check his hair before he left his hotel room for the event. After all, he was seeing Harry Potter, the man with whom Britain had an unholy obsession. Why would he step outside his room if his appearance wasn't perfect?

Then there was a third possibility, one which piqued Hermione's interest.

Polyjuice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only update I will post for the rest of the week. There's a lot of holiday traveling coming up, and several relatives I need to see. Updates should resume on schedule come Christmas Eve.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	52. Chapter 52

Severus stared out the window, watching the city workers in orange vests put wreaths and garland on the light posts. Compared to Hogwarts, Christmas came early in Terminus. At Hogwarts, Christmas was simply an event to mark the end of the fall semester. Here, it was a two month extravaganza complete with repetitive music, ornate decorations, and hopes for a snowfall which never came. While Christmas at Hogwarts was unbearable in its chaos, something about Christmas in Terminus was comforting. Maybe it was because Snape wasn't constantly reminded that he had no one to share the season with because he was too busy trying to meet the holiday demands or maybe it was because he no longer controlling rowdy students. Either way, he no longer hated Christmas was becoming tolerable.

Once again, his thoughts turned to Hermione. He began to wonder if she was returning to Philadelphia over the holidays. Her amnesiac parents were still in Australia, but perhaps she had some close friends with whom she could spend the holidays. Then again, she'd never mentioned any friends. He seemed to be her only one.

Since their third kiss, she had continued to visit him everyday, though they had refrained from touching each other. Still, their conversations had become noticeably less about the case and more about their personal lives. Hermione had told him about her time in Philadelphia and how she loved to go into the muggle sections and explore the historical sites. Granted, Snape didn't understand what was so special about a cracked bell, but she found it fascinating.

If he was out of jail by Christmas, he decided to consider inviting her to share the holiday with him. At the very worst she'd laugh and turn him down, but something told him she'd be as alone as he was. Even if she agreed though, he had no idea what to give her or even what she'd want. Well, he was a spy once. Maybe if he did some subtle investigating…

"Mr. Snape!"

He turned around before he was paralyzed in place. He heard the door open and shut before his muscles became limber.

"I need your help,” Hermione began.

He looked up at her. There was a glimmer of determination in her eyes.

"Yes?" Snape drawled.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a sandwich still in its wrapper. "When you're released on bail, I need you to make me some appearance altering potions."

"Why?" he asked as she extended the sandwich to him. He picked it up and unwrapped it, smiling when he noticed it was a BLT.

"Read this," Hermione answered.

She pulled out a note from her pocket. Snape set the sandwich on the table and unfolded the note. It read:

_Ms. Jane Steinbeck:_

_We are very honored that you hold The Daily Prophet in such high esteem, and would love nothing more than to have you tour our facility. When is a good time for you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Barnabas Cuffe_

Snape's eyes grew wide. “Cuffe still works for _The Daily Prophet_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is. It doesn't surprise me, since I don't know who else would want to run it, but that's irrelevant."

"When did you hold them in such high esteem?" Snape asked.

Her grin widened.

"Hermione, what stunt are you trying to pull?"

"I need to interview some of the people at the _Daily Prophet_ , especially Ares Philips."

"Why him?" Snape asked as he took his sandwich and began eating.

"Because I finally got around to watching the security footage during Harry's speech, and I noticed his hair had orange spots when he left for the bathroom. When he returned though, his hair was pure black again, not a spot to be found," she answered.

"Polyjuice," Snape answered.

“Exactly," Hermione replied. "That's why I need your help; did you sell him polyjuice at any time?"

Snape was silent for a few moments. "No, not that I'm aware of. I remember most of my customers, and I can honestly say that until the venue hearing I'd never seen him."

"Maybe someone bought it for him. Maybe he was never interviewed at all. Maybe the real Ares Philips was murdered with Skeeter…"

"Wouldn't they have found his body?" Snape asked.

"Good point," she answered. “Still, the killer could have hidden his body, but run out of time to hide Rita’s.”

“That’s plausible anyway,” Severus admitted.

"I'm going to try to schedule a tour so I can ask some questions. If they think I'm an innocuous yet curious college student, then they'll be more likely to talk."

“Perhaps they will tell you something important such as their Patronus," he answered.

“Right," Hermione answered.

"Great, but how are you going to disguise yourself as a college student? Those reporters are used to using appearance altering charms and could easily see through one. Everyone knows…" he paused to smirk. "Hermione, you are such a bad girl."

"Don't I know it," she answered with a smirk of her own.

"The second I get out, I'll start working on it," his face fell. ”If I don't, I should have some extra in stock. Just tell the house elves who you are."

"Damnit Severus," she answered. "In four days you will finally be back in your own house in your own bed…"

"Completely alone," Snape blurted out before he could stop himself.

She sighed. "I'll still visit everyday, I promise.”

Severus’ frown deepened.

“I honestly like it here. It beats that horrid cold drizzle in Philadelphia this time of year," Hermione continued.

"I'd imagine," Snape answered. "The longer I live here the more spoiled I become. I cannot remember how I used to stand the cold winters in Britain."

She replied, "This really is a nice town."

Snape nodded before taking another bite.

"Adrian says this is our last chance for a plea agreement," she began.

Snape swallowed. "He knows where to stick it."

"I told him that, with much nicer language of course," she replied.

He gave her a small smile. "So, the official indictment and the bail hearing are the same day?"

Hermione replied, "It shouldn't be that big of a deal. All you need to do is remember to look pleasant and make a good impression on the judge."

"Easier said than done," Snape replied.

"I don't know, you're pleasant enough around me."

"That's because you're different," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from my travels! I figured that in the spirit of the holidays and due to the fact I barely posted last week, I should upload a couple of chapters this well. In that spirit, Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thank you for all the support. As always, it is deeply appreciated.


	53. Chapter 53

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned.

The courtroom quieted as everyone stood.

"The honorable Courtney Mathis is presiding.”

A woman entered from the judge's chambers and sat down at the bench. She gestured for the members of the courtroom to sit. All obeyed.

Hermione glanced over at Severus. Behind his stoic façade she could see a glimmer of anxiety in his eyes. She rested her hand on his leg. He gave her a small smile.

"Mr. Severus Tobias Snape,” the judge began “You have been indicted on the charges of first degree murder and tampering with evidence. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Severus replied.

"Okay," the judge answered. "Then I believe we have before us the issue of bail."

"Your honor,” Adrian began, "if it may please the court, I would like to speak on the matter of bail."

"Any objections?" the judge asked.

"None your honor," Hermione answered as she removed her hand from Snape's leg.

"You may proceed then, Mr. Conway," the judge answered.

"Thank you, your honor," Conway answered as he stood up and strolled to the area in front of the judge's desk.

"Your honor, I believe that Mr. Snape should be considered a flight risk. It's a well-known fact that he is a close friend of Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Adrian pointed to Lucius sitting in the gallery. Mr. Malfoy was doing his best not to smirk, and failing. Hermione suppressed a sigh. She would need to give Lucius some ground rules when he testified in the criminal trial.

"Mr. Malfoy," Adrian continued, "is a citizen of Great Britain and a very wealthy one at that. He has considerable resources at his disposal and connections to wizards all over the world. It would be very easy for him to hide the defendant on some remote island or foreign country where extradition would be difficult, if not impossible."

Snape tried to remain stoic in spite of his mounting fear and anger. He knew Adrian would bring up his connection to Lucius among other things, but to hear it and see the judge's interest was another matter. In an attempt to find some source of comfort, he glanced over at Hermione. She was simply writing on her notepad and listening, a vision of nonchalance. He prayed to Merlin or whoever was listening that she had some sort of plan.

"Furthermore, we cannot risk having a killer of this magnitude roam about the city unsupervised. After all, this isn't the first time he has killed…"

"Objection!" Hermione yelled.

Severus startled.

"Severus has never been convicted of murder. Any talk of previous killings is all speculation and irrelevant.”

“Is he Severus now?" Adrian asked.

"I mean, uh, Mr. Snape," she answered, realizing how foreign those words sounded to her. “Mr. Snape has never been convicted of murder, so any talk of previous killings is irrelevant.”

"Sustained," the judge answered. "Let's stick to the charges at hand."

"Certainly your honor," Adrian answered and continued, "The defendant is a known Death Eater…"

“Objection," Hermione complained.

“Overruled," the judge answered. 

"Thank you," Adrian continued. "The defendant is a known Death Eater, meaning he was at one time part of a criminal empire. Even if it were true that he himself committed no crime during that time period, he still associated with known dangerous criminals. To allow him to have free run of our streets would endanger the lives of our citizens, if not directly, then by association."

"Thank you counselor," Judge Mathis answered before turning to Hermione. "Madame Defense?"

Hermione stood up as Adrian took his seat. "Thank you, your honor. It is true that Mr. Snape has a connection to Mr. Malfoy, but thus far he has only used that connection to obtain legal counsel, which is well within his rights. When he first heard he was a suspect in a murder trial, he didn't flee to Great Britain or ask Lucius to send him to some island or foreign country. Rather, he stayed in Terminus in an effort to confirm his innocence. I have every confidence he will remain in Terminus through the completion of his trial, since confirming his innocence is of the utmost importance to him.”

The judge hummed.

“As for his Death Eater past,” Hermione continued. “Mr. Snape has lived in Terminus for over a decade, and not once has anyone accused him of any crime, not even jaywalking. Mr. Snape has a lucrative business and is well-respected among the people of Terminus. There is no reason to keep him locked in a jail cell, not when he has already shown every indication of staying here to clear his name."

Severus’ lips twitched up. The judge scratched her chin.

Adrian chimed in, "Your honor, I hear what Ms. Granger is saying, but we all remember what happened when we released Mr. Gruber on bail two years ago. He killed seven people and escaped to Merlin knows where."

"That certainly is an event the city of Terminus would not care to repeat," Judge Mathis mused.

"Your honor, the defense understands Mr. Conway's concern. Still, I don't believe Sev-Mr. Snape is dangerous. We are comparing apples and oranges here," she replied.

"Your belief in your client is admirable," the judge answered. "but I cannot argue against Mr. Conway's valid concern."

"Valid concern?" Hermione raised her voice. "What valid concern? He's basing his argument off of a known serial killer who was on trial for killing three people, not one. We're here to discuss the murderer of one victim which the prosecution alleges killed in a crime of passion, not the murderer of three who killed in cold blood, as in Mr. Gruber's case."

The judge looked up at Adrian. "Can you respond to that?"

"Well," he began. Then, Snape saw a spark of mischief in Adrian's eyes. "Well I believe Ms. Granger may be right, and comparin' him to a serial killer may have been a bit much. Thus, I propose Mr. Snape have some type of supervision while he is out on bail."

"Supervision?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Adrian answered as his grin widened. "Supervision. I would propose house arrest, but our resources are extremely limited."

"House arrest is completely unnecessary, and the restriction of freedom it requires is little better than jail," Hermione argued.

"Perhaps," the judge replied. "Still supervision seems to be a reasonable compromise. However, as Mr. Conway stated, our resources are limited."

"Your honor, I wasn't going to suggest that our aurors supervise the defendant," Adrian answered.

"Then who were you planning on suggesting?" the judge asked.

He looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "Miss Hermione Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! I hope that today is full of joy and peace.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	54. Chapter 54

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"You heard me," Conway answered, "You should be the one to supervise your client.”

“Wh-why?”

“Because you're the ideal candidate,” Conway continued. “Through the Ministry, you've had minimal Auror training, just enough to be a decent guard. You also have an investment in this case. If the defendant escapes, you will already carry some of the blame because you got him released."

"I know," Hermione sputtered, "But things aren't that simple for me."

“What's so complicated about this solution?" Conway asked.

I'm falling completely in love with my client and am afraid if I share quarters with him I will do something extremely unprofessional.

Snape watched Hermione fidget and suppressed a sigh. Of course she wouldn't want anything to do with him other than being his attorney. Maybe they were friends, whatever that meant, but she wouldn't want anything more. Their kisses were merely comforting gestures. It was foolish of him to read anything else into it.

"At the moment I'm residing in a hotel room," Hermione began. "That hardly seems an adequate space for Mr. Snape to share."

"Doesn't he have a home in the Terminus City Limits?" Judge Mathis asked.

"He does."

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Does your house have any spare bedrooms that would be appropriate for Miss Granger's quarters?" the judge asked.

This is what they were thinking? They wanted her to live with him? Merlin if he didn't know better he'd say Lucius himself set this up. Still, he did want his freedom, and he definitely wasn't averse to the idea of sharing his home with Hermione. Yet, would she really be happy with him? Maybe this arrangement would imprison her. Could he really do that to her?

He looked at Hermione. She was beginning to relax, though he could sense some hesitation on her part. Was his freedom worth her discomfort, or was she actually in favor of this plan?

"Mr. Snape,” the judge called.

“Yes?”

“Do you have adequate space in your house for Ms. Granger?”

"Yes, I have adequate space in my home for Miss Granger to reside. She may choose from a number of bedrooms," he answered.

"Thank you," Judge Mathis answered. Then, she turned to Ms. Granger. "Would you accept full custody of your client?"

"Yes," she replied trying her best not to appear inappropriately enthusiastic about the arrangement.

"Are there any objections?" the judge asked.

"None your honor," Conway answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Then the issue is settled. The bail for Severus Tobias Snape will be set at one million dollars," she began. "Upon payment of the bail, Miss Hermione Granger will obtain full custody of Mr. Snape. Mr. Snape will abide in his Terminus residence. He must see Ms. Granger at least three times a day; once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once after dark. Ms. Granger must enforce a curfew of 9:00 PM. Mr. Snape must be accompanied by Ms. Granger on any and all outings to ensure the public's safety as well as his own. A court official will stop by at random intervals to ensure these requirements are met.”

Hermione nodded.

“Also, Mr. Snape will have a tracking spell placed on him. If the spell indicates he has left the Terminus City limits, the spell will immediately paralyze him and alert Aurors to his location. An investigation will be launched to determine if the transgression was willful or accidental. If it is determined that Ms. Granger played a role in an escape attempt through deliberate negligence or active aid, she will be immediately disbarred and charged with conspiracy to aid in the escape of a fugitive. Are these conditions acceptable to both parties?"

"Yes your honor," Hermione answered.

"Yes your honor," Conway answered.

"Once again, bail is set at one million dollars. If the defendant is able he may pay immediately," she concluded. "It is so ordered."

Judge Mathis slammed her gavel against the bench and stood up. As soon as she left, the courtroom was filled with the sounds of people discussing the ruling as they prepared to leave for the day. Hermione walked over to Severus, who gave her a small smile.

"Interesting ruling," he began.

"Indeed," she replied.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked.

"Well," she replied.

“Severus," Lucius called from the crowd before Hermione could answer.

After pushing a few people aside, he stood beside Hermione and Snape. "I've already wired the money from your account and converted it into cash,” Lucius began.

"Good," Snape answered. "Give Hermione and me a moment to discuss this before doing anything."

Lucius smirked. "What's there to discuss?" You're free. You should be celebrating, not doubting yourself."

“Yes," Hermione answered with a genuine smile. "Let him pay your bail. You deserve to be free.”

With that, Lucius flew out of the courtroom, smirking a little wider than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for making this such a great year of posting! I wish you all the happiest and safest of New Years Eve!


	55. Chapter 55

Snape watched as Perpetua waved the wand over his head and muttered a few chants. Red sparks flew from her wand only to dissipate like snowflakes when they touched Snape's body. After she finished muttering, she smiled and announced, “Done."

"Am I free?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Here's your wand," Perpetua pulled out Snape's wand and returned it to him.

"Thank you," he answered as he held it in his hands. His eyes flashed when he felt its magic return to his body.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked as she approached him.

"Yes," he answered with a grin.

"Let's go then," she answered.

Snape followed her out of the room and into the station. From the corner of his eye, he could see Adrian's displeasure. Severus smirked in victory.

"We're going to my hotel room first,” Hermione announced.

Snape shuddered in a different kind of excitement than he'd previously been experiencing. “Really?”

Hermione gulped, and decided to look straight ahead. If she even so much as glanced at Severus, he'd notice just how aroused she was at the moment. Damn focusing too much on her career! Maybe if she'd had more fun she wouldn't be dreaming of how many things they could do within the confines of her hotel room.

She flung open the door leading out of the station and thought, then again, fun is ultimately the reason I came to America. I thought if I could get my life together I could find a good wizard to settle down with. Perhaps it isn’t too late. Once he’s free Severus could be the perfect match for me.

Shit! There I got fantasizing about my client again. I need to get my head straightened out after all this is done.

"We're collecting my stuff," she began, not daring to elaborate on where they were going after her hotel room.

When she reached the stairs, she realized that she could no longer hear Severus' steps behind her. She spun around and saw him staring at the scenery in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't think I'd ever be out of there," he began just above a whisper.

She approached him and touched his hand. Even that gesture sent electricity up her spine, but she tried to hide it from him. "Enjoy your freedom. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thank you," he choked. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Severus gazed down at her and put her hand in his. Before he could say anything, he heard, "If I were you I'd get moving soon."

They looked up at the voice. Adrian stood over them, his expression a little less bitter than before.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I told the media that Mr. Snape here was bein' released in half an hour. I figured y'all wouldn't want to speak with the media, though I wouldn't mind another press conference," he replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered before turning back to look at Severus.

Adrian raised his eyebrow as he examined them. Hermione's eyes were glowing as though she were a newlywed while Snape was staring at her as though she were some kind of goddess. Neither seemed to be aware of anything around them, except the other.

Adrian shrugged. Maybe they were just happy he was free, but it's possible they were a little too cheerful. Either way, that was for the ethics commission to figure out and deal with, not him.

"Anyway, I'd get goin' while the gettin's good, but that's just me," he replied before reentering the building.

"The sun's already starting to go down," Snape began. "We should probably collect your things before it gets too late."

"Probably," Hermione answered before sighing.

They walked to Hermione's hotel room in silence, each too deep in contemplation to speak. When they entered Hermione's room, she asked, "How did it feel to take a walk again?"

"It feels like I'm a person again," he replied with a smile.

"Those jails are dehumanizing," she began as she opened a closet.

"Speaking of prison…" Snape began as he sat on her bed.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

Snape sighed and frowned for the first time since being released. "Tell me, how do you really feel about this arrangement?"

"It's wonderful. You deserve to be free,” Hermione answered.

"No," Snape replied. "Don't tell me how I should feel. Tell me how you really feel about this.”

She swallowed.

“You're giving up your life to baby-sit me. You're moving into my house, monitoring me when you have far better uses of your time, and you're going along with it like it's nothing. I know this isn't what you signed up for when you took my case,” Severus replied.

"You're right," Hermione sighed as her expression became serious.

"Hermione, you are stronger than most people give you credit for. Still, you don't deserve to have another burden placed on you…"

“Severus, do you really think you're nothing more than a burden?"

"Don't act like I'm not.”

Hermionewalked over to him. She sat down beside him and answered, "Severus, you are a cherished friend. You've seen first hand what I will do for my friends."

"Yes, but they've never asked this out of you," Snape replied. "They've never asked you to put your entire life on hold just so they could be free."

"No," she admitted. "But really Severus, I can still find a way to investigate, and as for everything else I'm not missing out on much. I really wasn't looking forward to spending another day alone eating pizza and reading some book I'd already read ten times. No, I'd rather be with you."

He gave a little smile and held her hand again. "I'd rather be with you too." Then, his expression became serious. "Still, if this becomes too great of a burden and you can't take it anymore, I'll turn myself in and give you your life back."

"Severus," she whispered before leaning in closer. "I'd be more afraid of you being able to tolerate me and my questions."

He chuckled. "I think you'd be surprised how many questions you can ask before I'd reach my breaking point."

She laughed, causing a strand of hair to fall onto her face. Severus noticed it and brushed it back into place. Hermione stopped laughing, reveling in his touch.

"You had…" he began.

"I know," she whispered.

They stared at each other for a few moments, willing the other to make a move. Finally, Hermione cracked. "It's dark out, and I could really use some help getting my things packed."

"Sure. Is there any certain way you'd like your things packed?" Snape asked.

"No, just shrink and throw my clothes in the brown suitcase and my other things in the green one. I know some ironing spells to straighten them out," she answered.

"Okay," he answered.

They stood up together and set to work. Hermione asked, "What kinds of potions are, or were, you working on?"

"Well," he began both shocked and pleased she cared, "I've begun a new batch of Wolfsbane, though I'll have to restart since I didn't add the moonlight in time…"

She listened, enjoying the sound of his voice.

Listening to his voice every day wouldn't be burdensome at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon. I was invited to a New Years party at the last second, and then I got swamped at work. Updates should resume as usual now.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support! It is deeply appreciated!


	56. Chapter 56

Ginny sat in the library reading a paper, frowning at the latest Chudley Cannon loss. The Cannons had had their off seasons in the past, but this season was just pathetic. Ron would have been horrified.

Before she could follow that train of thought, she heard the front door open and her kids yell, "Grandpa!"

She set down the paper and strolled within earshot of the hall. Narcissa, the children, and Draco were already greeting Lucius. Ever since Lucius had left, they had been awaiting his return, eager for news on Severus. Now was the moment they had been anticipating with dread and hope.

"Is he free?" Scorpius asked as he bounced around Lucius.

"Are we gonna see him soon?" Margarita asked as she clung to her grandfather's leg.

"Well," Lucius began with a gleam in his eye. "The bail hearing was very interesting."

"And?" the children asked in unison.

"Hermione had to work very hard to get him released," Lucius continued.

Ginny scowled. Don't you dare make her into some kind of hero.

"And?" the children asked again.

Lucius' smirk grew as he watched their eyes widen. "The other lawyer really didn't want him released…"

"Would you just come out with it?" Draco burst out. "Is he free or not?"

"He was released on bond about an hour ago," Lucius answered.

The children cheered as Narcissa released the breath she'd been holding.

"Thank Merlin," Narcissa whispered.

"Can we see him?" Scorpius asked.

"Please Grandpa Lucius,” Margarita begged. "I really want to see him."

Draco watched his father's eyes. In spite of his revelation, a hint of mischief still remained. There had to be a catch to Snape's release, and something told Draco he wouldn't like it.

"It's a little late now," Narcissa began.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I promised you could stay up and find out if Uncle Severus was free. Now that you two know, it's bedtime."

"Please? It's not that late where he is," Scorpius answered.

"No, but Severus needs to get situated," Lucius answered. "Let's give him some time to adjust to his new found freedom before visiting him."

"Aw," Scorpius answered. "I'm sure he won't mind if we see him now."

"No, your grandfather's right," Draco replied. "Let's give him some time to himself before we see him. I promise that we'll see him soon though."

"Fine," Scorpius groaned.

Margarita looked over at Narcissa and gave her a pleading look. Narcissa chuckled. "Sorry baby, but I agree. We need to give Uncle Severus some space."

Margarita sighed.

Draco took Scorpius and Margarita's hands, "Come on you two. Let's say goodnight to your grandparents and your mother and head off to bed."

"Okay," They moaned.

"Goodnight Grandma Narcissa. Goodnight Grandpa Lucius," Scorpius answered.

"Night Grandma and Grandpa," Margarita echoed.

Draco led the children down the hallway until they reached the library where Ginny was standing in the doorway.

“Did you hear everything?" Draco asked with a small smile.

She nodded. "I'm happy for him.”

"Mummy, can you take us to see Uncle Severus?" Margarita asked.

She chuckled at her daughter's persistence. "I'm sorry baby girl, but the answer's no. Both you and Uncle Severus need to get some sleep. We'll see him soon."

"Okay," she groaned.

"Hey," Ginny smiled. "At least he's free, so now you don't need to go to the jail to see him. That's certainly better than before.”

Margarita’s lips quivered.

“We'll visit him soon, I promise,” Ginny answered.

"Okay," she answered.

Ginny kissed her children on the cheek and embraced them. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Scorpius answered.

“Yes, we do,” Margarita answered.

Ginny released them and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered.

"Okay," she answered.

Draco led the children further down the hall until he reached the stairs to their bedrooms. Before Ginny could retreat to the library, Lucius began, "don't think I didn't notice you there."

His smirk and the gleam in his eyes were more prominent than ever. 

"Well," Ginny replied, "I figured you wouldn't want me crowding around you like everyone else was. Personal space is very important you know."

"Very true," he answered as Ginny stepped into the hall and joined her parents in law.

"Besides, I could hear you just fine from the library," Ginny continued. "Not to mention, that spark in your eyes is just as noticeable from here as it is up close."

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "What exactly do you find so amusing?"

"I can't believe we're discussing this without Draco. Don’t you think it's rude to discuss things about your husband or your son's godfather behind his back?" Lucius asked in mock horror.

"What have you done with Severus?" Narcissa demanded.

Lucius hummed.

"Don't you dare tell me you have him stashed somewhere and are endangering his freedom through some doomed escape scheme,” Narcissa continued.

"I'm wounded," he placed a hand over his heart. "I can't believe you think any escape plan I'd concoct would be doomed."

Ginny raised her eyebrow while Narcissa continued glowering at him.

"Where is he?” Narcissa growled.

"In Terminus," Lucius answered. "I have no intention of getting his attorney disbarred."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa blinked a couple of times. "What does Ms. Granger being disbarred have to do with any of this?"

"Yes Father,” Draco asked as he stepped in. "You've been running around all night like Scorpius when he's just hexed a reporter. What exactly is going on?"

Chills ran down Ginny's spine when she saw Lucius smile. "Severus was released into protective custody. Right now, he is under the custody of and living with his attorney, Hermione Granger."

"What?" Ginny screamed. "He's with that bitch?"

"He doesn't seem too upset about the arrangement either," Lucius continued.

"I'd imagine not," Draco grumbled.

Narcissa shrugged. "It seems to be a reasonable agreement, and at least he's out of jail."

"Mum! They're going to get each other arrested,” Draco argued.

"So, when I visit him with the children, she will be there?” Ginevra snapped.

“More than likely, yes,” Lucius answered.

“The drunk who killed my brother is going to be clinging to the man I consider a second father?" Ginny asked, her voice rising with each word.

"That's the court ruling, not mine," Lucius answered.

“This is all your fault.”

“I had nothing to do with the ruling.”

“Oh you had everything to do with it.”

Lucius huffed.

“You could've picked another attorney.” Ginny yelled. "You could've given Severus one who would actually get him out of jail, not leech off of him until he has nothing left to give. You could've hired someone who didn't kill Ron!"

Ginny burst into tears at the end of the speech. Draco held her, massaged her back, and shushed her as she sobbed.

"Dear," Narcissa began.

Draco gave her a silencing look. Narcissa obeyed as Lucius frowned.

"Did I mention," Lucius began.

"Don't," Draco snapped. "Not now."

"Why?" Ginny gasped. "Why can't I ever just put her behind me? Why can't she just disappear?"

"I don't know," Draco answered.

"Mummy?"

Ginny looked up and saw her daughter rubbing a sleepy eye. "Sweetie," she began as she freed herself from Draco's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I heard you shouting about Uncle Ron, and I wanted to make you feel better," Margarita answered.

"Oh baby," Ginny replied. "Mummy's fine. She's just emotional because of the new baby."

Margarita didn't appear to believe her, but nodded anyway. Ginny hugged and then whispered, "I love you, but you need to go to bed."

"Okay Mummy," Margarita answered as Ginny let her go. Then, she looked up at Ginny and continued, "Mummy, Hermione kept her promise to get Uncle Severus out of jail. Bad people don't help others or keep promises. I don't think she's a bad person."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Come on; let's get you up to bed."

"Are we still going to see Uncle Severus later?"

"Of course we will honey," Ginny promised as she took her daughter's hand. "But we still won't see him tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Ginny answered. Merlin knows we have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	57. Chapter 57

 "Just a few more doors down," Severus began, his voice betraying his excitement. Damn, it would be good to sleep in his own bed tonight. He would never take a comfortable mattress for granted again.

"Okay," she replied, basking in the glow of a wonderful evening. After they had finished packing, she'd shrunk her bags and put them in her pocket. Then Severus helped her check out and took her to a nearby Italian restaurant. They had spent the evening discussing everything from his adventures in Omaha to some odd cases she'd worked before his. He'd gotten a kick out of the robbery case where the culprit was an angry ex-girlfriend who wanted her poodle back.

Now they were standing before a three story red brick building with a sign on the front reading: _Almost Atlanta Apothecary_. She couldn't make out many of the details of the structure, but in the shadow of the streetlights it appeared welcoming enough.

"Is this your house?" she asked.

"Yes," Snape answered. "The basement and the first floor are devoted to my business, but the second and third floors are my home."

"Oh," she answered as they walked to the door. "Was this always a house?"

"No," he replied. "This used to be office space, but when I moved here the company that built it was going out of business. I put together some of my funds and bought the structure. I redid the second and third floor to make it more like a home, and made the basement more suitable for a lab."

"It's very nice," Hermione answered as he began undoing the wards.

Snape nodded as he opened the door. Then, they heard a pop. They looked down and saw a wide eyed elf gasping. "M-master Snape?"

"Yes Filbert?" Snape asked.

He gasped again. "It is you! You've returned! You're back! Oh Filbert is so happy!"

"Indeed," Snape replied. "Please ask Amy and Sparky to fix up a room for my guest here."

The elf cocked his head and smiled when he saw Hermione. "The master's mate!"

Severus scowled. I knew I shouldn't have let Lucius watch over this place. "No Filbert, she is my attorney and close friend."

"But Master Lucius…"

“Enjoys stirring things up,” Severus replied. “Now go get the others and fix her up a room.”

“Yes,” Filbert saluted him.

“Hermione, please hand him your bags," Severus replied.

"I really don't think that will be necessary," she began. "I can carry my own bags."

"No!" Filbert answered. "Filbert needs to help the Mistress! Filbert must carry bags!"

Merlin would he stop calling her mistress.

"I'm fine," Hermione began.

"Hermione, he'll beat himself if you don't let him take your bags. He's a little, well, overeager to help," Snape answered.

Sighing, Hermione complied with his request. Filbert grinned as he received the bags. ”Amy! Sparky! The Master is home!"

Hermione giggled as she watched Filbert disappear. Severus shook her head.

"He's adorable," she remarked as she entered the house and shut the door.

"Indeed," Snape answered. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure," she replied.

Severus cleared his throat. ”This is obviously the store. The shelves beside you hold the depression potion I developed, these hold the sleeping draughts, and these hold the love potions.”

Hermione listened as he pointed out the various features of the apothecary. Then he led her to the basement to tour his lab. Snape cringed when he saw the potions that had soured in his absence, but Hermione paid little attention to the odor. Next came a tour of the second floor, which consisted of the kitchen, an extensive library and the living areas. They then reached the third floor.

"There are four spare bedrooms," Snape continued. "Two of them are set aside for Scorpius and Margarita since Draco will often let them spend the night here as a reward for good behavior.”

“How often do they visit?” Hermione asked.

“They tend to visit more in the winter than in the summer,” Severus smirked. “Apparently, they dislike the British winter as much I do."

Hermione chuckled. "I can't blame them."

Before he could continue, Filbert yelled, "Master! We're done moving in the mistress' things."

Merlin would he stop calling her that!

"Where?" he asked.

"In the bedroom across from yours,” the elf answered as he poked his head into the hallway."

Snape's heart stopped. Of all the rooms to put her in, it had to be the one where he could hear her wake in the morning and move about as she dressed… the one he could imagine opening at night to invite her into his arms.

Hermione swallowed. Sleeping across the hall from Snape would be hell. The one person she wanted and needed more than she'd imagined possible would be across the hall with his door closed not even giving her a second thought. She would remain his attorney, his friend while he remained her greatest temptation and perhaps her chance of salvation. It was enough to choke her up.

Filbert watched their faces. Master Lucius had been correct; Master did like Hermione very much. Since it was Filbert's mission to make Master happy, he'd need to help Master see how much she wanted him, too. "Does Mistress need anything?"

"I could really just use a shower," she replied.

"Your room has its own shower and bathroom, but there's also a beautiful whirlpool tub adjacent to Master Snape's room,” Filbert began before Snape could stop him.

Snape suppressed a groan.

"I don't want to intrude," Hermione began.

"You aren’t," Snape replied, too quickly for his own liking. "I mean, everyone loves that tub. Scorpius and Margarita fight over it all the time. I have no problem with your using it."

She nodded. "Thank you Severus."

Hermione slipped into her room and pulled out her fuzzy blue bathrobe as well as some hair care products from her suitcase. Snape waited in the hall, then ushered her to the whirlpool room. "Just turn the knob to the left to turn it on. The further left it goes, the warmer the water is."

"Thank you," she replied, closing the door behind her.

When Snape heard Hermione turn on the water, he closed his bedroom door to the hall and dressed for bed in long black pajama pants and a gray nightshirt. When the water stopped, he heard Hermione begin to sing. His lips curled up. She was nowhere near being on key, but something about her voice made it endearing nonetheless.

When the singing stopped, he listened to make sure she was okay. Then, he heard the water drain from the tub. Realizing she'd be out soon, he cracked open his bedroom door and fumbled around until he found an old _Potions_ magazine. Though he'd read it a thousand times before, he held it up to him and tried to appear fascinated by the article. This worked until he realized he was reading his own article. Embarrassed, he flipped the pages until he heard the whirlpool door open. He glanced up.

Hermione stepped out with her bathrobe wrapped around her and one of Snape's black towels turbaning her hair. He smiled in spite of himself. She looked in on him and blushed. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I like to sing in the bathtub."

"It was quite an interesting performance. I wouldn't mind an encore," he answered.

She laughed. "You're the only one who's ever professed to enjoy my singing."

"It's very… interesting," he replied.

She laughed a little louder. "Thank you for not telling me to shut up."

"You were enchanting," he responded, wondering if a fuzzy blue robe had ever before looked that good.

"Is it okay if I borrow this towel?" Hermione asked, jolting him out of his thoughts. "I know it's a little late to ask…"

"No," Snape replied. "You may use whatever you need with the exception of the potion ingredients. I'd appreciate a warning if you decide to start brewing.”

"Thank you," she answered in a soft voice. She gazed at Severus and admired how soft his features were when he wore gray. He seemed more inviting, yet in the shadows he still appeared mysterious. It was a dichotomy which simultaneously fascinated and frightened her.

"Can I do anything else for you to make you comfortable?" Snape asked.

Her thoughts returned to the present. "No. I think I'm going to bed for the night. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione," he answered.

He watched as she opened her door and entered her room. As expected, he heard the door click shut. Snape exhaled as he turned his attention to the journal. Though he tried to reread the article, it couldn't hold his interest. Frustrated, he threw the magazine onto the ground and grunted. Then, he heard a click and the creak of her door opening… to let in a little air? A little light? A little space?

His thoughts drifted to a fantasy where he would enter her room and tell her exactly how much he'd come to care for her. He would tell her that he wanted to love her with no limits, no barriers, and no conditions.

Love? The word shook Severus to the core, yet that's exactly how he felt about her. He had loved her for almost a month, and was just now admitting it to himself. In spite of his best efforts, he had fallen in love with the woman across the hall.

He threw the covers over his head and groaned.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

 

Hermione sat in bed, staring at Severus' closed case file. Her mind wandered to the man across the hall. She wanted nothing more than to run and tell Severus that she loved him… to crawl onto his bed, kiss him as she had when he was in prison, and show him exactly how she felt. Yes, Hermione Granger had finally found love, and she wanted nothing more than to share it with him.

Then she envisioned him kicking her out of his bed and out of his life. She'd be alone again, only this time with a heart shattered beyond repair. Severus would once again be imprisoned, this time with no hope of escape. No, she had to stay professional and platonic, no matter what her heart and body wanted.

She threw the covers over her head and groaned.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a routine check up and time slipped away from me.
> 
> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	58. Chapter 58

Hermione dragged herself downstairs to the dining area with one eye still closed. All night she had been fighting fantasies of creeping into Severus' room and confessing her feelings to him. Around midnight she had finally drifted off to sleep, only to dream of him bursting into her bedroom and making love to her. She'd awoken extremely frustrated in more ways than she cared to admit.

"Morning Mistress,” Filbert began as he bounced into the dining room.

"Morning," she yawned as she sat down at the table.

"Does Mistress need anything? Maybe a cup of coffee, some toast, Master Snape?" he asked.

"What?" she shot up and opened both eyes.

He laughed. "Filbert just wanted to see if you were awake.”

She shook her head and ran a finger through her hair. It wasn't tangled, though the tossing and turning had made it stick out some. She sighed and bemoaned the fact she would have to spend half her morning making her hair presentable. Maybe if she was lucky Severus would sleep in and wouldn't see her like this.

"I'm awake," she replied. "I'd like a cup of coffee, but I can make that myself…"

“No," Filbert argued. "Let Filbert get Amy. She makes the best coffee according to Master.”

"Really, I can make my own," Hermione began.

"No! It is Filbert's sworn duty to help, and Amy's too. She's awake; she just doesn't like to come around strangers.”

"Filbert," Hermione replied, "Really, you don't need to serve me."

“No, it's Filbert's job to serve you! Master will be very angry if I don’t."

"What exactly does Master Snape do when he's angry?" Hermione asked.

Filbert cocked his head and blinked a few times. "I don't know. Filbert, Amy, and Sparky have never made Master angry before. We always obey Master, and Master gives us Oreos as a reward."

"Oreos?" Hermione asked. Merlin it had been years since she'd had an Oreo.

“Yes," he answered. "Master goes into Atlanta and gets Oreos for us if we're really good.”

"How often?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Depends on how busy he is brewing and how good we are with our chores, including taking care of guests."

"I see," Hermione replied, beginning to understand Filbert's insistence on helping her. "Would helping me make you happy?"

He nodded.

"Does Amy mind?"

“No," he answered. "Amy loves to help, but she's just shy and doesn't trust people unless the Master does. Sparky is weird, but he's friendly too. They'll like you once they see how much the master likes you."

"Okay," Hermione answered. "But if it's a burden for you to help me, just stop. You're more than a servant."

"Whatever," Filbert answered, the speech going completely over his head. "Filbert's going to get Amy to make Mistress coffee now.”

He Pop'd away, leaving Hermione to meditate on what had just occurred. Usually when she saw house elves they were beaten down and depressed. Filbert was high strung and a little obsessive, but he seemed happy. Something told her he wouldn't be receptive to the idea of being freed.

"Good morning, Hermione," Severus drawled as he entered the room.

She turned and smiled at him. He was still in his night clothes and his hair was somewhat matted from the night. Still, he was handsome. Damn why did she have to wake up so excited?

Snape sat down and looked at Hermione. Her hair was the bushiest he'd seen since she'd become an attorney. Still, something about it made her appear wild and untamable. It was exciting him to no end, though he refused to show it. Damn those dreams he'd had about Hermione sneaking into his room for a nighttime romp.

"How was your first night out of jail?" she asked.

He smiled. "Better than I could've imagined. It felt great to sleep on an actual bed instead of a metal cot."

"I'd imagine," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Master!"

Snape and Hermione turned around to see a house elf wearing a ribbon dangling from her left ear. Severus sighed and gestured for her to come over. The elf obeyed. "Lucius didn't change your bow, did he?"

"Master Lucius didn't know how," she answered as she sat on his lap.

He sighed again and removed the ribbon from her ear. Then, he placed the ribbon back on her ear and tied it into a bow. "There, that should stay," he answered.

She gave him a huge smile then jumped off his lap. "What kind of coffee does Mistress want?" Amy asked. "We have French Vanilla, Nutmeg, Regular, Decaf…"

"French Vanilla sounds good actually," Hermione answered.

“Okay, I'll make French toast and cinnamon rolls to celebrate the Master's return,” she replied.

"Sounds good," Snape answered.

She skipped into the kitchen. Hermione laughed as Snape gave her a playful glare. "I'm sorry, it was just so cute to watch you and Amy. I presume that's who that was."

"Yes, that was Amy." He rolled his eyes.

"It was kind of you to tie her bow."

"Kindness has little to do with it. I can't teach her to tie it herself, and the others have trouble gripping the ribbon without tearing it."

"That makes sense," Hermione replied. "Still, it was cute."

"Witch if you insist on calling me cute I shall have to prove you wrong," Snape teased.

"How?" Hermione teased back.

He smirked and whispered, "I'll wear black robes into the courtroom during the evidence hearing and spend my time in your words, 'looking like the Grim Reaper.'"

"You wouldn't dare," she growled.

He smirked. "Try me witch."

She leaned over to him until she was mere inches from his face. "You pull that stunt and the first day of your criminal trial you will be in pink."

"You pull that stunt and I'll dock your pay," he whispered as he leaned closer until their noses were touching.

"No you won't," Hermione answered.

"What makes you so sure?"

Before she could stop herself, her lips were on Snape's reveling in the feel of his soft skin. Severus recovered from his shock and opened his own lips, inviting her to deepen the kiss.

Across the room, Amy watched in shock as Master Snape kissed the Mistress. "Master Lucius was right," she whispered to Filbert.

"Yes," Filbert answered with a smile as he held the tray with the coffee. "Master loves the Mistress, and Mistress loves the Master."

"Does Master know?" Amy asked.

"No," Filbert answered. "That's why Master keeps lying and saying he doesn't love her."

"What can we do?" Amy asked with a gleam in her eyes.

“Simple, we keep Master from messing up until he realizes that Mistress loves him.”

Severus and Hermione pulled away from each other. Before either could speak, Filbert announced, "Filbert has coffee.”

"Thanks," Hermione replied still hazy from the kiss.

Filbert gave them a mischievous smile as he set the tray on the table. Then, he returned to the kitchen with a million schemes going through his mind, each more promising than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	59. Chapter 59

Snape inspected his store, making sure everything was in place. He'd vacillated between opening it tomorrow and opening it next week. Any other time of the year, he would've opted for the earlier date, hoping for a few slow days to give him time to brew. With Black Friday and ultimately the Christmas season looming overhead though, it would be unwise to open until he was better stocked. Snape sighed as he considered how much catching up he had to do and how that would minimize his time with Hermione.

"What are you thinking about?"

He spun around and smiled as Hermione walked down the stairs. She was wearing fitted jeans and a magenta t-shirt that couldn't hide her figure. Her hair appeared much less bushy, though part of Snape ached to have his wild haired Hermione back.

"I'm thinking about the store," he answered.

"Oh," Hermione replied. "When are you reopening it?"

"Probably sometime next week. I want to be ready for the Christmas rush, and judging by my current stock, I'm not,” he replied.

"Makes sense," Hermione answered before smiling. "Speaking of which, can we discuss my plan?"

“Certainly" he answered with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "When are you scheduled to visit our friends at the _Prophet_?"

"In exactly one week," she replied.

"Good, that gives me some time to brew your potions," he answered.

"Yes," she replied.

"What exactly do you want to look like?" he asked.

"Well," she tapped her finger on her cheek. "I'd like to have long straight blond hair, blue eyes, somewhat paler skin, be slightly taller, and maybe have better calves."

"What do you mean 'better calves?" Snape asked,

"I used to be more muscular in my legs, but now I'm so out of shape. No matter what I do, I can't seem to get myself back to where I was. So I would like to at least appear to have better calves than I do," she answered.

"Hermione, your legs are fine," he replied. "As for everything else, it's definitely doable, though it will be difficult to straighten your hair in a way that will appear natural."

"Why?" she asked.

He swallowed. "I've had clients with your hair type before. It's very thick and coarse. When one takes a potion to make it appear straight, the coarseness and the thickness can sometimes come through, giving the appearance of a bad hair job."

"Oh," Hermione answered. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Like I said, making your hair straight is doable, but we'll need to prep it with several hair products to accomplish the feat. Fortunately I know a salon across town that sells just what we need. If we temporarily straighten your hair with products first, the chances of your being exposed will be much less likely than if we don’t,” he replied.

"Okay," she answered. "Thank you.”

“No, thank you for helping me out,” he replied.

Hermione hummed. “As for the hair, would it be easier just to find a college student and take a hair from her?"

"In some ways yes," Snape replied, "in the sense that you'd have the straight hair without the products. If the store was open it would be fairly easy to obtain a strand of hair from a university student who'd come in for some potion…"

"But you won't open until the day I tour the _Prophet_ ," she answered.

"Exactly," Snape replied. "Besides, we'd have the issue of you needing to keep track of when the potion is wearing off."

"True," Hermione grinned. "It looks like we'll have to go to the salon then."

"We can go this afternoon. There's an ingredient store nearby I should probably visit to restock some supplies while I'm at it anyway.”

"Sounds good.”

He gazed into her eyes and saw the growing sadness. “Hermione.”

"Yes?" She whispered.

"What is on your mind?"

"Those girls, the ones you needed to take to the salon, what did they want the hair masking potion for?"

"Most of them wanted it for proms or college formals. Some wanted to use it to go to interviews or make presentations. They wanted a new look, so they came tome.”

“I see.”

“Why do you ask?"

"I guess, I don't know. I was wondering if they were like me.”

“Well, they weren't trying to catch murderers," he joked.

She laughed a little. Then, the light died from her eyes again. "I just wondered if they had low self-esteem."

"I honestly hadn't given it much thought," he answered. "Why?"

"Because I remember wanting to make a line of hair care products to make my hair look more attractive. I've always hated my hair. Hell, let's just be honest and admit that I've always hated my body."

Severus raised an eyebrow. ”Why?"

"I just look so plain compared to everyone else. Even when I use products, my hair is still hard to manage, and there are very few days where I'm truly happy with it," she answered. "As for the rest of me, well, there's nothing special about me. I'm not beautiful like Lavender or exotic like Parvati."

"You're still comparing yourself to them?” He asked.

"No," she answered. "I was just using examples you'd know."

“I see," Snape replied.

"I don't know. I've never had very high self-esteem," Hermione admitted. "That's why I had to be smart. When I couldn't be that anymore…when I couldn't bring my parents back…"

Tears clouded her eyes. Snape embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest, taking comfort in his touch.

"I am so sorry about what happened to your parents,” he whispered. “You cannot blame yourself though. Memory charms are hard to undo. Even I struggle with them."

Hermione looked up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I really wasn't trying to drag you into my problems again."

He shook his head. "It's really no problem. Besides, I can relate to you on some level.”

“H-how?”

“I remember when Lily and I had our falling out, I blamed what happened on the way I looked. I understand why she was so upset about the 'mudblood' comment, but I always wondered if she would've stayed if I was more physically attractive.”

"I think that no matter how you looked or what you did, she should've given you a second chance. After all you went through together… Lily was a fool to throw you aside," Hermione answered.

Snape was speechless until he heard Hermione take a shaky breath.

"For the record," he began, "I have been over Lily for years. I just want to make that clear. As for her son; he was an even bigger fool to cast you aside."

"Maybe," Hermione whispered.

"As for your appearance, you are beautiful. If you could see the way your eyes sparkle when you have an idea or when you're fired up over something, you'd understand just how beautiful you are," Snape answered.

"Thanks," she whispered again, wishing she had something more eloquent to offer.

Both knew they needed to continue working towards their objective for the day, but neither wanted to leave the comfort of the embrace.

Hermione took a deep breath. “If we're going to go to the salon, you probably need to complete that list of supplies."

"Indeed," he answered.

They released each other at the same time. "Thank you again for everything," Hermione answered.

"I meant every word," Snape replied.

"I know,” Hermione answered. “That's why it means so much."

With that, Hermione turned around and climbed back up the stairs. Snape continued assessing his shelves and what he'd need for the holiday season. As he examined his stock though, an idea crept into his mind. His face lit up as it began to take form.

He knew what to give Hermione for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	60. Chapter 60

"You think you bought enough stuff?" Hermione laughed as she opened the door for Severus.

"I told you I was under-stocked," Snape entered his home with a box of shrunken bags.

"Obviously," Hermione replied.

"Master Snape?"

Hermione looked down and saw a house elf with a chipped right ear and a lazy right eye.

"This is Sparky," Severus began as Hermione shut the door behind her.

"Hello Sparky," she replied.

"Hello," the elf furrowed its eyebrows. "Filbert says that Master likes Mistress."

Severus scowled. Filbert needs to keep his damn mouth shut.

"Mistress will be staying with us for a time," Severus answered. In spite of his nonchalant voice, he couldn't hide the gleam in his eye.

"I see," Sparky answered. "Is Master Snape off the murder charges or is Master Lucius coming back?"

Severus sighed. "We won't know that for a few months, but Hermione is working to clear me of the charges."

"I see," Sparky answered.

"Do us a favor Sparky and take this box downstairs. You know where all the ingredients go, right?" Severus asked.

Sparky nodded. Severus gave him the box. With a Pop! Sparky disappeared.

"Filbert was right," Hermione began, "he is an oddball."

Snape chuckled. "He's actually quite affable once you get to know him. He's been paranoid since his accident."

"What accident?" she asked.

Severus' frown deepened. "There was a fair full of muggle appliances, just to show purebloods how muggles live. It was a huge deal because the city of Atlanta had agreed to loan them some of their electricity, so all the appliances worked. I took the house elves because afterwards I planned to go to a supply store, and I needed their help carrying things in. Unfortunately, Sparky saw a toaster and became fascinated by it. I told him to stay away from it, and I thought he had obeyed. Before I knew it he had stuck his finger inside and was being electrocuted. The booth operator unplugged it and flew into a panic. Meanwhile I was just casting spells to keep him alive. He was touch and go for awhile, but he eventually made a full recovery. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember the event correctly and thinks that someone stuck his finger in the toaster.”

“Could that have been what happened?”

“I doubt it. His description of said individual changes every time you ask. He can't even determine said person's gender. Knowing how curious he can be I'm more inclined to believe that he stuck his own finger in.”

“Oh.”

“As I stated earlier though, he is quite friendly once you earn his trust."

"That's horrible, the accident I mean. It's a good thing he had you to take care of him. Most people would've left him for dead."

He shrugged. "I have never considered any of my house elves to be my equal by any means, nor do I consider them friends. Still, they are my companions and have remained loyal to me from the time I started this apothecary until now. They deserve to be rewarded for that loyalty. Merlin knows I don't always make it easy for them to be around me."

"They seem happy for the most part," Hermione noted.

“Perhaps,” Severus replied. "Anyway, earlier today you mentioned needing to discuss something about the case with me."

"Yes," Hermione began. "It's about your demeanor during the criminal trial."

"What about it?" Severus asked.

"Well, let's just say that some of your behavior during the bail hearing left a bit to be desired."

"But I didn't do anything.”

"I know," Hermione replied before pausing to find the most tactful way of wording her next sentence. "But, I did catch you glaring at Adrian a few times."

"He was being a dunderhead," Snape growled.

She grinned at hearing him say that word again. He smirked in response, until both remembered what subject they were currently discussing.

"Juries are very different from judges," Hermione warned. "A judge can forgive a few glares in a venue or bail hearing because he or she isn't trying to determine your guilt. They just want to make sure you receive justice and won't hurt anyone. A jury is trying to decide if you're guilty. I can make the greatest case for your innocence, but if the jurors see you spending the whole trial glaring at Adrian like you're ready to hex him into oblivion, you're as good as guilty."

"So much for reasonable doubt," Snape grumbled.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I know it isn't fair to have to remain stoic while everyone testifies as to what kind of trash you are, but trust me when I say it's the best thing you can do."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Snape answered.

"No, we'll practice it," Hermione answered.

"Excuse me?" Snape replied.

"Don't get me wrong, you're charming in your own way…"

Snape burst out laughing. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but no one considers me charming," he replied.

Hermione replied "Honestly, you can be very understanding and gentle when you get out of your own way. Your problem is you only allow a select few to see that side of you. Even when you're snarky, you can be funny and sometimes even fun."

Snape stopped laughing when he noticed how serious she was. "No one's ever thought that about me before."

"Well, now someone does," Hermione replied. "And if you can convince your attorney you aren't a complete git, then it should be easy to convince a jury of that as well. All we'll need is for you to bring out the fun and gentle Snape and leave the one who bites everyone's head off at home."

"Good luck," Snape replied.

"Trust me," Hermione replied with a smirk, "By the time we're through, I won't need it."

Snape smiled in admiration of her confidence.

"Practice begins tomorrow," she called before heading upstairs.

 

***

"What are you writing?" Draco asked Ginny.

Ginny looked up from the parchment. Tears were clouding her eyes. "Nothing right now. I keep thinking I know what to write, but I always change my mind."

"Maybe I could help. Who are you writing?" Draco asked.

"Severus," Ginny answered.

"Ginevra," Draco began in a soft voice.

"No, I know his relationship with her is strictly professional, and I know he probably won't get a new attorney. I just think he should know who Hermione is," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure this is the best thing to be doing right now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I," Ginny began and then stopped.

"You what?" Draco asked.

She grabbed his hand and put it against her stomach. "Feel that."

"It's kicking," he whispered.

Her throat constricted. "That's our baby."

"It certainly is," he replied.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Let's go have lunch with the children. I don't need to write this letter right now. I'm sure we'll see Severus soon anyway."

"Maybe it won't even be necessary to talk to him," Draco replied trying to hide the truth. "Maybe he'll see her for who she is without your help."

"Maybe," she replied with a serene smile.

Draco led Ginevra out of the study, fearing that Severus already knew her Hermione was, and was falling madly in love with that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated.


	61. Chapter 61

"Thank you for agreeing to help us," Hermione began as the house elves Pop'd inside the living room.

"Anything for Mistress!" Filbert answered.

"Yes," Amy replied with a smile. “We love serving Master and Mistress.”

"Okay," Hermione cringed at the word ‘mistress’. "Let me just rearrange the furniture…"

"No!" the elves yelled in unison. "We will.”

“Really, I can do it…”

“No,” Filbert argued. “We need to rearrange the furniture.

Snape looked up from the paper he'd been reading and smirked. "You aren't going to win this debate.”

Hermione glared at Snape before rolling her eyes. Snape chuckled in response. With a sigh, she pointed to the opposite end of the room. ”Okay Filbert, put the blue chair in front right there,"

Under Hermione's direction, the elves rearranged the furniture until the chairs vaguely resembled a courtroom. Severus' stomach churned as he thought about his criminal trial. Was there any chance of him being found innocent, or would his past crimes catch up to him and condemn to a life away from Hermione?

Hermione looked back at him and whispered “Everything is okay. It’s just practice.”

He gulped.

“We'll help you beat these charges, don't worry,” she replied.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“Anytime,” Her expression became that of a hard nosed attorney. "Okay, Amy you can be the judge."

“Yay," she cheered. ”What's a judge do?"

"All you do is sit on the blue chair and look imposing," Hermione answered.

"Oh, like Master,” Amy replied.

"Sure," Hermione answered as she suppressed a laugh. Severus rolled his eyes but decided to refrain from speaking.

"Now," Hermione continued, "Sparky, you can be the jury member."

"What does he do?" Sparky drawled.

"He sits and listens to the case," she replied.

"That's it?" Sparky asked.

"Well, the juror and eleven other jurors actually decide if he's guilty or not, but we won't be doing that today," she answered.

"Oh," Sparky answered. "Will we get to do that soon?"

"Probably not," she replied. "Still, for the effect we need at least one, so please go sit on the leather chair.”

"Okay," he replied before obeying.

"Now Filbert, you have the most important part," Hermione began.

"What?" Filbert asked.

"You're going to be opposing counsel," she replied.

"What's that?" Filbert asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You have to say bad things about Severus."

"Oh no!" Filbert exclaimed. "Filbert would never say bad things about Master.”

"But that's what opposing counsel does," Hermione replied.

"Than Filbert wants to be something else,” he argued.

Hermione exhaled. ”Listen Filbert, it's very important that you do this."

“No," he argued.

Snape cleared his throat. "Filbert, please be opposing counsel. Someone needs to be in that role, and Hermione cannot do it."

Filbert gulped. "Will Filbert get an Oreo?"

"Yes," Snape answered finding it hard to believe he was bribing someone to insult him.

"Okay," Filbert answered, licking his lips.

"Okay," Hermione replied before pointing to a black leather chair. "Severus, you sit here.”

Snape nodded and sat down. Hermione sat beside him and began, "We're going to start small. Filbert, please make a speech about a habit that annoys you about Mr. Snape."

"Why don't we start with the murder charges?" Snape asked.

"Because I've found that it pays to start small. If you can get through a speech about something as benign as your snoring, you can get through a speech about your worst habit and on up to a speech about an alleged crime. Also, if you can sit calmly through a speech about a bad habit, then when Adrian talks about murder charges, you can refocus your thoughts to pretend he's just talking about the bad habit."

"Interesting," Snape answered.

"Okay Filbert, start talking,” Hermione answered.

"Okay!" Filbert began with a smirk on his face. "The Master…"

"Call him Mr. Snape please," Hermione replied.

Filbert looked over at Severus, who nodded in affirmation.

"Okay," he began, "Mr. Snape sleep talks.”

Hermione gave the elf an odd look. "Really?"

“Yes," Filbert answered. "Mister Snape sleep talks every night. Usually he's rambling about a potion or how stressed out he is at work…"

Snape's eyes grew wide as Filbert continued. He knew he talked in his sleep. Heck, it had become such a problem during his spying days that he'd invented a potion to prevent himself from sleep talking, but he stopped taking it once he moved to Terminus because he was alone. He didn't think the elves had ever listened to him. Snape tried to keep his composure, but then memories of the dreams he'd had the previous night came rushing back.

Snape dreamt that he had just finished a potion when he heard Hermione creep down the stairs leading to his lab. She'd snuck behind him and kissed him on the neck. He'd spun around and admired her features. Her hair was in orderly curls, though some strands stuck out, making him smile. Hermione smiled in response, revealing her perfectly white teeth. Then, she leaned against him and whispered in his ear, "I love you Severus."

"Hermione," he breathed before pressing his lips against hers.

She leaned into him and began to quiver in anticipation. He felt a chill go up his spine as he inhaled her perfume. Merlin she smelled divine.

"Take me upstairs," Hermione whispered.

"Anything my love," he purred.

His thoughts returned to the present as the horror of his situation sunk in. If Filbert had heard him, then he was doomed. He remembered carrying her up to his bedroom in his dream and whispering his love for her as he unzipped her dress, anxious to reach her bare skin.

Meanwhile, Hermione listened in fascination to Filbert's speech. She remembered walking in on Snape during his nightmare before the venue hearing and hearing him call her name. Hermione had always attributed it to nervousness about the hearing. Now, she found herself hoping it was proof that he dreamt of her. Merlin knew the dreams she had about him.

"One time Mr. Snape broke Filbert's heart when he was talking. He was muttering about how no one would ever love him and how lonely he was. It made Filbert cry," Filbert continued.

Snape gritted his teeth. This was the last thing Hermione needed to hear. She did not love him. She never would. She deserved a nice man, a decent man, not someone facing a murder one charge. Even if he did manage to beat these murder charges, surely she'd prefer to go back to Philadelphia. No, this whole exercise was futile.

Hermione's eye twitched in an attempt to hold back her tears. She wanted so badly to fill his loneliness the way he had filled hers. Then, her mind returned to Ron shouting at her about her alcoholism. Yes, she was sober, but Snape probably couldn't tolerate someone like her in his life as anything more than a friend. Besides, he was fairly wealthy and definitely renowned. There had to be some woman out there better looking, more put together, and all around better for him than she was. It would hurt like hell to see them together, but at least as a friend he'd still be in her life. That was better than most of the other friends she had.

Filbert stopped talking and examined them. Both of them appeared upset, though for very different reasons. He could continue and pretend he knew what the Master had talked about the night before, but the look on the Master's eyes said he'd kill Filbert if he tried. The Mistress also seemed as though she wanted the speech to stop, if only to prevent her from spilling her guts to the Master. Yes, they'd need a little more nudging, but they were starting to crack.

"Nothing further,” Filbert concluded.

The elves cheered as Hermione and Severus released the breaths they'd been holding.

"Next time," Hermione whispered, "Sparky's opposing counsel."

"Agreed," Snape replied.

"Great job though," Hermione replied. "You got through it pretty well."

"Even with the teeth gritting?" Snape asked.

"Oh," she blushed. "Well, teeth gritting is acceptable the first time."

"Indeed," he answered. Then he asked, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner? I was considering going to a Chinese place a few blocks away."

"I'd love to," she answered.

With that, they stood up in relief and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	62. Chapter 62

Snape sighed as he read the letter again. Ginny had asked if she and her children could see him, but she specifically asked that Hermione not be present. While Snape considered sending Hermione out on some busy work while they visited, he couldn't think of any task that would last long enough to allow him a fair amount of time with the children. The only time Hermione would be gone for any significant period would be on her tour of the _Prophet_.

While it annoyed him that he'd have to wait another day to reopen his shop, it wasn't too upsetting. After all, he hadn't advertised the reopening of his store for fear of protests and a media frenzy. Besides, it couldn't hurt to have another day to check his stock…

He'd told Hermione that he could only see the children the day he was supposed to open the shop; hence he was postponing the opening one day. Hermione hadn't questioned his reasoning, and had even stated that it would probably look better if she was present when he reopened the store, anyway. He'd agreed, and nothing more was said about it.

For the rest of the week Hermione and Snape fell into a comfortable routine. They'd spend breakfast enjoying each other's company until Severus would go down to work in his store and labs and Hermione would prepare for her interviews with the _Prophet_ staff. They'd reconnect for lunch, and would often practice courtroom decorum soon after. While these practice sessions weren't quite as taxing as their first practice, Hermione did think Severus was improving. Then, they'd go their separate ways until dinner. Evenings were usually spent reading in the library together, often in silence. At night they would stare at the other's door before falling asleep, dreaming of a togetherness they believed was unachievable.

Today though was different. Severus was awoken by a light in Hermione's room shining into his. He opened a sleepy eye and adjusted to the darkness. Then he yawned and pried open the other eye,  groaned and stretched before getting out of bed. He trudged across the hall to Hermione's cracked door, remembering his dreams of entering Hermione's room to seduce her. Then he chuckled, imagining how unattractive he must appear at the moment.

Snape yawned again before opening Hermione's door further.

"Hello Severus," Hermione began.

"Hello," he moaned as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry if I did," she replied as he sat down on her bed.

He examined Hermione. Her hair was much straighter, but didn't frame her face nearly as nicely as her curls had. He missed the wild strands of hair that jutted out in the mornings. She was still beautiful, but she didn't look like his Hermione anymore.

"It's fine," he replied. "I wanted to see you before you left anyway."

"Yes," she whispered. Had any other half-asleep man looked so sexy?

“I am glad you were able to get your hair as straight as you wanted.”

"These products really do work wonders. My hair's never been this straight."

"Indeed," he answered.

She looked back into the mirror and sighed. "It's funny. All my life I wanted straight hair like everyone else. Now that I have it, I don't know…"

"It doesn't feel like you," Severus replied.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "That's exactly it. I don't feel like me."

Snape smirked. “Then it is good thing the hairstyle is only temporary and you don't have to be yourself today."

She chuckled. ”I suppose so."

Hermione continued to apply products as she continued, "It's funny too, because for the first time maybe in my life, I'm actually happy with myself."

"Really?" Snape asked, opening his eyes wider.

"I know it sounds funny, but I'm finally making peace with who I am," Hermione answered.

"There's no reason for you to ever change. You're quite pleasurable the way you are," he answered.

She gave him a heart warming smile. "That means a lot coming from you."

He gave her a wide grin in return. "I'm only speaking the truth."

She gave him a lingering look, "Do you want to watch me transform?"

"There's nothing better to do at this time of night," he answered.

She pretended to smack him. He ducked. They laughed before Hermione picked up a vial. "This is for my blond hair."

Upon drinking it, her hair turned a golden shade of blond. She looked into the mirror and giggled. Severus couldn’t help but admire her drive to help him by any means possible. Still, a selfish part of him wanted her to stay as she was, bushy hair and all.

Before he could dwell on this train of thought, her eyes turned blue. With every potion, Hermione appeared less like herself and more like an average college student. When she was finished, she asked, "How do I look?"

"Like an average college student," he replied. Nothing special, nothing unique, just a generic person.

She examined herself in the mirror and sighed. "It'll do".

"You definitely don't look like yourself," he answered.

"No," she answered before chuckling. "I honestly feel weird. Merlin I hope I don't mess up."

"You won't," Snape answered before rising from the bed. "If you need a shot of confidence though…"

He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. Even if she no longer appeared to be herself, she was still the same Hermione he loved. She matched his passion until he pulled back.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Good luck," he whispered back.

She smiled. "I'll be back soon. Thanks again for everything."

He nodded as he watched her leave. Snape yawned again and returned to bed with the feel of Hermione's lips still on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	63. Chapter 63

"We're so glad you could join us, Miss Steinbeck," the reporter began as he led her into the _Daily Prophet_.

“I am excited to be here,” Hermione answered.

"Mr. Cuffe was so excited about your visit, but unfortunately he couldn't join us today, so I'll be your tour guide," he continued.

"Oh thank you,” Hermione answered. "It's such an honor to tour my favorite newspaper ever.”

He smiled as they passed through the front office. "We're so glad you feel that way. For the record, my name is Mr. Egan, though you can call me Tom. Everyone else does."

"Yes Tom," she answered.

Tom opened the door to the print room. Immediately, Hermione was hit by the deafening roar of the machines printing and folding newspapers. "This is where we assemble the papers and print them for publication!. We're currently assembling the evening edition!"

"Oh?" Hermione shouted. "What is the top story?"

"Severus Snape! According to our main source, he's reopening his shop tomorrow! We're covering the protests beforehand!" Tom yelled.

"What protests?" she asked.

"The ones in Britain!" he answered.

"None in Terminus?" she yelled.

Tom shook his head as the roar of the machines softened. "The public there doesn't seem as perturbed with the idea of him being out of jail. They figure he'll get his day in court. Some of the people we interviewed are planning to go to his opening day just to say they bought something from a Death Eater.”

"Oh," she replied, not sure how she felt. On the one hand, it was nice to know that the people of Terminus were willing to give Severus a chance. On the other hand, it was disconcerting to know certain people saw the Death Eaters as more of a spectacle than a group of vicious killers...

"Anyway," Tom continued, "this is the machine that mixes the ink…"

One by one, he showed her each of the machines that helped to produce the paper. She tried to appear interested, but her mind kept returning to the reporters and the questions she needed to ask them. Tom didn't seem to notice the distant look in her eyes. Rather, he continued the tour until they reached the end of the line.

"Would you like the finished product?" he asked.

“Yes," she replied.

He handed her a paper off the line. She examined it before following Tom to the exit.

"As fascinating as all of that must've been for you," he continued, "you must want to meet some of the reporters."

"I'd love that,” Hermione answered.

“Okay," he replied. before leading her out of the print room.

Tom shut the door behind Hermione. She looked around to see several reporters at their desks typing furiously while others were discussing their new assignment with photographers. Still others were deep in contemplation as they sipped their beverages. One scurried across the floor, catching Hermione's attention.

"Who's that?" she asked as she pointed to the man.

The man noticed the gesture from the corner of his eye and stopped. He looked over at them and asked, "Is this the girl you told us would be visiting?"

"Yes," Tom replied, "This is Jane Steinbeck, a college student from Terminus."

"Oh!" he answered as he approached them. "Tell me Jane, have you been keeping up with the Severus Snape case?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Where are my manners today? My name is Dempster Wiggleswade, the legal advice columnist!"

“Oh, I love your articles,” Hermione answered honestly.

He laughed. "Tell me, isn't Severus Snape's defense the shoddiest thing you've ever seen?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I've just written an article about Hermione Granger and how foolish she was to pass up a chance to make a plea deal with Adrian Conway."

"Really? Why do you think she's foolish?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does anyone there really believe Mr. Snape is not guilty?" Dempster asked.

"All his attorney has to do is create reasonable doubt, which I believe she could do."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. "If she could tie that bat hair to the killer, she may be able to convince a jury the owner of the bat hair is the true killer."

He chuckled. "If you ask me, Mr. Snape's strategy seems to be to get the judge to declare a mistrial. All Hermione Granger has to do is show up to one hearing drunk, and they'll declare a mistrial so fast it won't be funny."

"With all due respect," Hermione replied, making a fist. "She does not have a record of drunkenness in America."

He snorted. "It's his only chance of getting off.”

Hermione did her best to keep from scowling.

“You know as well as I do that there are no alternate suspects. A bat hair does not a killer make. Mr. Snape's best chance was a plea deal, but his attorney has mucked that up. A mistrial is his only chance as much as it pains me to say it."

"Why?"

Dempster sighed. "Rita could be aggressive and she often jumped to outrageous conclusions in her reporting, but she was still a dear to many of us here. It makes me sick that her killer's trial isn't in Britain where it should be but will rather be in the States, where some insipid juror against the kiss penalty could insist on Mr. Snape's innocence."

"The jury may be smarter than you believe," Hermione answered.

"For our sakes, I hope so. I would like justice for Rita, and I'm sure you will sleep easier knowing there is one less killer roaming the streets of Terminus," he answered.

"Yes, I will sleep easier knowing that a killer is in jail," Hermione replied.

 

***

Snape stretched as he pried open his eyes, looked about his room, and yawned. Judging by the position of the sun, it was around nine. He jolted awake as he realized he only had two hours to prepare for his guests. He threw his sheets over his bed and collected his robes in order to take a bath. Then, he remembered kissing Hermione earlier that morning. A grin crept across his face as he relived the moment.

"Master! Thank goodness you are awake,” Filbert began.

"Filbert?" Snape asked.

"I was so worried about you Master. I was afraid you may be sick.”

“No, I am quite well.”

Filbert is so glad to hear it.”

"They, the Malfoys aren't here yet are they?" Snape asked.

"No. They won't come for another couple of hours. I just didn't know if Master was sick since he doesn't usually sleep in like that," Filbert replied.

"Oh, I was simply tired," he answered and then frowned. "I'm going to take a shower. See to it that everything is prepared for the Malfoys' visit."

"Yes Master. Do you need breakfast?" he asked.

"No," Severus answered. "I'll just go without today."

"Okay," Filbert answered.

Snape turned to leave for his bathroom. When he reached the door, Filbert asked, "Does Master miss Mistress?"

Severus turned around. He couldn't hide the yearning in his eyes, despite his best efforts. "I may have missed having a person to talk to this morning."

"Just curious!" Filbert answered.

Snape groaned as Filbert Pop'd away. Then, he flung open his bathroom door and prepared himself for his visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	64. Chapter 64

"This," Tom began before taking a shaky breath. "This was Rita Skeeter's old desk."

Hermione hummed.

"She used to sit here and type away furiously as she'd write a story," he wiped a tear from his eye. "Her presence is truly missed."

"I'd imagine," Hermione stared at the wooden desk with a picture of Rita on it surrounded by tulips, roses, and daisies. "She must've been really popular here when she was alive."

He chuckled. "Well, let's just say some of us didn't know what we had until it was gone."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. “Could you please elaborate?”

"Look, I don't want to be a gossip," Tom began. "But she did rub some people the wrong way. Take Betty Braithwaite. They had quite the rivalry.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. ”I thought Braithwaite liked Rita.”

Tom snorted.

“I remember that article she wrote about Rita after _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. They seemed so close,” Hermione continued.

“Oh no. That was just for the paper. Betty and Rita were always competing with each other for articles and scoops. Then, there was the Severus Snape book," Tom answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

Tom leaned to her ear and whispered, "Let's just say it wasn't Rita's idea to write a book about Severus Snape."

"Then whose was it?" she whispered back.

“Tom, how's it going?" A man Hermione recognized from Snape's venue hearing approached them. He looked down at her. "Is this the college student you were talking about?"

“Yes,” Tom answered. “Ms. Steinbeck, this is Ares Philips. Ares, this is Jane Steinbeck.”

"Pleased to meet you,” Ares replied as he extended his hand.

“Likewise," Hermione grasped it.

As they shook hands, Hermione examined him. His hair was completely black without a red spot to be found. It didn't necessarily mean anything, but it was an interesting observation nonetheless. "I read about you in the paper during the venue hearing."

He chuckled. "Yes. It was a little disappointing that the trial is being held in Terminus, but at least I'll get a vacation out of it. Merlin knows the weather will be nicer there than it will be here."

The three laughed in unison.

Hermione caught her breath, "Do you feel justice will be served in Terminus?"

Ares sighed. "I just want some one to convict Snape. It's pretty obvious that he did it. No one else would want to kill Rita."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"As I stated in my testimony, Rita and I were like siblings. If you have a sibling, you know how much it hurts to lose one. It's like having a part of your soul ripped out,” he replied.

Hermione sighed, "I'd imagine."

"Anyway, we at the paper loved her, the people of Britain loved her, and the only person who didn't love her was Severus Snape. It seems so obvious to me that he did it. Even the bat hair confirms my suspicions.”

"How?"

"He was called the bat of the dungeons during his tenure at Hogwarts. It makes sense for him to get over Lily and change his Patronus to a bat," Ares replied.

"How would he have gotten in though?" Hermione asked.

"Through the window, or maybe under the door," he replied.

"Why would he go under the door if he could fly?" Hermione asked.

Ares smirked. "Because that's how I'd come into her room.”

"How you'd come into the room?" Hermione asked.

Ares nodded as his smirk widened. "Do you want to know a reporting secret?"

She nodded.

Ares shrunk as hair began to cover his body and a tail formed. He was buried under a pile of clothes until he emerged from them in a rodent form. Hermione gasped.

Ares was a white chinchilla.

He began to grow again until he resumed the form of a fully clothed man. "I'm an unregistered animagi."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Rita taught me how to do it. She transformed into a bug though," he began to laugh; "I guess Hermione Granger caught her once in a jar and threatened to reveal her. Funny how Granger is now Snape's defense attorney."

"Yes," Hermione mused aloud.

"Still," Ares continued, "I'm almost surprised they didn't find my chinchilla hair in there. Rita didn't like disabling wards; just found them annoying. So, I'd go under her door as a rodent just to talk to her."

"When?" Hermione asked as her stomach sank.

He shrugged. "Various times, like the day before her murder. She wanted to take a shower after breakfast, so I reviewed some notes in my room. When I was done I shrunk the notes and slid them under her door. Then, I transformed into my animagus form and squeezed under the door, too. It was a bit of a tight fit, but I've been in tighter spots."

Ares laughed at his own joke while Hermione tried to hide the fact that at the moment, she felt as though she'd just crashed headfirst into a brick wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	65. Chapter 65

"Uncle Severus!" the Malfoy children yelled as they ran into his house.

They latched onto his legs and squeezed him tight. He laughed and embraced them in return. “I missed both of you so much.”

"We missed you too," Margarita answered.

"Are you out of jail for good?" Scorpius asked.

"Until the trial, I am a free man,” Snape replied.

“Yay," They cheered as he released them.

Severus looked up and saw a glowing and slightly heavier Ginny. He smiled. "Hello Ginevra.”

“Hello,” She smiled as her eyes watered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the venue or bail hearing. Morning sickness has been hell."

"It's quite forgivable. Do you need a place to sit?" Snape asked.

"Can I show you my hexes?" Scorpius cut in.

"Can I show you a new dance I made up?" Margarita asked.

"You promised that I could make a new potion. Can I?" Scorpius fired off.

"Ooh! You have to see the picture I made for you!" Margarita replied as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket.

"No! He wants to see my hex first,” Scorpius argued. "Are there any reporters? I can hex one of them.”

Snape laughed as Ginny sighed. "Let's go upstairs so your mother can sit down. Then, I can see what you two have been doing."

"Yes, but are we going to make a potion?" Scorpius asked.

“Children," Ginny began in a loud firm voice.

The children looked up at her.

"We can't do everything today,” she continued. “Let’s let Severus decide what he wants to do and we can do the other things later.”

“We can do as much as I am able," Snape replied with a playful smirk on his face.

“Yes," Scorpius yelled.

"But first we're going to the living room so your mother can sit down. She's probably tired of standing," Severus replied.

The children raced upstairs.

Ginny chuckled and embraced Snape. "They haven't been this happy in ages."

"I've honestly never been happier to see them," Severus helped Ginny up the stairs. "Tell me, how have you been feeling?"

"Oh, not too bad… just pregnant,” she answered. “As sick as I've been, it's actually better than when I had Margarita."

"You were a wreck with her," Snape replied.

Ginny shook her head as they reached the top of the stairs. "I honestly don't know how my own mother did it, not just carrying all of us but controlling us as well. It's hard enough for me to control Scorpius and Margarita on a good day. I still don't know how I'll control three."

"You'll find a way," Snape answered as they entered the living room.

She smiled. "I suppose so. At least now I can bribe the children with trips to Uncle Severus' house."

"For a time anyway," Severus replied. “One never knows what the future holds though.”

"Oh don't give me that. You know you'll be free soon, you'll..."

Ginevra then stopped and looked around. Rather than being arranged in a circle as she was accustomed to, the chairs were arranged in an odd assortment which vaguely resembled a courtroom.

"Hermione wants me to practice not scowling at Mr. Conway,” Severus began. “So she rearranged the chairs. If you want, I can put them back to where they were.”

"No, it's fine," Ginny replied through gritted teeth. Her eyes went from shimmering  to dead. Her mouth opened slightly as her face went pale. Snape was about ready to call Filbert for a glass of water before Ginny muttered, "I can sit here.”

She sat at the chair used for the judge. Her face had returned to normal, but he could see a hint of pain in her eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Scorpius rushed in front of Severus. "Can I show you my hexes now?"

"What about my picture and my dance?" Margarita asked as she ran behind him.

"Okay, let me see your picture," Snape answered.

Ginny's eyes lit up again, as though she had never reacted to the mention of Hermione's name. "It's a beautiful drawing. Margarita is becoming quite the artist.”

Severus knelt down and took the drawing from Margarita. He unfolded the paper and saw the drawing of him standing beside a house, smiling. Scorpius was in the background shooting hexes while Margarita was holding Snape's hand. "It's a very beautiful picture."

"Thank you,” she replied with a proud smile. "It's a present for you."

"I am very appreciative," Severus replied. "I will be sure to hang it someplace special."

Margarita blushed.

"Now can I hex something?" Scorpius asked.

“Scorpius," Ginny scolded. "Don't speak so loudly."

Snape suppressed a chuckle. "It's okay. He's been waiting all week. Sparky.”

Pop! "Yes Master?"

"Please bring up some of those old boxes I've been telling you to save."

"Yes Master.”

With a POP Sparky was gone. Then he returned with some boxes. Scorpius' eyes lit up . "Thank you.”

"I know a few too,” Margarita replied.

"There are plenty of boxes," Snape replied.

“But Scorpius may destroy them all.”

"If Scorpius does that, then I can repair a few and let you practice."

Margarita smiled and nodded.

"Come here sweetie," Ginny began in a gentle but firm voice. "Let's give Scorpius some room."

Margarita obeyed and sat on her mother's lap. Snape smiled, noting how Margarita was beginning to become just a tad too big for her perch. Ginny didn't seem to mind however. She adjusted her daughter until they were both comfortable. Meanwhile, Sparky set up the boxes as Scorpius looked on eagerly.

After Sparky was done, he disappeared. Severus then began, "Show me what you've got Scorpius.”

"Okay!" he yelled before hexing a box into oblivion.

The others cheered as he demolished a few boxes. Then, Severus replied, "Okay, but can you hit this?"

Scorpius noticed a box floating slightly off the ground. His eyes widened as Severus smirked. Then, the box shifted to the side. Scorpius tried to hit the box but missed, leaving a black smudge mark on Snape's wall. He bowed his head.

"Don't worry," Severus replied, "they'll come off. Keep trying."

Raising his head, Scorpius continued trying to hit the box. Finally, he hit it. Everyone cheered as it exploded into pieces.

"I did it!" Scorpius exclaimed with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"Why don't we let Margarita try to hit one now?" Ginny asked.

"Okay," Scorpius answered.

Margarita hopped off Ginny's lap as Scorpius sat on the chair used for the jury. Wand in hand, Margarita took aim at a box and blasted it. Though her hexes did not have as much power as Scorpius', Snape could already tell that she had potential. After hexing a few boxes, she looked at Severus and pleaded, "Please play the moving box game with me."

He hummed. "Of course we can."

He magically lifted the box off the ground and moved it around, albeit much slower than he had with Scorpius. After a few tries, Margarita too blasted the box.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hexing the boxes and watching Margarita's dance routine. While Severus regretted not being able to brew a potion with Scorpius, he seemed happy enough with the hexing game. There was always next time for the potion anyway.

Ginevra and he talked for a bit between rounds of "hex the box". She updated him on their plans for the nursery and how Draco insisted that this child would be a boy. She laughed when Snape asked her about having a gender test performed on the baby.

"And ruin the suspense?" She'd asked. "I'd rather this little one surprise me. I'm happy as long as it's healthy."

After another hour had passed, Ginny finally announced, "Children, it's getting close to dinnertime and Uncle Severus has a big day tomorrow. It's time to go home."

"Do we have to?" Margarita asked.

"Can't we just stay the night?" Scorpius asked.

Ginny shook her head. "We need to give Uncle Severus some space. We'll see him around his holiday, I'm sure.”

They glanced at him.

“I do not plan on going anywhere," Severus replied.

"Okay," the children answered.

They all embraced before one last goodbye. Then Ginny led the children out. As they walked to the apparation point, Ginny sighed as she thought about how she hadn't discussed Hermione with him, Though she had every intention of telling him everything that had happened with Hermione, she couldn't break away from the children, and Merlin knew they didn't need to hear any of it. Since Severus had only brought up Hermione once, the relationship could be strictly professional. Perhaps Lucius had simply been jerking everyone's chain and it was all in his head.

She vowed to find out next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	66. Chapter 66

"Severus?" Hermione called as she entered the house.

She jumped when she heard a POP!

"Yes Mistress?" Filbert asked as he appeared.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Where's Severus?"

"The Master's upstairs in the living room cleaning," he answered.

"Cleaning?" she asked.

Filbert nodded.

"Why?"

"The Master and the children played a game, and they hexed his wall."

"Thank you," Hermione called as she sprinted up the stairs.

When she reached the living room, she stopped. Severus was in a corner with a bucket of water and a rag scrubbing the wall. Sensing her presence, he looked up. They smiled as their glances met.

"Hello," Severus began.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

"My attorney may not appreciate having you around. She may feel that having a young college girl in my house would be bad for my already abysmal reputation," Severus teased.

"Oh stuff it. I'm not that seductive even on a good day," Hermione replied as she approached him.

Severus licked his lips. If only you knew...

"Do you have the antidote for this stuff?" She asked.

He nodded. "It should be downstairs in my shop. It's the only potion in the beauty section in a black vial."

"You don't mind me just taking it?" she asked.

"If I minded I'd simply subtract it from your pay," he replied.

She laughed before heading downstairs to the shop. Smiling, Snape continued scrubbing the smudges left behind by the children.

“Okay," Hermione announced upon returning.

Snape turned around and grinned wider than he intended. She was his Hermione again.

Hermione gazed back at him. She'd never seen him look at her with so much desire, so much joy, so much…dare she even think love? No, it had to be something else. He was probably just happy that he could recognize her again.

"You're beautiful," he began.

She blushed and hung her head. "I look like I always do Severus. It's really nothing special."

"No," he whispered in a husky voice, "you are beautiful."

She sighed and looked up. Her eyes were glistening, though Severus guessed she was more flattered than anything. His mind then returned to the reality at hand, the reality where Hermione had no interest in him other than as a case and maybe as a friend.

"What did you learn at the _Prophet_?" he finally asked.

“Oh," she cleared her throat. "Yes, about that."

Snape watched Hermione's eyes die as she walked over and sat down next to him. He gulped. “What happened?"

Hermione exhaled. "Well, I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I'll start with the bad part of my trip."

"Bad part?" Snape asked as he dropped the rag into the bucket.

"Ares," Hermione began before taking a deep breath. "Ares Philips is our animagi."

“Great," Severus cheered. "You can tell Adrian Conway about your discovery. The police can investigate. I will be free.”

"Not exactly," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She swallowed. "Ares claims that he snuck into Rita Skeeter's room in his animagi form on several occasions. He could've left that hair on any one of those occasions."

"Meaning that I'm back to being the only suspect," Snape whispered.

"Not necessarily," Hermione replied.

"What? Did a suspect magically pop out of the woodwork?" Snape snapped.

Hermione bit her tongue. “No, but my tour guide, Tom, did say something that piqued my interest."

"What?"

"He said that the book wasn't originally Rita's idea."

"Excuse me?"

"He couldn't elaborate because Ares came in, but we got to talking about Rita and Betty Braithwaite…"

“Is this the Betty Braithwaite who worships the ground Rita walks on?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded. "Turns out it was just an act, that is if we believe Tom Egan."

"How reliable is he?" Snape asked his face lighting up.

"He has an alibi for the night Rita died, much more solid than Ares' if you ask me," Hermione answered. "Supposedly Tom was covering a transfiguration conference, which could be proven by examining old papers. He also doesn't seem to harbor any ill will towards you."

"Okay, so what did he say?" Snape asked, eager to hear more.

"He didn't say much, but he talked about how they competed for articles and stories. Apparently there was some controversy over _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ because it wasn't Rita's idea to write it," she answered.

"But then whose was it?" Snape asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted.

"Well," Snape replied trying to sound hopeful, "at least we have a shred of a lead."

"I think we have more than that," Hermione answered with a smile. "I saw Mr. Ares Philip's hair as well."

"And?"

"Perfectly jet black. Not a hint of red to be found."

"So…"

"I think Ares is in on this. He's not telling us something. I don't know if he allowed the killer to masquerade as himself so he could set up the room or if he needed the killer to look like him for some other reason. Either way, he's involved somehow," she replied. "He may be able to explain away the chinchilla hair, but it's going to be much harder to explain away the video footage, especially when he must verify that it is accurate."

Snape smirked. "Defeated by his own weapon."

"As I said, I wouldn't get too excited just yet. I haven't proven anything, and Merlin forbid but this may be another false lead," Hermione warned.

"Still, it could pan out.”

“Exactly.”

Severus frowned. "How are we going to get the records concerning the book though?"

"I don't know," Hermione’s smile faded. "I'd love to ask a judge to subpoena them, but there isn't enough evidence to warrant such a measure. Even if I did get a subpoena, the British authorities may not acknowledge it."

"What about returning as the college student?"

"No one would take her seriously…" Hermione began before her eyes lit up, "unless she had an internship somewhere.”

“Do you really think they'd buy that?" Snape asked.

"I never told them what year I was," she answered, "In theory, I could graduate in December. Since I already have connections within the paper…"

"You could just be doing a harmless interview.”

“Exactly.”

"But that means we'll have to wait.”

"Yes, but there are other things we need to do. For instance, I need a list of every store in Terminus that sells Polyjuice so I can investigate their receipts to see if Ares or anyone else from Britain bought any," she replied.

"You're in luck,” Snape answered. "There are only two places that sell Polyjuice: here and across town at the _Hallow Shop_."

" _Hallow Shop_?" Hermione asked.

"It first opened the day before Halloween. It's over a hundred years old, and they keep very good records, as do I," he replied.

“Good," Hermione answered. "If I can have a receipt, we can begin to build a case."

"I can also begin brewing more of your disguise," Snape replied.

"Good. I'll also need to do some research on Ares Philips and his articles, as well as those of Betty Braithwaite. The better we know our suspects, the easier it will be to trip them up," Hermione answered.

Snape chuckled. "Now you have gone full on Slytherin."

"It's a side effect of being around you too much," she answered. "While I'm at it, I think I'll investigate a Mr. Dempster Wiggleswade to see just how good his legal advice really is."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because apparently he thinks I was stupid not to take a plea deal. According to him, I need to get drunk so the judge will declare a mistrial," Hermione scowled.

Snape shook his head. "Don't let him get to you."

"I won't," she replied. "I'm going to win this case and rub his nose in it.”

"It would be funny if you could prove that the real killer was his own coworker," Snape mused.

She relaxed. "Thanks for having faith in me."

"Thank you for having faith in me," Snape replied.

Their faces inched closer together. Before Snape could press his lips against hers again, she backed away and asked, "How did the children smudge your wall?"

He suppressed a growl and answered, "I let them play hex the box. It was enjoyable, but regrettably my wall is smudged."

"Why don't you use a cleaning spell on it?"

"I've always found that cleaning it the muggle way not only gets the wall cleaner, but it's also somewhat relaxing."

"Oh," Hermione answered, "Aren't the Malfoy children a little young for wands?"

"Lucius bribed someone to give them wands early so he could start their education sooner."

“Oh, I wish I could've seen you playing with them."

"It was quite amusing."

"Would you like me to help you clean the wall?"

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "It would get done faster if we worked together."

"If you insist," he replied.

She smiled as he transfigured one of the pieces of the boxes into a rag. The new rag floated into his hand. He submerged it into the water and allowed Hermione to pick it up.

"Tell me," she asked as they picked up their rags. "How do the house elves feel about this?"

"I'm the Master. I can do whatever I want. They know that cleaning the smudges off the muggle way is more effective than magic, and it relaxes me,” Severus answered. “Plus, they each get two Oreos if they don't interfere with me."

Hermione laughed. "If only they were so obedient towards their 'Mistress.'"

"Maybe someday they will be," Severus answered hoping one day she could indeed become their Mistress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	67. Chapter 67

"Thank you so much for coming and helping us with security," Hermione began as Perpetua and David entered the store.

"No problem ma'am," David replied as he and Perpetua stationed themselves inside the apothecary.

Pop!

“Mistress! Master is looking for you!" Filbert began.

"Okay," Hermione breathed before looking around. "What does he need?"

"Master was wondering where you were. He thought you'd still be asleep since you were up so early yesterday," Filbert answered.

"No," she answered. “I’m awake.”

“Are you tried?”

“No, I'm used to getting along on very little sleep."

Filbert cocked his head.

"I'll be fine," Hermione continued. "Besides, I needed to make sure the officers were settled in before we opened."

"Oh," Filbert replied. "Should Filbert tell Master that you're down here?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay!" Filbert said.

Hermione shook her head as he Pop'd away.

"How are you adjusting to living with Mr. Snape?" Perpetua asked.

"It's okay," Hermione replied. "Staying in his house much better than living in a cramped hotel room."

"Has he been giving you any trouble?" Perpetua asked.

"No," she answered. "He's been a very pleasant host."

"I see," Perpetua answered as something inside her nagged that there was more going on than Hermione was letting on.

"Has Mr. Snape tried to leave town?" David asked.

"No," she replied. "He's been the ideal client out on bail."

"That's good," David replied. "I'm glad he's behavin' for you."

“As am I," she answered. Even if there are nights I wish he weren't so well-behaved.

Before either of them could ask another question, they heard Snape's footsteps coming down the stairwell. He turned to Hermione, ”It's only eight in the morning. You don't need to be here yet.”

"I wanted to support you, and I'm used to short nights," Hermione answered.

"That doesn't mean it's healthy for you, or that it's advisable," Severus replied. "You were up until midnight helping me clean. You should be catching up on your sleep."

Perpetua and David gave each other a look. Both of them knew that Snape respected Hermione from observing their interactions, but they had never suspected him of genuinely caring for her well-being.

"With all due respect Severus," Hermione replied, "I'm a grown woman, and I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a babysitter.”

"I'm very aware of the fact that you are a woman who doesn't need to be babysat. I'm also appreciative that you wish to support me. Still, I don't want you to run yourself ragged."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm telling you I'm fine."

Snape huffed. “Okay.”

"Okay," she replied.

He walked over to the cash register, acknowledged the guards, and settled into a chair behind the counter. "Where exactly do you plan to be all day?"

"Probably down here, if it's okay," she replied.

"I don't have a problem with that. Would you like a chair?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He snapped his fingers, making Amy appear. "Yes Master?" she asked.

"Please bring a chair for Hermione," Snape replied.

"Yes Master!" she answered.

She Pop'd away, only to return a few moments later with a padded desk chair.

"Is this okay?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good," he replied. "Roll it behind the counter, Amy. I don't want the customers bothering her."

"Okay," Amy obeyed.

After Hermione sat down, Amy disappeared.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Anytime," Severus answered.

"You're okay with him using house elves?" David asked with a smirk.

She exhaled. "No, but they don't appear to want their freedom."

"They've made that much clear to her," Severus replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Maybe if they weren't so dependent on Oreos they'd be more open to the idea of freedom."

"Maybe not all house elves want to be free," Severus replied.

Before Hermione could answer, they heard someone banging on the door. They all looked over to see Slughorn peering into the store, accompanied by a herd of reporters. Snape frowned. "I was wondering when they'd come."

"Want me to handle this?" Hermione asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Severus replied"I am in no mood to deal with them right now."

"I understand," Hermione replied. "Don't worry. Slughorn and I will take care of them."

He smirked. "Have fun."

"Don't I always?" She winked as she stood up and left.

David asked, "What exactly is she going to tell them?"

"Probably just how pleased I am to reopen or something like that," Snape answered.

"Oh," David replied. "Why exactly do you two speak to the media through Slughorn anyway?"

"Because we like avoiding migraines," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Oh," David shrugged.

 

Outside, Hermione flinched as the flash of the cameras blinded her. After blinking a few times, she heard someone yell, "Miss Granger! Is it true that threats have been made on Mr. Snape's life?"

"Is it true that Mr. Snape has tried to escape?"

"Is Mr. Snape still in love with Lily?"

"Are you sober?"

"Do you find Lucius Malfoy sexually attractive?"

She gagged at the last question. The reporters grew quiet and backed up. After regaining her composure, Hermione answered, "There are no threats on Mr. Snape's life. He has not tried to escape. He has not professed to me that he is still in love with Lily. I am obviously sober, and I refuse to dignify the question about Lucius Malfoy with a response.”

“How is Mr. Snape then?”

“My client, Mr. Snape, is very happy to be reopening his store. Any other questions will need to be directed to Horace Slughorn."

"What does he know?" a reporter asked.

"Nothing at the moment," she replied with a wicked smile. "But you'll get more out of him than you will me.”

None of them moved.

“If you refuse to leave I will simply call the two officers stationed within Mr. Snape's apothecary to assist you in exiting the premises."

She slammed the door in their face. Initially the reporters refused to leave, but when Perpetua and David stepped outside, they thought better of staying. Though the reporters left, a small crowd of eager shoppers remained.

It's going to be a long day, Perpetua thought as she turned over the sign from CLOSED to OPEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there will be no update tomorrow. I'm going to Georgia of all places, and won't have time to update.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! As always it is deeply appreciated!


	68. Chapter 68

"Uncle Severus!"

"Scorpius? Margarita?" Snape asked.

The children attempted to run to the counter, but Lucius grabbed them. "Children, calm down. We don’t want to run over and break something.”

“Yes Grandpa,” they replied in unison.

"What are you three doing here?" Severus asked after he finished serving a customer.

"We wanted to support you during your first day back," Lucius answered as another customer stepped forward.

"Are we going to help him brew a potion?" Scorpius asked.

"No," Lucius answered. "I told you both that this was going to be a short visit. As you can see Uncle Severus has several customers and is very busy. We can't stay for too long."

"Aw," they answered.

"Come on," Lucius answered. "Let's go find that swollen ankle potion your mother wants. Merlin knows if I have to hear her complain about her feet one more time I'm going to have to take a Hawaiian vacation until she finally has her baby."

The children giggled as he led them to the proper section. In the meantime, Severus rang up items for another customer. Hermione stood up from her chair and approached him. "Do you want me to work the register so you can talk to them?"

"That'll be twenty-four fifty-six," he told the customer before turning to Hermione. "That really won't be necessary."

"No, it's fine," she replied as the customer reached into his billfold and began pulling out his money. "I worked at a pizza store through law school, so I'm used to it."

"Hermione, you aren't in law school, and I'm fine," Snape answered as the customer handed him thirty dollars.

"Severus, you shouldn't have to miss Lucius' visit because you're working, especially when I'm more than capable of doing this myself," she answered.

Snape opened the register and placed the money in. As he calculated the change and pulled out the proper amount, he replied, "I really don't want to burden you."

"You won't, but I'll start to burden you if you don't at least say, 'hello' to those children," she answered.

He sighed as he handed the customer his change.

"I'd listen to her," the man advised. "She has that, 'or else' look in her eyes."

"Thank you sir," he answered before bagging the item. Then, he turned to Hermione. "Fine, you may work the register."

"Good," she answered as Snape handed the bag to the customer.

"Don't get too used to this. The second I'm acquitted I won't do a single thing you say," he answered with a smirk.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she replied with a smirk of her own as she stood at the register.

He walked further into the store and searched for the Malfoys. It was harder than he expected with the sizable crowd, but then he heard Margarita say in a loud voice, "I think Mom wants some pain potion too. She told us that the baby was kicking, and I think that would hurt."

Lucius chuckled. He followed the noise to see them huddled around a section dedicated to swelling reduction. "Trust me. It doesn't hurt.”

“How would you know?” Margarita asked “Have you ever had a baby?”

“No.”

“Then how would you know Mummy isn’t hurting?”

“Because you and your brother both kicked your mother when you were inside of her. She didn’t get hurt then, so I doubt she’ll be hurt now.”

"How did we get inside her anyway?" Scorpius asked.

“Lucius," Snape called.

"Uncle Severus!" the children ran to embrace him.

He returned the gesture. "How are you two?"

“Good," Scorpius answered.

“Yeah, we’re really good,” Margarita answered.

Severus released the children as David passed by. The children then back away.

"Can we stay overnight Uncle Severus?" Margarita asked.

“Please," Scorpius begged.

"Children, Uncle Severus is very busy," Lucius answered.

"We'll be really good,” Scorpius answered.

“You won’t even know we’re around,” Margarita promised.

"Children, you can stay over at my house all day Thanksgiving," Snape replied.

"When's that?" Scorpius asked.

"In a week," Lucius answered.

"Yay!" they cheered.

Snape smiled and they bounced up and down in excitement.

"Looks like it's fairly busy today," Lucius took an ankle reducing potion off the shelf. "I've never seen this many people here at this hour."

"I know," Severus answered as the children quieted. "It's been busy all day. Hermione got me a sandwich about an hour ago because I was too busy to close down for lunch."

"That was sweet of her," Lucius cooed.

Snape glared at him. "She'd do it for anyone."

"She'd also live with anyone, investigate a case for anyone, and care for anyone," Lucius retorted in a mocking voice

"Where is she anyway?" Margarita asked.

"We need to thank her for helping you get out," Scorpius answered.

"She's at the counter," Snape answered. "She's substituting for me."

"Really," Lucius drawled.

Snape's glare hardened.

Lucius ignored him and asked, "Will she be joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"I have no idea," Snape replied.

"Well let's hope she does,” Lucius answered. “It could get interesting."

Snape gulped when he saw the look on Lucius' face. He tried to maintain his glare, but Lucius was up to something and Snape doubted that he'd like it.

"Are we going to have beef again?" Scorpius asked, oblivious to the tension.

"Yes," Snape replied as all traces of anger left his face. "I'll also go to that bakery you're so fond of and buy you some of those chocolate cupcakes, as well as those apple fritters for Margarita."

"Yes!" they cheered.

Lucius chuckled before saying, "Let's go to the counter and pay for these things. Your mother wants you home soon so we can have dinner."

"Okay," Margarita answered in a low voice.

They strolled over to the line and waited behind the other patrons. Scorpius and Margarita began to tell Snape about some game they'd invented while Lucius looked ahead smiling in amusement at their conversation. When they reached the register, Scorpius and Margarita ceased speaking as Lucius examined both Snape and Hermione. When they made eye contact, they gazed upon each other as though they were finally whole in the other's presence. Lucius' smile widened, though neither noticed.

"I see my register hasn't exploded," Snape joked.

"Told you it wouldn't," Hermione replied.

"Ms. Hermione?"

Hermione broke their eye contact and looked down at the children. "Hello Scorpius, Margarita."

"Thank you for getting Uncle Severus out of jail," Scorpius began.

“Yes, we're really happy he's out of jail,” Margarita replied.

"Oh, I was very happy to," Hermione replied.

"Still, it was really nice," Margarita replied.

"Yes, thank you," Scorpius answered as Lucius handed Hermione the potion.

"Oh, it's no problem," Hermione replied before looking at Lucius, "that'll be twenty-nine forty."

"Actually they get a discount," Snape began.

"Nope, not today,” Lucius answered. "Today is about celebrating your freedom and helping you get back on your feet. Consider this a gift."

Snape sighed, knowing that arguing would be futile. After the transaction was completed, Lucius told his children, "Let's say goodbye to Uncle Severus. We'll see him next week."

"Bye," they chorused.

They embraced one more time before the children left. Then, Snape went back behind the counter and returned to his place at the register.

"You looked really happy," Hermione commented.

"Indeed," he answered before telling the next customer the price to pay. He turned again to Hermione. "Thank you for taking over."

"Anytime," Hermione answered.

Snape took a deep breath. "Hermione, where are you going for Thanksgiving?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'd appreciate it very much if you'd stay here," Severus replied.

She was silent. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but not the debate he expected to see.

"I'd love to," she replied softly.

"Good," Snape whispered.

“Sir, here's my money,” the customer prodded.

Severus returned his attention to the task at hand. Hermione lingered by his side, enjoying his company.

"If you want," Severus began after finishing up with the customer. "You can bag the items. Things may go faster."

"Sure," she answered with a smile.

He smiled back, happy for the first time to take on a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	69. Chapter 69

Severus' reopening had gone better than expected. His regular customers had returned, some new faces had appeared, and no one had given him any trouble about his current legal woes. Then again, they may have been too intimidated to say anything.

There were slightly fewer customers on his second day, though the number was still impressive. Perpetua and David agreed to stay for a few more days just to ensure order and security. Although he did his best to hide it, he did appreciate the crowd control.

Hermione had stayed with Severus in the apothecary the morning of the second day, but after receiving an owl just before noon she returned upstairs. If Severus had gotten a break he would've gone up to ask what she was doing, but he could never get away long enough. Thus, he had to content himself to wait until evening to solve the mystery.

Now he was sitting in his dining room, watching the orange light of the sunset creep through the window. He debated on asking Filbert for something to eat, but he didn't feel right dining without Hermione. Severus grumbled as he thought of how he used to enjoy mealtimes alone. It gave him a chance to relax and plan the potions he'd brew. Now, he looked forward to spending mealtimes conversing with Hermione.

Merlin when had he become so dependent on her?

Before he could continue that train of thought, he heard footsteps stamping down the stairs. Hermione groaned as she entered the room and slumped into a chair. She pulled her hair.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

She startled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you in here. It’s a little dark.”

"Would you like me to turn on some lights?" he asked.

"I don't care," she sighed.

He flicked his wand at various candles littered around the room, lighting each in turn.

"Thanks," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Snape asked.

"Nothing's really wrong," she replied with a small smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've just been busy.”

“With what?”

“Adrian sent me an owl about a meeting."

"Is that the letter you received this morning?"

She nodded. "He wants to see me tomorrow to set up a date for the evidence hearing."

"Oh," Snape replied. “What did you tell him?”

"Of course I agreed. We'll be meeting around two in the afternoon, but I need to have my stuff together before I see him so if he asks for an early date I'll be ready for him," Hermione answered.

"What exactly is going to happen at this hearing?" Snape asked.

"Nothing you really need to be concerned with. It's mainly just me and Adrian figuring out which evidence is usable," she answered.

"Wait a minute, if you need all your evidence…" Snape asked.

She shook her head. "Adrian and I can both still collect evidence. Heck, I've known cases where a piece of evidence has popped up right before the trial. As long as both sides have time to examine it, then it's usable. If one side needs additional time, that side can always ask for a postponement of the trial."

"So this is more like a preliminary hearing?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "We're only concerned with the evidence we have. Any additional evidence will have to be dealt with at either another hearing or between me and Adrian."

"Okay," Snape released the breath he’d been holding.

She gave him a reassuring grin. "My frustration came from the fact that I've spent all day going over the evidence we now have, seeing how it was collected and trying to justify it in case Conway decides to take issue with it. Then there's the issue of the pensieve…"

“No," Severus snapped. "I don't want Conway anywhere near that.”

"It's either use the pensieve or face Harry again." She folded her hands. "Not that it would be hard to prove his bias."

"Conway has no business near that pensieve. I don't want him…" Snape stopped as he saw the look of fatigue in Hermione's eyes. He lowered his head. "Do whatever you feel is right.”

Her eyes grew. "Severus, if you don't want the pensieve we can get it thrown out."

"No, you should not be forced to interact with Potter."

"I can handle Harry."

"Hermione, I don't want Potter to hurt you that badly again. I don't want to ruin your sobriety because I was too selfish to keep him out of this trial. Just use the pensieve."

Hermione reached across the table and took his hand in hers. She rubbed it gently with her thumb, enjoying the feel of his coarser skin against her soft skin. He grinned and gazed into her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Hermione promised. "This isn't like the venue hearing. Harry can't attack me. If he does, I can either throw out his testimony or let the jury see how biased he is. He'll defeat his own testimony if he attacks me, and Conway knows it. Even if he does, I won't give him the power to make me drink. I promise."

"Hermione, I just want you to be okay," Snape replied.

"I will be. Now, do you want the pensieve in, and this time don't think about me," Hermione answered.

He hummed. "I'd prefer Potter's testimony over the pensieve. We can minimize his testimony with a cross, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "I can do that."

"Then that's my preference."

“Okay.”

Silence fell between them.

"You look exhausted," Severus began, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"I'm a little tired," she admitted.

"You don't need to have all the evidence right now, correct?" Snape asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then why don't you eat and go to bed. We can look at the receipts tomorrow."

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I really want to get this done."

"I know you do," Snape whispered. "But you won't be effective if you can barely keep your eyes open."

She yawned. "I suppose you're right. What's for dinner anyway?"

"I was going to let you decide," he replied.

She grinned. "I want fried chicken."

"Absolutely not,” he answered as she yawned again.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't stand fried chicken. It's so greasy and it tastes like rubber. I've only had it once, and I couldn't stand it," Snape answered.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but I've never met anyone who's hated fried chicken, at least not as much as you say you do.”

He smiled. "I know I'm an oddity among the people here, but I honestly can't fathom how they put that down their throats."

"It's easy," Hermione answered. "We take a piece, put it in our mouths, chew, and swallow it."

"Yes, but how do you keep it in your stomach once your body realizes it's digesting rubber slathered in grease?" Severus asked.

"It's easy; I'm not digesting rubber," she replied.

He chuckled a little. "You're incorrigible Hermione."

"So are you Severus," Hermione answered.

"Master?" Amy asked.

They looked over at her, annoyed at the intrusion. Amy blushed as Hermione realized that she was still holding Snape's hand. She released him and tried to regain her composure.

"Yes?" Severus asked, already missing Hermione's touch.

"It's getting late, and Master and Mistress haven't eaten yet,” Amy began.

"Yes," Hermione replied with an evil smirk. Severus gave her a look daring her to order fried chicken. "Do you still have that leftover eggplant parmesan from the other night?"

“Yes," Amy answered.

"I'll take that," Hermione answered.

"I will as well," Snape answered.

With a Pop, Amy disappeared.

"I'll have fried chicken tomorrow after the meeting," Hermione replied.

"Good, just keep it to yourself," he replied.

Her smirk widened as Snape rolled his eyes. "Rubber eater," he whispered.

She laughed and he joined her. Then, she began, "I'm sorry I couldn't be at the store today. How did it go?"

"Well, everyone's still too afraid to call me a murderer to my face," Snape began before Hermione chuckled, "Still, business is fairly good, though some of the customers still grate on my last nerve."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, there's one today who insisted I was shortchanging him by a nickel….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little late, but I had to go to the vet to pick up some medication. Pet ownership is always an adventure.
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	70. Chapter 70

"How did the hearing go?" Severus asked as he entered the dining room.

Hermione looked up from her documents and smiled. "The meeting with Adrian went great."

"Is he questioning anything?"

"No, though he is interested in our theory."

"How much did you tell him?" Severus sat across from her.

"I told him I thought you were the unwitting fall guy for a bigger operation."

"And?" 

She shrugged. "He appeared interested, but I don't think he believes it."

"Do you blame him? It's not like I have the cleanest record or like we have the name of a suspect," Severus replied.

Hermione answered, ”He'd blow a gasket is he knew our main lead was one of his witnesses."

Severus smirked. "It would put a dent in his case."

She exhaled. "Anyway, all the evidence was obtained legally, and Adrian doesn't sound too opposed to throwing out the pensieve. He also doesn't see any reason to throw out Lucius' letter, though Merlin knows he'd like to."

He laughed. "So things are going well for us then?"

She nodded. "I told him we were looking for Polyjuice receipts. He gave me that look that says, 'I'm merely humoring you because I know you won't get anywhere.’”

“What happens if we find a receipt?”

“If we do find one, we'll need to enter it into evidence in conjunction with another piece of evidence or some other witness; otherwise it won't be hard for Conway to have the receipt thrown out."

"I see.”

"By the way," she added, "the fried chicken I had on the way home was very delicious. It made me think of how sorry I felt for you because you weren't enjoying my delicious bucket with me."

"The ham I had for lunch made me think of how lucky I was not to be indulging in your disgusting chicken," Severus replied.

She laughed then asked, "How was the store today?"

"Still better than expected," He replied. "Profits are up and people are still too scared to say anything about my indictment."

"That's great,” Hermione answered. "I'm glad things are going well."

"Indeed," he replied.

"Master!"

Severus spun around and looked at Filbert.

"Is Master hungry?" Filbert asked.

"After hearing about Hermione's lunch I don't know anymore," he teased.

She chuckled but then regained her composure. "What are you in the mood for, Severus?"

"Regular chicken," he answered. "You've never had Filbert's chicken alfredo, have you?"

She shook her head. "Then we'll have that."

Filbert beamed and Pop'd away.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked.

"About a half hour," he answered.

"Well, maybe we could get a head start on looking through those receipts," Hermione mused.

"I thought you'd say that," Snape replied as he pulled out a tiny book. Then, he enlarged it on the table. Her eyes widened at its volume. "You keep your receipts in here?"

"No," he answered. "These are my records. Every time I sell a customer something I magically have it record the item and the sale. If I lose a receipt I know there a record of the sale in here. It also helps with refunds if the customer loses theirs."

"Because instead of shuffling through receipts you can just open the book," she answered.

He grinned. "It's a situation that comes up more often than you think, especially around the holidays.”

“I would imagine.”

“Anyway, I categorize my receipts according to the entry in the book. If you can find some entries which interest you, you won't have to shuffle through thousands of tiny receipts."

"Oh thanks," Hermione replied with a gleam in her eye. "Could you please turn the page to the week before the murder? I can't see our murderer buying Polyjuice more than a week before the murder, especially if our theory is correct and it was an almost spur of the moment thing."

"Certainly," he answered, enjoying the spark in her eyes.

He turned it to the desired page.

"If you want," Hermione began, "you can sit next to me and see if you recognize any of these names."

"What am I looking for?" Snape asked as he took her suggestion.

"Any name which sounds suspicious, like some one from the _Prophet_ or maybe an acquaintance that isn't fond of you…"

"In the latter case everyone in the book is a suspect," Snape deadpanned.

Hermione shook her head. "I somehow doubt it. Give me a second to get a quill, some ink and my notebook so I can record the names."

She raced up to her room and collected the items. Then, she ran back down to find Severus poring over the names.

"Any luck?" she asked as she settled in beside him.

"I don't recognize anyone's name," Snape admitted, "though that may mean nothing."

"I wouldn't get too discouraged," Hermione answered as she began looking at the page "The further from the murder date we are, the less likely it is that the murderer bought the Polyjuice on that day. Besides, this is only the morning sales."

"True," Snape replied.

By the time Filbert came into the room with their dinner, they had already tagged three names, all of which they remembered from England. Though none of these names worked at the _Prophet_ , Hermione figured they were worth noting in case the _Prophet_ lead didn't pan out.

"Master!" Filbert called.

"Yes?" Snape drawled before looking up. When he saw the dinner his eyes grew wide. "You're already done?"

"Yes," Filbert asked.

"It's okay," Hermione replied as she marked their place with a piece of paper she tore out from her notebook. "We've gotten through most of the names. We can resume after we're finished with dinner or we can look at it again tomorrow."

"Whatever you prefer," Snape replied.

She shrugged. "I don't care."

Snape stared into her eyes. All through their investigation he'd been resisting the urge to act upon their close proximity. Now as he gazed into her eyes, the urge was almost unbearable.

"Maybe we should eat first," he began in a silky voice. "We can see how tired we are afterwards."

His voice sent vibrations through her whole body. She wanted so badly to jump into his arms and kiss him until neither of them could think coherently. Still, she needed to remain professional. "That sounds like a great idea.”

"Are Master and Mistress going to sit where they are?" Filbert asked.

They glanced at each other, as if to ask permission to remain in their spot. When neither saw rejection, they answered in unison, "yes."

Filbert smiled as Hermione scooted the book and her supplies across the table where they wouldn't get soiled. He put two plates in front of them and proceeded to serve them.

All through dinner they discussed a variety of subjects from the store to annoying behaviors various attorneys engaged in. After they finished eating, they continued to talk, reluctant to end the intimacy of the evening. Finally surreptitious yawns and drooping eyes won out. They bade each other goodnight and trudged up to their rooms, each wishing they wouldn't have to sleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	71. Chapter 71

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she heard Severus rush past her room. She stretched and noticed a band of sunlight already warming her bed through the slats in the blinds. Her eyes opened wider as she sat up. Was it morning already?

During the past week she'd become used to hearing Severus wake up in the middle of the night and sneak off somewhere, presumably to his lab or his library. A few times Hermione had considered following him to wherever he was going, but she hesitated to invade his privacy.

As her mind began to hone in on the present, though, she remembered what date it was. Today was Thanksgiving. Hermione shot up out of bed and flung open her closet door. She began examining the contents, grumbling about how she had too many clothes but still nothing to wear.

Taking a deep breath, she imagined how the Malfoys might dress. Knowing them, they would wear formal attire. Still, they had children now, which might mean they'd lean towards a more casual look. Merlin knew Scorpius and Margarita didn't strike her as mini-Dracos or mini-Luciuses.

Severus was another factor. Most people would dress as their host did, but knowing him, he would wear his black robes whether it was a formal or casual affair, which offered no help. If she overdressed, it would appear as though she was trying to impress Severus. Still if she appeared too casual it would appear as though she did not care about him or his friends. She let out a groan. It was just a Thanksgiving dinner, but she still had no clue what she wanted to wear.

Maybe their time living together could shed some light on her dilemma. If she could gauge the depth of Severus' affections for her, she could determine how dressed up he'd want her to be. In the past week they had more or less developed a routine. They ate breakfast together and then he would work in the store while she pored over his records. After work, she would show him her tagged names and ask about connections. A few names Snape recognized, but most of them he didn't. She had made it to the day of the murder, but she decided to save looking at those pages until after the holiday.

Her thoughts drifted to all the dinners they'd enjoyed together. Dinner had become her favorite part of the day because it was the one time she could relax with him. Sometimes in the evenings he would brew in the basement while she would nestle herself in a chair across the room. Often she'd ask questions about what he was brewing and how he was doing it. He seemed more amused than annoyed at her questions. At times she could see herself spending the rest of her life like this, but she always shook herself from those thoughts. He would never love her the way she was beginning to love him.

Even after reviewing her time with Severus, she still had no idea what to wear. After tossing a few items aside, Hermione finally found a dress she'd almost forgotten she owned. She smiled and took it down from the hanger. It should do nicely. Then, she grabbed some products and ran into her shower room. Even if this dinner was a casual affair, there was no excuse for bushy wild hair, especially if the Malfoys would be there...

She stopped dead in her tracks as the prospect of seeing Ginny crossed her mind. Her stomach churned as she imagined the insults and accusations Mrs. Malfoy could hurl at her. Even worse was the thought of Severus' disgust when he learned the whole truth. Certainly he would throw her out of his home… and out of his life. She groaned as she leaned against the door. If she was lucky, Ginny would be too sick to come. After all, she hadn't been able to come to any of his hearings, so maybe her morning sickness would keep her home today. Clinging to that hope, Hermione walked into her bathroom.

 

***

Severus sat at the table, sipping from his cup of tea. The elves were hard at work cooking dinner, though from their playful squeals he suspected they were goofing off as well. He considered going inside to check on them, but decided against it. As long as nothing was burnt or poisoned, and his kitchen was intact there was no harm in allowing them to have some fun.

Severus set his cup down and sighed as his thoughts turned to Hermione. He knew she was awake because he'd heard her shower running when he'd gone upstairs to check on her, but that was a while ago. Merlin how long did she need to be in that shower?

“Severus."

Thank Merlin! He looked up from the table and lost his breath. Hermione's hair was curled in a way that perfectly framed her face. Her burnt orange sleeveless dress brought out the highlights in her hair as well as her porcelain skin, an effect accentuated by her brown high heels. She appeared calm and confident, which made her all the more alluring.

"I didn't know what to wear. Is this okay?" she asked.

"Hermione, you’re beautiful,” he blurted out before he had time to think better of it.

She blushed. "Thank you. I didn't know if it was too dressy."

"No," he answered, not caring how formal or casual the others would be. "It's perfect."

She sat across from him. "Those robes look nice.”

"I bought them before I was arrested," Severus answered. "I was hoping to go to a Potions conference in Pittsburgh in early November. Obviously I never showed up."

"Maybe we can adjust the bail terms to include events like that,” Hermione offered.

He shrugged. "I dislike conferences anyway. There are too many flatterers and fame whores like Slughorn."

She chuckled at the thought. "At least a few of the fame whores have come in handy for us."

"Very true," Snape replied with a smirk. “Very true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	72. Chapter 72

"Daddy! Daddy! Is Mummy ready yet?" Scorpius asked as he and Margarita circled Draco.

"Not yet," Draco answered. "She still needs a little more time in the bathroom."

"But she's taking forever in there,” Margarita whined.

"Don't I know it," Draco muttered as Lucius entered the room chuckling.

"Children, we'll still have plenty of time to spend with Uncle Severus," Lucius answered. "If it gets too late I'll take you myself."

"Can you take us now?" Scorpius asked. "I'm hungry.”

Lucius laughed. "So am I, but your dad won't be happy unless Ginevra is with him."

Draco glared at him. "I don't see Mum out here yet."

Narcissa glided out of the room with a smirk. "You were saying.”

Draco rolled his eyes as Ginny yelled from the hallway, "I'm ready!”

Ginny ran to join the rest. Draco could still see a hint of green in her coloring, but she smiled in an attempt to hide it.

"Can we go now?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yes," Ginny answered as she took Scorpius' hand then told Draco, "Take Margarita."

Draco grasped Margarita's hand in his as they all walked to the apparation point. With a Pop! they disappeared.

When they reappeared in Terminus, the children cheered and tried to loosen themselves from their parents' grip, but to no avail. They walked to Snape's house with a bit more decorum but when they reached the door, the children began knocking furiously.

"That's enough," Lucius gently scolded. “He heard you the first time.”

Filbert answered the door and smiled. "Hello Malfoys. The Master is expecting you.”

The children freed themselves from their parents' grasp and ran upstairs. Lucius smirked and followed them in, Narcissa close behind. Draco shook his head and helped Ginny inside.

"So that's why you catch your own laceflies," Hermione replied

"Exactly," Snape replied.

"Uncle Severus!" the children yelled as they raced up the stairs.

They darted into the dining room and leapt onto his lap. He laughed as they embraced him. "Hello you two.”

"Hello Hermione," Margarita sang.

"Hello," Scorpius chimed in.

"Hello," she replied.

"Children, did you wait for your parents?" Lucius purred.

Hermione observed Lucius' expression. His smirk was wider than she'd ever seen, and there was a gleam in his eyes that made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. She tried to keep from slouching, but the urge was becoming hard to resist.

"Hello Severus, Miss Granger," Narcissa began.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

"Scorpius! Margarita!" Ginny called from the stairwell.

Hermione’s body ran cold.

Fuck! She'd shown up! Ginny had actually come! How the hell was Hermione supposed to have a dinner with Ginny as if they could tolerate each other?

Hermione considered excusing herself and sneaking out of the house, but she was frozen in her seat. Then she heard some footsteps approach from down the hall. Draco appeared first. "Children, what did I say about running away from your mother and me?"

"But we wanted to see Uncle Severus,” Scorpius answered.

"Yes, and we didn't run in the middle of the street," Margarita replied.

Ginny appeared from behind Draco. "Children, that is no excuse. You know to stay with us."

"Sorry," Scorpius answered.

"Sorry," Margarita replied. Then, her face lit up. "Uncle Severus, I have a loose tooth!"

"Really?" he asked.

“Yeah. Do you want to see it too, Miss Hermione?"

Ginny's stomach dropped at the sound of Margarita's question. She had really hoped Hermione had returned to Philadelphia, but of course she hadn't.

Then, she saw the look Severus flashed at Hermione. His eyes were radiant, but not in the way he looked at her kids. This emotion was much deeper, as though it was from his very soul. She could see the desire in his eyes as well as the admiration he had for her. He gazed at her as if he'd do anything for her. His smile widened as she told Margarita, "yes."

Severus was in trouble, and he was too blind to see it.

Lucius was smirking as though he'd just received the greatest Christmas gift of all. Draco, on the other hand, saw the rising anger in Ginny's eyes. He took her hand and whispered, "Please honey, don't do anything rash."

She didn't hear him. All she saw was Severus gazing at Hermione like she hung every star in the sky. Hermione said something, but Ginny neither heard nor cared what it was. Then she watched as Hermione approached Margarita and Severus.

"Why the hell is she still here?" Ginny finally yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	73. Chapter 73

Draco put his head in his hand. “Ginevra."

"No!" She continued. "I want to know what the hell she is doing here.”

Hermione shrunk.

“Is there no one in Philadelphia whose life she can ruin, or have they all figured out who she is?” Ginevra spat.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Hermione began calculating the nearest route to the door. Maybe if she started running now Severus would forgive her for leaving. Then again, if she left she would be unable to defend herself while Ginny said whatever she wanted.

No, that wasn't going to happen again.

"Tell me Hermione," Ginny continued, "How many sober-up potions have you taken today? It must be great to land a Potions Master who can make it any time you want…"

"Enough!" Narcissa barked.

Everyone turned to her.

"I didn't come here to watch you and Hermione have a catfight,” Narcissa began.

"Though that could be amusing," Lucius mused with a smirk.

"Can we please just have a nice Thanksgiving for the children?" Draco asked as Narcissa glared at Lucius, who only smirked wider.

Severus stared at them. While he knew Ginny and Hermione had had some sort of falling out, he’d never seen Ginny behave this way towards anyone.

“Does anyone want to see my tooth right now?" Margarita asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Sure," Severus answered.

"See," she began to wiggle it.

Hermione watched Severus interact with the child with a look of intense pain in her eyes. Snape glanced over at her and noticed her expression. He sighed and gestured for the young Malfoy to come closer.

"See!" Margarita exclaimed when she saw Hermione. "It really wiggles. Mum says it should come out soon."

"It would probably come out now if you'd let me pull it," Draco replied.

“No, I wanted to show Uncle Severus first,” Margarita answered. "Do you see it Miss Hermione?"

Hermione forced herself to smile. "I see it. It’s really interesting."

Margarita grinned as blood trickled from the tooth.

"Hold still," Severus ordered.

"Huh?" Margarita asked.

With the flick of his wand, Severus removed Margarita's tooth from her mouth. Then he put the tooth on the table. "There."

"Hey!" Margarita exclaimed as Draco laughed.

"Bring it to me," Ginny began from across the table.

"Okay Mum," Margarita answered.

Margarita left Snape's lap, took the tooth from the table, and handed it to her mother.

"We'll put it under your pillow tonight," Ginny promised as she put it in her purse. “Then the tooth fairy will come and give you a few galleons for it.”

“Okay," Margarita replied.

Hermione's eyes misted as she watched Ginny settle into a chair with Margarita on her lap. Before she could excuse herself, she heard Scorpius ask, "Are we going to make a potion now?"

"I'm afraid we won't have time right now. Dinner's almost ready."

"Can we make one after dinner?"

"Of course," Severus replied.

"Which potion are you planning to make?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"A boil curing potion. I wanted to make Wolfsbane, but Uncle Severus says it's too hard," Scorpius answered.

“Oh, a boiling curing potion was the first potion I made,” Hermione answered with agenuine grin.

"It'll be my first potion too,” Scorpius answered. Then, his voice became more serious. "Mummy said Uncle Severus was a hard teacher."

"He was to me," Hermione asked. "But I'm sure he'll go easier on you."

"Will you?" Scorpius asked.

"Depends," Severus teased, "Are you a dunderhead?"

“No," he laughed.

"Then this will be very pleasurable for you," Severus answered.

Scorpius laughed as Ginny scowled at Hermione.

"Please Ginevra," Draco whispered as he sat next to her. “Don’t do anything rash.”

"Do you not see what's going on?" Ginny hissed.

"What's going on?" Margarita asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Ginny answered.

"Mummy, why aren't you being nice to Miss Hermione? She seems really nice," Margarita asked.

“Sweetie, there are things you don’t understand…”

“Not now,” Draco hissed.

"Master! Dinner is ready!" Filbert yelled.

"Okay, just give us a moment," Severus replied as he set Scorpius on a chair next to him.

Hermione sat on the other side of Severus next to Lucius. Ginny sat at the far end of the table while Margarita sat across from Hermione. Narcissa was seated next to her husband while Draco took the remaining seat. After everyone was seated, Filbert, Amy, and Sparky brought out the place settings followed by heaping serving dishes of roast beef, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, cranberry sauce, and various other traditional dishes.

"We have pie, cupcakes, and apple fritters for dessert,” Filbert announced after all the dishes were set on the table.

"Fabulous." Lucius replied.

When the elves retreated back to the kitchen, the guests passed each other serving dishes and made an effort to keep their conversation light and cordial. Even so, Snape caught Ginny glaring daggers through Hermione when she thought no one was looking. Hermione made a determined effort to focus on her food and the conversation among Severus and the children, who pressed him for more details about his teaching days at Hogwarts. Hermione found the sound of his voice soothing, especially when he was talking about something he loved, like making potions.

After the main course was finished, the elves cleared the table and set out fresh plates. Then they set out four pies: pumpkin, lemon, apple, and key lime, along with Scorpius' cupcakes and Margarita's apple fritters. Though stomachs were becoming uncomfortably full, they made space for at least one piece of pie.

After dessert, Hermione whispered to Severus, "I'll be in the library."

He nodded. "Will you need anything?" 

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

As Hermione excused herself, Scorpius pleaded, "Can we please make the potion now?"

"Certainly." Then he announced to the group, "We potion makers are retreating to the lab."

"Have fun,” Lucius replied.

"Be careful,” Draco replied. "Don't let your Uncle Severus blow us up.”

Scorpius laughed as Severus led him downstairs. Ginny yawned, "I need to take a nap."

"I'll lead you to a room," Draco replied. "I could use one myself."

Margarita looked at her Grandfather and said, "I'm not sleepy."

"Don't worry. We can go for a stroll outside," Lucius suggested.

“Okay," she answered.

"Would you like to join us, Cissy?" Lucius asked.

"Why not? It's certainly a lovely day," Narcissa answered.

The couple laughed as they each took one of Margarita's hands.

 

***

Hermione was held rapt by one of Severus' potions magazines, which described proposed changes to make Wolfsbane longer lasting. She was even more impressed that Severus himself had written the article.

Her mind drifted to Scorpius and Severus' potions lesson. She would have loved to have witnessed the gentle interaction between the two, but she was afraid of incurring Ginny's wrath. She swallowed hard and wondered where Ginny was.

"You need to leave!"

Hermione looked up to see a furious Ginny pointing a wand directly at her heart.

“NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	74. Chapter 74

"You did very well today," Severus began as he and Scorpius walked up the stairs with a vial of freshly brewed boil curing potion in hand.

"Do you think I'd be a good potions master?" Scorpius asked, beaming at Severus' praise.

"I'm sure if you work hard enough you could be. I can continue to give you lessons and…" Severus began as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I told you to get out, you bitch!"

"Mum?" Scorpius asked.

Severus hushed him as he heard a softer voice answer, "Ginny, please don't do this."

"Call for Filbert," Severus ordered.

Scorpius nodded as Ginny yelled, "Just because Severus can't figure out what you're doing and Lucius is too self-absorbed to interfere, you aren't fooling me! I know who you are, Granger! You're a filthy whore who's going to ride Severus until he breaks down, and then you'll move on to the next man, just like you did with Ron!"

"Filbert," Scorpius called.

The elf appeared as a muffled voice from the other room spoke, though Severus couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Yes Master?" Filbert asked.

"Take Scorpius downstairs to the store, please, and let him choose something from the candy display." Snape answered.

"You never cared about Ron! You used him! You used him to support your filthy alcohol habit, and then you threw him away! You killed him!" Ginny screeched. "You killed him and to this day you feel no remorse!"

Snape heard the other voice scream.

"Get him out of here now,” Snape ordered before rushing to the library.

Severus burst open the library door and saw Hermione huddled on the ground.

"I didn't know," she choked. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? You didn't know you were sleeping with his best friend? You didn't know how he'd react once you ordered the paternity test? You didn't know how much my brother loved you?" Ginny yelled.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Severus demanded.

Ginny looked back at him, her eyes inflamed. "I'm doing something I should've done years ago. I'm dispensing justice on the person who killed Ron.”

"What?" Severus snapped.

Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes as she sat up. "I'm sorry about what I did. You think I don't live with it everyday? You think what happened to Ron doesn't haunt me? You think I didn't care about him?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word care!" Ginny shouted before hexing Hermione again.

She screamed and collapsed on the ground again.

"Stop it!" Severus demanded.

Ginny obeyed.

"Accio wand," Severus growled.

Ginny's wand flew out of her hand and into his. Hermione remained huddled on the ground, sobbing. It took everything inside of Snape not to run to her side, hold her, and assure her that everything would be okay, but something in Ginny's eyes told him that this would be an unwise move.

"She's using you," Ginny growled.

"Excuse me?" Snape hissed.

"She's using you!" Ginny repeated louder. "Right now she's your perfect Hermione, the woman who can do no wrong. Tomorrow though, tomorrow she'll be drinking and making an idiot of you in front of the town. She'll drain every resource you've ever had, just like your father did to your mother."

"Keep my father out of this," Snape warned.

Ginny continued. ”She'll bleed you dry, until the only thing you have left is a rehab bill and an order for a DNA spell."

"You're making no sense,” Severus answered. "How is having Hermione as my lawyer going to lead to any of this?"

"Oh get your head out of your ass,” Ginny argued. "You care for her, just like my brother did. It's written all over your face. Even now I can see you struggling to resist holding her.”

Severus’ hands twitched.

“Well don’t. Cut your losses now. Get out while you still can.”

"Severus," Hermione gasped.

"Tell him!" Ginny demanded. "For once in your life do something right and tell him how you killed my brother! Tell him who you really are! Tell him!"

Hermione took a shaky breath. Finally, she replied just above a whisper, "It's all true."

"What?" Severus whispered.

"You heard it yourself. She killed Ron, didn't you Hermione?"

Hermione began weeping. Snape's heart sank at her gut wrenching cries.

"I didn't mean to.” Hermione wailed. "I didn't mean to.”

A spark of triumph illuminated Ginny's eyes. "Severus, you know that I love you, and that I only want what's best for you. Find another attorney now. Toss her aside and forget you ever met her before it's too late."

"Ginny?" Draco asked as he entered the room. He looked down at Hermione and Severus' shell shocked expression. “Fuck, Ginny what did you do?"

"You need to leave," Severus stated.

"I can help you find another attorney,” Ginny offered.

"Leave now,” Snape hissed.

"I'm so sorry," Draco choked. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay," Snape exhaled. Then, he turned to Hermione. "You stay here. Don't move or I WILL find you!"

She nodded, no longer caring that she couldn't control her breaths or that tears were streaming down her eyes. He led the Malfoys out. As they were walking down the stairs, Snape handed Ginny back her wand.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Don't," Snape snarled. "Don't speak."

Draco's stomach sank. It has been years since he’d seen his godfather this upset about anything. Ginny seemed oblivious though. She'd accomplished what she'd set out to do, and was now basking in the triumph of it all.

"Scorpius?" they heard Narcissa ask. "Why are you down here?"

"Uncle Severus told me to stay down here because Mum was in a fight," he answered.

"Really?" Lucius drawled.

"This really isn't an appropriate place to discuss this," Severus began as he entered the room with Ginny and Draco in tow. "Hermione is at the moment very sick. I think it would be advisable for all of you to leave."

"Can we make her a get well card?" Margarita asked.

"I think she'd like that, but you need to make it at home. Hermione needs some rest, and we need to discuss some things," Snape replied.

"Are you okay?" Margarita asked. "You don't look happy."

"I'll be fine," Snape replied. "I just need to help Hermione."

"Okay," Margarita replied.

"Tell her I hope she feels better," Scorpius answered.

"I will," Snape replied with a tired smile.

He hugged the children as the adults bid him goodbye. After the Malfoys left, Filbert asked, "Does Mistress need me?"

"No Filbert," Snape whispered. "She needs me, though I have no clue how I can possibly help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It is very much appreciated!


	75. Chapter 75

Hermione remained huddled in the corner, steadying her breath between sobs. All she had wanted to do was make this Thanksgiving special for Severus. Now, she would be lucky if he ever spoke to her again. No doubt Ginny was giving him every gruesome detail of her past. When he returned he would be wearing the same look of disgust every other person in Britain wore for her. She couldn't bear seeing that look on his face. It would kill her. If she left now…no, he would find her. Even though he couldn't leave Terminus he could send Lucius or a private investigator after her. Merlin knew he had the resources.

"Hermione," she heard a gentle voice call.

She looked up through her tear glossed eyes. Her stomach twisted into a knot when she realized how much like a judge he appeared. Before she could dwell too much on it, Severus knelt beside her and asked, "Are you physically hurt?"

"N-no," she choked.

"Good," Snape replied. "Ginevra was throwing some powerful hexes at you."

"I'm fine," she choked.

Severus answered. "No you aren't. What happened?"

"Don't you already know?" Hermione asked. "Didn't Ginny tell you everything?"

"No," Snape answered. "I wouldn't let her.”

Hermione whined.

“You listened to me without judgment when no one else would; you deserve the same courtesy from me. I would like to know what just happened from your lips,” Severus answered.

"I killed Ron.”

"That part I gathered."

"Isn't that enough?" Hermione shouted as a burst of energy coursed through her body. "It was enough for everyone else! It was enough to damn me forever as the disgraced member of the Golden Trio! Isn't it enough for you?"

"Is my being a former Death Eater enough for you to convict me of murder?" Severus asked in a calm and controlled voice.

“No, but…” A new batch of tears filled her eyes. "I remember one night I was plastered as usual. Ron and I had just gotten in a fight, so I climbed up on the roof of the apartment building." she gave him a pained smile. "I remember… I remember screaming for you. We knew you had left Britain to start a new life. I wanted you to take me away to wherever you were because I wanted to start a new life far away from Britain, too. I was so wasted, but I didn't care. Looking back, I think that's when Ron finally accepted that I had a problem."

Severus nodded.

"If I was sober, I never would've been with Ron," she continued. "I would've realized how different we were, how it never could've worked… He gave me alcohol, though. I loved him because he stayed with me and gave me alcohol. How sick is that?"

"I don't know," Severus answered in a soft voice.

"I was desperate," she admitted. "I'd failed my parents, and there were times I thought, 'maybe, just maybe this can work out.' We liked to party, we were war heroes. We were fucking war heroes! Everything was supposed to work out! If I could keep up with his partying, if I could be the alluring girlfriend I was when I was drunk, then we'd work out. The problem was, he wanted to date the drunk me; but he wanted to marry a pretty housewife. I could be the drunk, but I had forgotten how to be a wife somewhere along the way. Maybe I never knew how."

"I think you knew more than you gave yourself credit for," Snape answered.

The tears came back to her eyes. "I didn't become an alcoholic overnight. Things just kept getting worse for me. We thought it was all fun and games at first. Then, the fights started. They were small at first. He would ask why I overslept or why I stayed out past two. We resolved them by drinking more booze. Fuck that's messed up.”

Severus hummed.

“Anyway, the fights got bigger. The night I called for you Ron had yelled at me because I'd gotten drunk at a family gathering and hit on Bill. Fleur got angry, I called her a whore causing a scene, and we had no choice but to leave. Ron was so angry… rightfully so. After he heard me calling for you, he led me off the roof and told me I wasn't allowed to drink anymore."

"But you did anyway.”

"I know I should've stopped…"

"But you couldn't," Severus replied. She looked into his eyes, fearing his judgment. Instead, she saw regret. "I saw my own parents engage in that cycle countless times."

Hermione felt some of the pressure being lifted, but her chest was still constricted. "I couldn't stop drinking. When I tried, I started shaking so badly. It was worse than a Cruciatas curse. My sobriety lasted two days. Ron yelled at me that night for breaking promises but I told him to fuck off. He didn't want to let me go, so he tolerated my drinking for another month until we fought again. Eventually we argued about my drinking every night. Finally, one night he told me," she swallowed as tears trickled down her cheeks. "He told me to choose between him and the alcohol. I laughed at him and left for a bar, figuring we were over.”

Severus said nothing.

“I don't really know about the next part. I blacked out a lot, so I only remember bits and pieces. Harry was angry at Ginny about something to do with Draco Malfoy. They'd gotten into some fight or something. I don't know."

"I know this part of the story," Severus answered.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

“Draco had been in love with Ginny since his sixth year. Apparently he admired her from afar, but was afraid if he said anything he'd just be another one of her boyfriends tossed aside for Potter. After the war, Ginny became a Quidditch reporter. Draco was always decent enough at the sport, so he decided to go pro. Lucius figured it was something to occupy his time, thus he consented. From what I understand, he used his status as a professional Quidditch player to get closer to her. They sparked a friendship…"

"But Harry suspected him of wanting more.”

“Yes.”

Hermione answered. "That makes sense now. I really didn't understand what was going on at the time. I remember they'd gotten into a fight. Harry was smashed, and I was hammered. We… oh Merlin!"

She began crying anew as Snape stroked her back.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"We slept together!" She wailed. "It was dirty, disgusting sex! I knew it was wrong, but Merlin I still did it!"

Severus sat in silence as Hermione continued to sob. He'd known Potter had cheated on Ginevra, but he never knew with whom, nor had he particularly cared. Ginevra had never seemed upset about the cheating, but he could imagine how Ron took it.

When her breathing was under control, she continued, "Ron and I got back together, so I thought my problems were over. But I got really sick about a month after Harry and I... I thought I was just getting too drunk, but I was getting sick even when I took the sober up potion. I fainted at work one day and ended up in the hospital. That's when I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Harry and Ron found out. Harry suggested rehab. Ron thought it was a great idea. They took me to some place with a name I don't even remember. A therapist there, I told her I didn't know who the father of my baby was. She encouraged me to be honest so healing could begin. When I was released, I asked Ron for the DNA test and confessed everything."

She choked up again as her eyes became distant. "He started yelling. It was awful. He asked if I loved him. I told him I didn't know. He was crying. Harry walked in. Ron yelled about our betrayal. Harry tried to explain, but then Ron started laughing and claiming that the child was probably his so he'd won the day." She took a shaky breath. "The baby was Harry’s.”

“I see.”

“Ron stopped seeing me. He was devastated, but I didn't know how bad he was. I didn't think he'd kill himself! I remember Ginny sending me a howler when I was about four months along. I'll never forget the message, 'You bitch, he's dead. He took a wand to his throat and cast a killing curse. He's dead and you murdered him.'"

"Merlin," Snape whispered.

"I couldn't attend his funeral. I couldn't face everyone. I was already being vilified in the papers, and I just couldn't take it anymore so I stayed home.

Harry came over with court papers. He was angry because Ginny had broken up with him and taken Draco to the funeral, and he was even more angry that I didn't show up to say goodbye to Ron. He shoved some papers in my face. I read them, and I was so shocked. He wanted full custody of Sara when she was born. We fought for an hour and then he left."

"Sara?" Severus asked.

She sighed. "It was our daughter's name. I didn't feel right calling her 'the baby', so when I found out I was having a girl; I named her after my favorite Fleetwood Mac song."

"It's a beautiful song," Snape replied.

She gave him a small smile, but it died almost as soon as it appeared. More tears fell and her voice became tighter. "I remember feeling her kick. I felt her move inside me. I may have hated the way she was conceived, but I loved Sara. She was my second chance at a family, my new hope. I was going to sober up for her! I was going to be a better person for her! I was…I was going to give her everything.

Harry couldn't leave me alone though. He kept setting court dates, and we argued. We fought so much. When I was about six months along…"

She stared into space.

"We don't…" he began.

"It hurt so much Severus," she whispered. "It felt like my abdomen was being ripped out. I couldn't breathe. I went to St. Mungo's, but there was nothing they could do. Sara was dead. She died inside of me."

"Hermione," Severus breathed.

"Harry said it was my fault!" Hermione cried. "He said I didn't love Sara enough. He said I caused my own miscarriage. I didn't Severus. I loved her. I loved my baby.”

"I know," he whispered as he took her in his arms.

She collapsed and cried into his shirt. Between sobs, she hiccupped, "I tried to…drink myself to death…kill myself…couldn't do it right…so I drank more…burned down Ministry…didn't mean to…decided to leave Britain…couldn't take the pain."

"Hermione," he whispered in an attempt to soothe her.

When she regained control, she looked up at him and stated, "You probably hate me."

"No," he answered. "I admire you."

"What?" she asked, shocked. "How? I destroyed the people I cared about the most! I killed Ron. I couldn't carry my baby to term. I ruined everything."

"You were sick," Severus answered. "Those around you should've seen what was going on. They should've gotten you help sooner. They failed you just as you failed them.”

She shook.

“As for Ron, you did not kill him. He made a choice when he picked up that wand to end his life. Maybe he blamed you, but he made the choice, not you. You shouldn't feel guilty over his death Hermione."

"Everyone blames me though," Hermione replied.

"That doesn't mean you're worthy of blame. You didn't make the choice for Ron. Ron chose to kill himself. You on the other hand, Merlin Hermione how could one not admire you?"

"What?" she asked. "I'm a drunkard.”

"You're a survivor," Snape answered back. "You chose to live in spite of your pain. Maybe you tried to kill yourself, but in the end you chose to live. “

She lowered her head.

“Look at who you are now. You're a brilliant woman with a great career and a promising future. You've overcome so much to become the woman you are today. Don't let anyone try to take that away from you.”

She searched Severus' eyes. He meant it; he meant every word. She tried to grin, but it was contorted. "So you still have faith in me?"

"Yes," Severus answered as he pulled her tighter.

Before she could answer, she burst out again in tears… Tears for the hell Harry had put her through during and after her pregnancy, tears for losing Sara and Ron, and tears that someone could see past all that to accept the woman she had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	76. Chapter 76

"Was it worth it?" Draco asked as he emerged from his bathroom into his bedroom. "Was shouting at Hermione worth ruining a lovely holiday and upsetting Severus?"

"He had to know the truth,” Ginny snapped. "He needed to know who Hermione was before he got in any deeper.”

"Damnit Ginny! If anything he's going to cling to her even tighter now,” Draco argued.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw the expression on his face. He was furious with you.”

"He's probably just mad at Hermione for hiding the truth from him.”

"Are you fucking insane?" Draco exclaimed. "He's upset with you for hurting Hermione. We'll be lucky if he ever lets you back in his house.”

"Well if he gets a new defense attorney he won't need to worry about me anymore. We can all go back to our lives and everyone will be much happier for it,” Ginny argued.

"Daddy!" A voice called from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Yes Scorpius?”

"Margarita and I made get well cards for Hermione. Can you owl them to her?" the boy asked.

"Could you ask your grandfather to help you?" Draco replied as Ginny clenched her fists.

“Okay," he answered.

They listened to him skip away from the door.

"That's another thing,” Ginny raged. "What right does she think she has to be around my children? After the way she treated their uncle what right does she think she has to prance around with my children like she's some sort of decent human being? What right?"

"I don't know," Draco answered, watching helplessly as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ron loved her," Ginny choked. "Ron loved her, and look what she did. She betrayed him. She threw his love back in his face and acted like it was no big deal. She couldn't even say goodbye to him. She didn't even have the decency to visit his grave. Ron gave that filthy whore everything, and now she's moving on like he never existed!”

Draco sat on the bed beside Ginny and took her into his arms. "Honey, I know this hurts.”

"Why couldn't she just stay away from me? Everything was fine until she showed up.”

"Maybe for us it was.”

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you want Hermione gone, and I'm not exactly fine with her relationship with Severus either, but he seems happier…"

"How could he be happier?" she spat. "She's going to destroy him!"

"I know you believe that, and I'm not convinced she's the best thing for him either," he began. "but you need to accept the fact that Severus may not want to let her go. Whatever he has with Hermione, it may be a long term thing."

"How? Doesn't he have more sense than that?"

"He sees something in Hermione. I don't know what it is, but when he's with her, he's just happier. He's gentle, he's compassionate…he's just different in a good way. He's himself, that's what he is. He's not the snarky bastard he used to be to everyone else."

"He's not a snarky bastard around the children.”

"They're different. They're his family, as are we. Hermione though, she's something else to him entirely.”

Ginny growled.

"Ginny, I'm telling you that he may not let her go. We may come over there in a year and she'll still be in his house."

"No!" Ginny snapped. "She can't be there!"

"What say do we have in the matter, Ginevra?" Draco asked. "Severus cares about his freedom and his ability to live his life the way he pleases more than anything. If we try to keep him away from Hermione then he'll only cling to her tighter."

"We need to get her out of his life for his own good!"

"I know you feel that way, but when he's with her, he doesn't see the person we knew over ten years ago," Draco answered. "I'm not quite sure who he sees, but it's not the raging alcoholic who ruined Ron's life. Severus sees something worthwhile in her, which is why he befriended her."

"Draco, Severus doesn't see her just as a friend," Ginny answered.

"I know," Draco answered. "That is why you need to prepare yourself, Ginny, for Severus to retain Hermione as a lawyer and perhaps even as something else after the trial."

"She'll destroy him," Ginny choked.

"Then we'll be there for him when she leaves," Draco answered.

"I should've been there for Ron," Ginny replied as a tear fell down her eye. "I should've seen the signs."

"We can't change that now. All we can do is focus on today," Draco answered.

Ginny sighed. "Where would I be without you?"

"Who knows," Draco replied before kissing her.

 

***

"Hermione?" Snape whispered as her sobs abated.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I didn't know if you were still awake," Severus answered.

She looked up and nodded. Severus took his thumb and began wiping her tears away. “Thanks.”

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in shock.

"I mean," he answered, "What will make you feel better?"

"No one's ever asked me that before," she whispered before thinking. A small smile came to her face. "You'll think I'm crazy, but I'd really like to discuss this article with you."

"Which one?" he asked.

She left his arms and searched for the magazine she had dropped when Ginny surprised her. Once she found it she held it up. "This one.”

“That one?”

She returned to his lap and showed him the Wolfsbane article. "Some of the things you propose are revolutionary,” she continued.

"Yes," Snape replied with a small smile. “It’s the last article I wrote before I was arrested."

"It's fascinating! Where did you get the idea to start using plants such as the magnolia?" she asked.

He smiled wider. "Before I was arrested I liked to walk around Atlanta as well as the Georgia countryside. I began examining the flora and wondering if there were any magical properties to any of them. Tradition says no, but I decided to start experimenting. I found that magnolias, when mixed with certain ingredients for just the right amount of time, can be very potent pain killers."

"Amazing," she replied.

"Indeed. I've also found some interesting properties in peach pits if you want to hear more about it."

"I would love to."

They conversed for hours until the room grew dark and a serene silence fell between them.

"Hermione?" he asked.

He looked down to find her fast asleep on his lap, blissfully at peace. He grinned, rose, and scooped her into his arms. Before he could set her on her bed she whispered, "No."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered. "Please Severus, don't leave me. Don't go."

He sighed. "I shouldn't…"

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Hermione replied.

He nodded in understanding and set her on the bed. "Go change and return to my quarters."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Severus walked into his room, wondering what fresh hell he'd just introduced himself to. Shaking his head, he took his night clothes, entered his bathroom and performed his bedtime ritual. Then, he pulled out a red vial of potion, swallowed it, and hoped it was still potent enough to prevent him from sleep talking.

When he returned to his bedroom, Hermione was already asleep in a nightshirt on his side of the bed. He smirked and lay down next to her. "Hermione?"

Nothing. "Hermione?"

Still no noise. Snape took a deep breath. "Thank you," he began in a whisper. "Thank you for having the courage to open up to me. I've never had the kind of strength where I could open up to anyone, but you do. It's one of the many things I admire about you."

Still nothing.

"Hermione," he whispered as her inaction fueled his bravery. "There's no easy way for me to say this. I probably should've said it after you told me about your life, but I was afraid it would only push you away. I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept quiet. Merlin you think I would've learned something over the years, but I guess not."

She remained still but at peace.

"You are strong, so strong, so intelligent. You're beautiful in every way. Never forget that. Also, don't forget what I'm about to say next…"

He gulped. "I love you. I love you Hermione. I don't know when it happened or why it took me so long to realize it myself. I thought it was just gratitude at first. I thought I just didn't know how to have a friend, but I can't deny it. I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."

She said nothing. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Well," Severus continued, "goodnight, love."

She moaned a little and draped her arm around him. He smiled. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm capable of love. It'll be our little secret."

He smirked and closed his eyes, proud of himself for saying the words even if they fell on sleep-deafened ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	77. Chapter 77

Snape's silky baritone quietly penetrated the haze of Hermione's early-morning fog.

"Severus," she moaned.

She thought he might be speaking to Amy, but she couldn't be sure. Why would Amy be in her bedroom? A moment later, she felt him crawl back beside her, whispering, "I'm right here."

She spooned into him, yawned, and closed her eyes once more, comforted by his presence.

Much later, when the sounds and smells of morning could no longer be denied, she opened one eye to find herself nestled in Snape's embrace. She smiled and whispered, "Severus?"

He didn't answer. She turned to examine him through drowsy eyes. Still asleep, he looked completely at peace, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

Then the reality of the situation hit her. This was not her bed.

She released Snape from her grasp and gasped. The gesture awakened him.

"What's wrong?" he yawned.

Shit, his voice is even sexier in the morning. She swallowed. ”Uh nothing, I just didn't realize where I was.”

"You don't remember asking me to stay with you last night?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes, I suppose I did," she drawled.

Snape flashed her a smile. Her hair was all over the place, arousing a response in him that was difficult to suppress. Then he remembered why she had asked for him last night… her pain… her fear… her vulnerability. Embarrassment was beginning to creep into her eyes so he did his best to set her at ease. "It wasn't intolerable, except you slept on my side of the bed."

"Really," she bantered. "I always sleep on this side of the bed."

"But Ms. Granger, this is my bed," Snape countered.

"But I'm your guest," she replied.

He chuckled. She smiled at his rich laughter, but then became serious.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here," she whispered.

"No problem.”

"I shouldn't have…"

He shushed her with an index finger. "I'm honored you trusted me enough to ask."

"Of course I trust you and thank you again." Then, her eyes grew wide. "Shit!"

"What?" Snape asked.

"It's Black Friday.”

"I'm aware of the date."

"You should be downstairs setting up the store, not up here with me.”

Snape shook his head. "Hermione, when I saw how upset you were last night and how tightly you were still clinging to me this morning, I summoned Amy and told her and the others to take care of the store until I arrived."

"Wait, they can run the store?" Hermione asked.

"They can perform basic functions such as working the register, collecting the receipts, and keeping the customers in line. The only reason I didn't have them run the apothecary while I was imprisoned was because they can't brew, so they couldn't restock the shelves. Besides, I needed them to keep the house in order."

"I suppose that makes sense to have them able to run things, with you going to conferences and everything.”

"Indeed. I couldn't run the store without them.”

"Are you giving them proper payment?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I give them five Oreos if they run the store up to my standards. That's enough for them. Speaking of which, I'm beginning to run out."

"I can go into Atlanta to restock your supply," she replied.

"Thank you. I usually just purchase mine at the WalMart down the road," he replied.

She smirked. "I'm trying to picture you walking among muggles to buy Oreos, dressed in your black robes with a scowl on your face."

"I suppose it is an interesting sight," Severus admitted.

They laughed together. Then, Hermione whispered, "Thanks again for everything Severus."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she answered. Then she smiled. "I'll probably have a better day than you considering I'm just going over your records. You have to deal with the busiest shopping day of the year."

"Which is both good and bad news.”

"Are you going to have breakfast?"

"Is that an offer?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps," She replied more flirtatiously than she'd intended.

"I'll join you in a few minutes," he answered.

"Okay," she replied as she extracted herself from his bed and returned to her room.

She exhaled as she shut her door, still basking in the sensation of Snape's embrace and the sound of his voice. Then, she remembered hearing that voice last night. Was it a dream? They were in total darkness when she thought she heard his voice telling her how strong she was, how beautiful she was. Then he declared his love for her.

Her heart had skipped a beat at the words. She hadn't expected him to love her. Part of her tried to wake up to reassure herself of what she had heard; another part of her was content to remain asleep for fear of shattering the pleasantness of the dream. It would take more courage than she could muster this morning to ask Severus about it. She sighed once more and began getting dressed, praying that the dream would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	78. Chapter 78

Severus sighed as he trudged up the stairs. Black Friday had been hectic as always, with shoppers racing around buying potions and demanding deals. He didn't know how many times he'd told a customer that the "buy one get one free" only applied to potions with a blue price tag. More than a few customers had picked a fight with him over the issue. Sparky had to be summoned to escort some of them out the door.

He slumped down at the table and put his head in his hands. Then he heard a faint hoot outside. Groaning, he walked over to the window, opened it, and untied a letter from the leg of a great horned owl. It read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry for the turmoil I caused yesterday at dinner, though I suspect now you understand the reason. If you need help finding a new defense attorney, I have a few in mind who would be perfect for the job._

_With Love,_

_Ginevra Malfoy_

Severus threw the letter to the ground and scowled. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was Ginevra and her drama. He stalked over to his chair, ignoring the owl's pleas for food.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she strolled into the kitchen.

He smiled as she approached the table, carrying a book and two pieces of paper. "Nothing," Snape answered, his anger dissipated.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Hermione replied.

Severus exhaled. ”Ginevra owled me about getting a new defense attorney."

"Oh," Hermione answered.

"I'm trying to tactfully tell her that I'm perfectly happy with my current counsel, but I fear she won't be very receptive to that," he answered.

She relaxed. ”Thank you."

He smirked. "You can thank me by winning."

Her grin widened. "Don't worry, I will."

A comfortable silence fell between them until Hermione's eyes lit up. "I received something this morning you may be interested in."

"Really?" Snape drawled.

She pulled out the two folded pieces of paper. "Take a look.”

Severus took them from her and examined them. One had a picture of a woman in a bed with a man dressed in black standing over her. He opened the paper and read; "Get well soon Miss Hermione!-Margarita."

Snape beamed as he picked up the other one. This one showed a sad face with a thermometer. When he opened it, Snape read, "I'm sorry Mummy was so mean to you. I hope you feel better soon-Scorpius."

"They seem to have taken a liking to you," Severus answered as he beamed.

"It was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," Hermione replied and then chuckled. "I'm almost surprised they're Draco's."

"He changed after the war," Snape commented.

"We all did," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Snape answered.

Silence hung over them until Hermione asked, "What's for dinner? You look hungry."

"I am famished," Snape admitted. "I suppose we have leftovers."

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Would you rather have something else?" he asked.

"No, I'm just wondering if we'll be eating beef for the next three weeks," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Severus smiled. "The elves will make a stew with it on Saturday."

"Sounds divine," Hermione replied. "In Philadelphia it would probably be snowing right now."

"It's supposed to get cold soon."

"How cold is cold?"

"Fifty degrees," Severus replied. “It will be absolutely frigid.”

"You," She playfully scowled.

He chuckled. "It feels cold after you've spent a whole summer with temperatures over a hundred."

"Maybe if you wouldn't wear such thick robes summers would feel cooler," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Snape and Hermione laughed before she continued, "Anyway, I was hoping you'd like to go over the names of the customers with me. I'm on the day of the murder…"

"The day the killer most likely came," Snape replied.

"Exactly," Hermione answered.

"I suppose I could help," Snape replied with a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Though I'd suggest eating first."

"Good idea," Hermione replied.

Severus summoned Sparky and asked him to fix some leftovers for them. Sparky complied. Snape and Hermione ate quickly, both eager to dive back into the investigation. After Sparky removed the plates, Snape sat next to Hermione and leaned over the book.

"Abner Applebee?" Hermione asked.

"Never heard of him," Snape answered.

"Katelynn Churchill?"

“No.”

"Wendy Banks?"

“No.”

"Gi-oh Merlin!"

"That's an odd name," Snape joked.

"No! Giselle Anger! Ares Philips has a girlfriend named Giselle,” Hermione answered.

"Really?" Snape gasped.

“Yes, Ares' girlfriend is Giselle.”

"Do you know her last name?" Snape asked with wide eyes.

"No," she answered, the enthusiasm dying.

"So it could be a coincidence," Severus sighed.

Hermione's eyes sparked with interest as she mused, "Giselle isn't a common name in the United States, especially in wizarding circles. It would be an odd coincidence to just so happen to have some one named Giselle buying Polyjuice potion at the same time another Giselle is out shopping."

"It's still not a smoking gun," Severus replied.

"No, far from it," Hermione conceded. "But it does add some suspicion, especially since Giselle has no real alibi."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"She was supposedly in her room throwing up at the time of the murder," Hermione replied.

"Did she see a medi-witch?" Snape asked.

"No. In fact, Perpetua mentioned nothing about her feeling, looking, or acting sick in her report," Hermione answered.

"Interesting," Severus drawled.

"As I said, this may be a completely different Giselle,” Hermione replied. “But if it is the same one…"

"Then it raises some interesting questions," Snape replied with a smirk.

“Exactly," Hermione answered. “It raises several interesting and unanswered questions indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	79. Chapter 79

"Hermione," Snape began, not bothering to look up from his concoction.

"You weren't at the table for breakfast. I asked after you, and Filbert said you were down here," Hermione replied as she peeled a banana.

"I have a lot of work to do," Snape grumbled. "Black Friday took out half my inventory."

“Wow," Hermione exclaimed before taking a bite. “I didn’t know it would take that much.

He shrugged as he looked up. "It's about average. It's one of the only drawbacks to this bizarre shopping frenzy though; I spend half my weekend brewing."

"What do you do during the other half?" she asked.

"Eat and sleep," he replied as he returned his attention to his cauldron.

"Don't you take time to enjoy the weekend at all?" she asked before taking another bite.

He grunted. "How can I? I have to restock.”

"It just seems like a waste of a holiday," Hermione answered.

He huffed. "Says the workaholic lawyer."

"Actually, I like to spend Thanksgiving weekend decorating for Christmas and reading a good book," she replied.

"Then by all means decorate your room and read a book," Snape replied. "I won't stop you."

Hermione sighed before finishing her banana. She had come down to ask him to decorate with her so maybe they could relax, but he didn't seem very receptive. Then, another idea came to her. "Maybe we could do both.”

He looked up from the cauldron. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I could help you brew, and you could help me decorate.”

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

“Yeah, I remember how to make most of these potions from when I was in the Ministry. I could help you with them,” she replied.

"Hermione, I appreciate the offer," he answered unsure of how to proceed. No one had ever offered to help him before, and the perfectionist in him wasn't sure he could accept the help. "Surely though you'd rather be doing something else."

"What's there to do?" Hermione asked. "We finished going over the records yesterday and I can't schedule a meeting with _The Prophet_ until the judge tells Adrian and me when the evidence hearing will be."

"When will the judge make the announcement?" he asked.

"Hopefully Monday," she replied. "I can't imagine him waiting much later than that."

"I see," Snape replied.

"Anyway," she answered, "I can help you brew."

“I suppose there’s no real harm in allowing you to help me. You’re intelligent enough anyway,” he replied.

Hermione grinned.

He exhaled. "I'll have you start with something simple a second year could make. How about Polyjuice?" 

She smirked. "You knew about that the whole time didn't you?"

“Of course I did,” He snorted. "I chose to let you get away with it. Now grab a cauldron and your ingredients."

She began preparing the potion under Snape's watchful eye. Once she had the ingredients, she began to brew. A comfortable silence engulfed them until Snape asked, "Why an attorney?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Why did you choose to become a lawyer?" he asked. "Even after the incident with the Ministry, it's obvious you know your way around a potions lab and you've invented several spells. If I could find and retain a job as a Potions Master after being a Death Eater, then you could've easily been employed by some one outside the Ministry once you proved your sobriety. You didn't though. Why?"

She gave him a sad smile. "No one fought for me when I was an alcoholic. I was yelled at, fought with, and in the end vilified, perhaps rightly so. When I left for America, I wanted to recreate my life. So I examined other careers. The law caught my attention because I could defend people. Maybe no one stood up for me, but I could stand up for others."

"That's very altruistic," Snape replied.

She smiled, "I'll admit I hoped someday to pass legislation regarding house elves, but that was shot down after my first year."

"I hate that so many of your dreams have been smashed," Snape answered.

She shrugged as she gazed into his eyes. "I've picked up some new dreams along the way."

"Really?" Snape asked.

She nodded.

"Like?" he asked.

She smirked, "Like clearing my old Potions Professor of murder charges, and then maybe making him actually relax and enjoy himself."

He chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck," she replied with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes which made Snape's heart race within his chest.

Indeed, he thought.

 

***

Snape was surprised how quickly they finished brewing. By Sunday afternoon, everything was either completed or heading towards the last phase. He grinned as Hermione bottled the last vial of a concealment potion.

Her lips curled up. ”You remember what you promised me, right?

"No," he deadpanned, "But I remember promising myself a nap."

"Severus!" she exclaimed.

He laughed as he watched her face redden. “What did I promise you?"

"Christmas? Decorating?" she asked.

"Right, that's what you were going to do as I slept," he answered.

She scowled before he chuckled.

"Just for that," she snapped, "You can put the star on top of the tree!"

"I have an angel," Snape answered.

"Really?" she asked. He'd never struck her as an angel type of guy.

"It was my mother's. I never had the heart to let it go," he replied in a soft voice.

"Oh," she answered. "I have a few ornaments from my parents."

"We can put them on my tree," he answered as they worked their way upstairs. "I have shamefully few ornaments of my own."

"Why?" she asked as they walked up through the store.

"I honestly only decorate my tree for the children. It makes them happy. Actually," he began as they reached the library, "Come to think of it, I only decorate the store for my customers and the living area for the children."

"That doesn't sound very festive," she remarked as they continued up the final flight.

"I suppose you go all out," he answered.

"I'd like to think so, but then again I only have an apartment." Her smile widened though. "Now that I have a mansion to work with though and a five hundred dollar an hour salary…"

"Hermione, please don't make this place look like one of those tacky stores downtown,” Snape pleaded as he led her to some storage closets off the guest bedrooms.

"Personally, I think those stores are in the spirit of the holiday."

"They're competing with each other to see who can cram the brightest, noisiest Christmas-themed objects in the window. I refuse to sink to their level."

"Who said we were putting them all in your window?" she asked in an innocent voice as he began to rummage through tiny boxes. "I was thinking around your living area."

He looked back and raised his eyebrow. "Watch yourself Hermione. This isn't your house yet."

Snape returned to searching through the boxes.

"I know," Hermione began but stopped when she realized what he'd said.

Yet?

He seemed oblivious to the implications of his comment and began setting tiny boxes in the hall.

"Could you please help me enlarge these?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered, deciding any implications were merely her imagination.

She began to enlarge the boxes. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the size of his artificial tree, especially in light of the few ornament boxes they had. "Yeah," she muttered, "We'll need more ornaments."

"Agreed," Snape answered as he shut the door. "I've been meaning to for years, but I've never gotten around to it."

She shook her head. "There really are too few decorations for the rest of the house, as well."

"I suppose you think you can find tasteful baubles to improve the rest of my decor?" Snape asked.

She smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps," Snape replied before pulling out his wand and lifting the tree. "Could you lift the other things?"

She ducked as the tree flew by. "Sure."

 

***

Ginny stared out the window as sleet fell from the sky. The owl should've come back with a reply by now, but it hadn't returned yet. Perhaps it was lost, but that seemed unlikely. Maybe Severus was distraught about Hermione's departure and didn't want to talk. All these thoughts ran through Ginny's head as she stared out the window.

Draco stood behind her and shook his head. For Ginny's sake, he had hoped an owl would come. Its absence meant only one thing:

Severus wasn't getting rid of Hermione.

 

***

"It really is beautiful, even if it is a bit bare," Hermione began as she stared up at the now decorated tree and nursed a glass of non-alcoholic egg nog.

"Indeed," Snape replied as he sipped from his glass. "Thank you for helping."

She smiled back. The candles from the tree made her face so soft, almost ethereal. Merlin what act of goodness had he done to deserve this woman? "I enjoyed it. Next weekend we can add to what we've done. I already have some ideas in mind."

He relaxed. "I'm sure you do."

She smiled as he laughed; his face basking in the candlelight. His expression was soft and relaxed. He appeared truly at peace, though whether it was in response to her or to the lighting on the tree she had no idea.

"I propose a toast,” Hermione began.

"To what?" Snape asked.

"To us and our future endeavors," she replied.

"Cheers!" Snape replied before they clinked their glasses together.

They each took a sip and caught the other's glance. So much had happened in such a short time. Words weren't enough to express how they felt about each other, but too many things had yet to be resolved before they could allow their bodies to speak for them. For the moment, they would have to be content to allow their eyes to testify to the bond they cherished.

In the corner, three pairs of eyes watched them. Filbert smirked and whispered to the other two, "I know what Master's getting for Christmas."

The other two nodded in consent and understanding. Then, they left to allow the Master and his Mistress some privacy as their lips met.

Mistletoe would definitely be added to the shopping list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	80. Chapter 80

Severus stared down at the blank parchment. He'd put off writing her all weekend and all of Monday, but now he was out of excuses to procrastinate. Severus sighed, pulled a quill from his pocket and dipped it into the ink. Then he took a deep breath and wrote;

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_I apologize for the tardiness of this letter; as you know this weekend is often hectic for me and my time is sparse._

_I appreciate your undying concern for me. It is nice to know that even in the darkest of circumstances you and your family will remain at my side. In this spirit, please understand that I have elected to retain Hermione's services. I know this may be upsetting to you, but it seems to be the best situation for me. Like you, she is standing beside me and has done excellent work. We are following several leads at the moment, and I believe it would be unwise to discard her._

_On a more personal level, I will not patronize you by deceiving you: Hermione and I are close friends. I plan to keep her in my life even after this trial ends. I understand how this might be upsetting for you, and I apologize in advance for any anxiety this may cause. I truly appreciate the bond you and I have, and hope not to lose it over this. Perhaps sometime when Hermione is not present we can discuss this matter. In the meantime, I hope all continues to be well for you._

_Your dear friend,_

_Severus_

He reread the letter a few times to ensure its quality and tact. When he was satisfied, he folded it and summoned Ginny's owl. It flew to him, glaring as it perched on his desk. "I know," he grumbled as he pulled out a treat. "Here you go."

It devoured the morsel as he tied the letter to its leg. After letting out a hoot, it took flight and soared out of his library into the darkening sky.

Severus sighed, hoping Ginny would react well to his news. "Was that the letter for Ginny?"

"Indeed it was," He spun around and saw Hermione smiling. "How long have you been back?" 

"About fifteen minutes," she answered. "When I didn't see you in the store, I figured I'd look up here. You looked pretty focused on your letter, so I decided to let you finish."

He gave her a small smile in return. "Writing to Ginny can require tact even on a good day. I just hope she's in an understanding mood when she receives this."

"For your sake, I hope so too," Hermione answered.

"That being said," Snape said, "Did the judge announce her decision?"

"Yes," Hermione answered with a smile. "The hearing will take place in exactly two weeks."

"That's not much time," Snape replied.

"No, but as I mentioned, I don't see proof that any evidence was collected illegally. The only issue really in need of resolution is the pensieve," Hermione answered.

"I told you I'm fine with Adrian seeing the pensieve," he answered.

"No," Hermione answered. "I remember Harry showing it to me, and some of those things I don't think a jury needs to see. Granted, we can show the parts where you're declared a hero, but Harry also said those things, so it's a moot point.”

“I don’t want you to be forced to interact with Harry.”

“I can handle Harry."

"Okay," Snape replied not hiding his concern.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"You shouldn't have to worry about your name being dragged through mud though," Snape replied.

"Believe me," Hermione replied. "After what Ginny did to me last Thursday, Harry will be a walk in the park."

Severus exhaled. "I hope you're right."

"I am," Hermione replied in a confident voice. Then, he saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Don't you wonder what took me so long in Atlanta?"

"The thought did cross my mind," he answered.

She smirked. "Look downstairs.”

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" he asked.

"No," she drawled.

"Okay," he answered before heading downstairs.

Hermione followed him, her smile broadening with each step. When Snape reached his store, he noticed nothing until he peered out the window. He groaned, “Hermione.”

"Do you like it?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

His stomach sank as they ran outside. He examined the item in front of his home. A large muggle electronic red candle printed with "NOEL" was lit next to the door. "How, how did you light this?" he asked.

"I invented a spell to illuminate electronic lights while I was at the Ministry. It works great around Christmas," she answered.

"I see," he answered, unsure of how to respond.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes," he conceded. While he initially had found the candle odd and a bit out of place, it was beginning to grow on him, especially when a small crowd started to gather around it.

"I told you I could decorate,” Hermione bragged, unaware of the onlookers.

"You actually got an electric muggle device to work. How did you do that?" a bystander asked.

Hermione turned and noticed the crowd. "It's a basic 'lux lucis' spell," she answered.

"Fascinating," the bystander answered.

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves as Hermione grinned. Severus shook his head and returned inside, not wanting to ruin his reputation by looking happy in front of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I suspected there was a gas leak in my apartment, so that took up most of the afternoon. It's all better now, which I am more than grateful for.
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	81. Chapter 81

"Who is the letter from?" Lucius drawled.

Ginny set the letter down and glared at him. "None of your business."

Lucius smirked. "Let me guess, Severus wrote back and he hasn't fired Hermione."

She sighed. "Yes, though he was tactful about it as usual.”

Lucius shrugged. "My son tried to warn you."

"Do you get some perverse pleasure in torturing me?" she snapped. "Is this all one big fun game to you? Is that why you hired Hermione?"

"Honestly, I merely wanted an attorney who would comply with Severus' unusual demands, though their blossoming feelings make sense."

“How? Severus is actually a decent person. Hermione is nothing but a drunken whore.”

"He's also an intellectual bookworm who would love nothing more than to sit in his library and discuss potions all day. What do you think Hermione is looking for in a man?" Lucius asked.

"A free ride," Ginny muttered.

"What would sober Hermione have wanted?”

“Someone to give her a drink.”

“Okay,” Lucius grit his teeth. “What would non-alcoholic Hermione want?”

"A bookworm who could match her intellect.”

“Exactly.”

“I get that. I get that my brother and she wouldn't have worked out. My question is what does Severus see in her?"

"If you ask me, another broken soul," Lucius answered.

With that comment, Lucius glided out of the room, leaving Ginny to contemplate his words.

 

***

Hermione leaned her head against the headboard of her bed. After her trip to the Atlanta Wal-Mart, she had begun to mull over what to get Severus for Christmas. His freedom would be nice, but it seemed disingenuous to count as a gift something he was technically paying for. Besides, if she was being honest with herself she wanted Severus' freedom almost as much as he did.

No, his freedom alone would not be an acceptable gift, as pleasurable as it would be. Maybe he'd like a new potions set or a book. She shook her head as she considered how many people had undoubtedly given him those gifts in the past. His gift would have to be unique, something with flair, something that would remind him of her whenever he looked at it, something he'd cherish forever.

She slouched down onto her pillow and began to consider her options. While she knew a lot about him, he didn't seem to be in need of anything, aside from maybe companionship. He'd never expressed a desire for anything either, with the exception of his freedom.

Hermione groaned and she stared at the ceiling as she tried to think of what he could possibly want. Part of her wanted to just ask him, but she didn't want to appear too obvious.

Then again, who said she had to ask Severus?

She sat up and grinned. "Filbert!"

With a Pop! the elf appeared. "Yes Mistress?"

"You, you know Severus better than anyone else, right?"

"No, you do.”

She frowned, wondering if that was true. Then, she snapped herself out of those thoughts. "Well, you know what he likes, right?"

"Yes," Filbert answered.

"Well," she answered in a quiet voice, "Do you know what he wants for Christmas?"

Filbert smiled. "Master wants Mistress Hermione wrapped up in a big red bow for Christmas!"

She glared at Filbert. "I highly doubt that. Not to mention how presumptuous that would appear. No, I need something tangible."

"Hermione?"

"Severus?" she asked as he opened the door.

"I heard you call for Filbert. Are you okay?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Yes," she replied. "I needed to ask him something private."

"Oh?" Snape drawled.

"Yes," she answered. "I needed to ask him about, uh, well…"

Filbert looked back at his master and smiled when he saw the love in his Master's eyes.

"About what?" Snape asked.

"Well, it's a little personal…" she answered.

"Okay," he answered.

"I, I need to know where to buy uh,"

"Lingerie!" Filbert interjected. "Hers is becoming worn."

"It appears fine to me," he answered as he struggled to keep his eyes north of the top of her silk nightgown.

She blushed. "See, I told you it was personal.”

"Then I'm sorry for my intrusion," he answered.

"It's no problem really. I honestly appreciate the concern," she answered with a spark of affection in her eyes.

"Yes, well I should retire soon. Do you need anything from me?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Sweet dreams, then."

"Good night," Hermione replied.

"Good night," he replied before leaving.

She listened as his footsteps led away from his bedroom. "Where is he going?"

"Filbert doesn't know. Maybe he's brewing the concealment Potion you need for your next trip to _The Prophet_ ," he suggested.

"No," Hermione answered. "He promised we'd make it together sometime this weekend since we won't need it until after the evidence hearing. Besides, I've heard him leave his room a few nights before."

"Filbert doesn't know what he's doing," the elf answered.

Hermione could tell by his expression that he was lying, but decided not to press the issue. Merlin knew Filbert would choose receiving an Oreo for his secrecy before divulging anything to her.

"Okay, well, back to the Christmas present," she answered.

"Master wants a picture of you in lingerie?" Filbert suggested.

Hermione shook her head until an idea popped into her head. "Perhaps he'd appreciate some other artwork though.”

"What artwork?" Filbert asked.

"Yes! Oh! I can do something else too. Yes! I'll make this the greatest Christmas yet,” Hermione answered.

"What is Mistress going to do?" Filbert asked, his eyes gleaming in interest.

She smirked. "I'd tell you, but the Master would probably give you an Oreo to tell him what I have planned the second he sensed something fishy."

Filbert chuckled. "See, I told Mistress she knew Master better than Filbert."

 

***

Snape sat at his desk, carefully adding the scraps of peach pits to his potion. He hoped this was the missing ingredient he was so desperate for. If not, he still had time before Christmas, but it was running out. Besides, the sooner he finished this project, the sooner he could sleep full nights again.

He watched the potion bubble before it stopped and turned orange. Then, nothing. It was the reaction he'd hoped for, but he had no idea if it would work. He sighed. Now came the hardest part-finding a way to test it without leaving Terminus and arousing Hermione's suspicions. If she found out about this, well she would have a much less interesting Christmas.

His face brightened when he considered the university and their prestigious potions department. Maybe they weren't a research school, but surely it couldn't be hard to find subjects. Yes, and if he went he could take Hermione along and tell her he was giving a guest lecture or something of the like. The university should work out splendidly.

He stretched and walked up to his bed, a little spring in his step, hoping Hermione's gift would actually work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	82. Chapter 82

"Do you have any idea what you are suggesting Professor Franklin?"

"Yes," Professor Franklin answered. "I understand his reasoning for choosing us to host this experiment in light of his current legal troubles. Still, I cannot help but believe this would be an excellent opportunity for the university."

"Excellent opportunity!" the woman exclaimed. "We are allowing an alleged murderer to test his latest potion on our students!"

"We are allowing one of the most respected Potions Masters in the world to test a revolutionary potion in our halls. Merlin could you imagine the publicity we'd get if this potion was successful? Our department would finally earn the prestige it so richly deserves, and just imagine the boon it would lead to in the Georgian economy. Why, the sales of the potions and the peaches needed to make them alone would be enough to make most wizards and witches here salivate," Dr. Franklin answered.

"With all due respect sir," the woman answered, "Our department would be disgraced if anyone found out we were allowing alleged murderers to test potions in our university, which I may remind, is not a research university and has never conducted a test of this magnitude. Even Mr. Snape admits this is a risky proposition and a million things could go wrong, bad PR being the least of them."

"Yes, but imagine the funding we'd receive if this is successful! We'd finally have the ability to build another desperately needed lab."

"True, but we could also be fired if this experiment goes awry.”

"Well, they'd have to fire the whole department, then."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I received the letter this morning, and immediately summoned the rest of the department for an emergency meeting," he replied.

"Shit, that's what that owl was about," she sighed.

"Yes, well, we voted on the proposal, and it passed without a single opposing vote," he answered.

She exhaled. "It still needs to pass through the Dean as well as the university president."

"Where do you think I'm going right now?" he asked.

"Please take into consideration what I've said," she replied.

"I have and will continue to do so. Since I've spoken with you, would you like me to tell the dean and the president you voted to oppose the measure?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"No," she answered. "Tell them that I voted in favor of the measure in spite of my reservations. After all, this may be crazy to enough to work, and I can't deny the immense benefits for the university as well as for the state."

He smiled. "Thank you Professor Fagan."

"You're welcome. Now, just hope the dean and the president see it the same way," she replied.

"Let's hope," Dr. Franklin replied as he mentally braced himself for the battle ahead.

 

***

"Do we really have to practice not scowling during Adrian's speeches today?" Snape asked as the elves entered.

She gave him a look. "Yes," she answered. "The evidence hearing will give us great practice and I want you to be well on your way to being relaxed by the time we get there."

"Is Amy going to talk about my dirty socks again?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed. "No. Today I'm going to push you a little bit more," she answered.

"Okay," he replied. "What?"

She cleared her throat. "I've prepared a very generic opening statement for a murder trial. Amy has spent most of the day reading it, and she will now present it."

"Really?" Snape asked, somewhat shocked.

Hermione nodded. "Are you ready Amy?" Hermione answered.

"Are you sure it's okay to lie?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's very much okay to lie. Besides, I didn't put any specifics of the case in this speech, so you can pretend it's someone else."

“Oh,” Amy replied.

"Okay then. Everyone in your places,” Hermione ordered.

The other two elves sat where the judge and the jury sat. Amy cleared her throat and gave one last look at Snape, as if to assure herself that she truly had his permission. He nodded and she smiled.

"Your honor,” She began in a confident voice. "Members of the jury, opposing council, may it please the court.”

Hermione nodded, as did "Judge" Filbert.

"On a dark night, the defendant entered the victim's house, and BANG shot him with his wand!” the self began.

Snape shuddered as he listened to Amy. She seemed convinced that whoever she was talking about was truly guilty. He began to wonder if Adrian would have this kind of passion when he gave his opening. Hell, he'd probably have more.

"Relax," Hermione whispered.

"This defendant!" Amy continued. "This defendant killed the victim in cold blood! It was planned, pre-meditated, and he has no regrets! The defendant has bragged about this crime to several witnesses, as you will soon learn. Our first witness, Mrs. Jones claims…"

Hermione looked over at Snape as Amy continued. Instead of anger though, she saw him trying to suppress fear. She placed her hand on his. "It's okay."

He gulped before fidgeting a little.

She smiled. "You're doing great.”

"Ladies and gentlemen, forensics don't lie!" Amy intoned.

Yes they do, Snape thought as the fear abated. I don't know how or why, but this time they're wrong.

"All the evidence is pointed in his direction!" Amy exclaimed.

No, the letter isn't, he thought before relaxing.

"You're smirking," Hermione hissed.

"But she's wrong,” Severus argued.

Amy stopped. Snape sighed. "I messed up didn't I?"

"Actually, that's the furthest I've ever gotten with a client without an outburst or scowling," Hermione answered with pride in her voice. "You exceeded expectations."

"I'd imagine they were low," Snape answered.

She shrugged. "It'll only get easier. Remember though, if things begin to get rough, just think about something happy, but not something that will make you smirk."

He smiled as he ran his thumb onto the tips of her fingers. "I'll remember that."

She smiled in return. "How about some dinner?"

"Sounds divine," Snape replied.

They stood up and walked out, neither wanting to release the other's hand. Amy exhaled. "I didn't finish my speech."

"Don't worry," Filbert answered. "I'm sure Master isn't upset about it."

"True," she answered with a smirk.

"Filbert should probably see what Master and Mistress want to eat," he replied before Popping away.

"Does Sparky want to hear the rest of Amy's speech?" Amy asked.

"Sure, but if the speech isn't about Master, then who are you talking about?" Sparky asked.

She smiled wider. "I was pretending I was talking about a shirt. I hate those things.”

"Sparky understands completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	83. Chapter 83

Hermione had been correct about the evidence hearing; it was meant for the lawyers and was quickly becoming tedious. Every piece of evidence was scrutinized for relevance as well as how it was collected. So far none of the evidence had been contested by anyone, but that was to be expected.

"Okay," Judge Mathis began, "This leaves the issue of the pensieve versus Harry Potter. What decision have you reached regarding this issue?"

"We, the defense," Hermione began. "Would prefer that the pensieve be thrown out."

"You are aware that Adrian Conway would have the right to call Mr. Harry Potter then?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a forced grin.

"Does the prosecution have any objections?" the judge asked.

"Well," Adrian began, "We find Mr. Potter to be a volatile witness at best. We would almost prefer the pensieve."

"What do you mean by almost?" the judge asked.

"Well, as you know we must show the whole memory of the pensieve, not merely bits and pieces. Part of the memories we wish to show definitely give motive to the murder, but also include people singing Mr. Snape's praises. We certainly don't want the jury hearing from Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and others about how big a hero the defendant is," he answered.

The judge smirked and suppressed a laugh. "I suppose that would aid the defense more than your cause. That leaves the question then of why the defense would request Potter."

"We think that an image of Mr. Snape's past crimes would be more prejudicial than probative," Hermione interjected.

"I agree," the judge answered. "The prosecution seems to be leery of it as well. Thus, I grant the motion to throw out the pensieve and to allow Harry Potter's testimony to be admitted into evidence."

"Thank you your honor," Hermione answered.

"Yes, thank you," Adrian answered as he tried to plan his next move.

"Now," the judge answered. "Concerning the letter written by Severus Snape to Lucius Malfoy, is this an acceptable piece of evidence to you Mr. Conway?"

"There is no reason to throw it out," Adrian replied.

"Good, then is this all the evidence collected at this moment?" The judge asked.

"Yes," Conway answered.

"The defense does have one more issue to bring before the court," Hermione replied.

"Proceed," the judge replied.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a muffliato spell. Adrian and Judge Mathis gave her a funny look.

"Miss Granger," the judge asked, "Why was that necessary?"

"Because my client does not need to know about this motion at this time," Hermione answered.

"Oh?" Adrian asked. "Are you trying to make a plea deal?"

"No," she answered. "Instead, I need to request a change in the conditions of Mr. Snape's travel restrictions."

"Why?" the judge asked.

"Well, it's only for one day, Christmas to be exact," she answered.

"There is no way I'd ever consent to allowing him to visit Britain,” Conway argued.

"No! No,” Hermione answered. "I don't want him to leave the country! In fact he won't even be leaving the county.”

"Go on," Adrian replied, his interest now piqued.

Severus watched what he could of the exchange, though this proved difficult since most of the time Hermione and Adrian were facing the judge. Initially DA Conway appeared agitated with Hermione's request, and the judge appeared unsure. As time went on though, both seemed to relax and warm up to the idea, though Conway still didn't look as though he'd agree. Severus wished they'd turn towards him, if only so he could read their lips. They remained facing the judge though.

Then, the spell was lifted.

"The request is a reasonable one," the judge answered.

"It will last for one day," Adrian replied.

"I understand," Hermione replied, her face lighting up not unlike that candle outside the apothecary. "You won't regret this.”

"Well, it's sweet. Just remember to see Perpetua Christmas Eve," the judge answered. "I rule in the defense's favor. Have both sides rested on this matter and the matter of the evidence?"

"The defense rests, but retains the right to collect further evidence. It also rests on the matter of the new conditions for Severus Snape's bail." she answered.

"The prosecution will do the same," Adrian answered.

"Then for the moment, court is adjourned," Judge Mathis answered.

The judge glided out of the courtroom as DA Conway and Hermione shook hands. Then, they returned to their perspective tables, each satisfied with their accomplishments.

"Why did you cast that muffliato spell?" Severus demanded.

"It's a surprise," she answered in a cheerful voice as she began collecting the documents on her desk and putting them back into a folder.

"Really?" he drawled.

She nodded. "You'll see."

"Or I'll figure it out," he teased.

"Good luck trying," Hermione teased back.

He smirked. "I don't need luck."

She looked up and smirked. "Yes you do, now let's go home. I'm starving."

"We can always go get a pizza. That sounds pretty good right about now."

"Indeed," she answered.

 

***

Attention: Students of TUAW

A distinguished Potions Master has requested the use of our university as a testing ground for a new potion. He is looking for student and faculty volunteers to participate in this study, which will be held Thursday, December 14 from 6-8 PM, so as to interfere as little as possible with finals. If you will be available at this time, then please consider participating in this study. Participants need not have any specific requirements, and allergy concerns will be discussed at the informational meeting held this Wednesday. Please strongly consider attending. This is truly a moment in our history you will want to be a part of.

-Professor Carl Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	84. Chapter 84

_Dear Mr. Egan,_

_Thank you again from allowing me to tour The Prophet last month. The experience strengthened my resolve to become a reporter and encouraged me to accept an internship at the Terminus Times. One of my first assignments is to write an article on Rita Skeeter's life in Britain. I was hoping for a few in depth interviews, hopefully among you, Ares Philips, and Betty Braithwaite, since you all were closest to Rita during her time at the paper. Also, the American press is interested in what was contained in the book, Severus Snape: Saint of Scoundrel? Since we don't have the edited copy, I was wondering if you could help me gain access to some snippets of the original work. I hope you can fit me into your schedules in the near future. I would like my first big story for the Times to be a good one. Thank you so much for everything!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Steinbeck_

 

***

"I still don't understand why you had to give this lecture on legilimency tonight," Hermione began as she put on her coat.

"Because the University is interested in starting a program on it," he answered as he opened the door for her.

"Why?" she asked as she stepped through it. She nodded in thanks before he shut and warded it.

"They have a very prestigious Security department there. They want to teach some of the graduate students the art of legilimency in order to interrogate potential terrorists more efficiently," Snape answered as they walked down the street.

"That makes sense," Hermione replied. "But why not teach occlumency too? You know both, right?"

"Yes," he sighed. "But I fear my time will expire before I can give that lecture."

"The trial won't be for a few more months," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, but it was hard enough to clear this visit with the dean and the president. I doubt the department wishes to go through the hassle again."

"Yes, but if you're one of the few who knows both arts…"

"Do you really think it would look good on a student's resume if they were taught both legilimency and occlumency by a murderer?" he asked more harshly than he’d intended.

Silence hung between them for a moment.

"You aren't a murderer," Hermione replied just above a whisper.

"Thanks," Snape sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's peculiar though… after a lifetime of teaching this very night could be my last lecture."

"I imagine how difficult that must be for you," Hermione answered. "I couldn't even begin to think of what my last case would feel like."

"I hope your last case is under very different circumstances from this last lecture," Snape replied.

"I hope this isn't your last lecture.”

“As do I.”

They walked a few more blocks before reaching the outskirts of the university. Snape made his way around the cluster of buildings and narrow winding streets as Hermione followed close behind, trying to hide her growing dread of the dark. Finally, Snape made his way to a six story building with a sign in front which read, _Wallace Lab_. Snape's eyes glistened in anticipation as he entered the building, though his eyes died once they stepped inside.

Scattered throughout the pristine white hallway were police officers, each of whom regarded the couple with… curiosity? …suspicion? She couldn't quite peg the expression. Hermione liked to think they weren't a permanent fixture, though one couldn't know for sure anymore. Other than the officers, no one else seemed to be in the building.

Snape strolled down the hallway until he reached a set of stairs, which he climbed, Hermione still close behind. After two flights, Severus turned into another hallway. There were more officers here, but a few doors from the stairwell stood a man in fine robes. His eyes widened as a smile creased his face. "Potions Master Snape!" he called as they approached. "What an honor it is to have you here.”

Snape approached him and shook his outstretched hand. "It's an even greater honor to be here.”

"Well thank you again for choosing this university,” he answered before he noticed Hermione and released Snape's hand. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, his defense attorney," she answered.

“Ah. It's quite a pleasure to have you here as well,” he began before shaking her hand. "I'm Professor Franklin."

"Pleasure to meet you," she answered.

He released her hand and frowned. "Unfortunately I wasn't expecting you, Ms. Granger, and I fear it would be inappropriate for you to enter with your client."

"Why?" she asked. "Isn't he just giving a lecture?"

Franklin opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he saw the look in Snape's eyes.

"Yes, but you're already quite knowledgeable on the subject, Hermione,” Severus began.

She frowned.

“Besides, there's an extensive library down the hall you'd find much more entertaining than my droning on about something you already know everything about,” Severus continued.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of a library, but died again. "What if I still want to listen to you?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger," Professor Franklin began, "the seats are all filled. I fear we don't have a place for you in the lecture hall. We've already turned several people away."

"What about Severus and his bail agreement though?" she asked.

"There are several police officers already inside," Professor Franklin assured her.

"Oh," she answered before looking up at Snape.

"It's fine," he whispered. “Enjoy the library.”

"Well, good luck then," she replied in a disappointed voice.

Professor Franklin watched her walk, deflated, to the library, an officer following closely behind her.

"What exactly did you tell her this was?" Professor Franklin asked after she was out of earshot.

He sighed. "I told her I was giving a lecture on legilimency."

"Why?"

"Because we both know she's not allowed in the lab while the tests are going on. I figured she would take this better than being denied access to an experiment when she's already conducted several of her own," Snape replied.

Professor Franklin gave him a strange look. "You created this potion for her didn't you?" he asked.

"More or less. She doesn't need it herself, but there are those close to her that do," he answered.

Professor Franklin smiled as his face lit up in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore's. "Well then, let's hope it works then.”

Professor Franklin opened the door. Snape entered, and the chatter of the waiting subjects stopped.

"You know the procedures, correct?" Severus intoned.

Some nodded while others mumbled "Yes." Snape watched them examine him. Some appeared suspicious of him; some appeared to admire him, while others appeared nervous about the treatment ahead.

"Excellent," Snape replied as he pulled out some vials of potion from his pocket and enlarged them. "Who will be my first subject then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	85. Chapter 85

"Congratulations!" Professor Franklin exclaimed as the last subject left the room. He laughed. "I couldn't imagine it going any better.”

"It could not have," Snape agreed with a small smile. "Still, I'd request that you keep this whole endeavor under wraps until after Christmas, in case some latent side effect manifests itself."

"Oh excellent idea,” he shook Severus’ hand. "Thank you so much. The university needed this.”

"I'm glad I could help you," Severus answered. "I should probably pick up Hermione from the library, if I can convince her to leave."

Professor Franklin chuckled. "Yes, well good luck Professor Snape. Our library is quite beautiful and extensive.”

“I was impressed with it anyway.”

Professor Franklin’s grin widened. “Thank you again."

He nodded before leaving. He strolled to the library, wondering what sort of mood Hermione was in.

 

***

Hermione slammed her right hand on the table. She had reread the same sentence about thirty times, and she still couldn't understand a word of it. She groaned and laid her head on the table. It wasn't that the sentence was hard to understand or that the content was particularly difficult. No, every time she tried to read it she thought back to Snape and his lecture. She knew she shouldn't be upset about not attending, but she couldn't control her emotions. Hermione had wanted to be there more than anything, yet for some reason Severus shut her out.

Why hadn't he let her be there? Yes, there were the practical reasons such as the seating and the fact that she knew the subject matter, but it still may have been his last lecture. It was personal to him, and she'd let him in on her most personal things. Why hadn't he let her in?

Because that's who Snape is, she thought. He only let you in on his life because he had to. There’s nothing more to the relationship than that.

How could I be so stupid and think there was anything more between us?

"Hermione?"

She sat up straighter as her body reacted to the sound of his voice. Damn she needed to get control of herself. She spun around and saw him emerge from the shadows, the darkness making him appear all the more alluring.

"Severus," she whispered, afraid to say more.

Severus admired the way the light from her wand reflected off her skin, making her appear more angelic than usual. He could tell she was upset, yet, did he see arousal in her eyes? Probably not. He tried to focus on what he intended to say, but words were escaping him at the moment.

“Severus?”

He swallowed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered before taking a shaky breath.

"I, I wish you could've been at the lecture," Severus began, trying to conceal his growing physical need for her touch.

"I do too," she answered.

He sighed. "I should've gotten you a seat beforehand. I apologize for that, though I suspect you were happier in here."

"I just wanted to share the experience with you. I felt, I honestly felt shut out," she answered.

He appeared shocked that she'd cared, but the look passed. "I didn't mean for you to feel that at all. I honestly had no idea you wanted to be there."

"I did," she whispered.

"I'm, I'm not accustomed to having others care for me and want to be involved with my life. Maybe the Malfoys are an exception, but they live in Britain. I'm not used to having a friend here who actually desires to attend my lectures, or decorate my house, or even care about how I feel."

"Well you do now."

“Then, I apologize then for shutting you out. As you can tell, it was the work of an ignorant, sometimes lonely man," he answered.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she stood. "This is a fairly new experience for me too."

He gave her a small smile. "I suppose we'll learn together then."

"I suppose so," she answered as she gave him a small smile in return.

They inched closer to each other, each trying to gauge the other's reaction to the growing closeness. Just as their lips were prepared to touch, they heard the officer clear his throat. They backed away from each other, both afraid of what the guard may have seen.

"Miss Granger?” he called.

“Yes?" she replied.

"I didn't know if you were still here,” he called as he approached them.

They smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well, we need to be going," Hermione replied.

"What would you like for dinner?" Severus asked.

"Why don't you choose?" she asked as she collected her things.

"I'm choosing to take your suggestion," he grinned.

She smiled. "I want Japanese."

"Lucky for you there's a Japanese place nearby," Snape answered.

“Good, I'm starving,” she replied.

"So am I," Snape replied in a soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed posting yesterday. I was traveling and it took longer than expected. Still, thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	86. Chapter 86

_Ms Jane Steinbeck:_

_Congratulations on your internship! We at the Prophet are very pleased to have played a part in inspiring you to continue in journalism._

_As for your interviews, we would be honored to participate in your latest article; however I fear it may be difficult to obtain all the interviews you desire. While Betty and I will be available for the rest of the month, Ares Philips is leaving on a vacation to Lourdes, France to visit his girlfriend's family tomorrow. He will not return until January 4. I hope this will not cause any major problems for you or your research._

_As for the manuscript of Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?, I have obtained it for you. It was quite easy since no one will be publishing it anytime soon. I can give you a copy of it when you come. Just give me a date and I will be yours to interview._

_Congratulations again!_

_Tom Egan_

 

Snape set the letter down and took a shaky breath. "I was thinking of going on December 19," Hermione began. "I know it's short notice, but we already have the potion brewed, and I already know what to ask them. I wish Ares was there though. Still, at least I'll get the manuscript."

"Why would you want to read that garbage?" he asked.

She reviewed the letter. ”I want to see if anyone else was implicated in it, like maybe a fellow employee."

"It's slander,” Snape argued. “There is no benefit to reading such tripe.”

“Severus, I know that nothing in that book is true.”

Severus did not appear convinced.

“You know Rita: all she ever did was sensationalize everything. Heck," Hermione began when she looked down. "She claimed I lost Sara and burned down the Ministry Building on purpose."

"But those things weren't true," Snape answered. "The things she may have written about me might be true.”

Silence fell between them.

"You were fighting for the light," Hermione answered as she raised her head. "You had to do things as a spy."

He answered. "I didn't need to kill the first muggles.”

She took a sharp breath as he lowered his head. "You were angry, but you changed…"

"They're still dead," he answered.

Silence engulfed the room again until Snape continued, just barely above a whisper, "It won't be hard for Conway to prove I'm a murderer. Even you know I'm that. It tore me apart to kill those people, but I kept it hidden, so hidden until Lily died. Merlin Hermione, maybe justice has finally caught up with me. Maybe this is their justice. Maybe the Ministry couldn't convict me, but Conway can."

Hermione bit her lip as she searched for the words to say. Finally she spoke up, "No. You changed. You helped defeat Voldemort. You suffered a sentence worse than death; you were sentenced to be a spy and to live alone and misunderstood almost your entire adult life. Your conviction wouldn't provide justice to anyone; it would only allow another killer to escape.”

Severus bit his lower lip.

“You're not that Death Eater anymore Severus. You're not."

"What am I then?" Snape asked, his head still bowed.

"A good friend and a great Potions Master," she answered.

He looked up, tears glazing his eyes. She smiled and took his hand in hers. "You're the only one who's accepted me, past and all.”

“You are a very easy person to accept,” he whispered.

“I know what you've done as a Death Eater and I know what you did for the war. You saved the world, Severus, you can't forget that. We couldn't have won without you. We needed you, and we need you now. Don't give up."

"I won't," he whispered.

"Good," she answered. "As for anything else in your biography, well, let's just say after she wrote that I drank just to miscarry my baby, I find it hard to believe anything she's written."

"That's horrendous," he answered.

"Yes," she answered as her eyes became misty. "Still, I know the source."

He nodded. Sensing his need to be held, she guided his hand around her back and let him fold her into an embrace, cherishing the way their bodies came together as one.

 

_Tom Egan:_

_Tell Ares that while I am disappointed I cannot interview him, I hope he has a delightful time with his girlfriend in France. As for the interview time, I hope to arrive December 19 in order to have my first piece ready to print before the Christmas holidays. I will leave it to you to set a time that best fits your schedule. Do not hesitate to tell me if another date would be more convenient. I realize the notice is short. Thank you again for all your help!_

_-Jane Steinbeck._

 

_Jane Steinbeck,_

_Ares is disappointed as well that he cannot participate in your interview. As for December 19, that is a very acceptable date. Meet me outside the Prophet entrance at nine. I look forward to seeing you!_

_-Tom Egan_

 

Snape sighed as he sat in his library, staring at a blank piece of parchment. This letter wouldn't write itself. Finally, he mustered his courage, dipped his quill in the ink, and wrote:

 

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_Hermione is leaving on a business trip December 19th. If you are not busy, I would like to have that conversation with you then._

_With love,_

_Severus_

 

He sighed as he tied the letter to the owl. After he watched it fly into the night, he looked back at Hermione standing in the shadows. She gave him a small, shy smile. He approached and embraced her. "Everything will be alright.”

"I hope so," she whispered back. "I truly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	87. Chapter 87

"Mummy?" Margarita asked as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Ginny responded, looking up from the letter she'd been reading.

"What are you doing?" Margarita approached Ginny at her desk.

"I'm just writing a letter to your Uncle Severus," she answered.

Margarita's face lit up. “Uncle Severus wrote you?”

Ginevra smiled. “Yes, he did.”

“Ooh, tell him I can't wait to see him Christmas Eve. We're still going, right?"

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

Margarita frowned. "Scorpius said you were yelling at Ms. Hermione and Uncle Severus had to break up the fight."

Ginny sighed. "What did he say we were fighting about?"

Margarita shrugged. "He didn't know. He just said you were angry."

"Good. He didn't need to know why we were fighting."

"Mum, why don't you like Ms. Hermione?"

"Well," Ginny squirmed "It's kind of an adult thing."

"Did you ever like Ms. Hermione?"

“Yes, we were once very close."

"Oh," Margarita answered. "Did she hit you or something and that's why you don't like her?"

"Something like that," Ginny answered.

Margarita attempted to sit on her mother's lap, but couldn't because of Ginny's enlarged stomach. Ginny scooted her chair away from the desk, allowing her daughter to sit down. Margarita glanced over at the letter and asked, "What are you writing to Uncle Severus?"

"Well," Ginny answered. "It's private, but Mummy's going over to talk to Uncle Severus about something tomorrow."

“Oh, can I come?" Margarita asked her tone and expression betraying her excitement.

"I'm afraid not," Ginny replied. "This is not a child's conversation, and you'd be bored."

"I could play with the elves," Margarita answered.

Ginny chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Besides, you'll see him Christmas Eve. It's only a few days away."

Margarita huffed. "I still want to visit him."

"I know," Ginny replied before kissing her forehead.

Margarita's eyes widened. "Mummy, your belly feels weird," she began.

Ginny laughed. "The baby is kicking."

"I thought it only kicked when someone put their hand on your stomach," she answered.

"Nope," Ginny answered. "It kicks whenever it wants to."

"Oh," she answered. "Does it ever hurt you?"

"Nope," she answered.

Margarita reflected on this for a moment and then smiled. "I want to have a baby someday. I think it'll be fun.”

Ginny laughed. "You'll have to wait until you're older."

"How much older?"

"Much older," Ginny replied. "Like maybe when you're thirty-five."

"But that's a long time," she complained.

Ginny chuckled. "No sweetie, it really isn't very long at all."

 

***

"Do you think you bought enough presents?" Hermione teased as she held the door open for Severus.

"I don't know, do you think you bought enough bright, noisy, Christmas decorations?" he asked as he entered carrying a box of tiny bags.

“They aren’t that noisy.”

“So you say.”

“Lighten up a little. Everyone will love them.”

"Well, the clerk certainly appreciated your buying out the whole store," he deadpanned as he made his way upstairs.

She shut the door and followed him. "I'm helping the economy.”

"Sure," he replied.

“Yes," Hermione answered. "I have more money than I know what to do with and it's about time I spent it."

"Whatever you say," Snape replied as he neared the fourth floor.

"As I said earlier, you bought those children as many, if not more, presents than I did.”

"Some of these presents are for their parents and grandparents."

"Because Lucius has always wanted a walking doll and an extra high bouncy ball," Hermione answered.

"Which is why I bought them for him," he answered.

She stopped as he took his final step and turned to smirk at her. She snarled playfully and raced after him. "You jerk.”

His smirk broadened as he blocked her path. "You act as though you just found this out."

"Let's just get these presents wrapped," Hermione replied, nodding him toward his room, where he set the boxes down. "Where's the wrapping paper?"

"In the guest room closet where the tree was," he answered.

"Thank you," she answered before rushing off to find it.

He began removing the bags and enlarging them one by one, shaking his head as he thought of all the money they'd spent on this holiday.

"Found it!" she called before racing back into his bedroom.

"You know we won't have any place to store these decorations," he began.

"Of course we will,” she answered. "There's plenty of space in the closet, and if we run out of room there, there are other closets."

"I guess you have a point," he muttered.

She began removing items from the bags and sorting them into two groups. Snape's smile widened as he watched her. "You're still the organizer.”

"You have to be organized in order to be a lawyer," she answered. "I could never work three cases at once otherwise."

"True," he answered as he began to take the rubber bands off the wrapping paper.

When she was finished unloading the bags, she turned around. "Okay, so where are the tape and scissors."

"I haven't wrapped presents the muggle way since I was seventeen," he answered.

"I like wrapping them the muggle way," she replied. "It's relaxing."

"I'm looking for fast, not relaxing," he answered as he pulled out his wand. "Besides, you appear very relaxed at the moment."

“Maybe, but it's tradition."

He exhaled, "Then go down to my store and fetch the tape and scissors, though I suspect by the time you get down there I'll have all the presents wrapped."

She shook her head. "I never was very good at wrapping gifts anyway."

He smirked as he moved his wand over the paper and packages until the bed was covered in beautifully wrapped and bowed gifts. Hermione watched, trying to hide her wonder. It had been years since she'd seen this performed, and there was truly something beautiful about it.

"Impressed yet?" he asked after the last present settled into place.

She shrugged. "It was okay.”

He smirked. "I see that little sparkle in your eyes.”

"Yes, well maybe it was interesting. But don't forget that you promised to help me decorate,” she began, her grin widening.

He rolled his eyes Oh Merlin.

"Now," she began as she picked out a few decorations, "I was thinking this Santa should go downstairs so the customers can enjoy him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	88. Chapter 88

A mere sliver of light illuminated the room. It was cold, cold enough to send a tremor down Snape's spine. He crept towards the light, careful not to step on something in the darkness. Then, he heard a familiar gut-wrenching scream.

His heart stopped, praying that the voice didn't belong to whom he thought it did. Another scream tore through the air.

"Please, stop!"

He moved faster towards the light, fueled by the urgency of the screams. Snape stood, hoping for a better view, but saw nothing.

"Get away!" the other voice bellowed.

Snape rushed in the direction of the voices and finally found their source. Hermione was sobbing in a corner, muttering something repetitively.

"I told you to go!" the other voice yelled.

Hermione gathered her strength and cried, "I'm not leaving you here! I'll get you out somehow! I will!"

"Stop wasting your time! I want to die! I just want to die!"

Hermione, oblivious to Severus' presence, crawled across the hallway and pressed her face against the prison bars. "I won't give up on you.”

The other person shrieked. "You don't know, Merlin you don't know! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! You're only hurting me more!"

Snape looked inside the cell. The person inside had long, black stringy hair and an unkempt beard. His black eyes were awash in torment. His black robes were torn, and he could see scratch marks on his arms and cheeks, perhaps from some form of self-mutilation. Three dementors circled the man like wolves preparing for the kill.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I'll never leave you," she whispered to the man in the cell. "I won't give up on you Severus."

Oh Merlin, he thought. Oh Merlin no.

"Leave!" he screamed. "They're killing me Hermione! They're killing me!"

"Severus!"

Snape jerked awake. He panted as he looked up, confused, at an unfamiliar woman's face. Then he remembered the date and Hermione's plan.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, I've already changed," she answered with a sheepish grin. "I heard you sleep talking… it sounded like you were in distress."

"Yes, well, thank you for waking me up," he replied with a far off look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

”At the present moment, no," he answered. "But I will recover soon.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, it was all just a dream. It will soon pass.”

“Well, I’m here if you ever need to talk to someone.”

“I know.”

Silence fell between them.

“You should probably get going,” Severus began.

"I want to make sure you're okay first," she replied as she sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine," he answered.

She sighed. "I don't need to go just yet.”

“No, the sooner you leave the better. I do not want to make you late.”

"Okay," she answered as she reached out to touch his arm.

He cleared his throat. "I don't want to burden you with the dream, at least not now. I'm not trying to shut you out."

"Okay," she whispered, comforted by the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Good luck today."

"Thanks," she answered. "Good luck with Ginny."

He yawned. "Thanks, but I shouldn't need it. Ginny cares for me, even if she has odd ways of showing it."

“I know," Hermione answered.

"Draco and her children like you. Eventually, she'll listen to them, if only to keep the peace," he answered before yawning again.

"I hope so," she answered.

Silence once again filled the room. Hermione removed her hand from his arm. "Hermione?" Snape moaned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I miss your bushy hair. It's beautiful," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

There was no answer. She looked down at him. Judging from his breathing he was fast asleep. "Sweet dreams," she whispered before standing up and retreating to the doorway.

Hermione stopped to take one last look at him. He appeared at peace for the moment. She considered asking one of the elves to watch over him, but decided not to wake them. She stared at Severus, admiring the way his black hair contrasted with his pale skin.

"I love you," she whispered.

His lips curled into a smile, though she doubted he'd heard her. No, he was probably dreaming of something else, hopefully something happier than before. She hoped he was dreaming of her, though it was more probable he was meditating on some new potion. She smiled and made her way to the dining room, hoping to find an apple to eat before her appointment.

"Hermione," he whispered. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	89. Chapter 89

"Ms. Jane Steinbeck!" Tom extended his hand.

"Hello Tom,” she answered as she grasped his hand in hers. "Thank you so much for agreeing to allowing me to come.”

"Well how could I refuse? I'm always happy to help an up and coming reporter, especially if there's a possibility we could lure her to _The Prophet_ as our American correspondent," Tom answered.

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe, though the _Terminus_ _Times_ seems interested in me."

His grin grew. "Well, we'll just have to offer you a better salary I suppose."

She laughed as they entered _The Prophet_ building.

"So," he began. "How are the citizens of Terminus reacting to having Mr. Snape out on bail?"

She shrugged. "Some are upset, but most are more curious than anything. I think they're used to having criminals out on bond. Plus Mr. Snape pretty much keeps to himself. Still, most are convinced he's guilty, and are interested as to whether or not twelve jurors will agree. It's definitely captured the public's interest."

"I'd imagine," he answered. "It must be weird to wake up one morning though to find out there was an international criminal living in your neighborhood."

"It was rather jarring," Hermione lied as Tom opened the door to his office.

She entered his office and examined the surroundings. The room was decorated in red oak with light blue carpeting. In the center was a large desk with neatly stacked papers on either end. In the center was an ink bottle and a quill holder bursting with quills. He sat down on a padded chair as she took a seat in its twin across from his desk. He wandlessly shut the door.

"Now, what aspects of Rita's life did you want to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Well, as you know the people of Terminus are interested in her last work, and how it came to be," she answered.

"Oh," his face hardened. Undeterred, Hermione took out a notebook, a quill, and a small vial of ink she carried in her pocket. She dipped the quill in the ink and prepared to write. "Yes, the inspiration."

"Why Severus Snape?" she asked. "Why did she want to write a book about him when he'd lived underground for so long?"

"She didn't," Tom answered.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Tom took a deep breath. "Rita Skeeter wanted to write a biography about Hermione Granger of all people. She was going to call it, _Hermione Granger: The Sloshed Princess._ "

"Why didn't she write it?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"She found out Hermione was a lawyer," he answered. "Rita was afraid Hermione would bring a lawsuit against her, among other things."

"What other things?" Hermione asked.

Tom smirked. "Apparently Hermione had some blackmail on her. She must've found out Rita was an unregistered animagi some time ago; it's the only secret I can think of that was big enough to subdue Rita. When Rita began work on the book, she figured she could fly under the radar since no one had heard from Hermione in a few years. After she found out from a reporter in Philadelphia though that Hermione was a lawyer, Rita halted the project indefinitely. It's more than a little ironic that Hermione Granger is Severus Snape's defense attorney."

"Yes," Hermione's heart stopped.

"Anyway, it ate Rita alive, because she promised the public a juicy new book by the end of this year. With her original idea scrapped, she was sunk. Then, she overheard Ares and Betty talking."

Hermione wrote it down and looked up. "Go on."

"Don't you have a self-writing pen?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to use those yet," Hermione answered.

"Oh," he answered. "They are quite a joy to use."

"I'll remember that," she replied. "Go on."

"Anyway," Tom replied, "First of all, you cannot, I repeat, cannot name me as a source for this.”

"Okay," Hermione answered.

"Ares and Rita made a great team. He was personable, and seemed to earn people's trust quickly. Rita was brash, but she was experienced and knew where and how to find a good scoop. Often, Rita would find a story and Ares would conduct the interview. She would write while he convinced the interviewee to spill their innermost secrets. It truly was beautiful to watch."

"Wait, Ares usually did the interviews?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Tom answered. "There were a few exceptions such as for Ministry members and other international leaders, but more often than not Ares performed the interviews."

"Interesting," Hermione mused as she wrote it down.

"Anyway, Ares was getting a little tired of living in Rita's shadow. He wanted to get recognized for his own work. What better way than to write a book?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"Neither do I," Tom answered. "Anyway, he had been reading a book on the Death Eater trials, and was captivated by Severus Snape's story. He told Betty about his idea, and they began working on it together."

"I see," Hermione answered.

He stopped to allow her to finish writing. "One day they were discussing interviewing Harry Potter on Snape's life, and researching clues to his current whereabouts. I was in the room at the time, trying to finish an article. I remember seeing a bug circling overhead, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Looking back though, it must have been Rita, who overheard and decided that this was the solution to her problem. Two months later, we had _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ "

"Did she even bother to interview anyone?" Hermione asked, her face reddening. "Did she care about accuracy? Did it matter that she was destroying a man's reputation just to keep herself relevant?"

"I know, it disgusted me too, but she had it written first. You should've seen the looks on Ares' and Betty's faces when the editor announced her submission."

"I imagine it wasn't pretty."

"Not pretty doesn't even begin to describe it! Ares began yelling at Rita about betrayal and Betty began screeching about her career. It was awful!" 

"What happened next?"

"Well, Barnabas Cuffe, the editor, came out and reprimanded both Ares and Betty for falsely accusing Rita of plagiarism. He said Rita's book would be a success, and that they could release theirs in a few years once the hype from hers had died down. Of course, the book editors weren't as enthused."

"Really?"

"Oh yes! Most of Rita's works are just gossip, but this was too much even for Rita. I mean, I couldn't find a single page of the original manuscript not covered in red ink. They were having a panic attack, saying that Snape would surely sue for slander. I mean, there's one section devoted to him losing his virginity to Lily Evans, an assertion which is completely unfounded and just nasty. They immediately rejected it."

"So that's why she wanted to interview him."

"Yes, well from what I've heard, it was still pretty inaccurate even with the interview, but that was Rita Skeeter," Tom answered.

"Are Ares and Betty planning on publishing their own version since Rita is dead?" Hermione asked.

"Eventually, but they want to wait until the trial is over. They already have an interview planned for Hermione Granger, with questions ranging from her alcoholism to why she lost the case," he answered.

"What if she wins?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt that will happen, as do they."

“Perhaps.”

"Back to your original question though; they decided to wait because it always bothered them that Snape just disappeared. It didn't make for a good ending. The Dementor's kiss; now there's an ending! A perfect ending to a tragic life!"

"If it happens," Hermione muttered as she finished scribbling with an emphatic dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	90. Chapter 90

"Ginny," Snape began as he looked up from the book he'd been reading.

She gave him a small yet nervous smile, almost as though she was once again his student. "Thank you for inviting me here.”

He took a deep breath and magically marked his placed in the book. "Would you like to sit down?"

"That would be lovely," she replied.

“How are you feeling?”

"I've actually been energetic lately, but these damn swollen ankles are killing me."

"Perhaps you should invest in bigger shoes," Severus suggested as he gestured for her to sit in a chair near him.

She sat down and sighed, "Perhaps. I'd only wear them during the pregnancy though.”

“Perhaps.”

Silence fell between them.

"What exactly did Hermione tell you?" Ginny asked.

"That Ron killed himself as a result of her affair with Mr. Potter," Severus answered.

"At least she's finally taking responsibility," Ginny replied with more than a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Ginevra, I think she's always blamed herself," Snape began.

"Well that isn't going to bring Ron back now, is it?" she snapped. "It's not going to change what she did to my family. It’s not going to fix my brother's broken heart now is it?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Then why Severus? Why are you allowing her to run around your house like she lives here? Why are you letting her into your life? Why are you putting yourself in the same position as my brother?"

"Because she is sober, and she's standing beside me.”

"Merlin Severus,” Ginny snapped. "Open your eyes. Are you really arrogant enough to think she won't do to you what she did to my brother?"

"I won't disagree that what she did to your brother was reprehensible, but she has lived with it for most of her adult life."

"You think I haven't?" Ginny choked as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Do you think each March first I just forget it's Ron's birthday, and don't even consider how old he would've been? You think I didn't miss Ron when I gave birth to Scorpius and he wasn't there? You don't think I wish my children could know him? It tears me up everyday Severus! Every fucking day I live with what that bitch did to me!"

The tears began to flow down her cheeks. Severus decided to remain silent in spite of his desire to defend Hermione. If he hoped to make peace with Ginny, he would need to hear her out.

"It's not just the cheating,” Ginevra continued. “No! She treated him like fucking shit even before that! She was such a good friend at Hogwarts, but Merlin when she got out she was a different person. When she drank, yeah she was fun at first, but soon she was just a wreck. It tore Ron apart! He didn't know how to talk to her half the time because she was always with a bottle. He used to look at me and ask, 'Why Ginny? Why does she love that damn bottle of vodka more than me?'"

Her emotions silenced her voice. Snape watched her curl into a ball and cry. He gulped and tried to hide his growing discomfort at her distress. When she had calmed, he replied in a quiet yet understanding voice, "It must've been hell to endure that."

"She tore Ron apart!" Ginny answered. "He… the sicker she became the sicker he was. He wasn't happy anymore. He didn't joke. Hell, he barely even cracked a smile. Every time we talked it was about Hermione and how he was worried about her drinking. I begged… no… I pleaded with him to dump her. I told him there had to be another girl out there for him. He wouldn't listen. Ron was so sure she'd just return to normal. He swore that one day she'd stop drinking and be his Hermione again. She never could! She didn't love him enough!"

"She was sick," Snape answered in a steady voice. "Part of her probably wanted to stop, but she couldn't."

"She should've gone to rehab then,” Ginny snapped.

"She didn't know how sick she was," Snape replied.

Ginny took a shaky breath. "I had no idea Harry cheated on me with her. I can't say I was upset about the cheating honestly. Weird huh?"

"Maybe you just knew it wasn't working out," Severus replied.

She shrugged. "I suppose so. I mean, looking back, I was in love with the Harry of my head, not who Harry really was. When Harry told me he may have fathered Hermione's baby, I was numb. Hell, I still feel nothing about it really. It happened. My first thought though was Ron. He…"

Her face contorted as though she was in genuine pain. "Is the baby…?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "The baby's alive and kicking.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

“That being said, Ron was devastated, I mean completely distraught. He crashed in my apartment that night, and he was throwing things, yelling, screaming, just going ballistic. I'd never seen him in that much pain. I remember him threatening to kill himself, but I talked him out of it. I thought I had anyway…"

Severus remained silent while she continued, "He was upset, and I was afraid to leave him alone. He kept holding onto the hope that Hermione's baby was his, but of course it was Harry's. He… he was different after that. It was like something had changed in him. He was smiling again. He was joking and acting like his old self. He even talked about moving out of my place…”

Severus swallowed.

“I still remember the day he died. We talked about interviewing Draco for the upcoming Quidditch championships. He accused me of having a crush on him. We laughed and I left.’

Severus bit his lower lip.

“When I returned, Merlin the house was so quiet. I called for Ron, but he was nowhere to be found. I cast a lumos spell, and," she choked before blinking to hold back the tears. "He was lying on the floor, a wand in his hand. There was no blood, no gore, no nothing. I kept screaming for him, but he was already cold. The coroner said that judging from his stomach contents and his body temperature he probably killed himself right after I left. I… oh Merlin!"

She began to wail and cry. Snape considered reaching out to hold her, but he was unsure how she would respond to his touch. “Ginevra.”

"The baby's fine," she hiccupped.

"But you aren't," he answered.

"I'd be fine if Hermione was gone!" Ginny yelled.

"No," Severus answered, "You'd be fine if you'd stop blaming yourself for his death."

"Excuse me?" she choked.

"Ginevra, it's written all over your face; you blame yourself for what happened to him. You weren't equipped to deal with what Ron was going through anymore than he was equipped to deal with Hermione's disease. You were both in over your heads. That doesn't make this your fault," Severus answered.

"I thought he was getting better," she whispered. "I thought he was finally moving on. How could I fail him like that?"

"You didn't fail him," Snape answered. "You did everything you could. You listened to him and gave him a place to stay. None of this is your fault."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're human," he answered.

"I miss Ronald so much," she sobbed.

He made a Kleenex appear and handed it to her. She smiled and nodded a thanks before dabbing her cheeks and blowing her nose. “Thanks.”

"As for Hermione," he continued, "It's not completely her fault either."

"She should've loved Ron more,” Ginny growled.

"Maybe, but she couldn't have predicted the outcome of her actions, especially in her condition," Snape answered.

"I'll never forgive her," Ginny answered in a resolute voice.

"I'm not asking you to do that," Snape answered. "I simply want you to show her a minimal amount of respect. I will never ask you to like her or even speak to her, but I do expect you to refrain from attacking her either verbally or physically as you did last month."

"I was trying to protect you," she answered.

"I do not need protection," he answered, "though I appreciate the offer."

"I can't lose another person Severus. Between the war and Ronald, I just can't watch another person wilt away and die," Ginny answered as the tears returned to her eyes.

"You won't lose me," he promised. "I will protect myself if you agree to show Hermione a degree of civility."

"Okay," she whispered. "I will try."

"Thank you," Snape replied.

"The baby's kicking," she answered with a small grin.

"Oh?" he answered.

She nodded. "You haven't felt it yet, have you?"

He shook his head. She sat up straighter and gestured for him to come over. He complied and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling as he felt the new life within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	91. Chapter 91

"Ms. Betty Braithwaite?" Hermione asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in,” Betty called from inside her office.

Hermione entered with a smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Jane Steinbeck.”

Betty grinned. "Hello. I'm Betty Braithwaite as you might suspect."

They shook hands as Hermione sat down across from her.

"So," Betty began. "I hear you have some questions for me."

"Yes," Hermione answered as she pulled out her quills, her ink vial, and her notebook. "I was doing some research on Albus Dumbledore for a history project, and I came across the article you did on Rita Skeeter."

"I almost forgot about that," she answered. "Did you like it?"

"You seemed fond of her," Hermione answered.

"Well, it's what the Ministry wanted anyway," she sighed.

"Excuse me?"

Betty sighed. "This paper, it doesn't work like the _Terminus Times_ , as you probably know. The Ministry dictates everything we write. No, I personally thought that book on Albus was a load of shit and Rita, well Rita was Rita."

"I don't understand," Hermione answered in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Betty took a deep breath and appeared in thought. Finally, she answered, "Rita was ambitious and didn't care who she stomped on, whether it was her partner or her own mother."

"Who was her partner?" Hermione asked.

"Ares," Betty answered. "He did the interviews while she searched for the scoop and wrote, though sometimes she interviewed them."

"Oh. I'm just curious, but why the low opinion of Rita? I mean, was there a falling out?" Hermione asked.

Betty laughed. "Try dislike at first sight! I couldn't stand that woman the moment I met her.”

"Why?"

"Because she was a gossipy twat!" Betty answered. "Call me naive, but when I became a reporter I wanted to report the truth. I wanted to have some integrity, some respect. Then along comes Rita with her self-writing quills which were laughably inaccurate and her outlandish claims. Of course the Ministry loved her. Surely you could understand."

"I know I want to be an honest reporter," Hermione answered.

"Well, that's a pipe dream. I knew that somewhat when I became a journalist, but I didn't know just how bad it would get. I wanted to report the truth, not be a puppet of the Ministry, which is all we really are," Betty answered.

"Well, at least Rita isn't around to twist facts anymore," Hermione answered.

"Her spirit lives on," Betty sighed. "We're a flipping joke now, in large part thanks to her."

"Maybe you could turn things around," Hermione answered.

Betty chuckled. "First of all, that isn't happening with Barnabas Cuffe in charge. Second of all, well, we kind of tried."

"When?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance.

Betty smiled wistfully. "Ares approached me about helping him write a book about Severus Snape's life. He's a brilliant interviewer, but he was never a great writer. Apparently he wanted to get out of Rita's shadow. I was more than thrilled. I mean, that book was our chance to finally show that we were more than just glorified gossip writers. As you know though, Rita found out and wrote it first."

"That must've been terrible," Hermione answered.

Betty gritted her teeth. "It's a really sad day when your own boss takes a plagiarist's side over yours.”

"Oh," Hermione answered. "You must've been furious."

"Believe me, I was," Betty answered. Then, she sighed. "Of course, as disgusted as I was with Rita, she didn't deserve to die."

"Do you honestly think Severus Snape did it?" Hermione asked.

Betty smirked. "If I were Snape, I would call it self-defense. Rita was going to defame his name, and he wouldn't have even known it until it was too late. I can't blame him for killing her, if he did."

"What do you mean, 'if he did?'" Hermione asked, her interest now piqued.

"Nothing," Betty replied, trying to appear nonchalant. "I just want to keep an open mind."

"But everyone else thinks he's guilty,” Hermione argued. "Why would you think differently?"

"Because, well, she's slandered a lot of people," Betty answered.

"But the police only chased after Snape."

"Well," she began as the nervousness crept into her eyes. "The police are probably right, but as a reporter I like to keep an open mind.”

Betty seemed pleased with her response, but Hermione asked, "So, who else could have done it?"

"I don't know, Harry Potter?" she replied.

“Harry," Hermione gasped.

“Yes. After all Rita did write that scathing biography of him a few years ago," Betty replied.

"But, Harry hardly seems like a killer," Hermione answered.

"Maybe he's just good at covering it up," Betty replied.

Hermione hummed.

Some one's good at covering things up anyway.

 

***

"Thank you for the tea and the foot oil," Ginny began as Snape walked her downstairs.

"Thank you for the conversation and for allowing me to properly meet your little progeny," Snape answered.

She smiled as they stepped off the last step. "Please be careful," Ginny replied in a soft voice. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will remember that," he promised.

"Okay," Ginny answered.

"Please take care of yourself and the baby as well."

"I will," Ginny vowed.

"Give my love to Scorpius and Margarita."

She embraced him one more time. "Goodbye Severus."

Ginny walked to the door and stopped. She turned around and told Snape, "By the way, I like the decorations. It's about time you went all out with them."

"Goodbye Ginevra," he replied with a smile.

She gave him one last smile and went off into the afternoon. Snape returned upstairs and slumped into a chair, his dream from the night before replaying in his mind. He heard a Pop!

"What?" he asked.

"Does Master need anything?" Filbert asked.

"No, I'm fine," Snape asked.

Filbert examined him. "Master appears upset."

"I'm fine," he replied.

Filbert shrugged and Popped away, knowing very well to leave his master alone when he was in this state. Alone on the couch, one thought ran through Severus' head.

Everyone I love I hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	92. Chapter 92

"Severus?" Hermione called after climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

"Hermione?" he called back, shaking himself out of his contemplation.

"I just wanted to see where you were," Hermione called back. "Give me a second to change and I'll be right with you.”

He heard her climb up the next flight of stairs and smiled in spite of himself. Every worry he had seemed to melt away with her voice. Maybe things could work out. They were both wounded, but maybe they could be each other's healing, each other's second chance. Maybe she could handle being with me; she'd done a brilliant job so far.

Then he flashed back to his dream.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," he answered, once again jolted from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not bothering to hide her concern. "You look horrible. Did Ginny hurt you?"

"No… no," he answered.

She sat down beside him on the couch. "Was it your nightmare earlier?"

He took a deep breath. "It was all too real."

"It was a dream," she answered.

"Dreams come true," he whispered.

She sighed. "If it's about the trial, I won't let it come true. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Even if I'm out of my mind?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He sighed. "I don't want to burden you with all this..."

"You aren't," she answered. "What you're feeling is normal."

His smile was more genuine. Then, he saw the troubled look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked down. In a voice barely above a whisper, she began, "It should've been me.”

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It should've been me. Rita was going to write the book about me."

"You?" 

She nodded and looked into his eyes. "She wanted to write the book about me. She was drafting it and everything. The only reason she didn't write it was because she found out that I was a lawyer, and she didn't want to be sued."

"Merlin," Severus whispered. "The last thing you need is another person judging you, especially someone as vile as she."

Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "She was a bully, Severus. She picked on people who she thought couldn't defend themselves. When they could, she backed off like a coward and went after her next victim. I mean, the only biography she wrote about a living person was Harry Potter, and she wrote that when he was going through that drama with me."

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself for my predicament.”

"I don't, but it's so wrong Severus. She only wrote this book because she needed another bestseller. There were other people who wanted to do a book on you and she stole their idea,” Hermione replied.

"Merlin," Snape sighed. "At Hogwarts I could barely get people to listen to me, and now they're lining up to write books about me."

Hermione chuckled a little. He smiled in return.

“Thank you Severus," she whispered.

"No, thank you for being a damned good attorney. Still, who were these other people?" Severus asked.

She smirked. "Our dear friends Ares Philips and Betty Braithwaite."

"How very interesting," Snape mused.

"Indeed," Hermione replied.

Severus laughed, with Hermione joining in when she realized what she'd said.

"Merlin Severus," she groaned. "You're corrupting me."

"You seem to be enjoying it," he answered as he pulled her closer.

"Hmm," she answered before he kissed her on the lips.

He backed away, somewhat shocked by what he'd done… by how natural it felt to express affection for her.

"Anyway," he answered after clearing his throat.

"Yes," she answered as she tried to conceal a grin and a flush of pleasure.

"Anyway, what else did you learn?"

"Oh right,” She answered. "Well, Betty tried to blame Harry Potter, which I think is ludicrous because he has no reason that I know of to frame you. It was odd though because it felt like she was searching for anyone at all to blame… except you or Ares."

"Interesting," Snape replied.

"Yes, well I have the original manuscript here, complete with red ink corrections," Hermione answered.

"You're kidding me," Snape answered.

"Nope," Hermione replied. "The editors felt the need to correct all of her mistakes and misrepresentations."

She pulled the document out of her pocket and enlarged it. "Merlin," he muttered when he saw its size.

"I know it's long, but I figured Filbert could make us some cold cuts or something for dinner while we sit here and read it together," Hermione answered.

"Wait, you want to read this with me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I figured if it was all lies you could set things straight."

"True," he answered.

"Besides," she answered with a smirk. "You could always rate the corrections."

He grinned. "Give me the first page.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	93. Chapter 93

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as she entered their room.

"Hey honey," she replied as she opened a drawer and pulled out her night clothes. "I take it the kids are asleep."

Draco nodded. "They tried to stay awake until you came back, but that ‘hex the box’ game they played earlier wore them out. They fell asleep on the couch about a half hour ago."

"I told them not to wait up for me," she answered as she faced Draco and began changing. "Where are Lucius and Narcissa?"

"They had that play…"

"Oh yeah,” she replied. "I forgot if that was tonight or tomorrow night."

"It was tonight," Draco answered as she slipped into her silk nightgown.

“You’re right,” she answered as she sat down on the bed.

"So," he began. "How did things go with Severus?"

She sighed. "All things considered, everything went well. He's not giving up Hermione, but he did listen to me. Maybe that's all I needed, just someone to listen to me.”

"Ginevra, I've always tried to be there for you," he answered.

"I know, and you were there. I don't know how I could've survived that first year without you, but seeing Hermione brought so much up, especially with her position," Ginny answered.

"You needed him to understand your pain," Draco answered.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "I think that's what I needed. He wasn't involved with everything, and he was neutral. He listened, and he didn't force Hermione's side on me. I think… I think I needed him to be with Hermione knowing how I felt and why."

"Do you feel a sense of closure?" Draco asked.

"No," she answered. "I'll never make my peace with what happened, but at least I feel like I can survive with Hermione around. Hell, he said I didn't even have to talk to her. Honestly, that was a relief right there."

"I'm glad you feel better about all this."

"I still think Severus is setting himself up for heartache," Ginny replied.

"I know, but that's his choice to make," Draco replied.

She exhaled. "I suppose so."

Draco placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled. "I think the little one fell asleep," she replied.

"Maybe, but…" Draco began.

"There it goes," she replied as she felt it kick.

"So, does this mean we'll have a nice Christmas?" Draco asked.

"I won't attack Hermione," she replied.

"Good," he answered before taking her in his arms for a very thorough kiss.

She smiled, reveling in the comfort of his embrace. When he slipped his fingers in the straps of her gown to pull it over her head, she accommodated the gesture. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he answered.

 

***

"Oh Merlin, Severus! No wonder this was never published!" Hermione gasped between laughs.

Severus joined in the laughter. "I can't believe she actually had the audacity to insinuate that I had a crush on Professor Trelawney after Lily dumped me! I could never stand that Divination professor!"

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

“Yes, I hated Divination. I always thought it was a horrid waste of time!" Snape answered.

Hermione's tone changed. "But… but you told Voldemort that prophecy."

His smile faded. Hermione wanted to sink into the ground until she drowned in molten magma. "Voldemort wanted me to tell him if I heard anything. I honestly thought he had more sense than to go after a baby."

"I know. I shouldn't have brought it up," Hermione answered.

He shook his head. "It was a stupid mistake that I spent most of my adult life atoning for."

"You couldn't have known," Hermione answered.

"Yes, well about Trelawney and me…" Snape began.

"'You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave,'" Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"It's just something she told me once," Hermione answered.

"It's not true, it never was," Snape answered.

"I hope it isn't anyway," she answered.

"Hermione," Severus began as he gazed into her eyes. "You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You spent your whole adolescence proving yourself to the Wizarding World, a world where most of the residents would have been more than happy to write you off. Yes, you made some mistakes, but then you rededicated your life to helping the helpless, those who had no one else to turn to. Nothing Trelawney said about you that day was true."

"It's hard to forget that though, especially when the whole world is calling you a heartless bitch. Merlin Severus, I went from being everyone's heroine to being lower than dirt in less than three years.”

"I can't imagine the feeling.”

She swallowed. "I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but sometimes when I was alone staring out over the Philadelphia skyline, I'd hear her speak and wonder if it was true. Heck, some nights I cried over it."

"Hermione," he whispered as he embraced her.

"Do you, do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had just lived as muggles our whole lives, never knowing about magic and discounting wizards as mere fantasy?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered. "The muggle world was even more unfriendly than the Wizarding one."

"Oh," she answered as she lifted her head.

"Hermione, there are only two things that have truly made me happy without hurting me. The first is potions, and the second is you," he answered. "I would endure almost anything to keep those things in my life, even if it means facing the Dementor's kiss or a few glares from people who will never care for me."

"I make you happy," she asked.

"Immeasurably so," he answered as he began stroking her hair, pleased that the curls were returning.

"You make me happy too," she whispered as she loosened her grip on him.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Though both were afraid to admit it out loud, they could see love there… and somewhere deep in their souls they were beginning to believe that perhaps they were worthy of that love after all. Perhaps they deserved to feel joy. Perhaps they deserved to feel the peace those around them enjoyed. Perhaps…

Before either could meditate further, their impatient lips collided in a kiss that was passionate yet tender, full of desire yet fearful, eternal yet fleeting. When they broke apart, they knew exactly how the other felt, though both were still to afraid to say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	94. Chapter 94

There was a certain excitement in Terminus this Christmas Eve, something which transcended the normal level of anticipation. The spells had predicted it a month ago and the muggle forecasters were confirming it.

There was a ninety percent chance of snow.

Severus himself didn't care if the snow came or not, though he admitted that if the high had to be thirty degrees, there should be something to accompany it. Still, he feared the snow would cause more headaches than joy. While a blanket of new-fallen flakes would be beautiful and would create a more festive atmosphere, it would be also be a nuisance since no one here knew how to deal with it. The muggles continued to drive as fast as they could no matter how much fell, and the wizards would soon complain about wearing extra levels of clothing many of them didn't possess.

At least Hermione seemed happy about the turn of events.

Before Snape could meditate further on it, a customer yelled, "Sir! Is this fifty percent off?"

"Was it in the fifty percent off bin?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I found this hair color changing potion in among the health potions."

He exhaled and scanned it with his wand, wondering why customers couldn't be bothered to put the items back in their proper place. "No, it's only twenty-five percent off.”

"Oh," she answered. "Well, it's for my niece anyway.”

"So, do you intend to purchase it?" he asked as he noticed the growing line behind her.

"Sure," she answered with a small smile. "She's been wantin' to try out red hair for ages."

"Very well then," he answered as she placed her other potions on the counter.

As he was ringing up her items, he heard the clack of high heels running down the stairs. He looked for the source of the noise and saw a beaming Hermione in a crimson dress. He smiled back in spite of himself. A few costumers appeared more than a little thrown at the unfamiliar sight.

"Severus!" she called, her smile broadening with every step she took towards him.

"Hermione," he answered before telling the customer, "That will be thirty-nine dollars and seventy cents."

The customer's grin widened. "That didn't turn out too bad."

Hermione rushed behind the counter and waited for him to finish his transaction.

"You appear especially eager to discuss something with me," Severus began.

"Have you looked outside?" she asked in an almost childlike voice.

“No. As you can see I am otherwise occupied." He turned to the next customer. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," he answered.

"It's snowing!" she announced.

The quiet mutterings of the customers ceased. Some immediately ran towards the window while others took advantage of their absence to snatch a few more bargains from the bins. The customers at the window murmured in awe as they watched the snowflakes waft to the ground, only to melt upon contact.

"That's lovely," Severus answered before telling the customer, "That will be twenty-one forty-five."

"Can't you take a two minute break to watch the snow?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it was supposed to snow all of tonight and tomorrow," Snape replied. "Surely I can see it then."

"Oh please Severus! There's something magical about seeing the first snow of the year,” she answered as he took the customer's money.

"The ground's probably too warm for it to even stick," he answered as he opened the register, put the customer's money in, and made change.

She sighed. He handed the customer the change and watched them leave. He clapped his hands and Sparky appeared. "Take care of this next customer.”

Hermione's face lit up like the angel atop their tree. "Thank you!"

Severus smiled in return. "Let's go see your snow."

Though there were still a crowd of people at the window, they parted as soon as Snape and Hermione approached.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered as they moved close enough to see.

"I was right," Snape muttered. "It is melting the second it falls."

"But isn't it beautiful still?" she asked. "I mean, just look at those fat, fluffy flakes.”

"It's beautiful until people start slipping on the sidewalks," he answered.

She gave him a look. He smirked in return and she grinned.

"You're horrible," she whispered.

"I know," he replied.

"And Sparky says it isn't fifty percent off!" came an elfin voice from the register.

 

***

"Aw come on Mum!" Scorpius begged from the foyer. "Can't we just open one present before going to Uncle Severus'?"

"Do you want to be late?" she asked.

"No, but opening one present won't make us late,” he argued.

"Maybe, but Santa may see you open it and think that he's already delivered your presents, so he'll skip our house completely," Ginny answered as she parted the hair from his wig out of his eyes.

"He won't come because it's taking Margarita forever to get into her mummy costume," he grumbled.

Ginny chuckled. "Now be patient Scorpius. Last year it took you awhile to get into your werewolf costume."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to see Uncle Severus or open presents," he answered.

“Mummy, I'm ready!" Margarita yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

"You look so cute,” Ginny commented as Draco followed behind her.

"I don't want to be cute," she grimaced. "I want to be scary.”

"Well excuse me then,” Ginny answered.

Draco laughed. "You are scary Margarita, just in a unique way.”

"I want to be scary in all ways," she grumbled.

"Now dear," Narcissa began as she entered the room. "You don't want to appear too frightening, or Uncle Severus may run away and take your presents with him."

"But Uncle Severus isn't afraid of anything,” Scorpius argued. "He'd never run from a mummy. He'd just hex it.”

Margarita gulped.

“Which is why we don't want to appear too frightening," Draco replied as he patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"Where is Grandpa?" Scorpius asked. "We were supposed to leave by now.”

"I'm sure he's just looking for his heavier robes," Narcissa answered.

"We're going to be late though,” Margarita answered.

"No we aren’t," Lucius announced as he entered.

The children cheered as their parents gave each other knowing smiles. “Father Christmas" had just left the building.

"Let's go," Lucius continued.

The children cheered as everyone followed him out.

"How are you holding up?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"I'll be fine," she whispered back.

"Okay, just tell me if you're getting uncomfortable," Draco replied.

"I will," she promised as she shut the door.

They walked into the cold, blustery night. When they reached the apparation point, they disappeared with a CRACK, all eager to see Severus once again and hopefully undo the fiasco at Thanksgiving. When they reached Terminus, the adults gasped as the children stared in wide-eyed wonder.

"It's a miracle!" Scorpius finally yelled.

"Yay!" Margarita hollered in response.

It was snowing in Terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, Atlanta has gotten a white Christmas before. Back in 2010, they had about 1-3 inches of snow on Christmas, no magic required.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! I appreciate all of it!


	95. Chapter 95

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she re-entered the apothecary.

“I would appreciate a little help," he answered as he stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards her. "The customers always make such a mess of the place."

She held up her head, though he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He moved closer to her until they were almost touching.

"You look beautiful," he continued in a soft voice.

The apprehension in her eyes remained. "Thank you.”

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to ruin Christmas for you," she answered in a soft voice.

"You aren't going to ruin Christmas," he answered.

"I just, I don't want a repeat of what happened at Thanksgiving," she answered.

"Hermione, I will never allow anyone to attack you like that again," he promised.

"Thanks," she answered. "I'll try to stay out of Ginny's way."

"Unfortunately, that may be the only remedy," Snape answered.

Her expression was somewhat more confident.

"Master!" Filbert yelled as he appeared in front of them.

"Yes?" Snape scowled.

"Look above you!" he exclaimed.

Snape cocked his head to discover a sprig of mistletoe dangling from a stick directly above him. He turned to find Amy standing on the counter jiggling the stick insistently while Sparky looked on with a gleam in his eye. Snape smirked. "Well, if you elves want to see a kiss."

He folded Hermione into his arms and kissed her with all the passion and desire he could decently display in public. The elves smiled at each other with pride, pleased they'd done something nice for the master. Before they could revel in their victory, they heard a knock on the door and a snickering outside. Snape released Hermione, who smoothed her dress with flustered fingers.

"Stand back," he whispered. "Knowing Scorpius, he has a snowball."

"Ooh," Hermione answered.

"Could you three take care of the store?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered as Amy dropped the stick.

"Good," Snape answered as he strolled over to the entrance.

Severus pulled out his wand as he flung open the door.

"Now!" Scorpius yelled as he and Margarita lifted up their hands, exposing fat, wet snowballs.

Before the snowballs could reach their target, Snape melted them with his wand.

"Aw," the children answered.

"You'll have to be faster," Severus laughed.

"You always do that though,” Scorpius complained.

"You always try to hit me with a snowball,” Severus laughed.

"True," he answered.

Snape chuckled again. "Come in. You must be freezing out here.”

"I did expect it to be warmer," Lucius admitted as he and the children entered, with Draco and Narcissa not far behind.

"Apparently we had a cold snap," Snape answered. "It's supposed to snow all of tomorrow, which means everyone here thinks it's a bloody blizzard."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed. "These Americans can be quite peculiar."

"Actually, it's just the south," Hermione interjected. "In Philadelphia this would be nothing."

Lucius grinned. "Hello Hermione. I'm pleased to see that you've decided to stay in spite of my daughter in law's inexcusable behavior."

"I couldn't leave," Hermione answered, already feeling more at ease.

"Where is Ginevra anyway?" Narcissa asked.

"I think she's still outside," Draco answered. "She was looking at something beside the shop."

"Ginevra?" Severus glided to the still open door.

Ginny stood outside, her eyes transfixed on the illuminated candle. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Severus asked.

"Light a muggle Christmas luminary. My father bought one once, but we couldn't get it to work without electricity. How, how did you light this thing?" 

"Hermione invented a spell to illuminate it. It's caused quite the stir."

"Interesting," Ginny answered, displaying no emotion.

"Would you like to come in?" Severus asked.

She shrugged. "Sure."

He led her inside and shut the door behind her.

"So, do I scare you?" Margarita answered.

"A little," Hermione answered. "You're a very fearsome mummy."

"Mum says I shouldn't get too scary or else Uncle Severus would be too scared of me," Margarita answered.

"It's a little hard to scare your Uncle Severus," Hermione answered.

"Do I look like him?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, eerily so," Hermione answered.

"You look identical to me," Snape replied as he approached the children. "And you're a very intimidating mummy Margarita."

"Thank you!" she cheered.

Hermione drew Scorpius closer and whispered in his ear. He smirked wider than she thought possible and broke away from her. "Twenty points from Slytherin for melting my snowball!" Scorpius announced in his best Snape impression. "Also, you have a detention Uncle Severus, you dunderhead!"

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, taken aback.

The others, including Ginny, laughed. Severus rolled his eyes, but they could still the spark of affection in his eyes.

"I forgot to mention Hermione," he began. "This is a Christmas costume party. They wanted to show me their Halloween costumes on a date when they wouldn't get them messy with food."

"Makes sense," Hermione answered.

"Now," Snape asked. "Would Scorpius and Margarita like to help the elves clean up my store?"

The children looked upon him in horror. "No!"

"Perhaps you'd like to go to bed then? After all, you've had a long journey," Snape replied.

"No!" they answered, more emphatically than before.

Severus smirked, enjoying every second of watching them squirm. "Perhaps you'd like to hear boring adult talk then?"

"No!"

Lucius chuckled in spite of himself. "The only other thing to do is to open presents then," Severus answered.

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Okay," Severus answered as he chuckled. "I suppose we'll do that then."

"You really are unnecessarily cruel to them," Hermione scolded.

"I thought earlier you wanted to help clean the store," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Before they came yes, but now the elves have it under control," Hermione answered.

"I thought you wanted to free the house elves," Draco replied.

She exhaled. "Trust me; these elves are much more interested in Oreos than they are in freedom."

Lucius laughed. "It appears you've finally met some one whose will is stronger than your own.”

Hermione cracked a smile.

"Can we open presents now?" the children asked.

"Of course," Severus replied. "Follow me upstairs.”

The children scampered up the steps while the adults lagged behind. When they all reached the living room, Snape illuminated the tree. The children gasped in wonder.

"Wow," Margarita whispered.

"Uncle Severus, where did you get so many decorations?" Scorpius asked his eyes wide with wonder. "You even have more ornaments! Your tree doesn't look so bare anymore.”

"It looks happy now,” Margarita answered.

Severus cocked his head. I didn't know a tree could look unhappy.

"I think a witch was behind this," Narcissa replied. "Only a witch could convince Severus to actually make his home… festive."

Ginny frowned, but bit her tongue to prevent herself from causing a scene.

"It's beautiful Hermione" Scorpius answered. "You did a good job.”

"Thanks," she answered.

"Yes, it is rather lovely," Draco admitted.

"Can we open presents?" Scorpius asked.

"They're all right there," Snape replied.

Margarita and Scorpius' eyes gleamed as they dove under the tree. The adults looked on as the children tore open the wrapping paper and exclaimed about the gifts they received.

"A new toy boat!"

"A new dolly! It's the one I wanted back in July!"

"I love the little toy snake!"

"I can't wait to see if this really flies!"

The floor was littered with paper, bows, and tossed aside boxes by the time the children were finished. Still, a few presents remained. One by one, Severus removed them and gave them to their proper recipients. Hermione tore open hers and gasped. "It's that little hand mirror I had my eyes on. Thank you, Severus.”

"Well, I did notice you admiring it,” he turned to Lucius. “Thank you for the book Lucius. I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"Happy to help. Hermione, I have something for you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, it's from all of us," Lucius replied.

Ginny forced herself to smile and nodded. Hermione grinned as Lucius pulled a box from his pocket and enlarged it.

The children crept closer, eager to see her reaction to the gift. She opened the package carefully. Her face lit up when she saw the book. " _Advanced Potions._ Thank you Lucius.”

"There's more,” Scorpius replied. "Grandpa said you'd really love the next part.”

"Okay," she answered as she noticed the gleam in their eyes.

She pulled out some tissue paper and frowned when she pulled out the item. It was a black, extremely short spaghetti strapped nightgown.

"Do you like it?" Margarita asked. "I thought it was pretty.”

"Yes," Hermione answered as Snape's eyes widened and Lucius' smirk grew. "It's very pretty."

Snape turned to open his present from Hermione in order to clear his mind from the thought of her in that negligee.

"Oh Hermione," he gasped. "It's beautiful."

"The nightgown?" Narcissa asked, wondering if they needed to leave.

“No. This painting,” he exclaimed.

He turned it around so they could admire the watercolor of Stone Mountain at sunrise.

"I hoped you'd like it," Hermione replied.

"It's beautiful,” he exclaimed.

Pop!

"Master!" Filbert called.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Someone is at the door asking for Master." He answered.

"What?" Snape asked.

"We'll go down together,” Hermione replied, not appearing at all surprised about the intrusion.

"Okay," Snape answered trying to hide his confusion.

Snape stood, as did Hermione. Together, they walked downstairs. Snape's heart nearly stopped when he identified the visitor in the store.

"Hello Mr. Snape," Perpetua answered before sniffling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	96. Chapter 96

"Perpetua?" Snape asked, his eyes widened.

"Yes," she replied as tears flowed from her bloodshot eyes. "Has Hermione told you why I'm here?"

“Hermione knew about this?” Severus turned to his attorney.

Hermione nodded. “Perpetua is going to modify your restrictions for the night."

"How?" Severus asked.

Hermione smiled. "You'll see."

Perpetua shook her head before sneezing again.

"Am I going to jail?" Snape asked.

"No," Perpetua moaned. "I just need to modify your tracking spell. It's a court order."

“And you were aware of this beforehand?”

“Yes, as was Conway,” Hermione answered.

Snape exhaled "Go ahead and modify it."

Perpetua placed her wand over Severus' shoulder and inhaled sharply to prevent another sneeze. She muttered a few words as green sparks drifted from her wand onto Snape's shoulder. “Okay."

Perpetua sneezed again.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just allergic to chinchillas."

"Excuse me?" both Hermione and Severus asked.

She nodded and sniffed again. "I'm staying with my muggle sister and her children for Christmas. Her daughter, bless her heart, has a chinchilla. She let it out of the cage this morning and it snuck into my bags. Its fur is now all over my uniform."

"I thought chinchillas were hypoallergenic," Hermione answered.

"I know," Perpetua answered before sniffing. "But for whatever reason, I'm allergic. My sister thinks it's because I'm magic and somehow that makes me more susceptible to being allergic to different things. I doubt it though. I think I just have a weird immune system."

"Magic doesn't tend to affect allergies," Hermione answered.

"I know," she answered. "If anything, it tends to make my allergies better since I can take potions stronger than most allergy medications. Still, I wasn't expecting the chinchilla to be loose."

"Yes," Hermione muttered. "You wouldn't have been."

"Anyway, I should probably be going," Perpetua answered.

"Would you like me to cast a cleaning spell on your uniform?" Hermione asked.

"I've already tried," Perpetua answered. "I've gotten as much off as I can."

"Would you like me to give you some allergy potions?" Severus asked. "It may alleviate some of your discomfort."

She smiled and sniffed. "Thank you. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Snape replied as he set off to find the potion. "Call it a holiday present."

Perpetua looked over at Hermione, who was beaming with pride at her client. “Thank you. That’s mighty sweet of you."

"I'm only doing it because it's Christmas,” he grumbled.

He returned with three bottles of allergy potion. "Here you go," Severus began as he handed her the potions. "Hopefully these will help."

"Thank you," she answered before she sneezed again.

She shrunk two bottles and put them in her pocket. Then she cast a spell to make sure the potion in her hands was safe to drink. Snape rolled his eyes at the gesture, but knew in her position he would do the same. Assured the potion was safe, she popped the cap off the third one and drank it. She smiled as her eyes began to dry. "Thank you kindly, Mr. Snape."

"You're welcome," he answered.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas y'all!"

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione answered.

"Merry Christmas," Snape added as she turned to leave.

She strolled out of the building, feeling better with each step. After the door shut, Severus asked, "What was that all about?"

"You'll see," she answered with a smile.

He sighed and followed Hermione up the stairs back to their guests.

"Who was down there?" Draco asked.

"No one important," Snape replied. "Just some door to door charity."

"Oh," Draco answered.

"Master! Mistress! Malfoys! Amy has cookies!" the elf announced as she entered the living area.

The children raced over to the tray as the adults looked on. Snape and Hermione reclaimed their seats while Ginny ordered the kids to save some for everyone else. After the children had taken their share, the elf passed the remaining cookies to the adults.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, talking, and eating. Before anyone knew it, Scorpius and Margarita were fast asleep on the floor, worn out from the activities. When Ginny noticed, she smiled and whispered, “Look."

Draco grinned. "It's getting pretty late. Let's start packing up the gifts."

"Okay," Ginny replied.

"Do you need any help?" Snape asked.

"Sure," Draco answered.

Soon the shrunken toys were neatly boxed and ready for transit. Ginny carefully lifted Margarita while Draco scooped Scorpius into his arms. Lucius picked up the boxed toys and remarked. "This was a lovely visit."

"Yes, thank you," Narcissa added. "It was nice to see you again, Hermione and Severus."

"Yes," Lucius replied. "This was rather pleasant. I hope you two continue to have a wonderful Christmas."

"We will," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Snape replied.

Everyone embraced Severus, and everyone except Ginny embraced Hermione. Then they left, the children still asleep in their parents' arms.

"That was nice," Hermione began.

"It was," Snape replied with a smile.

Hermione gazed into Severus' eyes. "Are you ready for the second part of your gift?"

"If it means you'll finally tell me what's going on, then yes,” he answered.

“Okay. Take my arm,” she replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"But you sound like…"

"Do you trust me?"

“Yes.”

"Then take my arm,” she replied.

He linked arms with her. Then he heard a CRACK and felt himself apparating. Before he could protest, he found himself on familiar terrain, a terrain that was forbidden to him.

Oh Merlin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Things just got so chaotic I ran out of time. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I truly appreciate all of it!


	97. Chapter 97

"Hermione!" he gasped as he recognized the scene as the top of Stone Mountain, clearly outside of the Terminus city limits.

“Yes?" she answered.

“You can’t take me out here! I’m going to get arrested again! I'm going back to prison! You have to take me back!" Snape panicked.

"Severus, if you weren't supposed to be here you'd be paralyzed," Hermione answered.

He took a deep breath, recalling the judge's order that if he moved outside the agreed-upon limits he'd be paralyzed. Then he remembered Hermione casting the muffliato spell during the bail hearing. His eyes widened with understanding. "This? This is my Christmas present?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I pulled a few strings, but this is your Christmas present."

"Oh Hermione," he whispered.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's, it's…" he began.

He breathed deeply, savoring every detail. The snow fell lightly around him, fluffy flakes splashing against his skin as they melted in his warmth. The lights of Atlanta twinkled in the distance, a feast of holiday colors for world-weary eyes. A stillness that can only come with such a night enveloped them, bringing with it a profound sense of peace. He glanced over at Hermione, who was standing next to him on the mountain as though she had just stepped out of his dreams. "It's the best present anyone could give me.”

"It will only last for one day," she replied. "Come December 26th, the old conditions come back into play."

"I never thought I'd be able to stand here and see Atlanta this way again," he sighed.

"I can see why you fell in love with it," she gazed out over the horizon. "It really is beautiful from here."

"You should see it at sunrise,” he answered.

"I can only imagine," she breathed as she continued to admire the view. Then she looked over at him and caught his gaze.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for everything, Hermione."

"You're welcome," she answered.

He sighed, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to give you the rest of your present."

"Severus, you didn't need to…" she replied.

"Yes, I did," he answered. He took another deep breath. "Sitting alone in jail, I had a lot of time to think. If I had the opportunity to create one last potion, what would it be? Nothing that came to mind seemed quite adequate or worthy of my time. I mean, I already published most of my preliminary thoughts on a wide range of potions. Anyone could expand on those ideas. No, my last potion had to be special… revolutionary…something that would be meaningful not only to the wizarding world, but to myself as well."

"Wait, didn't your other potions mean anything to you?" she asked, shivering a little.

He cast a warming spell over them both. She nodded in thanks and he smiled in acknowledgment.

"It's not that," he continued. "But if I could never make a potion again, I wanted my last one to be something that could help someone close to me, something that would allow them to remember me. The Malfoys, they were fine, so I was at loose ends… until you moved in and I realized just how devastating the loss of your parents was."

"Okay," she answered, not daring to hope where this was going.

"When I received the inspiration, I began researching the latest work on amnesia potions. I tried to work while you were asleep, sneaking in and out of my room, but I sensed that you could hear me," he continued.

"I could," Hermione admitted. "I figured it was your house though, and the Aurors were tracing your every move, so I had no need to ask what you were up to."

"I would have lied to you if you had," he answered.

"Obviously," she replied with a small smile.

"After a few weeks, I found a potion that looked promising, but ultimately failed because while it could erase implanted memories, it could not restore lost ones…"

“Severus," Hermione gasped.

"Please allow me to finish," he replied. She nodded and he went on, "I knew peach pits had magical properties, and that a side effect of some potions involving them was that the recipient's memory would improve. Perhaps peach pits were the key to restoring memories. I had an idea of how such a potion would react… and my prototype did react exactly as I expected. Then I needed to test it. I contacted Terminus University, which was more than happy to help.”

A tear threatened to trickle down Hermione’s cheek.

“I will admit that I was unfair to you during the potion testing. I felt guilty about sending you to the library when you believed I was giving my final lecture. On the surface, I was shutting you out, and maybe it was wrong to let you believe that. Yet I feared if I told you what I was doing, I would get your hopes up only to crush them if the potion failed. I could not allow you to experience that kind of pain again, so I protected you the best way I knew how. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, I understand," she answered through tears of gratitude. "Thank you Severus."

"It was nothing," he answered. "Now, in order to conduct the experiment, I asked the university students to think of a minor event, such as a trip to the park or cramming for a test; memories they could live without. I erased those memories without erasing pertinent information, such as their names. I implanted very innocuous memories inside them, such as taking a trip as a child to a place where they'd never been, or going rock climbing when they had in fact been studying on that day. Again, those were memories which wouldn't be troublesome to everyday life. After implanting the false memories, I gave them the potion."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Severus smiled. "All of them regained their original memories and lost the false ones."

"Severus!" She flew into his arms, crying. "You really?"

"Yes," he whispered. "None have reported ill side-effects as of yet. We're going to publish the findings after Christmas. I, I should warn you that these were benign memories, and their whole mindset wasn't affected by my spell. Still, there is a chance that it could work."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of joy and love. "I just wanted hope Severus. That's all I needed. Thank you! Oh Merlin thank you!"

Hermione kissed Snape with reckless abandon. He caught her lips when they landed close to his; otherwise he was content to bask in her enthusiasm. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial. "Here it is," he whispered.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione answered. "I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	98. Chapter 98

"I love you,” Hermione repeated, her heart laid bare in the words.

Severus backed away, his eyes wide.

Hermione gasped at his reaction. Shit! She'd blown it. Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut for once? Hermione watched him examine her, his eyes clouded with doubt and fear. Her mind raced in anguish, grasping for some way to undo the moment, to take back what she'd said, maybe lessen its effect. Yet, she couldn't accomplish that without lying to him. The last thing he needed to hear was another lie, but if she didn't think fast, everything would be ruined.

"Hermione," Severus choked as he kicked himself for his inability to summon the words he needed.

"Look Severus, I…" she began as she bowed her head.

He quickly stepped toward her and tilted her head until their eyes met. The snow fell a little faster, creating a lace curtain between them. "I love you too.”

"What?" Hermione breathed, afraid to trust her ears.

"I love you," he answered as he summoned every ounce of courage he had. He smiled as if a heavy weight had lifted from his soul. "Yes, I love you."

"You, you love me?" she asked.

"Did I stutter?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"No," she answered with a trace of a smile.

"Hermione, you are strong, you are intelligent, and you fight for what you believe in. You defend the innocent, especially those who have no other hope. The fact that you're beautiful doesn't hurt, either," he answered.

"You aren't too bad looking, yourself," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Now you're just flattering me."

"No, it's true,” She argued.

He sighed. "Believe what you must, Hermione."

"I will," she replied. "Maybe someday I'll even convince you of it."

"Perhaps," he answered.

He leaned into her tenderly, softly, letting his lips linger on hers. Gaining confidence, Hermione responded with an intensity that invoked his passion. They stood together at the summit, swept away in an embrace that promised the fulfillment of all their dreams.

Hermione reached to unbutton his robes. "Maybe we should apparate home," she whispered, her voice thickened by desire.

"No," Snape whispered back. "We have to stop."

"What?" Hermione asked. "We dance around our feelings for each other for months and you want to stop? Merlin Severus! We've finally found each other. Don't you want to seize the moment?"

"Of course I do!" he responded. "Merlin Hermione, I've dreamed of us together like this since I was in prison. Hell, we were even on this mountain in many of my fantasies.”

"Then what’s wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"Merlin no!" he argued. "I'd love nothing more than to apparate back home and make love to you all night long. Still, we need to remember those annoying little attorney-client rules."

"Shit," Hermione muttered, wondering how she could allow herself to become so unprofessional. "Still, what happens in the privacy of your own home…"

"We can't risk it," Snape reasoned. "Besides, even if we were guaranteed not to get caught, would you want a lover locked away in some prison?"

"But I'm going to win this case and clear your name,” Hermione fought back. "Don't you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do,” Snape argued. "I have more faith in you than I have ever had in anyone else. But I don't have faith in twelve jurors listening to Conway repeat over and over again how I'm a horrible ex-Death Eater. You know how unpredictable jurors can be."

"True," she answered, resigned, as she placed her head on his chest.

He sighed. "If I'm found guilty, I'll be transported to a federal prison where they will use the Dementors quite liberally."

"It's wrong,” Hermione objected, tearing at the thought. "They shouldn't be able to use them.”

"But by law I'll be guilty, which means I'm subject to whatever punishment they deem appropriate. You'll be condemned to slowly watch me lose my mind until I'm no longer recognizable. You'll watch the man you love deteriorate into a shriveled up mess begging for death."

"I'll appeal.”

"You know how long it takes to process an appeal. Even if you are successful, I could be a shell of myself by the time I'm released.”

"But if you had one happy memory…"

"Don't you think I already have those?" he asked as he tilted her head to meet his gaze. "I have cherished every moment with you, whether we were sitting up half the night talking about anything at all or simply sitting in silence reading some magazine."

"Half the time I was only pretending to read," she admitted with a smirk.

"So was I," he answered with a playful kiss.

Hermione backed away and sighed. "I wish things were different."

"I do too," he answered.

"I won't abandon you," she vowed. "No matter what happens, I'll fight for you. I won't leave your side."

"Hermione, I want you to take care of yourself. I don't want you to cling to me if I'm only a shell. I want you to be free, to be happy."

"I've only been those things with you.”

He kissed her on the forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were my best friend," she answered before exhaling. “Maybe you're right though, Severus. I mean, there's my condition."

"What about it?"

"Like it or not, I'll always be an alcoholic. You grew up with one; do you really want another one in your life?"

"Hermione, I grew up with a drunkard who was determined to make nothing of his life. You are different. You've fought like hell for your sobriety, and you have made a good life for yourself. I loathed my dad, but I love and admire you. Still, I do not want to endanger your sobriety if I am found guilty by some dunderheaded jury."

"You won't," she promised. "I'll stay sober for you, free or not."

"Be sober for yourself," he answered.

"I'll be sober for us," she answered.

"Better," he whispered.

They stood in silence, clinging to each other in the snow, willing time to stand still.

"Hermione?" Severus finally whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to watch the sun rise with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to… but will you promise me something first? Don't move a muscle."

"I promise.”

She disappeared with a CRACK! then quickly returned with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Snape gratefully accepted one and gingerly took a sip as Hermione conjured a bench for them to sit on.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing until the sky betrayed a lighter shade of blue. Soon the clouds radiated neon pinks and oranges as the snowfall slowed to a trickle. Finally, a tiny orange ball cast its light on the Atlanta skyscrapers. Slowly it climbed in the sky until another round of snow-laden clouds obscured it. Then once again fluffy flakes wafted from the sky. Snape stared into the horizon. "This really was a beautiful snowfall," he commented.

"I told you the first snow of the year was magical." Hermione laughed.

"Magical or not, we should probably return home before it gets any deeper," Snape yawned.

"Probably," Hermione yawned.

He smiled as he stood to stretch his stiff legs. Hermione followed his lead before offering her arm to apparate them both back to his house. Once inside, Severus turned to say, "If you'd prefer, well, you don't have to sleep alone."

"Thanks," she whispered.

She gave him one more quick kiss before rushing upstairs to change. Snape smiled as he looked around his shop. The added decorations truly did make it feel more festive. It almost felt… like home.

Home. He used to call Hogwarts his home, but the connection he felt to this place, especially now that Hermione had joined him, ran much deeper. She had entered his life when he was engulfed in complete turmoil and somehow brought peace. Undoubtedly there would be troubles in the days ahead, but for now he felt peace. For now, he felt love.

He grinned as he walked up the stairs to his room, suppressing a laugh when he stepped inside his door.

Once again, she was sleeping on his side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I had relatives come in from out of town and time got away from me.
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second of the stories I plan to post. It's an older work from fanfiction.net which actually precedes Kiss From a Rose. I've gotten a couple of requests for it, so I decided to post it here.
> 
> For the records, this story was published in 2010. It is not consistent with the American legal system found in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, nor do I have any intention of editing this story to make it conform to the laws found there. Hopefully this won't be too bothersome, but I thought it was worth noting.


End file.
